Pokémon Danny's Journey: Season 1 Adventures in Kanto
by Danny199
Summary: Danny is a normal boy, but when suddenly his entire world changes into the Pokémon world, he only knows one thing to do: Go on a journey, together with his best friend Richard, and his starter Pokémon Charmander, he travels through Kanto, meeting new people, catching other Pokémon, and making new friends.
1. Into the Pokémon world

**Into the Pokémon World**

It is 10 p.m., and a tired Danny Kendall comes home from a whole afternoon working. " _I might need the money to buy the newest Pokémon game, but I don't like it."_

The lights where still on. _"weird, I thought my parents would sleep early tonight, since they want to plan something for my birthday, tomorrow."_ With that thought, Danny walked into the house.

Danny was like an average boy, he was 14, about to turn fifteen. He had brown hair, and that much hair gel in his hair that even the biggest wind couldn't blow it out of shape. His hair was straightened from behind, and made a turn to the right. He normally dresses up with a either a black or red t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue/red shoes. When he goes outside, he has a blue jacket to wear.

"Dad, mom, I'm going to sleep, big day tomorrow." "Okay honey, sleep well." His mother answered. Danny nodded to his dad, and walked to his room

"My PC is still on, let's have on more fight with Charizard." Danny said.

Later

"Take that Lance, with your stupid Dragonair, you are no match for my Charizard." Danny said, as he climbed on to his bed. Fighting the Elite Four had become quite boring after the 30th time, but it was a good exercise for his lv. 100 Charizard. The last thing he thought of was the old Charmander card he found right before the shop he worked.

" _I'll think it over tomorrow."_

While Danny slept, a mysterious, unidentified creature entered the atmosphere of Earth, and slowly flew towards Danny's home. The creature looked around, than created a large yellow sphere. The creature disappeared again, and the world looked normal again, or did it miss something?

 **The next morning**

When Danny wakes up, he doesn't noticed that his room has slightly changed, the only thing he is interested in, is the Pokémon game on his PC. "damn, it shut itself down.. wait, what's that?"

The only thing remaining was a video in which Professor Oak tells something about the three Kanto starter Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. "well, it's more than nothing." And he activates the video.

"Hello everybody" An old man said. Underneath the video was readable: - Professor Samuel Oak introducing the starters to new trainers-

"today, I am going to tell you something about the three starters.

The grass-type Bulbasaur, to start off with, is a good choice, it will evolve into the gigantic Venusaur. Bulbasaur is will be more than just your Pokémon, it will be your friend. It's best known attack is Vine Whip.

The second one, Charmander, is a fire-type. It will evolve in the magnificent Charizard. You have to watch out that the flame on Charmanders tail won't deaf, because when that happens, he will die.

Squirtle, the water-type Pokémon, on the other hand, is really different, despite being the smallest, it isn't the least strong. It will evolve into the strong Blastoise. Squirtle will, just as Charmander and Bulbasaur, a good choice.

Now, make your choice, because you may choose one, when you turn 15" and fortunately, Danny did.

He shut down the PC, still thinking about how real professor Oak looked, as he walked down on their blue, carpet-covered stairs.

"Happy Birthday honey, how are you feeling?" Danny's mom asked as soon Danny entered the kitchen.

"I feel okay, thanks. Wait, what's that noise?" "That's Persian, sweetheart, you know, she lives her to, remember?" And with that moment, Danny's heart stopped beating for a second.

"P-persian, but that's a Pokémon!" Danny slowly said, fully confused. "Yeah, just like all the other Pokémon out there." His father told him.

" _No, that can't be, when I fell asleep, there_ _were no Pokémon. I'm dreaming, that's it. I know for sure I'm dreaming."_ Danny thought, feeling like he became insane.

"And with that smart observation, it is time to tell you about your birthday present." His mother said.

"I know you will love it, you were always busy with Pokémon stuff, and now, now you will get your own Pokémon, and make your own Pokémon journey through Kanto!"

" _This is crazy, Kanto, Persian. That can't be. Am I really getting crazy? A dream, right?! I don't know it anymore, everything looks so real"_

Danny pinched his arm, which did hurt.

 _So it is no dream, what is it then? Have I hurt my head so bad?"_

"Come on, say something, do you like it?" his mom asked, afraid he didn't liked their present.

" _Ah, forget it. I finally get the change to go on a Pokémon journey, so I'll use that change."_

"It is great mom, dad. I'm really, really happy with it."

"Great, now this is settled, I want to tell you something about my Pokémon journey, Persian was one of my Pokémon." "You had a journey as well, dad, you never told me about!"

" _He could never told me, because this world only existed yet for a few hours, but, I would love to hear a Pokémon story."_

"Well, my starter Pokémon was Bulbasaur, he is now, as Venusaur, with Professor Oak, just like my other 4 Pokémon I used against the Pokémon Champion."

"Wait a second, you fought against the Pokémon Champion?" Danny asked in disbelief. "Yes, I did, after defeating the Elite 4, and I won, that's why my picture is hanging in the Pokémon hall of fame."

"That's great, I never knew you would have ambition for battle's, who were your Pokémon?"

"Next to Venusaur and Persian, I had Beedrill, Fearow, Rhydon and Pinsir, but that's enough talking, come on, we will go to Professor Oak now, before all the Pokémon are gone."

Danny couldn't anymore. There isn't an end coming to this dream, and he loved it. The more he heard about the Pokémon adventures of his dad, how quicker he wanted to leave for himself.

When Danny and Jack (Danny's father) step out of the house, after Danny kissed his mom goodbye, the sun already shines brightly.

"It really is a nice day to start on a journey." Jack said to his overexciting son. Danny looked at his dad. "How many battles did you won?"

"Well, I fought the eight gym leaders, a lot of other trainers, the Elite 4 and of course, the Champion."

"Which one was the best?" Danny really was exciting. Jack looked to his son. "It has been a long time, I think the battle against the Champion." Danny nodded, it was what he expected.

While they walked through Pallet Town, that's where they lived in this world, Danny kept wondering how it could be that this all happened, not that it was a bad thing, Danny loved Pokémon for as long as he could remember, it was just a little bit overwhelming.

When Danny was wondering, they walked past houses with nice gardens, some with Pokémon in it, people where waving towards them, and Jack and Danny waved back happily.

" _Unbelievable, yesterday nobody would even wave back if I waved at them, and now…."_

"Here it is, Professor Oak's house, or you may call it a Pokémon resort, so much Pokémon are in there." Jack said, Danny looked up, and was fully amazed.

"Are there big Pokémon as well, like Onix or Gyarados? " "Of course there are, al kind of Pokémon."

"Jack, is that you?" they heard a voice coming out of the house. "Yes professor Oak, it's me." "do you come to look for your Pokémon? There right here."

An older man came walking out of the house, he had grey hair, and he was wearing a lab coat. He sure was quite old, but his face looked years younger. He had a friendly laugh. He was the same man Danny saw on his laptop earlier.

"Not this time, my son turned 15 today, so he would like to choose a Starter Pokémon, while I will go to my Pokémon." And Jack went into the house.

"Well, then you must be Danny Kendall, Jack told his Pokémon a lot about you to his Pokémon, so I heard a lot about you as well. It is really nice to meet you. I am Samuel Oak, and I am a Pokémon professor. I study the relationship between humans and Pokémon. But that's enough about me, today is about you, now follow me."

" _Even if this is a dream, this is awesome! I finally get my very own Pokémon, who should I choose, Bulbasaur, or Charmander, or maybe Squirtle, it's even harder than I thought."_

"And boy, have you already decided which Pokémon you will take on your journey?" Professor Oak asks.

"I thought I knew it for sure, but I'm starting to doubt again." "That doesn't matter, you don't want to know how long your father stood here, choosing a Pokémon." Oak laughed. "it is an important decision to make, it will be with you for the rest of your live."

"Why did my dad choose Bulbasaur, maybe if I know that, it will help me with my choice."

"That's the reason that my Pokémon were here." Danny hears from behind Professor Oak, and he sees his dad.

"Your mom and I decided that we didn't want to influence your choice, if you would or wouldn't go on a Pokémon journey. If we would have 6 Pokémon in our house, it would be very easy to say to do it, if only to occurred in my footsteps."

"But Persian…" "There are much people who have a Persian in there house, but nobody with a Rhydon, or a Venusaur, right?" "I guess so."

"Now, here are the three Pokémon." Professor Oak said, and he let the three Pokémon out, followed by a happy growl of the three little Pokémon.

"I do have a Charizard in my PC team, so maybe I should Charmander, on the other side, my dad has a Venusaur, so maybe is Bulbasaur a better choice, or Squirtle, because Blastoise looks really cool."

"Calm down" Jack says "don't go out of my Venusaur, it is your choice, so tell us, why did you choose Charmander on the PC?" "Because I think it's a great Pokémon."

"It sounds you made your choice up" Professor Oak stated "Okay then, sorry Bulbasaur and Squirtle, but I will take Charmander." Danny said in relief. His dad and professor Oak where right, he did prefer Charmander over Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

" _Charmander, my first Pokémon, who will follow, I hope I will have such a great team as my dad, or maybe even better!"_

"Danny, Danny!" "O sorry, what did you say" "Here is Charmander, and a few other Pokéballs, and Pokémon food, you can buy all this stuff in the Pokémon shop."

"I know, and if my Pokémon is beaten up quite badly, I can take it to the Pokémon centre, and they will heal him." "Great, now, look who's there!" Danny turned around, and faced the second surprise that day.

"Richard, do you going on a journey as well?" Danny said, surprised. "Yes Danny, I do, and I already know which Pokémon I'll choose, Squirtle!" Richard Loine walked towards the scene. Richard was Danny's best friend since both had entered primary school, he had brown, quite long hair, it reached till his shoulders. He was wearing black sunglasses, a red t-shirt with a Blastoise on it, and blue jeans. His shoes where red coloured again.

" _Richard is here as well? This gets better. My best friend, that is just really, really great."_

"Now then, that's a great choice, now, here you have each a Pokédex. It records all the data of a Pokémon you see, and even more if you capture it as well. If you'll follow this way, than you should reach the Route 1 before night falls." Professor Oak says, pointing on his map.

"Great, Richard, do you mind if we travel together, than we can hold each other company." "Not at all, I hoped you would suggest that. It's a lot better than traveling alone."

And so they went outside, were a mass of people was waiting for them.

"Mom? I thought you went to your work?" "I shouldn't want to miss this, you're going on a Pokémon journey, isn't that amazing!" "Yes it is, I still can't believe it myself, I never expected I would."

" _With the main reason that it couldn't, because Pokémon didn't exist, I hope that this dream will hold on for a few more hours, I am starting getting into it. Danny, stop it. Enjoy it as long as you can."_

"Now tell me, which Pokémon did you choose?" "I have chosen Charmander, here it is." And he let Charmander out. "Hello Charmander, I am your new trainer from now on, what do you think of that?" Charmander made a happy noise, and Danny noticed the little Pokémon really looked forward to leave on a journey.

Richard did the same with his Squirtle, and Squirtle to seemed happy to have a trainer.

Danny's mom, Janice, kissed Danny on his forehead. "Now you be careful." "Yes mom." Danny laughed. He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to know that I'm already proud of you, my son." Jack said. "Have a lot of fun with your Pokémon and with your friends." Danny nodded, and he shook his dads hand. "I will dad, no worry. I guess your Pokémon will go to our house as well now?" Jack nodded. "There is no reason to have them separated from me anymore."

After waving everyone goodbye, the boys headed towards Route 1, there first stop on the road to become a Pokémon Master.

"I am going to get all badges, and participating in the Indigo League, what about you?" "Well, I don't like fighting with Pokémon, I like it more to care about them, and find out a lot of new Pokémon, and I love travelling, so this was an good change to see something of the Pokémon world."

"But you picked a starter Pokémon, I thought only trainers could do that." "I thought so to, but Professor Oak said that it doesn't what you're doing on your journey, as long if you're having fun, and raise your Pokémon to be strong and healthy, and of course, happy." And so the two friends started their journey, and a way full of adventures lies ahead of them.


	2. Pokéball Go!

**2\. Pokéball Go!**

"That was a good night, did you sleep well?" Richard asked, crawling out of the tent.

It was their first night during their Pokémon journey, they arrived at Route 1 by nightfall, they directly set their tent, ate something, and went to sleep.

Danny finally managed to get out of their tent, and he looked around. They were in a big forest, they were lucky last evening that they found an open space between the threes. It didn't rain, so Danny dropped himself on the grass.

"Yeah, I slept well. Now I want to catch some Pokémon." Danny answers. "Easy going, first I want to have some breakfast, maybe we better let Squirtle and Charmander out of their Pokéballs." Richard laughed, as he sat down on the grass.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Danny admitted, and sat down as well.

They let their Pokémon out. Both Squirtle and Charmander seemed to enjoy the fresh air.

"Now you guys can have some fun, while Richard and I will make some breakfast." He only said it once, and the two Pokémon started to run after each other, try to catch the other.

"It feels good to be on our way, it feels like an eternity before we finally could head of." Richard said. "I'm happy we do this together, right?" "Yeah, your right." Danny answered, a little bit dreamy.

" _I knew for sure that when I woke up, I would be in my normal room, without Pokémon. What if this isn't a dream? Well, now I can catch some more Pokémon. I'm going to fill this dream till it ends."_

As if Charmander could read Danny's mind, it walked over to its trainer, and looked at him. Danny kneeled down and petted the little Pokémon. "Don't worry, you go play again, have some fun."

Charmander made a happy noise, and ran over to its Water type friend.

Danny looked at Richard. "Do you think they were friends before they met us?" "I think so, did you see how happy the two where when they saw each other after we obtained them?" Danny nodded. "I feel sorry for the Bulbasaur, he is left alone." Richard laughed. "Alone? Have you not seen the backyard of professor Oak? Bulbasaur, if not picked up by a trainer later, will have a lot of friends to play with."

"Something else, this really smells delicious." Danny said. "Thanks, I always like cooking." Richard answered, fully concentrated on the breakfast. Even the small noise made in the bushes went by him, but Danny heard it.

In one second Danny turned around and ran away. Richard looked up, shook his shoulders, and went back to his work.

"Look it's a Weedle, they are great Pokémon, and maybe even my first catch." Danny said. "Let's see what my Pokédex has to say about it."

Weedle. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts

"I want to have one, Charmander, go." Charmander immediately stopped playing, and went to Danny, looked at him with a questioning look.

"Over there, look, it's a Weedle." Charmander looked around, and saw the Weedle, he then knew what to do, and he went into battle mode. Danny nodded. Squirtle just walked towards the battle seen, and sat down, watching curiously.

"Okay Charmander, use your Scratch."

Charmander jumped forward, and hit the Weedle, which struck back directly. "That's a Poison Sting attack." Richard said, as he walked over. "Hopefully Charmander isn't poisoned." Charmander got hit on its snout, and felt back, but seemed okay.

"Come on, Charmander, I am counting on you." Danny said. Charmander stood up again, looking ready for a fight.

Weedle crawled to Charmander, and attacked again, this time with a String Shot attack. "Charmander, go to your left."

Charmander react quickly, and could avoid the attack. "Okay, now hit Weedle with your Ember."

Charmander warmed up, and attacked the Weedle again, this time with Ember. Weedle flew away from the attack, and slammed into the tree it came off from.

"Okay, Pokéball go." Danny threw one of his Pokéball, and catches the Weedle.

"Come on, be caught." _Ding, ding, click._

"Yes, I've captured a Weedle!" Richard, who still was watching the fight, clapped in his hands  
Great job, Danny, now, you better let it out of his ball, maybe it wants something to eat as well."

Danny looked up. "What if it flees?" "It won't, but otherwise you can always recall it." "Yeah you're right, Weedle, enjoy you're breakfast." He let Weedle out.

Weedle was still a little confused from the Ember attack of Charmander, but seemed okay. When it saw the food, it went to it, and started to eat. Squirtle went to eat as well, already accepting Weedle as part of the team.

Only Charmander had a little trouble, eating with the Pokémon which he first fought with. '

"Come on, Charmander, Weedle is part of the team now, you can be friends." Charmander went to the food, and saw Weedle turning around, making space for him. Charmander was convinced, and started to eat.

"Now, what will you do next, now you already caught yourself a Weedle?" Richard asked, eating one of his piece of bread. "I think I will head to a gym, Viridian City is the closest by, so I guess we can head there first. This really tastes delicious. You shouldn't go on a journey, but becoming a cook." Danny said, changing the subject.

Richard started to laugh. "I'm really not that good." Danny nodded heavily. Squirtle let out a burp, to power up Danny's argument.

"Okay then, thanks for the compliment." Richard nodded. 'So, first to Viridian City, then we will have to go through Route 1 first, that won't be much." Richard pointed at the map. Danny looked over Richard's shoulder. "Yep, I guess you're right."

After hours of walking, and some training on wild Pokémon, Danny and Richard arrived at the edge of Route 1.

Danny was about to step into Viridian, when they heard something. "Danny, quiet, I think it is a wild Pokémon." Richard said, who heard it as well.

An Abra walked out of Viridian City, with a sad but sleepy expression on its face.

"An Abra, that's a psychic type, and a great one to, it will evolve into Alakazam! What should my Pokédex say about this one?"

Abra, a Psychic Power Pokémon. It sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping.

"Are you sure you want an Abra, eighteen hours is a lot, that means you only can use it 6 hours a day." "A battle only costs me a few minutes, Abra can stay awake that long, right?" 'Yeah, okay." Richard had to admit. "But don't stop me from laughing when it falls asleep during one of your important battles." Richard grinned.

"Weedle, go." Danny let out Weedle, when they heard someone shouting. "Stop you two, Abra is my Pokémon, although it is a stupid one."

"Who was that?' 'It was me!' A boy around Danny's age, ran over to them. "This Abra belongs to me."

They boy had semi-long hair, brown coloured, and his shirt and pants where dirty, he probably felt during the time he chased Abra. His shoes however still are shiny. The boy looked at Richard and Danny.

"But why do you let it walk here alone?" Richard asked. "Because it is stupid, and I yelled at him, and then he ran away." The boy answers.

"No Pokémon is stupid, they all try the best they can." Danny says, angry at the boy. "Well, this one doesn't, it almost sleeps all day long, I can't even use it to fight with! A Pokémon needs to be fighting fit if it wants to join Marcel's team." The boy, apparently named Marcel, said arrogant. "But however, it is not your business, come on Abra, we'll go home."

But Abra didn't obey, and stayed where it stood. "Abra, come on, you stupid thing."

"Now it's enough, if you can't raise this Abra, I will!" Danny shouted. "Why should I give my Abra to you, give me one good reason."

"I'll fight for it, we use one Pokémon each, wo wins, will get the Pokémon." "Okay, but you'll lose this fight, I promise, go Raticate." Raticate directly showed to be a strong opponent. "Weedle, I choose you!"

"Wait Danny, why don't you use Charmander, you will have a bigger change of winning." "Weedle has to feel comfortable that I use him to."

"How bad, you can't even evolve your Weedle, and it's one of the easiest Pokémon to evolve, this battle will be over before it even begun." Marcel started to laugh.

"Okay, Weedle, Poison Sting." Weedle started to attack, and it hit Raticate, but his trainer didn't even seem to care.

"Come on Raticate, use your Quick Attack." "Weedle, dodge it."

But Weedle was to slow, and Raticate smashed the poor Weedle far away. "Come on Weedle, hang on. Think about that Abra we will rescue."

Abra was silently watching the battle, or it fell asleep, no one could tell. Then Weedle straightened.

"That's the spirit, come on Weedle, hit him again with Poison Sting." And again, it was a direct hit. This time it did more damaged, Raticate seemed not to good.

"Come on Raticate, Tackle it." Marcel still didn't seem to worry. Raticate tried to tackle Weedle, but it lost his speed, and Weedle could easily dodge it. "Now Weedle, String Shot." Weedle shot a string, and wrapped Raticate in it. Now Raticate couldn't rely on it's speed, and couldn't attack, it was helpless.

"Now Weedle, finish it off with Poison Sting." And for the third time, Weedle hit Raticate, finishing it off. "Raticate, return. Next time, I'll use my Bulbasaur, it is a lot stronger then you, now come on Abra, we'll go."

"Wait a minute, the one who wins the fight, gets Abra. I won." Danny said. Marcel looked back, and saw Richard nodding as well.

"Okay fine, hold it, it is a worthless Pokémon, and it will always remain." And with that, Marcel walked away, leaving Abra behind.

"Now Abra, do you want to join my team?" But Abra didn't react, it was sleeping. "I count that as a yes." Danny laughed, and he threw a Pokéball to Abra.

 _Ding, ding, ding….. click._

"Yes, I have an Abra! Wait, where is Weedle?" Then they saw Weedle, on the other side, crawling to them. Danny hugged Weedle. "You did a really great job." Weedle hugged back, glad to help his trainer.

Then Danny sat Weedle back on the ground, It even started to light up.

"W-what's happening." Danny said. "Is it still wounded?" Then he remembered something. "No way, it is evolving!"

Indeed it was, Weedle evolved into Kakuna. "The battle made it evolve, that's great." Richard says. Danny was stunned.

" _I can't believe it, my first Pokémon to evolve. This dream doesn't have to end anymore, it will be great.'_

"Let's see what my Pokédex has to say about it:"

Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch.

"This day is great, I captured two Pokémon, and one of them evolved, now Kakuna, return" And he returned Kakuna to its Pokéball. "That's great for you, but we'll have to find me another Pokémon as well. The first Pokémon we come across is mine, remember that." Richard said, which made Danny laugh. "Sure, sure. Next Pokémon is yours, completely understood." Richard started to laugh as well. "Come on, let's go. I really, really want to sleep in one of those nice beds, which aren't as hard as the ground." Danny nodded. "Complete agreement over here."

And so, the two friends leave Route 1, and enter Viridian City, there first big stop to the Pokémon League. The road will have a lot of surprises and turn-arounds for them, but with their two new teammates, they are ready for anything.


	3. The problem with Abra

**3\. The problem with Abra**

"You're Pokémon are ready to fight again, thanks for your visit to the Pokémon Centre." Nurse Joy said, while smiling against Danny. "It sure was a though battle, wasn't it?" 'Yeah, it was, my Weedle, eh, I mean my Kakuna had a close victory, and thanks to Kakuna, I now own an Abra." "Well, congratulations then." Nurse Joy started to laugh, which made her pink hair jump up and down, when she saw Danny's enthusiasm. "Thanks, I'll have to go know, my friend is waiting in the restaurant, battling sure makes up an appetite." Danny ran away, waving towards Nurse Joy.

"Are you finally there?" Richard sighed. Danny looked down at the table. "Haven't you ordered us something?" "It should be here already." Richard said, loud enough for the waiters to hear, and within seconds, two plates filled with food where brought.

"I sure am hungry." "Danny, you should learn not to talk with your mouth filled with food." Danny looked up. "Do you mind?" "To be honest, I do." Richard stayed calm, and looked around.

They sat on a terrace, in the middle of Viridian city, a huge city comparing to Pallet town. They had just finished Route 1, where Danny captured a Weedle and obtained Marcel's Abra.

"Did you heard the Viridian Gym leader is gone again?" Danny and Richard start listening to the voice, which came from behind Danny. "No, I didn't knew, he left once before, and now he left again?" "You know that it was the boss of team Rocket right? Well, now it is said that he left to add a real strong Pokémon to his collection." When Danny heard that, he couldn't resist, and he turned around. "Excuse me sir, what kind of strong Pokémon."

Danny could now take a good look at the two men, the first one, the man who started the conversation, was a tall, muscled man, with brown hair. He was wearing sunglasses, although the sun didn't shine, he wore a t-shirt with the picture of a Gengar, and blue-coloured shorts. The other men was the opposite, small, not muscled at all, with black hair, parted in the middle, he had normal glasses on, and he wore a blouse, mostly covered by a jacket, and long, silky jeans.

"Nobody knows, some say an Arcanine, others say a Dragonite, I personally believe it is a stronger one. One thing is for sure, if the leader gets that Pokémon, that gym is unbeatable." The man with the Gengar shirt said. "No trainer is too strong for me." Danny said full of self-esteem. "Getting cocky kid? Maybe I should show you that, if I can whip the floor with you, the gym leader will be surely able to kick your ass." Danny laughed. "Bring it on."

"It will be a two on two match." The other man announced, when everybody walked outside of town, where a grass field gave the opportunity to battle. "Both battlers ready?" Danny nodded. "I sure am." The other man said. "Doduo, come on out." _"First see what I'm fighting"_

Doduo, a Twin Bird Pokémon. Once its heads begin to fight each other, Doduo becomes incapacitated.

"Okay, Charmander, come on out. Use Scratch!" Charmander reacted quickly, and hit Doduo on one of its heads. "Doduo, Fury Attack." Danny looked up, the man didn't seemed to mind that Doduo just got hit, but when he thought about that, he forgot to move.

The Fury Attack did some damage on Charmander, but it didn't finished it off. "Charmander, use your Ember." "Doduo, run away." But then something happened, that made everyone laugh, except for the trainer of Doduo: The left head wanted to go to the left side, and the right head wanted to go to the right side, and while the two heads started arguing, Ember hit both, and knocked it out.

"Doduo, return." The man started to laugh as well. "You got lucky kid, but that won't happen this time, go Gastly!"

, a Ghost Pokémon. It is usually invisible. Its specialty is Hypnosis.

Danny looked at the Gastly in front of him. _"On my pc they may look great, but in real life they are quit scary."_ "Charmander, use Ember." "Gastly, Night Shade." Even before Charmander could react, It felt down, all of a sudden. Danny looked down to his Pokémon flabbergasted.

"What, what just happened?" "That is Night Shade boy, not the best attack to fight." The man started to laugh again, this time harder. "Charmander return, you did it great."

" _Now I can choose Kakuna, but Gastly won't take any damage of it. Or I choose Abra, which doesn't have any battle experience with me. What should I do?"_

Danny looked towards Richard, who directly understood which dilemma Danny was fighting. "Danny, you better use Abra, otherwise you won't stand much of a change." Danny looked at Richard and nodded thankfully.

"Abra, it's your turn." _"Now let's see which attacks Abra knows."_ Danny looked in the Pokédex, and came to an awful conclusion. "It only knows Teleport!?"

"Gastly, let's put a quick end to this battle, use Night Shade again." Abra didn't move, and Danny saw how is second Pokémon felt down, without any noise. "Abra, return, I'm sorry I put you into a battle you weren't ready for."

"That was a great battle kid, good luck with the gym leader." Both men started to laugh when they walked away. Richard walked over to Danny. "Why didn't you attacked that Gastly?" "Because the only move Abra knows is Teleport." Richard looked down at the Psi Pokémon. "We think about it later, first, we need to bring it to a Pokémon centre.

 **In the Pokémon Centre**

"Back already?" Nurse Joy looked at Danny, and his earlier enthusiasm had turned into sadness. "What's wrong?" "There was this guy, his Doduo was a piece of cake, surely when it started an argument with itself." While saying that, a small grin formed at Danny's head, but it was gone as soon as Danny remembered the second part. "But then he had a Gastly, which defeated both Charmander and Abra, without even moving."

Nurse Joy started thinking, she had heard about this before, suddenly she remembered. "You must have battled Eric." "Eric?" "Yes, he has a weird, but effective battle style : First, he fights with a weaker Pokémon, which he hasn't trained yet, in your case Doduo, then he uses on of his stronger Pokémon, almost every time Gastly. That Night Shade is really strong, only a Psychic type can defeat it." "My Abra is a Psychic type, but it only knows Teleport." "Have you ever tried to use a TM before?"

Danny looked puzzled. "TM?" "A machine which contains a move, one of those TM's is Psychic." "Where can I get it?" "Well, you are just lucky, I heard the shop here in Viridian sells TM's and HM's, it is a weekly offer, normally they only sell those things in Celadon city. What makes you even more lucky, is that I heard there was also a special, never even made TM, one of a kind." "That's all nice and stuff, but how do I use it?" Nurse Joy started to laugh. "Place it on the head of the Pokémon, it should work." Danny nodded, and thanked Nurse Joy.

 **Outside**

"So, there has to be a shop somewhere around here." Danny started wandering around, but couldn't find anything close to a shop, but he did find Richard.

"Lost your way? I thought you would wait for me in the Pokémon centre." Danny nodded. "But this is more important." Richard looked at him, and pulled one eyebrow up. "More important than your Pokémon?" "It is for my Pokémon, if I could just….. Why does this city has to be this huge?" Richard started to laugh. "It's Viridian city, the city of the last gym leader, and the last stop for trainers who are planning to go to the Indigo Plateau, what did you expect?" Danny looked puzzled. "How did you know this stuff?" "I read it in the Trainer Guide book, were are you looking for, maybe I can find it." "The Pokémon shop." While Danny said these words, Richard started to laugh. "What?" But Richard first had to succeed in stopping with laughing, which was quit the task. "Look behind you." Was the only thing Richard could bring out, and when Danny turned around, he found out that he stood right before the shop, the looks on his face made Richard laugh even harder.

When Richard finally stopped laughing he found out that Danny was already gone, only Abra was left. Richard kneeled down and petted the Psi Pokémon, but the last one was looking around for its trainer, and when it couldn't find it, it turned to Richard, and it looked at him with a sign that said one thing: 'Where is he?'

Richard sighed. "In there." He said while pointing at the shop. "But I don't know if they allow…. O, you're already gone." As soon as Abra knew where he had to go, he left immediately. "And know it is suddenly full of life, great."

 **Inside the shop.**

"So, you want some of my TM, my special offer?" The man asked. He was balding, and it obviously wasn't a secret he loved eating. "Yes, one that fits my Abra." It was pure coincidence that Abra chose that moment to walk in. "You mean that Abra?" Danny turned around. 'How did you….. Where did you…..?" Abra looked confused, the shop owner nodded at that sight. "I would be confused if I had to end those sentences myself." He said to himself. "So that Abra, or another?" The man said with a smile. "This one." Danny said, while he lifted Abra up. "Well, I have TM29, which contains Psychic. I got it from a friend of me in Saffron city, interested?"

"Can I have that one please?" The man nodded. "Here you go." Danny paid for the TM, and putted it in his bag. While his fingers touched the doors of glass, which where is entrance outside, he thought of something, and walked back. "You are sure this will work, right?" The man started to laugh. "Sure it will." Danny nodded, and walked out.

Richard turned around when he heard the bell of the doors, and he saw Danny walking out with a CD in his hand, followed by the suddenly energetic Abra. "Did you get wat you wanted to?" Danny put the TM up as his answer. "Great, but how does it exactly work?" "Nurse Joy said to put it on Abra's head." Danny answered. "Abra, you need to sit still, don't move, otherwise it might drop from your head, and break." Richard started to laugh. "Don't bother, any time Abra could have been energetic, it had to be now." And Richard was right, Abra was moving as an enthusiastic dog waiting for food. "Okay, here goes." Danny tried to put the TM on Abra's head, but the last one kept moving around, and Danny couldn't get close.

"You know what, I will hold it for you." Richard said, grabbing Abra's hands, while Danny tried to put the TM on its head again. They didn't knew this was the worst thing they could do: Abra felt threatened, and used the only move it knew: Teleport. Suddenly Richard was grabbing air, and Danny almost dropped the TM on the ground. "Where did it go?" Danny looked around, expecting Abra to run somewhere, but no Pokémon to be seen, only a Pidgey, flying up in the sky. "let's try to find it, I will look at this side of the city, you on the other side." Danny nodded, and they both ran away.

 **Somewhere else in town**

"I tell you, that kid didn't stand a change, although he had me worried with that Abra." The man Danny battled earlier, Eric, talked to one of his other friends. By any change, that Abra?" Eric turned around and saw an Abra walking around, quite confused. "That one indeed. But where is it's trainer?" Eric looked around, but he couldn't find the two boys anywhere. "Maybe he released it." The other man suggested. "You think so Niall?" The man called Niall answered. "Well, it did lose." Eric nodded.

"Abra! Where are you." Danny had walked through Viridian city for the past hour, and man, what was this city big! He just came through a kind of shopping street, that alone had taken him a hour to get through. "Danny!" Richard ran towards him. "Did you find Abra?" Danny shook his head sadly. "Where can it be? I looked everywhere." Danny suddenly looked up. "Maybe it went to Viridian Forest." Richard looked at him. "Well, we can give it a try I guess." And the two boys ran away.

 **Near Viridian City**

"So, lets train you a little bit." Eric said, putting Abra on the battle field. "Gastly, come on out." The Ghost Pokémon looked at Abra with arrogance, which didn't go unnoticed by its trainer. "Yes, you help me train this Pokémon." Gastly sighed, and turned around, to face its opponent. "This is how we will do it, Gastly, you use Lick, then Abra, you will use an attack that comes up to you, but no Teleport." Abra looked at Eric with a strange look. "Well, Gastly, attack." Just when Gastly wanted to attack, Danny and Richard walked by the corner.

"Stop that!" Danny yelled, while he already ran towards Abra. Before Gastly could attack Abra, Danny had grabbed jumped, grabbed it, and fell a few seconds later on the ground.

"So you didn't released it?" Eric looked confused. "No, why should I?" "Well, it was wandering around Viridian, so I thought you released it. I just decided I would train it, so it could become stronger. How did it get away?"

"It used Teleport." Richard answered, who made it towards the small battlefield. "It still doesn't know any other attacks?" Danny crawled up. "It does." "Well, would you like a rematch?" "Of course I would like a rematch." Danny quickly turned around to Abra and laid the TM on his head. The TM started shining, and disappeared.

"This will be a one on one battle between Eric, the challenger from Viridian, and Danny from Pallet town." Niall announced.

"Gastly, go." "Okay Abra, lets show him how strong you have become." Danny felt sweat dripping from his forehead.

" _I won't lose this time"_

"Gastly, use Night Shade." "Abra, use Psychic." Now it will be the fastest Pokémon to land the first hit, which was Abra. Gastly backed down, but didn't give up. "Gastly, Night Shade again." Before Abra or Danny could react, Abra felt down, with the creepy silence of before.

Danny almost bit his nails of, but suddenly, Abra moved, and tried to stand. "Abra, you're still okay!" Abra nodded weakly. "Let's finish this with Night Shade!" "Abra, use Psychic." Both Danny and Eric stood still, and for seconds, there was a complete silence, then Gastly felt from its flying position, and laid on the ground: Abra was the winner.

This also came to Eric, who called Gastly back. "You did a great job." He said confused. Danny ran towards Abra, and hugged it. "You were great." Eric walked over to Danny, and stuck his hand out, which made Danny looked up. "You are really a trainer with potential, maybe you do stand a chance against that gym leader, but you will have to train more." Eric said with a smile. Danny shook Eric's hand.

"Training I will, to become really strong." Danny said, feeling more confident. "And we will become strong right Abra." Danny could have said it against a wall, because the only noise Abra made were snores. "If you want to become stronger, you will have to let him sleep first." Richard said, witch made Eric to laugh, and Danny as well, after a mean look towards Richard. Abra didn't mind at all, as long he could have his nap.


	4. Gaining new Experiences

**4\. Gaining new Experiences**

"Thanks for healing up my Pokémon." Danny took the 3 Pokéballs out of Nurse Joy's hands. "I'm glad I could help." She answers. While waving goodbye, Danny left the Pokémon centre, where he met up with Richard.

"I bought ourselves a map." He said proudly. "Great, just give it to me and we will be fine." Richard looked at Danny. "No way, you always get lost. You even get lost in the bathroom." "That is not true, the light was down and I had my eyes closed, that's all." Danny said ashamed, but suddenly, something skipped through his memory.

" _The light was down and I had my eyes closed."_ It was at a day that Richard was staying at Danny's place for the weekend. Nothing strange, except for the fact that it happened in the real world. _"Don't think about it, it has been almost a week now, I don't think I will be returning any time soon."_

"What's wrong." "Nothing. I just thought off something, you can take the map." Danny said. Richard sighed in relieve. "Thanks, otherwise we would end up in Vermillion." He laughed, especially when he saw Danny turning red. "Just joking, come on. Time to get on the road again, and remember, the first Pokémon we'll find will be mine."

Later

"So this is Viridian Forest, full of creepy Pokémon, hah, I only saw Weedle and Caterpie." Danny said. "I think those are considered as the creepy Pokémon." Richard answered. "Compare them to that Gastly of a few days ago, and I would say they are cute." Richard looked strangely at Danny. "Cute?" "Comparing to Gastly. Comparing to Charmander or Kakuna they are still kind a creepy." Richard wanted to smack his head against a tree. "Kakuna is a evolved Weedle, remember?" "O yeah, right." Danny started to get red again. They could argue the entire day, if it wasn't for the weird looking kid with a weird net.

"I challenge you to a battle." He screamed. Danny looked around. "Agreed. Charmander, I choose you!" "You, you can't use Charmander." "Why not?" "Because it's a Fire-type and my Caterpie and Metapod are Bug-type. It just isn't fair."

Danny and Richard started laughing. "You should thought of it before challenging me. "But my dad told me only Pikachu trainers came by here, so I wouldn't have to do too much." The kid answered shyly.

"Are we going to battle or not?" "O-okay. Go, Caterpie. Use your Tackle attack." "Charmander, use Scratch." The prints of Charmander's nails became red on Caterpie's skin. "Caterpie, use Tackle again." "Charmander, Scratch." The same outcome, Charmander hit, Caterpie flinched, and fainted this time as well.

"Caterpie return, go Metapod. Use Harden." "Charmander, Ember." To keep it short, Harden didn't did a thing. Unfortunately for the Bug Catcher, Ember did. "Metapod, Harden again." "Really, I though you went for victory?" Danny said sarcastic. "But Metapod only knows Harden." The kid said sadly.

Danny remembered something else. " _It only knows Teleport!?"_ He remembered how terrible he felt when he found out he couldn't really use Abra for battle. "Then I forfeit." Danny said. "W-What?" Richard and the kid said together. "Why?" "Because I won't harm your Pokémon when it can't fight back. Consider this as a victory. Come on Charmander." Charmander walked towards it's trainer.

"Metapod, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have you fighting like this." The Metapod looked up at his trainer, who almost started to cry. "Don't take it yourself too hard, you are just starting right?" "Y-yes."

"Anthony! Where are you?" the bug catcher, Anthony, looked back. "That's is my dad. I have to go. Bye and thanks for the battle." "Wait, can you tell us the directions to get to Pewter city?!" Danny asked. "Don't bother, he is gone." Richard answered. "Maybe, if we walk in that direction, we might be able to get in Pewter before nightfall." Danny responded.

Two hours later

"Where are we now! According to the map, we should stand in the middle of Pewter City, but this is only forest!" "Maybe plants took over Pewter City?" "Really funny Richard." Danny said. "Let me see that map." Richard said. Danny handed it over, with an angry look in its eyes. Richard took the map, and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Danny asked angrily. "Well, this isn't the map of Kanto, it is a treasure map, made by us when we were little. Remember?"

" _I remember that, but… We made that in real life as well, this is insane. How is that possible? Maybe my dream took over some realistic things as well."_

"Yeah, I remember." Danny said to Richard. "Where is the real map, because we can't get out of this forest without it." "Wait a minute, when we talked about the bathroom, I gave you the map." Danny said. Richard looked up, and started laughing slowly. "Ah, that's right. My bad. I'm sorry." Danny started to laugh. "But where is it." It should be somewhere here."

On the same moment, they heard a noise coming out of the bushes. "What's that?" Richard turned around, and stopped looking. "I better be prepared, Go Charmander!" Charmander came out, first localize, then focused on the noise. Out of the bushes came a little Sandshrew, looking curious up to them. "What's that for kind of Pokémon?" Danny asked, already entered it on his Pokédex:

Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball.

"Maybe it never saw a human before, because this isn't our habitat!" "According to the Pokédex, it isn't his or hers either. Hear what it says about its habitat:

Sandshrew mostly live in mountain area. They can sometimes be seen in dry plains or open fields.

"It must have wondered off by himself, but the closest mountain is Mt. Moon, and that is still miles away from here." Richard kneeled down by the little Sandshrew. "Are you lost little fellow?" The Sandshrew got a scared look in his eyes, and bit Richard in his nose. "Auuu!" Danny started to laugh.

"What's so funny." Richard said, still petting his now red turning nose. "You, you are funny. You should have known that a little Pokémon like that, which is far away from home, wouldn't be happy with your face so close by. Even I am not always happy to see you face, and I know you. But excuse me, I have to capture this Pokémon. Charmander go!"

"Wait!" Richard shouted. "Why? It is there, so why don't catch it?" "Because, you said after you caught Abra, that the first Pokémon we would come across, would be my catch." "Okay, you may catch it, although I don't understand why you want a Pokémon in your party which tried to eat your nose" Danny sighted. "That is something we will work on, right Sandshrew? Wait, where is it?"

During the argument, the Sandshrew had ran away. "Sandshrew, wait a minute. Where are you going?" Richard went after the Sandshrew, followed by Danny and Charmander. When they got to the bushes, they saw an open field, and in the middle of it was Sandshrew.

"There you are, Danny look, this is a great place to take a rest." "You're right. Especially since we don't know where we have to go." Danny looked at Richard. "I got it the first time, no reason to rub it in." Richard went over to Sandshrew. "Now don't be scared, we want to be your friends, we won't hurt you." Richard petted the little Sandshrew on its head, surprisingly without the Pokémon biting again. "Now we will let out some more Pokémon, but don't be afraid, they won't hurt you."

"Kakuna, Abra, come on, join the party" "You to Squirtle, come on out." And so Sandshrew was facing four Pokémon. Squirtle looked at it curiously, Kakuna didn't did anything, but laying, Abra already fell asleep, and Charmander, who already saw Sandshrew, was more interested in the food.

"I hope you enjoy it, because it is the best I can make with the less supplies we have left." Richard said, after packing out the food, and he started cooking. "Do you need some help?" Danny asked. "That would be great, if I remember it well you are quite the cook as well."

" _That's another thing this version of my life has in common with the reality, I love to cook."_

In the meantime, the Pokémon went playing. Squirtle tried to play with Sandshrew, but Sandshrew was sitting at the edge of the area, then Squirtle held his shoulders, for so far a Pokémon can do, and went over to Charmander, who always wanted to play.

Danny laughed as he saw Charmander tackled Squirtle, his laugh however froze when he saw Kakuna, and he walked over to it. "Hey buddy, how are you doing?" He asked, but Kakuna did not gave any sign of recognition.

"What happened to Weedle, that makes him so angry with me?" Danny asked himself out loud. "It has nothing to do with you, Kakuna's aren't such big talkers, it will probably go better with communication when it evolves again." Richard answered. "By the way, I thought you would help me with our lunch. "I know, but it bothers me that Kakuna doesn't seem to have any fun, and that it looks like it doesn't like me anymore." "It still does, only it isn't visible." Richard said reassuring.

While laying the final hand to the cooking, Danny kept looking at Kakuna, which didn't did anything. _"I wish he gave me a sign, something ,that he still likes me."_ Danny thought. "Who, Danny, go easy with the salt please, we don't have too much water left." Richard pulled the salt jar out of Danny's hands. "You know what, if you gather the Pokémon, I will finish this." Danny nodded, and walked away.

Squirtle and Charmander had wandered off a little, but where directly back when Danny called them, Sandshrew, still a little shy, wasn't against some food either. Even Abra woke up, just in time to get some food. Only Kakuna stayed where it was, and didn't move. "Kakuna, you'll need to eat." And again, Danny got completely ignored." Charmander had started on the small bread Richard had giving him, firing it up with its tail. Squirtle and Abra did the same, firing the bread up with the warmth of Charmander's tail.

"You can have toast as well if you'd like." Richard said to Sandshrew, which quickly nodded. "Here you go." He said. "Danny do you want toast to. Danny?" Danny was again in his memories, thinking about the last battle with Weedle.

" _Maybe I pushed it too hard, it might have not been ready to evolve. What have I done?"_

"Danny, hello, do we have contact?" "Uh, yes, I would like some toast." Richard looked at him. "Still thinking about Kakuna?" "Yeah, maybe it wasn't ready to evolve yet." Richard handed over the toast. "Thanks. Could that be it? That it just wanted to remain a Weedle a little longer?" Richard started thinking. "I don't know. Maybe it just needs some time?" Danny smiled. "Maybe that's it." Charmander and Abra both looked at their trainer, as if they felt Danny wasn't feeling alright. He patted them on their heads. "I'm fine guys, go eat your toast."

Later in the afternoon

"I think it is time to continue our journey, I can't wait to beat the Pewter City Gym Leader." Danny said, feeling a little better thanks to the toast. "The toast and oatmeal really tasted delicious." "Thanks, I hoped it was nice." "Sure was, the Pokémon look like they enjoyed it as well." Charmander made a happy noise to confirm. Danny stood up, and stretched. "This sitting on the ground isn't good for my bones." "Quit whining, you're not an elderly." Danny started to laugh. "I won't get that old if I keep eating my lunch on the cold ground." Richard laughed as well. He took the map he just found in his bag.

"If we follow this road." He pointed to his right." We should walk straight into Pewter City."

Suddenly, Charmander turned around, facing the bushes at Danny's left. Danny looked down. "What's wrong buddy?" Charmander kept looking specifically at one big tree, which was bigger than any of the other trees around them. Squirtle, Abra and Sandshrew came up as well. "Something is wrong, they can feel it." Richard said, pointing at the Pokémon. Just at that moment, a flog of Beedrill flew out of that tree, and they didn't looked happy.

Danny froze for a second, then he realized they were in quite some danger, and he turned around. "Come on, we need to get as fast as possible away from those Beedrill, any options?" He looked at Richard, who started packing their stuff. "Ehm, just run and look where we end?" "Sounds like a good plan to me. I'll get Kakuna." Danny ran back to get it, and lifted it in his arms. "Kakuna, hold still." Kakuna jumped out of Danny's arms. "Come on, it isn't the time to play games." Danny said, as he picked Kakuna back up. It jumped just as fast out of Danny's arms again.

The others were already further into the forest, but stopped when they saw Danny wasn't following. Charmander ran back, and stopped by his trainer. The three where now in the middle of the open field, only metres away from the flog of Beedrill. Danny tried to get Kakuna again, but it moved away from him. "Kakuna, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, but we need to get out of here." He screamed. Charmander growled in agreement.

"Danny!" Richard stood at the edge of the field, together with Squirtle and Sandshrew, Abra was already on his way towards Danny as well. "Kakuna won't come along." And then, when the Beedrill where merely inches away, Kakuna started to shine brightly.

Danny and the other Pokémon stepped backwards. "Kakuna…" Danny whispered. It looked like Kakuna tore open. The light let the Beedrill back down. "Danny, what's happening." Richard screamed, as he ran towards his friend. "I think….. I think Kakuna is evolving!"

And that indeed was truth, the light now lifted up in the sky, and the Kakuna shell had disappeared, and a Beedrill had appeared above Danny's head. "Wow, a Beedrill." The buzzing from the wild Beedrill was getting closer again.

"We are too close, we'll never make it." Richard said. "Then let's fight them." Danny answered. He looked at Richard, who nodded resolute. "Let's do it."

"Charmander, Ember. Abra use Psychic and Beedrill, you use your Fury Attack." "Squirtle use Water Gun." The first line of Beedrills got hit, but another line moved forward, and another line got in second position. "It are just too many." Richard said. "Same attacks as last time." Both commanded. Another line of Beedrill backed down. "For every Beedrill we take down, two others come up." Danny said hopeless.

Sandshrew came unexpected forward, and stood next to Squirtle. "Richard look." "It looks like we have another fighter on our team." "Okay everyone, same attacks." Sandshrew curled up, and started to roll. "Charmander, can you use your tail to get Sandshrew in the air?" Danny asked. Charmander nodded, and used an improvised Tail slam on Sandshrew, which got it in mid-air. Once their Sandshrew did some damage. "Beedrill, get in there and give Sandshrew back cover." Beedrill nodded, and flew up.

"It looks like it's going to work." Richard smiled. Sandshrew and Beedrill took one after another Beedrill to the ground, the remaining where hit by either Ember, Psychic or Water Gun. One smart Beedrill decided to call it a day, and flew back to the big tree, more Beedrills followed, until only one remain: Danny's Beedrill.

"That was quite the battle." Danny smiled. "But we did it." He kneeled down, and hugged Charmander, Beedrill and Abra. "You three were great." "You two as well." Richard said, hugging Squirtle and Sandshrew, who wasn't afraid anymore, and hugged happily back.

"Sandshrew, I have been thinking." Richard said, "Would you like to tag along with Squirtle and me?" Danny looked at Sandshrew, trying to get an early opinion, but even the fled Beedrill could see the smile that was growing on Sandshrew's face. So did Richard.

"I take that as a yes." He pulled out a Pokéball out of his pocket, and laid it before Sandshrew, who happily touched the central pattern, and got sucked up by a red light, straight into the Pokéball. It directly clicked as confirmation of the capture.

"Sandshrew, welcome to the team." Richard said, as he let Sandshrew out of its Pokéball. "Now let's go." They walked the route the map said, and within an hour the group had arrived at the edge of Pewter city, strengthened by two (new) Pokémon.


	5. Voluntary does pay off!

**5\. Voluntary does pay off!**

Rocks. The first thing coming to Danny's mind, as he and Richard slowly walked towards the entrance of Pewter city, was rocks, everywhere. There was even a platform, made of rocks, with a man standing on it, with a carpet on the ground, selling, guess what, rocks.

"I understand when a town has its own supper, but having a rock as your speciality. I wouldn't like to live here." Danny said to Richard.

"The gym leader also uses rock-types, which Pokémon are you planning to use?" Richard asked, looking at Danny.

"I really don't know, both Beedrill and Charmander are weak against rock types, so I guess Abra?" Danny looked at Richard. "Do you think that will be enough?" Richard looked down. "To be completely honest with you, I don't think Abra can take it." Danny sighed.

"That was my thought to. I need to come up with a good strategy, because on type alone, I stand no change."

A loud cry attracted their attention, as Danny and Richard were about to set a step forward. "What is that. I sounded like a little boy. Let's go after it." They found a little boy, standing on a quite big rock, holding a Cubone in his hands. In front of him where several grass-type Pokémon, when Danny and Richard took a better look, they saw that the bushes behind the boy were also filled with grass Pokémon.

"Please, help me!" The boy screamed. Cubone cried for help as well. The grass types however, didn't saw the newcomers yet, and continued with their attacks on the boy.

"That's enough. Charmander, come on out!" The wild Pokémon finally found out they weren't alone anymore. "Charmander, use your Ember." The fire attack coming from Charmander scared a lot of the Pokémon away, except two: One Bellsprout and one Oddish, which also attacked back.

"Charmander, dodge that Vine Whip." Bellsprout's attack luckily missed, the Acid attack from Oddish on the other hand did hit Charmander, and he felt down.

"Charmander, are you okay?" The fire lizard nodded, and stood back up. "Danny, you can't handle both of them alone. Sandshrew, help Charmander out!" "Richard, what are you doing? Sandshrew is weak to Grass types."

"But strong against Poison types." Richard said with a wink. Danny smiled. "Charmander, fire your Ember on Bellsprout." "Sandshrew, use your Rollout on Oddish." Both of the attacks hit, but Bellsprout and Oddish weren't ready to give up yet, and the Vine Whip and Acid attacks were on their way again.

Danny looked at Richard, who nodded. "Charmander, take the Vine Whip attack for Sandshrew." "Sandshrew, do the same with the Acid!" It worked, both Charmander and Sandshrew took an attack, but it didn't did that much damage.

"Charmander." Danny commanded "Sandshrew." Richard said. "Take them out!" Both of them said. Their strategy worked, both Bellsprout and Oddish felt down in defeat. Richard directly ran towards the boy.

"Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving Cubone and me. Those grass-types had ambushed us when we were on our daily walk." Richard laughed. "No problem, this way we got some extra training. Danny will need it for his upcoming battle, right Danny?"

"What did you said?" Danny walked towards them. "Never mind. We are heading towards the Pokémon centre. I guess you are heading to Pewter city as well?" The boy nodded. "Well, tag along then." Danny suggested.

 _In Pewter city_

"What did those Pokémon want with you anyway?" Danny asked. "I don't know, they were just there." The kid answered. "My name is Salvadore by the way. This Cubone isn't officially mine, but I befriended it, and when I turn 15, I will capture it." Cubone nodded in approval.

"Nice to meet you Salvadore, my name is Richard, and this is Danny." "Nice to meet you." Salvadore laughed. Danny looked at Salvadore. "So you want to become a trainer as well?" Salvadore nodded heavily. "For sure, it has been my dream, both of my older brothers are Pokémon trainers, well kind a trainers, and they have great Pokémon. Together with Cubone I hope to be just as great as they are."

Danny smiled. "That was once my dream as well, and now I am a Pokémon trainer. Just keep following that dream, because when it comes true, I'm sure you'll love it. How old are you now?"  
"Right now I'm 13." "Then it only takes you 2 more years." Danny smiled kindly. "Do you mind if I look your Cubone up in my Pokédex?" "Wow, you have a Pokédex! Sure, you can look it up."

A Ground-Type Pokémon, Cubone. Cubone has earned its classification as the Lonely Pokémon from its usual attitude of caring only for itself.

"That doesn't sound like your Cubone." Danny said. "Right, Cubone and I have learned to take care of each other. That's what makes us such a good team." Richard looked from Salvadore to Danny and back, and thought to himself that these two boys didn't differ that much: Both wanted to become a great Pokémon trainer.

"We're going to eat something, do you want to come along?" Richard asked. "Thanks for the offer, but I think my older brother is getting worried. "Well okay, see ya later!" "Bye, and thanks again for saving me." And with those last words, Salvadore ran off in the opposite direction from the Pokémon centre, the place Danny and Richard where headed.

With Salvadore gone, the two boys from Pallet town had finally time to look around them. Everywhere the two looked, where buildings. "It isn't as big as Viridian, but it sure comes close." Danny stated. Richard took the Trainer's guide from his bag. "In this guide stands that there are two places of interest in this city: The Pewter gym of course, and the Museum of Science. Hmm, I'm quite interested in that last one."

"Guide, where did you get that?" Danny asked indignantly. "I bought it in Viridian, when you were running like crazy to find Abra. "What! I thought you were looking for Abra as well." Richard turned red. "Well, I was, but when I saw this, I knew I had to have it. It is for us both, you know."

"Here it is, the Pokémon Centre." "Where, I don't see it." Danny answered. "You just have to open your eyes, and then you will see." Richard laughed, pointing to his left. Danny finally saw it.

Both boys walked in, as they saw a lobby full with worried trainers. "What's wrong?" Danny asked to one of them. "That gym leader, Brock, that is what's wrong. At first, my Nidoran was doing well against that Geodude, but then, Onix, there was no beating that thing, it is huge. It knocked both my Nidoran and my Bulbasaur out with just one hit."

Danny looked shocked. "You must be kidding me." "No he isn't" A girl interrupted. "That same Onix also knocked out my Squirtle."

" _This is going to be Mission Impossible: These two trainers had a Bulbasaur and a Squirtle, both with a type advantage, and they lost. How can I win this with Charmander as my starter."_

"Danny!" Danny turned around. "Nurse Joy can heal your Pokémon now, than you can think of a strategy. I will go out and look for the gym." Danny looked at Richard, and nodded. Danny gave his Pokémon to Nurse Joy, who looked exactly the same as the Nurse Joy in Viridian City, and walked to one of the seats in the Pokémoncentre lobby.

It didn't even took Richard 5 minutes to get to the gym, as it was clearly visible from wherever you were in Pewter City. "It is obvious that this gym uses rock-types." Richard said to himself, as he admired the amount of work put in this building: The entrance was completely made of big rocks, and above the doors was an massive rock, at the size of a house, where also the name of the gym stood: PEWTER GYM.

"Hi, you are here to face the gym leader, aren't you?" a boy closed the door of the gym behind him, and walked towards Richard. "My name is Forrest." "I'm Richard." "So come in, than the battle can begin." Richard laughed. "I'm not the challenger, my friend is. He is at the Pokémon centre right now. Wait a minute, you remind me of someone."

Richard looked carefully, but couldn't lay his hand on it. "That can easily be, I have a lot of siblings, so I hear it a lot. My brother Brock is the gym leader at this moment, I'm the second oldest." "Well, that must be a hard live, with that much brothers and sisters." Forrest nodded. "Yes, it has been rough, but much has changed since then." "Well, I will get Danny, he must be waiting for me." "Okay, I'll meet you guys back here. This gym is really popular at the moment, there is another challenger, running towards here."

Richard looked around, and saw to his surprise Danny running towards them. "Hey Salvadore, nice to see you again." Danny said, as he reached Richard and Forrest. "That's it!" Richard said. "You reminded me of a boy we just met, named Salvadore."

"I get why you took me for him, my brother and I look a lot like each other. To be honest, all of my family looks similar except my mom."

Danny and Richard looked at each other. "So you mean that Salvadore is your brother?" Danny asked. Forrest nodded. "That means that he's also a brother of Brock, the gym leader." Richard added. Forrest nodded again. "You're both right." Forrest smiled.

"Well, doesn't matter, where can I find Brock?" Danny asked impatient. "Follow me." Forrest said, as he lead them through the doors.

"Brock! New challengers." Forrest called. "Again?" A younger voice came from behind another big door, and a boy around the age of 20 walked out. "Welcome trainers, my name is Brock. I understand you want to challenge me?" Danny nodded. "That will be me, my name is Danny." "Okay great, I see you met my brother Forrest, he will be the referee."

"We met your other brother, Salvadore as well, and his Cubone." Richard added. Brock looked surprised. "Then you must be the two trainers who saved Salvadore from the Grass ambush." "That's right, we saw him surrounded by Grass-type Pokémon, and we didn't hesitate and helped him out."

Brock smiled. "Well, I am really thankful for saving my younger brother, and I am accepting your challenge as proof of my thankfulness. Now follow me"

Brock led them to a big, empty hall. "Danny, if you walk over there, I will fight from here." Danny nodded nervously.

 _My first official gym battle, I'm really excited, but also nervous. I hope my trick works."_

As Danny reached his part of the field, he saw Forrest pushing a small button. Out of nothing a field full with big rocks appeared from both sides, which perfectly locked to each other.

"This will be the battlefield." Forrest said as the referee. "Each of the trainers can use two Pokémon, but only the challenger might switch Pokémon. Are both challengers ready?" Both nodded. "Okay then, challenger, call your Pokémon."

"Abra, I choose you. Show them buddy!" Brock smiled. "We'll start things off easily. Geodude, give our friends a first impression." Geodude looked at Abra with arrogance, Abra at the opposite was more than ready to battle.

Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks.

" _Okay, so I now know that Geodude is really defensive. How to get past that defense?"_

"Geodude, use Rollout." Geodude packed together, and started rolling towards Abra. "Abra dodge it!" Abra was just in time.

"Geodude can roll all day." Brock smiled. "Keep dodging it Abra." Danny commanded.

It was more like a bowling game than an official gym battle: Geodude rolled over the battlefield as it was nothing. Abra however had trouble with escaping from the Rollout attack. Brock had the strings tight in his hands.

A change of course made Geodude hit Abra, and the Psi Pokémon felt down. "Abra!" Geodude stopped its Rollout, this time ready for another attack. "Geodude, finish it off with Tackle attack!"

As Geodude came closer, Abra still didn't move. "Abra, please." Abra heard its trainer's voice, and its head slowly lifted up, seeing the danger coming closer and closer to him. The psychic Pokémon quickly jumped to its feet, and let it fall aside, making Geodude miss its attack.

"So it held on. Geodude, use another Tackle attack." "Abra, use Teleport!"

Geodude missed its attack again. "Where did it go?" Brock asked himself. Danny chuckled. _"That move is useful after all."_ "Geodude, watch carefully around you."

Abra appeared above one of the bigger rocks, closer to the centre of the battlefield. "Geodude, strike it!" "Abra, use Teleport again."

The roles had changed: Geodude has gone from the hunter to the hunted. Abra kept appearing and disappearing around the Rock Pokémon, which made it slightly confused.

When Danny saw Abra appearing above Geodude, he knew that was his sign. "Abra, use Psychic!"

Brock looked around, and froze when he saw Abra above Geodude, ready to hit it. Geodude didn't even saw the attack coming, it just got hit hard from above, and smashed into the ground.

"Hah, know defence can counter that!" Danny cheered. "Good job Abra!" Abra looked up to its trainer, and waved. That was Abra's mistake.

"Geodude, Tackle!" Brock commanded. Geodude rose from the crater his fall had made in the battlefield, and tackled Abra into the ground. This time, the Psi Pokémon didn't stayed down, it got up directly.

"It's like the hit against Geodude has given Abra more strength." Richard stated. Danny looked at his friend, and nodded. That was the same thing crossing his mind. Abra was determined to defeat Geodude.

"Abra, Teleport again." Brock looked at the battlefield as in a déjà vu: Geodude didn't knew where to look, Abra went from one side of the field to another, jumping invisibly from rock to rock. "Now Abra, Psychic!"

It was the final strike. Geodude took the attack in its face, flew back into the ground, and stayed there.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Abra is the winner!" Forrest declined. "Return, Geodude. You fought well." Brock said.

And right then, Salvadore ran into the hall. "Hey, Danny, Richard, how are you doing?" Brock looked at his little brother. "Salvadore, this is an official Gym battle, please, stay at the stand until the match is over." Salvadore nodded, and sat down next to Richard.

"Cubone is already back to normal" He whispered happily to Richard. "Salvadore!" "Sorry Brock." Salvadore said ashamed. Next time, we'll fight those grass types." Salvadore continued. Brock sighed.

"Should we continue?" He asked desperate at Danny. "Yeah, sure." Danny laughed, at Salvadore's unawareness and Brock's reaction to it.

"I truly hope you have more than just your Abra, because you will need more. Onix go!" Danny's head quickly moved up, otherwise he couldn't see the Giant Rock Snake Pokémon. "Wow, I knew Onix where big, but this!"

Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour.

"Abra, we can't give up now, use your Teleport again." "Onix, Tail Slam." Even before Abra could attack, Onix' Tail Slam hit Abra, making it crush into the ground. Abra tried to stand up, but he couldn't.

"Abra!" Danny was shocked, that was quick. Seeing that giant thing, he didn't thought it would be that fast as well.

"Abra is unable to battle, Onix is the winner. Both trainers are now left with one Pokémon.

"Abra, return. You fought an amazing battle, now take a nice, long rest. I choose….. Bellsprout!"

The newly caught Bellsprout showed up on the battlefield, a little confused, and shocked when he saw the monstrous Pokémon in front of him, but ready to fight.

Not only Bellsprout was confused, Richard and Salvadore weren't sure what they saw. "Danny, how on earth did you get a Bellsprout?" "Wasn't that the Bellsprout that attacked me?" Salvadore shouted. "Can you please stop interrupting." That was Forrest.

Danny moved his hands to show everyone to calm down. Now Brock and Forrest looked confused as well. "Richard, I simply captured it. Yes Salvadore, it is the Bellsprout that was attacking you, and Forrest, I would love to continue." Danny said with a smile. "But why should you want such a Pokémon?" Richard asked.

Danny looked at his best friend, and thought a little about what his answer would be. "I wanted to capture it, because I needed a counter against Brock's rock types, and Bellsprout is grass, so that should work. And I thought it was weird that it attacked Salvadore and Cubone, since it isn't their territory."

Richard looked up. "Yes, I have thought ahead, and I looked some things up in the Pokémon centre." "Can we please continue, this is an official battle." Forrest interrupted. Both boys nodded.

"Onix, use your Tail Slam again, let's see if this one will be just as quick at that Abra." "Bellsprout ,get out of there, quick!" Bellsprout was just quick enough to have Onix miss its attack, but it was a narrow escape. "Bellsprout, counter it with Vine Whip!"

The same story: This time, Onix got away just in time, the Vine Whip attack missed its target. "Onix, dig!" Onix went underground, leaving another crater in the battlefield. "Bellsprout, watch underneath you."

Onix appeared right beneath Bellsprout, and knocked it into the sky. When Bellsprout dropped again, it tottered, but still standing.

" _This is the strong Pokémon I hear about in the Pokémon centre. I need to think of something quick, or I will lose to Brock and Onix as well."_

"Bellsprout, use your Vine Whip." This time, it did hit its target, but Onix didn't seemed to be damaged at all. "Hah, I thought you would try another Vine Whip, now you are vulnerable for my Tail Slam, Onix quick." Another hit. Bellsprout was rammed into the wall, and felt down.

"Bellsprout!" The Flower Pokémon got up again, but didn't seem to be able to take another hit. It was all in or nothing.

"Bellsprout, use your Sleep Powder." "No, Onix, dodge it." The entire room became filled with Sleep Powder. Danny held his hand before his mouth, the others quickly followed. Onix, on the other hand, had no hands to cover its move with, and it felt down, deeply in sleep.

"Yeah, that's better. Bellsprout, use another Vine Whip." It hit Onix on its head, this time, damage was visible.

"Onix, wake up." The voice of its trainer went through Bellsprout's Sleep Powder, and the Rock Pokémon woke up. Not in time to counter another Vine Whip, and it was slammed back to the ground.

"Onix, how are you feeling?" Brock asked. Onix got up, looked at his trainer and nodded, it wasn't stopping just yet. "Great, Onix, use Tail Slam."

"Bellsprout, lay down, quick." Bellsprout looked weird to its trainer, decided to trust him, and laid down, just in time to not get Onix' tail against the back of its head. "Now, Vine Whip, one final time!" Danny commanded. The Whips hit Onix at the back of its head, just the place it wanted to hit Bellsprout, and it felt down.

"Onix is unable to battle, Bellsprout is the winner. With that, Danny is the winner of the gym battle." Forrest announced.

"Return Onix, you did good work." Brock said, as the returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball. Danny ran towards Bellsprout, and hugged it. "You where amazing." He said. Bellsprout hugged happily back.

"That was a great battle, I really enjoyed it." Brock said, as he walked towards Danny. The last one stood up. "Here is the Boulder Badge for defeating me in an official gym battle." Brock said. "You earned it."

"Thanks Brock, it was an honour to fight with you." "I need to thank you. You not only proved yourself a worthy trainer while battling, you also proved it when you and your friend Richard saved my little brother." Brock said, as he and Danny shook hands.

"Yes. I have the Boulder Badge!" Danny happily yelled while Brock walked away. Bellsprout cheered along with its new trainer.

"It reminds me of another trainer, a long time ago." Brock said to himself, as he let the rocks disappear again.

Salvadore walked towards Danny and Bellsprout. "You fought well, both of you." He kneeled down, and petted Bellsprout on its head. "And I'm not angry with you." He said to the Flower Pokémon.

 _Later_

"I still can't believe you got a Bellsprout without me noticing it." Richard said. "You just had to open your eyes, and then you would have seen it." Danny grinned, and with that, he speeded up, on his way to the next city, and the next Gym, now together with Bellsprout, who turned out to be a friend instead of an enemy.

 **Here it is, the battle with Brock, I hope you liked it. I was thinking about a lot of ways Danny could beat Brock, but this one was best, and so I could combine it with Danny capturing a Pokémon off-screen, for as far it is a screen. I watched both the animé and the origins for this chapter, and having Ash fighting with Pikachu, and Red with Charmander, I wanted Danny to be aware of Type advantage or disadvantage, so that's why Bellsprout is here. I hope you like this story so far, I would love to read your reviews, and your opinion of the story. Feedback is welcome as well, of course. I know I won't be able to keep this pace, I had a week off, that's why I could add to new chapters.**


	6. Continue with Pikachu

**6\. Continue with Pikachu!**

It was a sunny afternoon, as we find Danny and Richard walking through Route 3, all their Pokémon happily walking besides them. Well, almost all of them.

"I really can't believe Abra is still asleep!" Danny shouted out. "It is known to sleep a lot, that's why Marcel kicked it out of its team." Richard said. Charmander nodded heavily. "I know that, but come on. It slept the entire night, does it still needs to sleep?"

Danny couldn't finish that sentence, cause he was interrupted by a noise, coming from behind a few bushes. It looked like it came from the big tree which stood just up ahead.

"If it are Beedrill again I'm gonna scream." Richard said. "We'll never know if we don't find it out." Danny smiled. "Charmander, Beedrill, Bellsprout, follow me." All three happily followed, it has been a lazy day after all, and the group of Pokémon was getting bored.

They were really getting along well, although some characters already clashed. Bellsprout had become cocky after he defeated Onix, something Abra couldn't do. Charmander and Abra didn't really matter, but Beedrill started to irritate itself, and got into fights with Bellsprout sometimes, this was one of those times.

Beedrills opinion was, that Charmander would go into the bushed first, and he would follow, but that wasn't what Bellsprout was thinking, and that was already enough to escalate the situation. Bellsprout prepared for a Vine Whip, while Beedrill was getting ready for a Twineedle.

"Guys, hold it please." Charmander turned around, and sighed when he saw his two friends against each other again, ready to fight. Charmander grabbed both Beedrill and Bellsprout and pulled them towards the noise.

"Luckily you got Charmander as backup." Danny laughed. "I wouldn't know what I would without him."

" _That sounds familiar, wouldn't know what to do without Charmander. Of course! While fighting my rival in the Pokémon Tower in FireRed, my entire team got defeated, except for Charmander, which even evolved during that match. Things sure are crazy: Two weeks ago I was at my room, playing Pokémon on the pc, and now I have four great Pokémon for myself. Things can turn out really weird, I tell you that."_

"Danny!" Richard snapped his fingers. "Don't wander off. You get that a lot since we travel together, what are you thinking of?"

" _Should I tell him? No, maybe I ruin this dream, if it is a dream, or maybe I'm just getting crazy."_

"Nothing, I'm fine, let's go see what it is." Danny hurried away.

"Hold it right there!" The voice came from a small boy, who hurried towards Danny and Richard. The boy couldn't be older than 12 years, with short pants, a yellow t-shirt with a Pikachu on it, and a yellow hat that was way too big for him, and which almost fell of his head. "That Pikachu is mine for the capture."

Danny looked at Richard. "Pikachu? We thought it was a group of Beedrill." "Of course not. They don't live here." The boy laughed. "My name is Bobby, and I'm the biggest Pikachu fan there is. That's why I wanted to capture that Pikachu."

"Then you don't need to worry about us. I'm not that big of a Pikachu fan." Danny said. "It is all for you." The boy laughed. "Good to hear I have no competition. My name is Bobby by the way." "I'm Danny, and this is Richard." "Hi, nice to meet you."

While they were talking, the Pikachu had ran away. "O no, not again. This is the fifth time that Pikachu fled." Danny turned around, and saw his Pokémon walking out of the bushes. Bellsprout had a small blush on its face, while Beedrill seemed to be mocking.

"Something says me Bellsprout caused Pikachu to flee." Danny said. Bellsprout looked up at Danny, and heavily shook its head. Beedrill, on the other hand, nodded in approval, which, of course, provoked a reaction of Bellsprout. Charmander sighed and walked in between the two again, preventing them from fighting.

"Are they always like this?" Bobby asked. "Yep." Richard sighed. "Ever since Bellsprout was captured." Bobby laughed. "I guess you would prefer a Pikachu than Danny, don't you?" Danny smiled.

" _Let them talk, I'm going to enjoy this bunch of Pokémon, cause they are my bunch of Pokémon."_

"Aren't you a little bit too young to be a Pokémon trainer?" Danny asked. Bobby laughed. "Yes, I am. But my older brother is a trainer, and he told me, that if I could catch myself a Pokémon with the Pokéball he gave me, I could have it." "That's very nice of your brother, it sounds like he really likes you." Richard said. "He does, and I like him a lot too. We do everything for each other."

Danny was thinking. "You know, I think I've got a solution. Beedrill, go fly up and look for the Pikachu." Beedrill nodded and flew up. "That's a great idea, this way we will find Pikachu really fast." Danny nodded. "That, and this way Bellsprout and Beedrill stop fighting." Charmander started laughing. Danny looked at his little friend, and petted him on his head.

"I guess I'll start looking than." Bobby said. "We can help, right Danny?" Danny nodded. "Sure, that way it will go way faster." "Great, thanks."

Danny walked towards the east of the point they currently where, followed by Charmander and Bellsprout, Danny returned Abra to its Pokéball. Richard went west, together with Sandshrew and Squirtle, and Bobby started looking north. Beedrill had headed south.

In nearly minutes Beedrill returned to Danny. "Beedrill, have you found Pikachu?" Beedrill nodded, and flew off again. "Come on guys, let's follow him." Bellsprout and Charmander directly followed.

"Bellsprout." Bellsprout looked up its trainer. "Can you try to find Bobby? He is the one needed to capture that Pikachu." Bellsprout nodded, and ran off to the direction Bobby had disappeared.

Beedrill had stopped, and disappeared in a smaller tree, using the leafs as a cover. "Charmander, now we need to be really quiet until Bobby is here." Charmander nodded, and both sat down on the grass, which was, luckily for them , dry.

They waited for two minutes, silently, trying not to move. Pikachu didn't move, neither did Beedrill in the three above them. All of this would have been useless, if Bobby didn't saw them directly when he entered, cause he had already hold breath to shout for Danny. Bellsprout also found his trainer, and sat down next to him.

"Pikachu, you're mine. Pokéball go!" Pikachu looked at the upcoming threat, and smacked the Pokéball away with its tail, and ran away. Richard just arrived at the scene, but directly knew what happened seeing Bobby's sad face.

"How, how couldn't it work?" "Sometimes a Pokémon is strong enough to resist, we need to think about something for it. You can use my Pokémon." Bobby shook his head. "Thanks, but I have more experience with my brother's Pokémon. I'm sure I can borrow one of his Pokémon." "It's your choice, what's the quickest way to your brother?" Danny asked. "Follow me."

They ran towards the southeast, it only took them 5 minutes to get to a small house, smoke was coming through the chimney. Outside was a boy, maybe a little bit older than Danny, training with wat looked like a Spearow. The boy had a very light skin, just as Bobby did, and was wearing a hat backwards. He had a black t-shirt and blue trousers.

"Cyril, Cyril." The boy with the Spearow, Cyril, turned around. "Bobby? What's wrong?" Bobby made it towards his brother, first resting and panting from the run. "Can I borrow one of your Pokémon? I want to capture a Pikachu, but it won't be captured without it being weakened.

Cyril smiled. "Of course, you can borrow my Diglett, it is the best to use against an Electric type." Cyril looked at Danny and Richard. "Who are these two boys?" "This are Danny and Richard, they tried to help me capture that Pikachu." Bobby explained. "Nice to meet you." Cyril said, and then looked at their Pokémon. "That Beedrill sure doesn't look to strong." He said to himself, but loud enough for Danny to hear it.

"What! Beedrill is really, really strong." He said angrily. "Pff, look at my Spearow, it is way stronger." "O yeah? Let's find it out in a battle." Danny and Cyril stood right front of each other, ready to fight.

"Uh, guys. Can we maybe try to capture that Pikachu first?" Bobby shyly asked. "Sure, I'll show this wimp how it's done, come with me." Cyril said arrogant. Danny couldn't hold it in, luckily Richard was there to keep him back.

"Spearow, will you fly up and try to look for that Pikachu." "Beedrill, you to. You don't need Spearow to look, at the time Spearow is at the place Pikachu was, Pikachu will be already captured by Bobby, cause Beedrill was their way before." Cyril looked at Danny. "You sure are fantasizing a lot, aren't you?"

Both flying Pokémon went off to find Pikachu, while the four boys walked through the forest, and looked for themselves. Within 5 minutes, both returned, but weren't directly noticed, as both started fighting above the head of the boys. Richard was the first one to notice.

"You must be kidding me." Everyone looked at him, and he pointed up. "Beedrill, did you find it?" Danny asked. "Probably not, Spearow, did you see that Pikachu?" Both Pokémon went down, still fighting. "Those Pokémon are just as bad as their trainers, right?" Richard said to Bobby. "I don't care as long as they find my Pikachu." He answered, which made Richard sighing.

"Beedrill says it's that way." Danny mentioned. "Spearow says the same." Cyril added. "Which one will we follow?" Bobby asked, but before anyone could say something, Richard decided. "We'll just follow both, isn't that a good idea?" All of them nodded, and they followed Beedrill and Spearow to the place they said Pikachu was.

And they were right. The Electric Mouse Pokémon sat silently underneath another three, enjoying the small sunlight's breaking through the tree's.

"Now let me do my magic." Cyril said, as he let out Diglett. "Diglett, use your Astonish to get its attention." Diglett hit Pikachu, mainly because it wasn't prepared. It was once it saw it got attacked, and it started off using one after another electric attack, which didn't effect Diglett at all.

"Diglett, what about a Mud-Slap?" Diglett moved, and hit Pikachu with its Mud-Slap, causing Pikachu to fly into the three it just rested underneath.

"I should try to capture it now Bobby." Bobby nodded, and threw his Pokéball. It was a direct capture. "Yes, I finally have a Pikachu!" Bobby shouted. "Congrats." Richard said.

"Let's get back to our home, I want to show this no-good trainer who's boss." Cyril said, making Danny angry immediately. "Yeah, let's have a battle, can't wait."

Once they were back at the small house, they went to the backyard, where a small battlefield was.

"You know, I fight with a lot of trainers which come by here." Cyril said. "With other words, you don't stand a change." Danny laughed. "I have defeated the gym leader Brock, so you won't be too hard. Beedrill, you can go first." "Fine, then I'll start off with Spearow." The two Pokémon, who shared the same argument as their trainers, where ready to fight.

"Spearow, start off with Fury Attack." "Beedrill, try to get a little bit lower, then attack it with Poison Sting." Beedrill was just in time to dodge Spearow's Fury Attack. But the last one was quick as well, and was able to dodge Beedrill's Poison Sting. "Well done Spearow, now use Peck." "Beedrill, use Twineedle."

Again, both Pokémon where able to dodge each other's attacks, but this time, Beedrill was just a little bit faster, making it able to use a second Twineedle, just after the first one had missed. Spearow was hit, but wasn't out.

Spearow got angry, and hit Beedrill with a Peck attack without Cyril giving the order. "Beedrill, try a Poison Sting." "Spearow, another Peck." Both attacks hit, and the Pokémon backed down. Both were getting exhausted, but not ready to surrender.

"Beedrill, how is it going?" Danny asked. Beedrill turned around, nodded, and turned back. "Great, use your Twineedle." "Spearow, how about Fury Attack?" Both Pokémon hit a few metres above the centre of the battlefield, and after they were hit, both felt down on the ground. Neither of them was able to use another attack.

"Beedrill, you really did a great job. Rest well." Danny said, as he returned Beedrill to its Pokéball. "Well done Spearow. Ready for it Danny? Cause here comes my main powerhouse, go Diglett."

" _His main powerhouse, than I should use my main powerhouse as well. But, Charmander is weak to Diglett, that doesn't seem like a good idea. No, I can count on Charmander, I want to trust him on this one."_

"Charmander, it's up to you." Richard didn't knew what he herd. "Danny, have you gone nuts? Charmander against a Ground-type, that's practically suicide." "Don't worry, he can take it." Richard shook his head in disbelief.

"Charmander, start it off with Scratch." Charmander nodded, and scratched Diglett, which didn't looked hurt at all. "Ha, if that's all you've got. Diglett, use Astonish." Astonish missed, and Charmander got an open space to attack.

"Charmander, try an Ember attack." Diglett couldn't avoid Ember, and got hit. This time, it was visible that Diglett wasn't at 100% health anymore, but still not defeated. "Charmander, try another Ember attack."

"Diglett, use Dig." Diglett went underground, and Ember missed. Danny got a little bit worried. "Charmander, be careful. Wait, I got it. Try to heat up the ground. Use Ember on the ground." Charmander looked a little bit puzzled at his trainer, but followed the orders. The ground started to heat up, but no sign of Diglett.

" _What to do, what to do. I need to think of something quick."_

Charmander felt the problem Danny was thinking off, and thought off something himself. He walked towards the hole Diglett had disappeared in, and fired several Ember's in the hole.

"Charmander, that's a brilliant idea, great job."

Danny suddenly heard a noise: It was Diglett coming out, and attacking with Astonish to Charmander, who couldn't avoid it, and got struck to the ground. The Mole-Pokémon, however, got hit by the Ember, and it was clearly suffering from the burning.

"That Astonish might be just too much for Charmander." Bobby said, as he saw Charmander struggling to get up again.

"Might be, but never underestimate Charmander, it is stronger than it looks. He is just like Danny, if you think about it." Richard answered. And indeed, Charmander succeeded to get up, and was standing straight to Diglett.

"Charmander, use one final Scratch to decide this." "Diglett, finish it off with Astonish." Both Pokémon were ready to make the final move. Neither of them tried to dodge anything, they just wanted to hit, and both went down after that last hit.

Danny ran over the battlefield. "Charmander, are you okay?" Charmander looked up, and nodded weakly. "You did great, I never saw you battle this way." And Danny hugged Charmander, who happily hugged back.

"Return Diglett, you did great as well." Cyril said, astonished that it was a tie.

"I never saw somebody that close with a Pokémon." Bobby said. "I hope I will be like that with Pikachu someday as well, right Pikachu?" Pikachu jumped on Bobby's shoulder. There were no hard feelings about the capture.

"That was a good battle, were both equally strong." Cyril said, confessing what he didn't wanted to confess. "Yeah, I think so." And they gave each other a hand. "I hope we battle again someday." Danny said, honestly. "I hope to."

And when Cyril turned around, Danny looked Diglett up in the Pokédex:

Diglett. The movement of these Ground Pokémon can be easily detected by their tracks of upturned earth.

Cyril smiled when he heard the Pokédex, but decided to not say anything about it.

 **Later**

"Bye, good luck on your journey!" Bobby shouted, and he and his brother waved to Danny and Richard, when the last two left, to continue their journey.

"I was the strongest, wasn't I?" Danny suddenly asked. "It was a tie, you remember" "Yeah, but Beedrill and Charmander both had an disadvantage, Spearow was a Flying- and Diglett was a Ground-type. So ending up in a tie, is a kind of winning, isn't it?"

"If you want to believe it that way…" "I will, thanks." Danny said laughing. Richard sighed.

And so, they went one again, on the road to Cerulean City, for the second Gym Badge.


	7. Fun at the Beach

**7\. Fun at the Beach!**

It was another bright and shiny summer day, as Danny and Richard advance towards Mt. Moon, their last trespass before they could enter Cerulean City, the place where Misty lived, the second gym leader.

Unfortunately, Richard decided to give Danny a change with the map, and that's where the story starts.

"Are you sure we are on the right way?" Richard asked. Danny looked at him. "Sure, look in front of you, that's Mt. Moon right?" Richard nodded. "That's true, but what is that over there?" Danny looked towards the place Richard was pointing, and it was a big surprise.

"That is a beach…" Danny murmured. "Yes, that's a good observation, can you tell me, is there a beach on our map?" Richard said sarcastically.

"Yes, close to Fuchsia City is a beach, but not here." Richard laughed. "So I guess you aren't that good at map reading after all." Danny wanted to answer, but got interrupted from a middle-aged man walking towards them.

"I see you are confused?" The man asked. He had brown hair, with some grey hairs spread over his head. He had a small beard, with the same composition. He was wearing a blue vest, and blue trousers.

"Well, that beach over there, that doesn't belong here." Danny said, which made the man laugh quite hard. Danny looked at Richard, both had a questioning look in their eyes.

When the man finally recovered from his burst of laughter, he tried to explain. "That beach over there, isn't a real, nature-made beach. It is made by a group of people, I was one of them." The man saw the still questioning look in the boys eyes, and continued the explanation. 

"This used to be a small lake, for the local Pokémon to enjoy, but since a few friends and I live near here, we decided to change it. You see, my only Pokémon is a Seel, a Pokémon who prefers to live in a sea environment, such as a beach. Multiple of my friends had the same problem, so we bought a lot of sand, and made a small beach of it, which is enjoyed by us, our Pokémon, and most local Pokémon enjoy it as well. Even some wild Pokémon travelled here.

"How can wild Pokémon, probably sea Pokémon, travel here?" The man looked at Richard. "That is a very good question you ask there. Some Pokémon who came here where able to walk, like Krabby and Seel, others, like Goldeen or Horsea, aren't able to. We captured some of those Pokémon, and later released them here, they don't seem to mind."

"So, this is an island of water in the middle of a big sea of land." Danny stated. The man laughed. "That's how you can call it. How rude, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Steven, I am the principal of the beach."

"I'm Richard, and this is my friend Danny." "Wow, principal, talking about chic. So you run this place." Steven nodded. "Can we spend a day at your beach?" Steven laughed. "Sure, I was about to ask you. Have a nice day, and I'm sure I'll see you guys around." Steven said, as he walked away.

"Well, let's enjoy our day here, right Danny?" Richard said. Danny nodded, as they walked towards the beach, feeling the sand underneath their feet as they put off their shoes. "I think our Pokémon should enjoy this as well. Charmander, Beedrill, Abra, Bellsprout, enjoy the beach." "Squirtle, Sandshrew, Have fun"

The six Pokémon looked around, and seemed to be happily surprised, expect Bellsprout, who looked to be ready for a battle, but the Flower Pokémon quickly adjusted to the situation, and went with it. Squirtle, as a Water-type, couldn't wait to get into the cool water. Others, like Sandshrew, where already happy when lying on the sand, the same Bellsprout and Abra also did. Abra, however, felt asleep as soon as his head hit the ground. Beedrill flew over the water, and landed next to Sandshrew, on the other side of Bellsprout. But on a shining day as these, even those two didn't wanted to argue.

Only Charmander seemed to be a little bit out of place. He walked back as far as possible, not even wanting to go near the water. Danny noticed it, and walked towards his starter Pokémon.

"What's wrong Charmander, you aren't afraid of a little bit of water, are you?" Danny asked, but directly realized that was exactly the problem here. Charmander was terrified, even more than the average Fire-type Pokémon.

"I'm sorry buddy, come with me, we'll find you a place on the beach without water. How does that sound." Charmander walked after Danny, still a bit nervous. "Look Charmander, there are a lot of Pokémon here, that's incredible, don't you think." Danny said, to distract Charmander from the water, but unfortunately, Charmander looked for Pokémon, but his eyes wandered back to the water, which made him nervous again.

"Come with me, here it is, a nice and warm place for us to relax as well." Danny sat down, and looked over the beach. Charmander sat down next to him.

Danny started to smile when he saw his Pokémon, having fun, or relaxing.

" _Things surely have turned out great. A little time ago I couldn't imagine I would sit here, with a group of Pokémon. It really is great to be a trainer, look at those four Pokémon, they are so great. Especially my buddy Charmander, I can't exactly tell what it is, but there is a connection between us, a connection I don't share with Beedrill, Abra or Bellsprout. Of course, I love them, and we are a good team, but Charmander feels different, more special. Of course, he is my starter Pokémon."_

Danny looked aside, and saw Charmander finally relaxing. He petted Charmander on his head. "We are a great team aren't we?" Charmander nodded, and closed it eyes.

Richard walked over. "Don't you want to swim, the water is cool, and me and my Pokémon are really enjoying it."

"No, I stay with Charmander, he is really afraid of that water, I won't let him alone." Richard nodded. "Okay, if you want to swim, just tell me, and I will watch Charmander for a while." "Thanks." Danny answered, and he laid down, as Richard ran back into the lake, chasing his Squirtle, who was just coming after him.

 _Later_

Danny woke up, looking around him. "Man, I must have dozed off." He looked at his side, Charmander was still sitting, looking at the other Pokémon. The Pokémon looked up as Danny spoke. "Haven't slept?" Danny asked, and Charmander shook his head.

Danny looked at the water, and he felt something pushing him up, he looked down, and saw Charmander pushing him, and pointing at the water.

"Are you sure you don't mind if I take a swim?" Danny asked, Charmander shook his head again. Richard saw the conversation, and walked over to Danny.

"Go. I will watch Charmander for a while, Squirtle sat down next to its friend, which Charmander was happy with." "Thanks, both of you. I'll go for a swim." Danny laughed, as he ran towards the water.

Things almost went the wrong way, and Danny almost fell, the cause: Bellsprout thought to be funny and used let its trainer stumble, which made the other two Pokémon present and awake laughing. Danny, however, couldn't really laugh, but had a good revenge plan.

All of a sudden, he picked up Bellsprout, and jumped into the water. Bellsprout was frightened to death, but quickly adapted, and started a water fight with Danny, who happily participated.

"Beedrill, come join in." Beedrill flew over, and started to splash the water by moving its wings quicker. Abra was still asleep, not noticing the things happening around him. Danny just submerged Bellsprout under water again, for a few seconds, and then pulled the Flower Pokémon up again. Bellsprout had the time of its life, it laughed, and splashed both Danny and Beedrill with its two leaf-like arms. When Bellsprout finally escaped from Danny's grip, it got submerged again, this time by a unexpected guest.

Abra had just woken up, and saw his friends play in the water. He didn't think about it for a second, and jumped it. He had just reached Bellsprout in time to submerge it again. Bellsprout didn't knew what it had. It's first thought was, that Danny was quick enough to capture it again. When it saw Abra, it quickly planned a revenge attack, and pulled the Psi-Pokémon under the water with its root-like legs.

While Danny was busy with playing with his Pokémon, he didn't fell that one of his empty Pokéballs got loose, and sunk into the water.

Under Water

Underneath Danny and his Pokémon, a group of Krabby made their way towards the shore, when something strange hit the bottom of the lake. One of the Krabby's, more adventurous than the others, decided to investigate the unknown subject, and looked at it. When it was sure there was no danger to expect, it started to hammer the thing with its claw, wanting to break it.

Unfortunately for this Krabby, the subject lying before its claws was nothing less than Danny's lost Pokéball, and when the Krabby hit the right spot, the Pokéball opened, and gobbled by a red light. It was too confused to get out in time.

Back at the surface, Danny finally realised one of his Pokéballs to be missing.

"Bellsprout, Beedrill and Abra. I've got a minor problem. One of my empty Pokéballs has drifted off, can you help me look for it." The three Pokémon nodded, and started looking. Beedrill flew over the lake, while Abra and Bellsprout swam through the water, sometimes looking at the bottom, hoping to find the lost Pokéball. Danny dived further into the water, until he was at the same level as the lake floor, and started swimming close to the ground.

" _Wow, look at those Krabby over there. I need to remember to catch one as I get back on the shore. They are cool Pokémon, and I need a Water-type in my team."_

The group of Krabby where still walking towards the shore, not really interested in the fact one of them got captured by a Pokéball, cause that happened a lot. Maybe not the first thing someone thinks off, but a lot of trainers passing by the lake end up having a Krabby in their rotation.

The search continued, as Danny and his Pokémon scoured more and more of the lake's surface. Danny was about to call it a day, he could buy new Pokéballs in Cerulean, when Bellsprout started shouting. Danny swam over, and found, on the bottom of the lake, his Pokéball. It was quite funny though, since it was really close to the point Danny started searching. It is like you call it, looking with your eyes closed.

"Really, thanks Bellsprout, I was about to quit." Bellsprout made a happy gesture, glad to be at service.

"Danny!" Richard screamed, standing on the shore, accompanied by Squirtle, Sandshrew and Danny's Charmander.

" _Should there be something wrong?"_ Beedrill, as possible of reading Danny's mind, looked at his trainer with the same thought. "Come on guys, better get there quickly."

As the four of them swam over, they quickly saw there was nothing to worry, Richard waved and laughed. So much for the stress.

"Look at this Danny." Richard said, giving a voucher at Danny, as the 15-year old left the water.

"Events today, 16 August. 14:30: Water race at the lake. Try out your Pokémon in a race against others. The prize: A set of 10 Pokéballs, and a week supply off food (outgoing of normal proportions.) Only Water-type Pokémon allowed to access." Danny read from the voucher.

Richard took the voucher back, as Danny handed it over. "I'm thinking about entering with Squirtle. Too bad you don't have a Water-type Pokémon, I would love to have a competition with you." Danny smiled. "I would so to. Maybe I can capture myself a Water Pokémon here. As Steven said, capturing these Pokémon is allowed." Richard nodded. "Anyways, you are allowed to cheer for me." He laughed, Danny laughed with him. "If I don't succeed capturing a Water-type, than I will cheer, and not earlier." Richard looked at his friend. "We'll see. Even if you capture a Water-type, that Pokémon needs to defeat my Squirtle, and that is close to impossible." Richard said, petting his Squirtle. "I'll sign in. Come guys. Good luck for the capture Danny." Richard walked away, Squirtle and Sandshrew following.

Danny looked at his four Pokémon. "Well guys, we should try to find and catch a Water-type, even if it only was to wash that funny expression on Richard's face away." The four Pokémon nodded, and each of them walked (flew) away.

" _Which Pokémon should be a good match, I bet a Seaking or a Seel would be a good Pokémon. Although I really would like to have a Krabby with me, it, and its evolved form Kingler, are probably my favourite Water-type Pokémon."_

He ran into the water again, diving deep, so he had a great view. That is, when his eyes stopped hurting from the fresh water. He did saw a big Seaking swimming by, but when he wanted to call Bellsprout, he saw a trainer diving into the water next to the Seaking, and they started to swim, no, to race.

" _Probably training for the race."_ Danny thought.

When he came above the water to get some air, he saw Bellsprout, again, waving at the shore. A few seconds later Beedrill had arrived at Danny. He made a little noise, pointing at the shore.

"So guys found a wild Pokémon?" Danny asked to ensure himself from the event. Beedrill nodded. Danny quickly swam towards the shore, and shivered as he walked out of the water.

Beedrill and Bellsprout led him to a wild Krabby, ready to get back into the water.

"Krabby, wait a minute. I want a battle. Bellsprout go!" The wild Krabby looked at Danny, and then at Bellsprout, and decided to go for it.

Before either Danny or Bellsprout realized it, the Krabby had moved, and held Bellsprout in a Vice grip. "Bellsprout, quick, use Vine Whip to get loose." Bellsprout hit the Krabby on its head with the Vines, and the Krabby let go, and stepped back a few steps.

"Bellsprout, one more Vine Whip, lift it up, and throw it." Krabby was lifted up, not knowing what happened, and later felt down, completely confused of what happened. "Pokéball, Go!" Danny threw the Pokéball he had just lost, and then something happened what all of the spectators, Charmander, Abra and Beedrill had come to watch the battle, and the battlers themselves didn't see coming.

Out of the Pokéball, another Krabby emerged, a little bit dizzy because of the surprising capture, but quite glad to be in the open air again.

Danny was in all states. "How on earth did I capture a Krabby?" The Krabby, the one Danny wanted to capture, walked towards the Krabby, the one Danny did capture, and they shook their claws, as humans do with their hands when they are saying farewell. The first Krabby walked back into the sea, while the captured Krabby remained on the sand, waiting for orders.

Just as Bellsprout, who didn't knew what to do. Danny knelt down towards the Krabby. "I don't know how I captured you, but I'm sure glad I did, welcome to the team Krabby." Danny shook Krabby's claw as well, and Krabby made a happy gesture, glad to be on board of the team.

Danny's other Pokémon hurried them around the new team member, which made the Krabby a little bit shy, and the only thing it could think off, was to use Vice grip on the closest target, unfortunately, that would be Abra. The poor thing didn't knew what it had, he jumped around over the sand, having Krabby holding on to his tail.

"Krabby, stop it. These Pokémon are your friends, there is no need to be afraid." Krabby looked up to its trainer, and decided to let go of Abra's tail, who started petting it.

"Look who it is. The kid with my Abra.!" Danny heard a familiar voice. "Wait a minute, you must be Marcel, that boy who lost from my Weedle." "That would be me. I see you finally managed to evolve that Weedle of yours, but Abra is still just an Abra. You obviously can't handle him." Danny started to irritate himself again. "Of course I can handle him, Abra even defeated Brock's Geodude, and fought in several other matches." Marcel laughed.

"My Bulbasaur defeated both Geodude and Onix, and my Raticate has won more battles than all of your Pokémon together." "That thing is evolved." "Something your Pokémon will probably never be." Marcel said laughing. "I would love to stay, but I need to sign in for the Water race, I'll use my Tentacool, I guess you won't participate at all, than you will get the chance to look how a real pro works." "You captured a Tentacool?" Danny asked, which made Marcel laugh again. "Of course not, I traded it over, the kid I traded with told me that this Tentacool is the fastest swimmer there is. See ya later." Marcel walked away.

"You know what, I sign in with Krabby, and we'll see what happens, right Krabby?" Krabby looked up, and didn't really know what to do, so it just followed Danny, as he followed Marcel towards the Pay box to sign in.

When he arrived, he saw Marcel had just left, so he was free to go.

"I want to participate in this Water race." Danny said. "That is quite alright, with which Pokémon will you participate?" The woman in the Pay box asked. "With my newly caught Krabby." Danny said proudly, but the started to laugh. "You won't win this contest with a Krabby." "I do, you'll see." "Okay then, but I won't give you much of a change."

That afternoon.

*Welcome ladies and gentleman, by this Water race. The rules are simple, the Pokémon swim to that buoy over there, and back. The first one to come back wins the price: 10 Pokéballs, and a week supply food. Good Luck, when you hear the pistol, the Pokémon may go.*

Richard and Squirtle and Danny and Krabby stood next to each other. "Danny, not to anger you, but I still don't think it is a good idea to participate with Krabby, it isn't the fastest swimmer you know. Especially with Marcel and Tentacool participating." "I know, but I can at least give it a shot."

The pistol sounded, and the Pokémon swam away.

*It seems to be a good day for Tentacool, it is currently ahead. Squirtle and Seaking are really close behind, switching between second and third place. After that are Seel, Seel and Goldeen. At the end of the queue is Krabby, it seems hard for the crab Pokémon to keep up with all the strong swimmers, maybe not a really good call from its trainer.*

" _Come on Krabby, you can do it."_

"I told you Krabby wouldn't win." Marcel walked towards the two boys, laughing. His Bulbasaur followed him with the same facial expression.

"Krabby will win, you'll see." Danny said, still not doubting his newly captured Pokémon.

* Krabby is getting far behind, it is still lucky that the wind is blowing it forward. The way back however, it won't have that profit. The way back will be a real struggle for all of them, cause the winds are getting stronger. Tentacool and Squirtle are still in the lead, Seaking seems to be in a bit of trouble, having the first of the two Seel closing in on it. Squirtle and Tentacool have just rounded the buoy, and are now on their way back. You can see them struggle against the big winds.*

"Krabby is falling back, I'm sorry Danny, but you won't win this one." Richard said. "Come on Squirtle, you can do it, I'm sure you can."

Marcel looked over the water, and saw Tentacool taking over the lead again. "Ha, you won't win this one either." He laughed. Richard looked towards Marcel. "We'll see."

Both Squirtle and Tentacool where facing the strong wind, which was blowing them back. They were having a really hard time.

*Almost all of the Pokémon are now on their way back, but they barely get forward. Oh o, I don't see Krabby anywhere, maybe its trainer called him back?*

All the trainers cheered for their Pokémon, and then Danny spotted Steven, standing between the mess. "Steven!" Danny called the older man, which happily waved once he recognized the two boys, and walked towards them.

"Hi guys, are you participating in this race as well?" He asked. "Yeah, I use Squirtle, who just took the lead again." He said, smirking at Marcel. Steven looked at Danny. "And which one is yours, the Seaking I guess?" Danny shook his head. "The Krabby is mine." Steven stood there surprised for a second. "A Krabby, but why would you enter a Water race with a Krabby? It is even behind my Seel, and that one is currently not doing too well." Danny looked up at the older man. "I wanted a Water-type Pokémon, and I really like Krabby's, so I decided to capture one." "Well, it is your choice, but you won't win it." The older man responded.

Danny nodded, and looked back at the water, suddenly realizing what the announcer just said. Krabby gone? He started to look at the water, but he couldn't find the crab Pokémon, and that made him worried.

" _What if something happened to Krabby?"_

He suddenly felt something at his left trouser leg, and he saw his Charmander pulling at it, and at the same time pointing at a point in the water. Danny followed the line of Charmander's paw, and saw something crawling at the bottom. When the water was getting a shallow again, he could see what it was, and apparently, so could the announcer.

"This is truly incredible, when all the other Pokémon can't move forward fast enough, Krabby decided to skip the swimming, and dived deeper into the water. It is currently walking over the lake flour, advancing more and more.*

The crowd went crazy, as they all spotted Krabby walking over the bottom of the lake, trespassing both Seels and Goldeen, and now chasing Seaking. Marcel, Richard and Steven looked shocked, while Danny felt victorious. He hadn't won yet, but he sure as hell showed them already what a Krabby is capable off.

* Squirtle and Tentacool are still striving for the lead, Krabby is currently third, while Seaking is getting further behind.*

"A little more Squirtle, you can still win this."

"Come on Tentacool, don't make me regret that trade."

"I believe in you Krabby, I know you can pull this off."

Krabby was now second, following Tentacool, Squirtle was getting exhausted, and couldn't continue without little break.

* This is ridiculous, the last Pokémon to arrive at the buoy, seems to be the first Pokémon to end the race.*

It was getting pretty close, with only 100 metres to shore, Tentacool and Krabby where neck a neck, and the winner would be determined at how much energy and speed both had left, to make one final run.

Krabby had that energy, while Tentacool didn't.

* The winner is the most surprising of all: Krabby and his trainer won this Water race. Tentacool comes in second, and I see Squirtle just arrived, taking the third place.*

Danny ran towards Krabby. "You did an excellent job, I knew you could do it." He said, as he picked the Pokémon up, and hugged it. "I think you deserve my apology." Richard said, walking towards Danny. "And my congrats, well done Danny." Danny started laughing. "Never mind it. That's what friends are fore, they criticize each other." Richard laughed as well.

Marcel walked towards his Tentacool. "Couldn't you be faster? That trainer scammed me, you aren't really that fast. However, I guess I should start to get to work and train you, since that trainer didn't" And with those words, Marcel called his Tentacool back to its Pokéball.

* The winner is Danny, with his Krabby. Congratulations. The next race will be cancelled due to too heavy winds.*

Danny walked onto the stage, holding his Krabby in his arms. He needed to put it down however, when it got the beaker, the ten Pokéballs, and the weak supply of food. Krabby looked around, it had never saw so many people around him before, since it mostly lived deeper into the water. It scared it a little, but it amazed it as well.

 _That Afternoon_

After Danny and Richard walked away, they saw Steven running after them. They stopped. "Congratulations on winning that water race Danny, you did a really great job. I didn't thought you could pull it off, but you see, I'm wrong." Steven shook Danny's, and later Richard's, hand, and waved them goodbye, as they walked towards the still bright shining sun, to have a camp near the foot of Mt. Moon. This time, with a new Pokémon on their side.

 **Quite a long one, I liked to write this one. I hope you like to read it. I have currently made a Wikia about this story, cause I'm determined to continue this story. I think I will upload a trailer for Danny's Journey on Youtube again as well. The links:**

 **wiki/Dannysfanfiction_Wikia**

 **channel/UCJ8sGWrAekH3aONNfiKco5Q**


	8. All for one and one for All

**8\. One for all and all for one.**

Danny and Richard where once again on their way to Cerulean city, seeing Mt. Moon still at front of them.

"If we continue like this we might be able to arrive at the foot of Mt. Moon this afternoon." Richard said. "That would be nice, than we can use tomorrow to travel through the mountain, and I can train my Pokémon a little bit for the upcoming gym battle." Danny answered.

Suddenly, a strange noise attracted both boys their attention. "What can it be?" Richard asked, his hand already slipped to Squirtle's Pokéball. "Wait a minute with Squirtle Richard, maybe it is nothing dangerous, and are we scaring it." Danny said, as he stepped forward. Step by step. He was completely surprised when he looked in the bushes.

"It is a Caterpie, and it is wounded!"

Richard ran over to Danny, and looked at the Caterpie. "We need to b ring it to a Pokémon Centre. And we need to be quick." Danny said. Richard started to panic a little now. "The closest Pokémon Centre is in Cerulean, behind Mt. Moon. Pewter is further away, neither of them will work."

Danny looked at Richard, while his brains worked overtime.

" _How can we help this little fellow, Richard is right, both ends are too far away. Couldn't this dream have given me wings?"_

"Wings!" Richard looked at Danny puzzled. "What do you mean?" " Wings, we need to fly it over to Pewter, that will be much quicker. I can use Beedrill, come on out." He said, summoning Beedrill from his Pokéball.

Beedrill looked at the small, vulnerable Caterpie, and then at his trainer. "Beedrill, I want you to fly to Pewter City and bring this Caterpie to Nurse Joy, but be very careful, cause it can't take too much anymore."

"That's a great idea Danny. Good luck Beedrill." Richard said, petting Beedrill on his head. Beedrill took the little Caterpie in his arms, looked once more at Danny, and then flew up, flying towards the town of rocks.

"Do you think Beedrill will make it?" Richard asked. "Of course, we're talking about Beedrill here, he has faced worse." Danny said full confident. "Then I suggest we stay here, so Beedrill knows where to return."

"Where is my Caterpie, I just left it here five minutes ago!" A boy shouted, while running towards the place Danny and Richard found the Caterpie. The boy was probably around 13/14 years old, and shouldn't have a Caterpie at all, since he isn't old enough to be classified as a trainer. He wore normal clothes, and had dark, black hair.

"You're Caterpie, we found a Caterpie laying here, badly wounded, so my Beedrill brought it to the Pewter City Pokémon centre.

"You did what!" The boy shouted. "That was My Caterpie, you didn't had the right." "What kind of trainer are you if you let a Pokémon become that badly wounded to begin with, and after that, why would you let your badly wounded Pokémon al alone here, being at its vulnerable." Danny said, started to get pissed.

"I don't care, it is just a tool for my businesses, nothing more." This made even Richard angry. "Pokémon are no tools for business, they are your partner, and your friend." He said. "Ha, this one isn't even captured by me, I control it. So far with your partner and friend stuff, I use it whenever I can, and no less."

"You control it? It seems to me that if it is a wild Pokémon, it is its one boss, and nobody else, definitely not you." Danny said. "Not in this forest, here, my rules go. Be glad I don't take your Pokémon for trespassing through my forest."

This was the limit for both of the boys. "You know what, forget it. If you are to retarded to understand that a Pokémon doesn't need to listen to you if you don't capture it, and that you fully believe this forest is yours, then I'll battle with you." Danny said angry. "Count me in, go Squirtle." Richard said. "Come on Charmander, show him what real friendship can do." Both Starter Pokémon went out, and got a little scared from the looks of both their trainers, which made them immediately know something was wrong, and that it was something with that kid.

"Ha ha, great. That will be two against three. You don't stand a change." The boy laughed.

"Then make it even." A voice said, and Marcel walked into the scene. "Bulbasaur, help them out."

Danny and Richard looked aside, both being shocked to see Marcel. "Why are you fighting as well? You hate Pokémon." Marcel sighed. "I don't hate Pokémon, my training method is just different, and better, than yours." Danny wanted to become angry, but remembered in which situation he was in, so he decided to skip this one.

The boy now faced Danny, Richard and Marcel, with Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur respectively.

"Now guys, show these wimps who is the king of this forrest. Go Oddish, Vulpix and Poliwag. "So it's gonna be an elemental three against three battle, great." Marcel smiled. "Bulbasaur, start off with Razor leaf."

"Ha, Vulpix, Ember on that Bulbasaur, Oddish, Absorb."

"Charmander, Ember, get that Oddish." Charmander was free to use Ember, and Oddish stood back, but got restored directly with its Absorb attack on Squirtle. Bulbasaur took the Ember attack, and its Razor Leaf missed.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Richard commanded. "Poliwag, counter the Water Gun with you Water Gun. Vulpix, run forward and Tackle that Charmander."

"Charmander, watch out." "Bulbasaur, get Charmander away from there with Vine Whip." Charmander was lifted up just in time, before Vulpix could Tackle him, and Vulpix ran passed both of them.

"Charmander, now use Ember." Vulpix was hit from behind, but took the hit well. Both the Water Guns had exploded into each other.

"Vulpix, now Ember on Bulbasaur." "Squirtle, Water Gun, Go!" "Charmander, Scratch on Vulpix as well." Poor Vulpix took both the Water Gun and the Scratch, knocking it out.

"Hmf, Vulpix return. Poliwag, use Tackle. Oddish, use Sleep Powder." Both Charmander and Squirtle fell asleep due to the Sleep Powder, Bulbasaur could prevent from being Tackled.

"We need to think of something. Bulbasaur, wake those two up with Vine Whip." Two Vine's landed on Charmander and Squirtle, shaking them awake.

"We need to get those other two Pokémon." Danny said. "Danny, if you attack that Oddish with Ember, Marcel, you take care of Poliwag with Razor Leaf. Then Squirtle and I will knock out the Pokémon who keep standing." Marcel and Danny nodded.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf." "Charmander, go with Ember."

"No, no no." The boy said sarcastically. "Oddish, protect Poliwag and Poliwag do the same with Oddish." Oddish took the Razor Leaf and Poliwag the Ember, both did almost nothing.

Richard smirked. "Squirtle, now. Tackle Poliwag." "Ha, Charmander, use Ember on Oddish." "Bulbasaur, hold both in place with Vine Whip."

Both Oddish and Poliwag wanted to run, but where suddenly grabbed with Vine Whip, holding them back.

"No…." Ember hit Oddish, Tackle hit Poliwag. "Throw them away." Bulbasaur threw both away, Oddish to the left, and Poliwag to the right. Both were knocked out after this attack.

"Both return. Man I really thought I could win." Than he looked at Danny, Richard and Marcel, and ran away, being scared to death, now he knew he couldn't do anything anymore.

"He. Wait!" Danny wanted to shout. "Never mind him, he's no problem." Marcel said. "There might be more hurt Pokémon around here, let's look around." Richard suggested. The other two boys nodded.

It didn't took them long, before one of them found a Pokémon. A Metapod, the evolved form of Caterpie, laid on the ground, having a big, blue place just above its left eye.

Another incoming incident was a Weedle, which had its sting curved, which didn't to be straightened. Another Weedle was hot of the fever, coming from an infection. The poor Weedle had an open wound on its belly.

Then there was the Pikachu, probably with a broken leg, cause the leg laid in a strange position. A Beedrill had both its antennae hanging loosely.

Talking about Beedrill, the guys suddenly heard Beedrill's buzzing, just as the sound of a motor cycle.

"That must be Officer Jenny." Marcel said. "She, and her nieces, are the officers in the Pokémon World." Marcel explained.

"Beedrill, how did you get Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny to come with you?" Danny asked at Beedrill surprised. "This is your Beedrill?" Nurse Joy asked. Danny nodded. "I thought it was a wild Beedrill, it entered the Pokémon Centre and flew towards me. I have to be honest, I was quite afraid, the reputation of Beedrill's around Pewter City isn't that good. But when it suddenly laid a wounded Caterpie on my bar, I knew it wouldn't harm me." The Nurse said.

"I didn't knew what it wanted when it almost pulled me away, it was like it felt something was wrong, so I decided to call Jenny as well." Jenny, a woman, probably the same age as Nurse Joy, had green hair, a blue police hat on her head, and a blue police suite on. "Who is guilty for this rampage?" The officer asked.

"There was a kid, calling himself the king of this forest, who said he controlled these Pokémon." Richard said.

"O no, that must be my Mikey." A woman hasted towards them. She looked to be around her 50', and had red, slowly greying, hair. She was wearing a blue denim skirt, and a red top.

"Who are you miss?" Jenny asked. "I'm Natalie, the mother of Mikey. Mikey always talks about his forest, I thought he was just kidding. I'm so sorry. I will be sure he will get punished." Natalie said. Jenny nodded. "I can't arrest him if he is a kid, can you bring him here, I would like to have a word with him." Natalie nodded. "Be right back."

"These Pokémon need to be brought to a Pokémon Centre immediately." Jenny said, but Joy shook her head. "These Pokémon won't survive a travel anymore, some are in really bad shape. We need to treat them here first."

"I'll help." Richard directly said. "Me to." Danny said. Marcel simply nodded. "Tentacool, use your Bubble to cool down the Pokémon who seem way to hot." Tentacool came out of its Pokéball, and started to cool the closest fever Pokémon nearby, a Kakuna.

"That's a great idea, Krabby, you cool those Pokémon as well with your Bubble." Krabby started following the example of Tentacool. "You two can help out as well." As Bellsprout and Abra saw the light of day as well, Richard decided to help as well. "Squirtle, Sandshrew, help out as well." Marcel looked at both boys, but decided to have only Bulbasaur and Tentacool out of their balls, otherwise it would be too crowded, they could always come out if needed.

Charmander walked over to a Weedle with its sting curved, and brought it over to Nurse Joy.

"Charmander, we need to improvise, so I need you to heat up this sting a little bit, so I can push it right. Has anybody a Pokémon who knows Sleep Powder?"

"Bellsprout does." Danny said, as he signed Bellsprout to help out Joy.

As soon as the Weedle had fallen asleep, Charmander moved his tail towards the sting, and the sting started to get hotter and hotter.

On the other side of the field was Abra walking with a Metapod in his arms, while a bandage filled with ice was laid on the big blue spot. Richard had but a small brace on Pikachu's leg, and pulled bandage around it.

"Now you still need to be careful, it isn't fixed yet, but now you can take on the trip towards the Pokémon Centre, there you will be further healed." He said, as he petted the Pikachu on its head.

"You could easily be a Pokémon doctor." Nurse Joy said, as she watched how Richard took care of the Pikachu. "Do you think so? I really do like it."

"Nurse Richard, how does that sound." Danny said, and he and Marcel started to laugh, actually the first time both of them could laugh about the same thing, which didn't went at cost of either Danny or Marcel.

"There are enough Pokémon doctors as well." Nurse Joy said. "But they mainly work at the big Pokémon Hospitals in among other Celadon City." Richard smiled. "Maybe I will become a Pokémon doctor, who knows."

Danny still smiled, and walked over to a Pidgey, who sat on the ground, looking sad at its wing.

"You don't need to worry, that nurse over there, Nurse Joy, will be able to fix your wing in no time. I'll put a bandage on your wing, than it is waiting for the ambulance." Danny said, while making the bandage on the Pidgey's wing. Danny looked in Pidgey's eyes, and was happy to see no fear, but only trust.

" _Maybe I am cut out to be a Pokémon trainer after all, I have five Pokémon who trust me, and now this Pidgey as well."_

As the group of people continued the treatment on the many Pokémon, three ambulances arrived, ready to take the Pokémon with them.

"This is the last one." Danny said, as he carried Pidgey towards the third ambulance, the paramedic nodded, and took Pidgey over, but got picked on one of his fingers.

"Autsjch." The man screamed. "Pidgey, what's wrong, this man will be taking good care of you, I promise. And before you know it, you can return home." Danny said, petting the little bird Pokémon on its head.

The man nodded. "You'll be fine, I promise." As he continually sucked on his finger, to ease the pain. The Pidgey decided to give in, and jumped into the ambulance.

"Bye Pidgey, I will be coming to look for you as soon as I have defeated the league, okay?" The Pidgey nodded, that was a promise.

As the ambulances, with Nurse Joy in it, drove away, Natalie arrived with her son Mikey.

"So you are Mikey?" Jenny asked, still politely. "Yes, and where are those people going with my Pokémon?"

"At first, those are not your Pokémon, they are wild Pokémon. And second, I don't think you know how much you are in trouble, if you were an adult, I would arrest you." Mikey gulped, he didn't expected it was that bad.

"You can't just use Pokémon as tools you know, we once had a man like that, luckily he changed, but he once was the boss of a villainous group called Team Rocket, nowadays, they don't exist anymore, but that was only because a young boy persuaded the boss, called Giovanni, to stop with the activity, this boy is our champion, Red. Giovanni is currently training with his Pokémon, to befriend them again." Jenny explained.

"So if you want to become like that, you should continue what you do right now, but remember, if you will, I will be at your home when you turn 18, and I will arrest you." Mikey nodded.

"A month no video games for you, and that same month you are not allowed to get out of the house." "But mom.." "Want another month?" "No.." "Good, now come along."

Mother and son walked home. "I think he learned his lesson." Jenny said. "I want to thank you, for helping out, but also for fighting with him." "It was no problem, not at all." Danny said, the other two boys agreed.

"Well, if you ever need help, you know where to find me." The officer said as she drove away with her motorcycle.

"Don't think that I'm nice to you from now on." Marcel all of a sudden said. "I still can't stand you." He called both Bulbasaur and Tentacool back, and walked towards Mt. Moon.

"Well, I can't stand you either, glad you are leaving again." Danny screamed. "Come on guys, return." All of Danny's Pokémon, except Charmander, returned. "You don't want to get into your Pokéball Charmander?" The lizard Pokémon shook his head.

"Sandshrew, Squirtle return." Sandshrew obeyed, but Squirtle refused as well. "It looks like both of them want to stay outside of their Pokéballs." Richard said. Danny nodded. "That's okay with me, as long as they are not evolved that is, I rather don't walk with a Blastoise and a Charizard through a city, would scare people of too much." Richard nodded.

"Well, we should get going again, my gym battle isn't going to fight itself." Danny said smiling, and both boys walked towards Mt. Moon, in the direction Marcel had left five minutes ago, as the sun slowly disappeared behind them.

 **A new Giovanni is born. ;) Also, a little bit of information about the current system of the Kanto region. Red is the champion, and the gym leaders are the same as in the original Kanto games. That being said, I know I have uploaded three chapters in a really short time, I have to be honest that I really getting into the story more, I hope you as reader to. I don't know if I can keep this up, but that is for the future. This is one of the last chapters I have already written once, so the idea was solid. The three upcoming chapters are the last three which were already posted on WattPad, but are getting renovated. After that, send me ideas for the filler chapters, I'm open for ideas, I have gotten two already, if you read this, I will do something with it in the nearby future. That's it for so far, I hope you liked this chapter, See ya, Danny199**

 **Also, listen to this remix of the original Kanto intro, it is really great.:**

 **watch?v=TGZFhvuVPlE &list=PLh1bTW2HxT2filSZFu1L5lQJGE8mAnSq-&index=1**


	9. A Spark in the Darkness

**9\. A spark in the darkness**

It took the two boys, and their two Pokémon quite some time, but they finally managed to reach the entrance to Mt. Moon.

"That was quite the walk." Richard sighed. They had travelled nonstop since their last encounter with Marcel, although they did take a quick rest in the evening. Both boys, and with both boys I actually mean Danny for two, where too excited to sleep. Not only was Mt. Moon a great grinding place and a great place to capture Pokémon but also the last stop between their current position and Cerulean City, the city which held the second gym of the Kanto region.

"I can really go for a small break." Richard said. Although Danny didn't wanted to, and had energy enough to climb over Mt. Moon instead of passing through, he knew Richard didn't, and pushed his one likings aside for his best friend.

"Then lets settle down here for a few minutes, like 10 minutes, or 5 maybe." Richard looked at Danny. "You must be kidding, we are taking a break of at least halve an hour, I think I sprained my ankle, I want to look at that first." The boy answered. Danny sighed. "Okay, halve an hour, Cerulean won't run away."

Richard nodded, while laughing in his head. It was really easy to get Danny to give in, always was, and Richard loved to tease his friend so now and then.

"Come on Sandshrew." Richard said, letting Sandshrew enjoy the fresh air, both seemed happy to.

"You know Richard, I would really want to test my newest Pokémon, Krabby, do you care for a battle?" Richard smiled and nodded. "Sure, I don't think we even had a battle before, so I would love to."

"Krabby, come on out." The river crab Pokémon emerged with a red light, looking around itself shyly.

"I will use Sandshrew with this one." Richard said, calling his Pokémon. "Great." Danny said, and waiting patiently until Sandshrew stood in front of Krabby, ready for battle.

"Krabby, go with Bubble." "Sandshrew, use Scratch." Krabby was faster, and could land a Bubble attack on Sandshrew, which made the Mouse Pokémon fall down, but not ready to throw the towel.

"Great Sandshrew, use Rollout." Sandshrew started rolling, too fast for Krabby to keep up with. Sandshrew hit Krabby once, twice, and still continued to roll around the battlefield.

"Krabby, look out!" Danny yelled, but it was no use. The rollout attacks kept coming, and Krabby couldn't handle it.

"Stop the match." Danny sighed. Richard looked up. "But we're not done yet." He said confused. "I don't think Krabby is ready yet to face you." Danny answered. Richard nodded in understanding. "Sandshrew, you can play with Squirtle again, you really did a great job." Sandshrew smiled towards his trainer before running of to his friend Squirtle again.

"It doesn't matter Krabby, we'll train in Mt. Moon, than you will be stronger in no time." Krabby nodded, slightly sad to disappoint its trainer.

Danny decided to let all of his other Pokémon out as well. Charmander, which was already out, ran towards Richard's Pokémon, and participated in their little game. Bellsprout, who always had to be the funniest, let Squirtle stumble, which caused an angry reaction from Squirtle's side.

Beedrill went for a little fly, happy to be able to feel the cold wind on his face again. Abra, as usual, was asleep again. It is not even needed to describe it anymore, but I'll do it anyway.

"Danny, shouldn't you do something about your Abra, it is asleep… again." Richard said. "Let it sleep, it stands in its Pokédex entry that it sleeps a lot, so my Abra is just perfect." Danny laughed. Richard looked at him, but couldn't find something to say, so he just shook his head, and turned around.

He could have a little heart attack when he turned around, cause there was a Geodude floating in the air, really close to his face.

"Whoah, why is there a Geodude so close to my face?" Richard managed to say.

"I'm really sorry, Geodude, come over here." A man, probably late 20's , said. "Sorry for my Geodude, it is, how do I put it, human addicted." "Don't mention it." Richard said. "My name is Raider, I'm here to clear Mt. Moon, and my guess is that you are trainers and are heading towards Cerulean city?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm on my way to challenge the Cerulean gym leader." Danny said. "My name is Danny by the way." "Then I've got some bad news for you. There has been a collapse somewhere in Mt. Moon, and the entrance is blocked, that's why my Geodude and I are here."

"So, we can't get through Mt. Moon." "I'm afraid not, at least not yet." Danny sighed, he hoped to get at Cerulean that evening, so he could challenge the next gym.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but work calls. If I were you, I would travel towards Pewter City, you'll get there by tomorrow afternoon, cause there is no way this is going to be done for another few days when I do it myself, unless the help I asked for arrives, but I doubt it." Raider said.

"You know what, we don't have anything better to do, what would you say if we would help you?" Danny asked. "I would say that it would be really great, but also too much to ask from you guys." "Not at all, nothing beats a good work out, and I'm sure my Pokémon don't mind helping either, right guys?" Danny asked towards the group, all of them nodded.

"Well, that certainly is great to hear, let's get started." The group walked towards the entrance of Mt. Moon, were the blockage wasn't visible yet. While the group advanced further into the mountain, Richard started to feel a little bit threatened by the darkness, and how he couldn't see the light of the sun anymore.

It took them a little 5 minutes' walk before they arrived at the blockade: an avalanche of rocks had come down, and was now blocking the path.

"This doesn't look good." Raider said. And in one way or another, that made Richard panic from inside, if he thought it didn't look good, it must be really, really wrong.

"I think we should all try to not make too much noise anymore, I don't know how good they hold on." Raider whispered, both boys nodded, Richard while quivering. They slowly started to pull up the loose rocks, and laid them aside, slowly and silently.

Squirtle had already felt something was wrong with its trainer, but now it was sure. Richard was shivering from his head to his toes, and was looking pale. Danny saw it as well.

"Richard, are you alright?" He whispered. "Yeah, sure, I'm fine." Richard answered, also whispering.

" _I've got a gnawing feeling, like I know what's wrong."_ Danny thought to himself, but couldn't find out what was the actual problem.

Suddenly, Bellsprout started to make a little bit noise, as its Vine Whips couldn't pull a rock out of the wall of rocks. Danny walked towards his little friend.

"Better let that one stay in the way for a while." Raider said, pointing to the roof. "It might bring the entire thing go down."

Danny nodded, but Bellsprout, who didn't heard Raider, thought it should just pull harder, and it managed to get the rock loose, and with the rock, the entire wall and roof collapsed.

"Everybody, get down on the ground and cover your heads." Raider screamed, to get above the humongous noise the collapse made. "Geodude, both of you, keep the stones from falling on our heads."

Both Geodude nodded, and levitated above the group, smashing rocks away when they were about to fall on someone's head.

"You better recall all your Pokémon, they can't handle this." Danny and Richard nodded. "Charmander, Bellsprout and Krabby, return." Charmander and Krabby went in their balls, but Bellsprout refused, feeling guilty. It suddenly knew how it could help.

It used Vine Whip on the rocks which came to close to someone, and smashed them away, just as the Geodude did. "Squirtle return. Sandshrew, do you think you can help out as well?" Richard asked to his Pokémon, as a red light emerged from Squirtle's Pokémon, sending the Pokémon back to its ball.

Sandshrew nodded, and jumped up as well. It probably saved their lives, as boulders as big as Beedrill fell down from the roof. Danny, Richard and Raider laid down for about 15 minutes, until the avalanche of rocks had slowed down.

"Are you two okay?" Raider asked, while rub his ankle. "I'm fine." Danny said. "But are you?" "Nah, it's just my ankle, it is probably bruised, a boulder fell on it." One of Raider's Geodude looked ashamed, which was seen by Raider.

"Don't punish yourself, there were like 200 boulders coming down, you couldn't stop them all, could you." Raider petted his Geodude. "Richard, are you okay?" Danny asked, but Richard sat silently, curled up in the corner of the wall.

"What's wrong." Danny asked, but suddenly, he remembered something.

" _Rocky Mountains, five years ago."_

Richard looked up to Danny, and Danny walked towards his friend. "This isn't about what happened a few years ago, is it?" But Richard nodded.

Raider walked towards the two boys. "What happened?" He asked. Richard started to explain, while stuttering. "W-well, it was five years ago. I was in Mt. Moon with my dad and mom, and then something happened, and a few rocks came down. My parents and I were separated, they were on the side with the exit, and I was locked into the Mountain. I was stuck for two hours, it where the most terrible hours of my entire life."

"You don't need to worry now, okay? You are not alone this time." Danny said. Richard nodded and smiled. "Thanks Danny."

Raider nodded as well, this explained why Richard was so paranoid about going into the Mountain.

"We need to find a way out, the oxygen level will drop quickly, not to scare you Richard." Raider said. Richard nodded. "Don't worry about me, as long as we get out of here."

"How big is the change that the roof will collapse again?" Danny asked. "Well, do you see that big boulder above us?" Raider pointed towards a huge rock above them, as big as an average car. "Well, if we move this wall, it will come down, and my Geodude can't hold it, so it will crush us." He whispered, not to scare Richard any further.

Danny nodded, and asked his next question in a whisper voice as well. "So we can't stay here and we can't get out." Raider nodded slowly. "Then tell me, and I can take it, how big is the change we get out of here alive?" Raider sighed. "I don't know, I have never been in this kind of situation." Danny slowly nodded.

"Okay boys." Raider said with a louder voice. "Until we find a solution, we need to breath careful, not too much, cause oxygen will become really rare. Next, we need to do the same as earlier, I don't know how much of the tunnel has collapsed, but we need to get the loose rocks away from the opening."

Both boys nodded, and they started to repeat the actions they did right before the collapse.

Bellsprout, who still felt guilty, stood aside the wall, as it was crying. Danny saw it, and walked towards the Flower Pokémon.

"Hey buddy, it isn't your fault, people and Pokémon make mistakes, don't blame yourself to hard." He said, and he lifted Bellsprout up, and hugged it. Bellsprout felt a little bit relieved, but still not entirely.

The group slowly started to work their way out of the mountain, but it was dark, and they couldn't see much anymore.

"I know, Charmander, come on out, light this cave up with your tail." "Are you sure that is a good idea, it will take a lot of oxygen." Richard said nervous. Raider nodded. "I know, but we can't see much without the light, and if we pick a wrong boulder, we are done with as well, keep the light."

The group worked on for another ten minutes, but then the lack of oxygen started to exhaust them, and they had to sit down, not able to work anymore.

"This, isn't good." Raider panted. "If we don't work, we won't be able to get out." Danny nodded. "But your friend. You said he was coming here, right?" Raider nodded. "I don't know if he will be on time." Danny wanted to answer, but couldn't find the strength.

Richard's head was going crazy, he remembered only little pieces of the time he was locked in Mt. Moon, but one thing was solid as a rock: Fear. The fear had kept him from going into any other mountain. The entire reason he wanted to hurry up so he could get Mt. Moon behind him, and never think about it again. And here he was, stuck again, and this time, the room was way smaller, when he was younger, he remembered, he had the entire mountain. That's how they found him, going into the Cerulean entrance. But now, all hope was gone.

Sandshrew seemed to feel its trainer's fear, and curled up aside him.

"Wait a minute, Sandshrew, don't you have problems breathing?" Richard managed to say, Sandshrew shook its head. "Can you continue with the rocks?" Was all its trainer could say, the Pokémon nodded, and continued with pulling the rocks away. The two Geodude, also not in direct need of air, helped out as well.

All of a sudden, they heard a noise, coming from outside, like someone was clearing the entrance.

"Is someone in here? Hello!" They heard a familiar voice.

"That is Brock!" Danny said. "Brock, we are here.." It was nearly a whisper voice, impossible for Brock to hear.

"Brock!" Raider now screamed as well, but also not very loud anymore.

"I guess Raider got out in time Onix, so we can slow… Wait a minute." The gym leader said. "Do you see that?" Onix looked at his trainer, but couldn't see anything. "That light, there is light in there, like a spark in the darkness of the mountain." Onix still couldn't see anything. Brock pointed towards a small slit between to rocks, and now Onix was also able to see it.

"Hold on everybody in there, I know you are there, we will try to get you out." Danny, Richard and Raider sighed in relief.

It didn't took long, or Onix had managed to remove a rock, and Brock was now able to look into the small cavern. Not that the people inside cared, they could fully breath again.

"Guys, slow it down, breath slowly, or your longs can't take it. Is that you Danny?" Brock suddenly asked. Danny looked up. "Yeah, Richard and I were about to cross Mt. Moon." "Brock, you need to go slow, look at that boulder above me, it will fall down, and the gape you made isn't big enough for us to go through." Raider said.

Brock looked up, and saw the big rock that was relying on the wall of boulders. "That might be a problem."

"Maybe I know something." Danny said. "Raider, can you're Geodude levitate right under the rock, and hold it, so Brock can remove the wall?" Raider slowly nodded. "That might even work. Geodude did you hear Danny, let's try it."

Both Geodude went towards the rock, and held it in place, while Onix slowly removed the rocks which were blocking the entrance, slowly to give the Geodude the change to adjust to the incoming weight, which relied more and more on the two Rock Pokémon, until the gape was big enough for the three humans, and Charmander and Bellsprout, get through.

"I will recall both my Geodude now, you three get back, that rock will make a big collapse, again." Raider said, Danny, Richard and Brock nodded, and ran back.

"Geodude, Geodude. Both return." As soon as both Pokémon had disappeared, Raider ran, and jumped out of the mountain, as the big boulder fell down, crushing the remaining's of the wall.

Richard kissed the with grass covered ground. "Someone is happy to be out." Brock laughed. Richard didn't care, he would never, never go into Mt. Moon again.

"Richard…" Danny walked towards his friend. "I know you don't want to go through Mt. Moon, so where should we go next?" Richard looked up, and realized it was selfish from him to take Danny's opportunity to challenge Misty. Maybe he should get over his fears.

The entire night, and the next morning, Raider and Brock worked in Mt. Moon, getting that big boulder, which had split in four pieces, out of the mountain. Next they made support bars around the entrance, so the tunnel couldn't collapse soon again.

"It seems that the rest of the tunnel stayed fine the entire time." Raider said, while they were enjoying their by Richard made breakfast. "I think it is safe, what do you think Brock?" "I think so to, the rest of Mt. Moon is pretty much unharmed, it was mainly this entrance."

Danny looked at Richard. "What do you think, I know this entrance is a real hell to go through again for you, and if you don't want to, we find another way passed." Richard shook his head. "No need to, it won't collapse again, according to Brock and Raider, and it's only a little piece of the Mountain. I will be okay."

"Great." Danny said.

"Thanks again Brock and Onix." Richard and Danny said while waving goodbye to their friends, and walked back into the Entrance of Horror. As soon as Richard put one step into the Mountain, he started running.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked confused. "Getting as fast as I possibly can out of this entrance. I don't mind going through it, but it's going to be really, really fast." This gave the others a good laugh. Squirtle decided to stay with Danny, as its little feet couldn't keep up with Richard's sprint.


	10. Learn to fly little friend!

**10\. Learn to fly little friend**

Since their adventure with Raider in Mt. Moon, Danny and Richard went as fast as they possibly could through Mt. Moon. But, as some of you might know, Mt. Moon is one of those places that you get easily lost in. And our heroes aren't the best with maps…

"I don't get it, there should be a tunnel to the left." Danny said frustrated.

Richard sighed. "Give me the map." He took the map out of Danny's hands. "Maybe it is a good idea to keep the map up straight?" He said.

Danny took the map back, and saw Richard was right, the map was upside down, and they were walking on good luck rather than Danny's sense of direction.

"Okay, I think we should go straight forward, and then to the right." Danny said. Richard nodded. He had put his fear aside, but when he thought they were lost, he started to feel it again. Better get out of this cursed mountain as soon as possible, and never come here again.

After the two boys went right, they saw a small hole in the ground, with a ladder going down into it.

"Do we need to get even deeper?" Richard asked. "I think so, this map says so." Danny answered. Richard's head started to shiver inside. Further into the mountain.

"Charmander, can you shine our path?" Charmander nodded, and walked in front of the others, heading down the ladder first. Danny quickly followed, than came Squirtle, and Richard closed up, paranoid looking at the ceiling.

When all four of them where down, Danny gave Charmander the sign to start walking, and the only thing visible was the flame on Charmander's tail, all the rest was as dark as night.

"Do you think this tunnel is safe?" Richard asked. "I don't know, let's hope so." Danny answered. He completely understood Richard's fears. Since Richard had been stuck in Mt. Moon as a little boy for two hours straight, his fears had taken a life of its own. And the collapse of yesterday didn't help the cure either.

All of a sudden, Charmander ran away.

"Charmander, hold on." Danny screamed. "Come on guys, quick, otherwise it will be too dark for us to ever get out." The three of them started to run as hard as they could. Richard picked Squirtle up in the process, since the turtle Pokémon couldn't run to hard with its little legs.

Charmander however, didn't plan to stop. He just kept running, cause a small screech, which cannot be heard by humans, attracted his attention.

This noise was made by a small Zubat, laying on the cold cave floor. Charmander walked next to it, and looked down, but the small bat Pokémon didn't move at all.

"Is, is it dead?" Danny asked shocked. Richard looked at his friend. "Since when do dead Pokémon start to screech?" Danny kneeled down with the Pokémon, and lifted it up. Something Zubat didn't really liked, and it bit Danny.

"AU!" The boy screamed . "What was the good in that?" Zubat flew away, well, it tried, but fell down directly.

"It looks like it can't fly." Richard said. "Don't be silly, it's a Zubat, those Pokémon learn to fly the day they hatch." Danny answered scornful, still petting his hand. "Well, I do know if you wanted to fly, it would look exactly the same." "Yeah, pull me into this." Danny looked at Charmander, who looked at his trainer with, for the first time, disapproval.

"What's wrong Charmander?" "It looks like Charmander is on my side on this one." Richard grinned. The poor Zubat tried to get up again, pulling Danny and Richard's attention back on it. It seemed to work out fine.

Danny made the 'You see I was right' sign towards Richard, but the Zubat wasn't in mid-air, or it felt down on the ground again.

"Let's face it, this poor little guy can't fly." Richard sighed. Scared to death, the Zubat had no other way than to just crawl away from the two big humans, standing above it.

"Maybe we should just let it, it is a wild Pokémon you know." Richard suggested. "I guess you're right."

When the two boys walked away, they saw a something big flying towards them.

"It looks like we've got company. Richard, duck." Danny screamed, as he duck as well.

It seemed to be a flock of Zubat, who flew over to the poor Zubat laying on the ground.

"That must be its friends." Richard suggested, but Danny shook his head. "It doesn't look like it." And Danny was right, one Zubat, probably the leader, flew down, and picked Zubat up. As soon as it was mid-air, it dropped it again, the little Zubat tried to fly, but failed again. The group of Zubat shared a good laugh, and went on, leaving the little Zubat all alone on the ground.

"That's just mean." Danny said. "I know, but it is the nature, we can't interrupt." "Well, screw nature, I'm going to learn that Zubat to fly." Danny ran back towards the sad little Pokémon. "Danny, how on earth do you want to learn it how to fly, if you can't even fly yourself?" Richard asked cynical. "I know I can't fly, but I know someone who can. Beedrill, come on out"

Beedrill emerged with a red light from his Pokéball, and looked at his trainer, not really knowing what to expect this time.

"Beedrill, can you help this little Zubat to learn how to fly?" Beedrill looked at the Bat Pokémon, and nodded.

"Okay Zubat, now, look closely at Beedrill's wings, and try to copy that." Beedrill tried to fly a little bit slower, so Zubat could see what to do, and it worked. Zubat flew, a little longer, but couldn't keep itself up, and felt again.

"Bellsprout, catch Zubat with your vines." Danny said, not wanting Zubat to hit the ground again, as he called up Bellsprout. The Flower Pokémon was just in time to catch Zubat with its vines.

"Well done Bellsprout." Danny said, as he returned Bellsprout to its Pokéball. "Thank you to Beedrill, too bad it didn't worked." Beedrill also returned to his Pokéball.

"Maybe I can help you guys." A middle-aged man walked into the seen. He looked like a hiker, he had climbing shoes, loose jeans, a big winter jacket, and a hood, which even covered his ears. Not only his clothes kept the man warm, as he wasn't the thinnest of hikers, and his cheeks where quite fat.

"My name is Rockney." The man said. "You must mean Rodney, right?" Richard asked. "No, I really mean Rockney, my father was obsessed with stones, he lived in Pewter, that must explain it, so he decided to call me Rockney. And I'm not even the worst, my brother is called Stoneven, a parody on Steven." Rockney laughed, and his laugh echoed through the entire hall.

"How do you think we can have this Zubat to fly?" Rockney laughed again. "Whoa, easy kid, I will help you, but I want to battle you first, we don't get too much passengers through here you know." "We?" Richard asked. "Yeah, me and my Pokémon. Geodude, come on out!"

The rock Pokémon emerged with a red light, and looked at Danny. "Okay Krabby, let's try." Krabby shyly stepped outside of the red light, and looked at the Geodude floating above the ground.

"Let's go Geodude, use Tackle." "Krabby, go with Bubble." The Geodude wasn't fast enough, and Krabby got the first hit.

"Don't give in." Rockney screamed. "Go at it with Tackle." "Krabby, dodge it." The crab Pokémon was way too fast for Geodude, and again, Geodude couldn't land a hit.

"Krabby, finish it off with Bubble." Geodude took another attack, but didn't go down.

"W-what? I thought two bubbles would be enough." Danny said confused. Krabby, looking at its trainer, became scared.

"You thought so, didn't you?" Rockney laughed. "We've got one more attack, Geodude, use Rock Throw." Krabby, still not moving a muscle, got hit with the rocks, and felt down.

"Krabby!" "It seems like your Krabby can't take a Solid Rock type Pokémon." But Krabby disagreed. It curled up, and waited for a command.

"That's the spirit. Krabby, use Bubble." "Geodude, dodge it." Too late, Geodude got hit, and fell from its levitating position, backwards into the ground.

"Geodude return. Don't think it's over yet, go Paras." A Paras emerged from Rockney's second Pokéball.

"Wow, a Paras." Danny said. "Let's see what my dex has to say about it."

Burrows under the ground to gnaw on tree roots. The mushrooms on its back absorb most of the nutrition.

"Krabby return, you did a great job." Krabby returned tired but satisfied. "Charmander, think you can take on that Paras?" Charmander happily nodded, and walked towards the Mushroom Pokémon.

"Charmander, use Ember." "O no, you ain't defeating Paras that fast, Paras use Stun Spore."

"Danny, cover your mouth, Stun Spore paralyzes." Danny quickly covered his mouth, but couldn't reach Charmander. When the Spore had cleared, Charmander was still standing, nothing seemed have happened.

"Charmander, are you okay?" The first shock, Charmander didn't looked back, or say his name to let his trainer know it was okay, it stayed the way it was.

"Oh no, Charmander." Danny became panicked. "Paras, go with a Scratch attack." Charmander got hit, but still didn't moved.

"Charmander, try to move, try an Ember attack." How hard Charmander tried, he couldn't move." "Paras, this is going to be easy, use Scratch again."

The second Scratch hit, and a third one, and a fourth one, Charmander still didn't moved.

" _This is going wrong, I need to switch back to Krabby."_

"Charmander retu-" Charmander suddenly moved, a little bit, but just enough for Danny to know Charmander still wanted to fight.

"Charmander, try to use Ember." Charmander pulled all his muscles together, and launched an Ember attack. Paras was knocked against the wall, and fell onto the ground.

"Sigh, Paras return, you did well." Rockney returned the second Pokémon as well.

"You did well Charmander, take a long rest." Charmander was send for the first time in days to his Pokéball.

"Now, show me what that Zubat." Rockney said.

They walked towards the little bat Pokémon, who had watched the battle from its lying position.

"I have something that might work. Zubat, come on out." Rockney said, as another Zubat emerged from its Pokéball.

"You have Zubat as well?" Richard asked. "You haven't been in Mt. Moon for too long, have you? Every square in this mountain is filled with Zubat, it surprises me that you haven't captured a Zubat yet." Rockney's laugh filled the entire hall again, Danny and Richard had to suppress the inclination to cover their ears, it was that loud.

"Now Zubat, go fly right above that other Zubat, so it can see how a Zubat flies." Rockney commanded. "My guess is that no other Zubat has ever tried to help the poor guy, that's why it can't fly."

Danny and Richard nodded. Rockney's Zubat flew right above the wild Zubat. Zubat copied Rockney's Zubat, and started to fly, higher and higher. Than it fell again. Danny jumped forward, and was able to catch the Bat Pokémon. "Got you."

Zubat looked at Danny, this time not afraid, but thankful, like it finally knew that they had good intensions.

"Come on, try again." Danny let go of Zubat, and the last one flew up again, this time even higher, and it lasted longer as well, but eventually fell down again, Danny catched it again.

They tried several times, each time the Zubat improved, until it was possible to stay in the air long enough. It flew rounds around the men, and happily screeched.

Just at that time, the group of Zubat flew by again. The main Zubat, who had picked on Zubat before, was surprised to see that Zubat could now fly, but wasn't happy with it, and started a fight with the befriended Zubat.

"What, why is it doing that?" Richard asked aghast.

"It might feel threatened." Rockney answered.

Both Zubat flew around each other, the wild one used Supersonic, but it missed, the befriended Zubat managed to get a Leech Life off, damaging the wild Zubat only a little bit. A Bite attack from the wild Zubat hit as well, and the befriended Zubat fell onto the ground. The wild Zubat thought it was over, but the befriended one had other thoughts, it tackled the wild one against the ground.

"Pokéball, Go!" Rockney threw a Pokéball at the wild Zubat, and captured it.

"Why did you capture another Zubat?" Richard asked.

"Because my brother wanted one." Rockney answered.

The befriended Zubat flew up to the group, and was directly surrounded by its group members, one Zubat flew towards the befriended one, and gave it a kiss.

"It looks like we better leave those love birds alone." Danny laughed, which was shared by the others. But Zubat hadn't forgotten about his friends, he left the group for a while, and went towards the men.

After all, Danny and Richard still had the wrong map.

Later.

"Thanks for guiding us out of Mt. Moon Zubat, good luck with your flying, buddy." Danny said, as they walked into the sunlight.

"Yeah, and good luck with your mate as well, I hope everything will be alright now." Richard added.

Zubat made a screech as goodbye, and flew back into the cave.

"Look there!" Danny said, pointing out the skyscrapers that where already visible of Cerulean City, it where two, but still, it was visible for them.

Richard was already happy he was outside of Mt. Moon, he had forgotten about his fear while he was busy with Zubat, but while he had followed the Bat Pokémon towards the exit, he had felt it again. Luckily, Mt. Moon was the only main mountain in Kanto.


	11. Battling in Waterworld

**11\. Battling in Waterworld!**

"Finally, we made it. Cerulean City." Danny said. Richard looked back at the thrilling shape of Mt. Moon.

"I sure am glad we came out of Mt. Moon." Richard said. Danny looked at his friend, and he could see the relieve.

"I understand." Was the only thing he thought necessarily to say. Richard appreciated that Danny didn't reminded him of it. People tend to do that, to take something out of the past, which has terrified someone, and remind that person of it. Although it mostly isn't on purpose, mainly just to show the person that they have pity with him/her. Danny, luckily for Richard, didn't do that, because it has the average effect, the person in question is only feeling more and more afraid and uncertain.

"First thing we need to do is find us a Pokémon Centre." Danny said, to bring Richard on other thoughts, as well as living up his own tensions. "I would love to get to the gym directly, but Krabby is still weak after that battle with Rockney, so I think it is better to heal them first."

" _I sure hope this gym battle will go as smooth as the one against Brock, that gym battle went really well. I know I can count on Bellsprout, and which other Pokémon? Charmander is weak to water, and Krabby can't do too much either. Remain Abra and Beedrill. I think I will go with Beedrill, since Abra has shine in the last gym battle."_

Richard snapped his fingers in front of Danny's face, who woke up from his daydream.

"Back on earth? This boy wants to ask you something." Richard said, when they saw a younger boy standing in front of them.

"Are you trainers?" The boy asked. Both nodded. "Then I would want to challenge one of you to a Pokémon Battle."

"Do you want to battle Richard?" But Richard shook his head. "You need to train for your upcoming gym battle, so you go."

"Great, challenge accepted. Charmander go!" Charmander ran forward, ready for a good fight.

"Metapod, go!" The boy shouted. "Hold on, does this Metapod know any move besides Harden?" Danny asked, thinking back at Anthony's Metapod, who did only know Harden.

"Of course, Metapod can learn other moves than Harden, it knew other moves as a Caterpie, so it can still use those moves." The boy said.

"Great. Charmander, go with Ember!" Charmander ran forward, and used Ember on Metapod, directly knocking it out.

"Wow, you really are strong. Metapod return, go Pidgey!"

"Ready for another round Charmander?" The Lizard Pokémon nodded.

"Danny, isn't it a way smarter idea to use Bellsprout, since you are probably going to use Bellsprout in your gym battle against Misty." Richard suggested.

"You are going to take on Misty, than you really need to be strong." The boy said. "Yeah, I'm taking on Misty. You're right Richard. Do you mind giving this match to Bellsprout?" Charmander shook his head, and slowly walked back to his trainer.

"Bellsprout, come on out." Bellsprout looked at its opponent, and was happy to see it was a flying type, one of its weaknesses. That meant a challenge.

"Pidgey, use Gust." Bellsprout was caught in the Gust, and was smacked to the nearest tree.

"Bellsprout!" Danny ran towards his Pokémon, but the Flower Pokémon stood up already, not losing after one move. "Bellsprout, take revenge with Vine Whip." Bellsprout's vines grabbed Pidgey, and smacked it against the ground, but it wasn't enough yet.

"Pidgey, another Gust attack." "Bellsprout, dodge it!" Pidgey's wings moved faster and faster, as another Gust attack was launched, Bellsprout tried to dodge it, but couldn't grab a hold to something, and was blown away again, but this time, Bellsprout had an idea. It grabbed one of Pidgey's paws with Vine Whip, and pulled it with it. Bellsprout landed on the ground, while Pidgey was the one smacked against the tree.

"Pidgey, do you think you can still battle?" The boy nervously asked, but he slightly knew the answer, and Pidgey's fall down confirmed that.

"Pidgey return, you really made me proud." The boy said.

"Way to go Bellsprout, you defeated one of your weaknesses, you really are strong." Danny complimented ted Bellsprout, and the last one was happy to help out its trainer.

"Rattata, you're up." The boy shouted, getting close to panicking.

" _Wow, a Rattata, crazy that I haven't seen one until now."_ Danny thought while taking his Pokédex out of his pocket.

A Forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruit and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from _stupid_ travelers.

"That doesn't really sound like a really nice Pokémon." Richard laughed. "Don't worry, my Rattata isn't that bad, it is a really nice Pokémon."

"Bellsprout, return. Beedrill, I choose you." Bellsprout happily returned to its Pokéball, since it was visibly tired from its battle with Pidgey. Beedrill, on the other hand, was filled with energy, and ready to fight.

"Rattata, start off with Quick Attack." It was a direct hit: Rattata directly ran off, jumped, and hit Beedrill fully. Beedrill didn't give in.

"Beedrill, get it with Twineedle." Beedrill directly moved forward, and hit the Mouse Pokémon with his stingers, but Rattata also didn't backed down directly.

"Rattata, get it with Hyper Fang." "Beedrill, dodge it, and use Poison Sting." Rattata missed, but Beedrill didn't: Rattata got hit with the Poison Sting, fell on the ground, and was not standing up.

"Rattata, are you alright?" The boy ran towards his Pokémon, which looked ill.

"What have you done to my Pokémon?!" The boy screamed, almost in tears. Richard directly ran forward, as Danny quickly followed him. Beedrill flew over as well, hoping he didn't did something bad to the Pokémon.

Richard sat down next to the Rattata, and looked directly what was wrong, he directly had the answer.

"The Poison Sting of Beedrill has poisoned your Rattata, you should bring it to the nearest Pokémon Centre, and it will be better in no-time." Richard answered.

"I was really scared that it might not be healthy anymore." "I'm really sorry, we used Poison Sting a lot in battle, but it never poisoned before." Danny apologized. "It's okay, you really are strong." "Thanks, you are to. I am Danny by the way." Danny introduced himself, and Richard directly as well. The boy called himself Lionel, and he lived in Cerulean City.

He didn't looked too poor, he had really expensive looking pants, the same could be said about his red-coloured shoes, and his blue and black coloured jacket. He had brown hear, properly combed.

"I'll see you again, I am going towards the Pokémon Centre." Lionel said, as he waved goodbye to Danny and Richard.

"You know, we should head to the Pokémon Centre as well." Richard said. "Bellsprout is quite worn out from that battle with that Pidgey."

Danny nodded. "I got kind a scared when his Rattata became poisoned." He said. "Yeah, that makes two of us. Luckily everything showed to be alright."

Danny, Richard and their two main Pokémon walked towards the Pokémon Centre, as they gave their eyes a sight to remember. Cerulean City wasn't as big as Viridian City, it was more comparable to Pewter City. But how much Rocks there where, that many water was hear. Most of the city was surrounded by lakes, and even in the city itself, where fountains everywhere, that, and small pools for Water type Pokémon to swim in.

Danny and Richard found the Pokémon Centre with ease, it looked exactly the same as the ones in Pewter City and in Viridian City.

"Hello, can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked. Danny and Richard, who were aware of the fact that every City has its own Nurse Joy, happily handed over their Pokémon.

Behind Nurse Joy, three Chansey where running around, carrying stuff around. "Do you own three Chansey?" Richard asked, which made Nurse Joy laugh. "No, these Chansey are the Chansey of the Joy's in Viridian City (Joy pointed to the Chansey in the middle), and this one (The one currently standing at the right) is from the Joy in Pewter. The left one is my Chansey." Danny directly activated his Pokédex again, not that he didn't knew anything about Chansey, but because of the feeling.

A rare and elusive Pokémon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it.

Nurse Joy started to laugh again. "It sure brings a lot of happiness to me, even more now there are three of them."

Suddenly, the phone in the Pokémon Centre went off, Joy hurried and picked it up. To Danny and Richard's surprise, Professor Oak appeared at the screen.

"Ah, Nurse Joy, I see Danny and Richard have made it here." Oak said. Nurse Joy turned around, and gestured that the two boys could come closer.

"I'll let you alone." Joy said, as she walked away.

"Hi Professor Oak, how are you doing?" Danny asked politely. "I'm doing fine, but how about you? I tried to call you in Pewter City, I always call in Pewter City to check if every trainer made it."

"If I may ask, why?" Richard asked.

"Well, that is rather a said story. Once, when the age of trainer's was still 10 years old, it was a few years ago, a trainer and his Squirtle left on their journey. Two weeks later, I got a call from Forrest, who asked if I send out only two trainers this time. I became worried, cause that meant Jason, that's how the trainer was named, didn't made it to Pewter City in two weeks. Every trainer makes it to Pewter City in two weeks. So we went looking between Pallet Town and Viridian City, nothing to be found. Than we went with a group of man from Pallet Town and Viridian City into Viridian Forest, Brock, who had just returned from his own journey, was looking with a group of Pewter City inhabitants. It took us two days, but we found him. Or what was left from him. He died, we still don't know how. Both his Pokémon, his Squirtle and a captured Rattata, where still alive." Oak said.

"From that day on, we said every trainer needed to be at least 15 years old, otherwise he or she can't start on a journey, because 10 years was too young. Jason was too young." Oak couldn't hold himself together, and a tear slipped out. "It left a scar on me for the rest of my life, I was responsible. I promised myself their will not die another trainer under my watch, that's why I called to Pewter City. I wanted to make sure you two where still healthy and well"

"Professor Oak, are you okay?" Danny asked. The older man wiped his tears away. "Yes, I'm fine." "We must have worried you." Richard sighed. "No, you didn't. I called to Pewter City, and I got Brock, who was just in the Pokémon Centre to heal up his Pokémon. He told me you had beaten him, and that he saw potential in you." That made Danny smile.

"So, I'm happy to find you here, I was planning to call you here, since Mt. Moon is also dangerous. Show me how your Pokémon are, I can see Charmander and Squirtle, but what have we more?" Danny went first.

He let out all of his Pokémon, from left to right: Charmander, Abra, Krabby ,Beedrill and Bellsprout.

"That looks like quite the respectable team already young man." Oak said, being proud. "Thanks Professor." Danny said. "And you Richard, what have you captured so far." Richard let out his Sandshrew, who went to stand next to Squirtle. "I haven't had the luck to capture more than one Pokémon."

"That doesn't matter at all, it isn't about how much Pokémon you capture, but how good you raise them, and in my eyes, all of them are looking really strong. My guess is you are going to challenge Misty, am I right Danny?" Danny nodded.

"Then I won't bother you any longer." The older man smiled, although the history of poor Jason put a mark on it. "I tell your parents you are alright, and I'll speak you again. Good luck with your battles and your journey." Oak said, and he shut down the telephone.

Danny and Richard looked at each other, still thinking about what Oak told them about Jason.

Nurse Joy walked in. "Are you two okay. I heard Professor Oak talked about Jason, it was a shock for the entire region, a trainer isn't supposed to die that young." Joy had some tears behind her eyes as well, but she quickly pushed them away. "You needed some of your Pokémon to be healed.

"Yeah, all of them, except Krabby and Abra, they didn't battle, so I don't think they need to be healed." Nurse Joy nodded, as Danny returned Charmander, Beedrill and Bellsprout to their Pokéballs, and gave them to Nurse Joy.

"And you Richard?" Joy asked. "Both of my Pokémon are still full health, thanks." Joy nodded again, and brought Danny's four Pokéballs to the back of the center.

"I'm going outside, thinking about my strategy against Misty, while Krabby and Abra can swim in the pools, are you coming as well, Squirtle would love to." Richard happily accepted Danny's invitation, and both boys walked outside, and sat down on a bench before the center.

Both Krabby and Squirtle happily jumped into one of the fountains that was in the middle of the road. Abra fell asleep in the afternoon sun, and Sandshrew climbed onto the bench, and laid against its trainer.

"You don't really like it around here, do you?" Richard asked, looking at his Ground-type buddy. Sandshrew shook its head. "I think it preferred Pewter City." Danny laughed, but it had a cold tint. He kept thinking about that boy called Jason, which had died, and left in Viridian Forest.

"All your Pokémon are fighting fit again." Nurse Joy said, and Charmander ran passed her, and jumped in Danny's arms. Danny shook the thought of the passed trainer, and started laughing, as he saw Charmander being so happy. He received the Pokéballs of Beedrill and Bellsprout as well, and decided it was time to go to the gym.

"Should we go to the gym?" Danny asked. Richard nodded

"Thanks for healing up my Pokémon Nurse Joy, I'll see you again." Both Danny and Richard waved her goodbye, as they walked towards the gym, which was quite the interesting building: It was big building, rounded towards the top, the colors of the roof where almost neon orange and pink. The most attracting thing was a giant statue of a Dewgong, made on top of the building. The roof was held up by a round of pillars.

"Should we go in?" Danny asked, since there wasn't any sign of presence. "I guess so." Richard answered, so both boys walked inside.

"Hello, is their someone?" Danny shouted.

"I'll be right with you." They heard the voice of a, sounding young, girl.

They didn't needed to wait for a minute, and a girl, looking like 17, or maybe 18 years old, walked in. She had orange hair, and was wearing a green swim suite.

"You must be here to challenge the gym leader, and to earn the Cascade badge, am I right?" the girl asked, and Danny nodded. "I would like to. Is the gym leader around?" He started looking around him, but couldn't see anyone else. This made the girl to laugh.

"You looking at her." "You are Misty?" Danny asked. "Yes, a lot of people call me that way, so I assume it is my name indeed. And who am I talking to?" Misty asked smiling. She liked confusing a challenger before he or she entered the battlefield. It made them unbalanced in battle.

"Oh, my name is Danny Kendall, and I come from Pallet Town, this here is my best friend Richard." Richard looked at Danny. "Since when am I your _best_ friend?" Danny sighed. "You have always been my best friend." Richard smiled, and that made Misty laugh.

"Follow me." Both boys walked after the red-haired gym leader, and she brought them to a room, almost filled with water, in the water laid round plates, two big ones, one for her and one for Danny, and the other small once, all together it couldn't be more than 6, 3 at each side, where for the Pokémon to stand on.

"This." Misty pointed to an elder girl, just passed 20 years old. "Is my eldest sister, Daisy. She will be the judge."

"Hi, my name is Richard, and this is my best friend Danny, the challenger." Misty started to laugh, but Daisy didn't get the point. "You are really going to hold on, aren't you?" Danny asked irritated. "Like I said, you never called me your best friend before, so I'm going to enjoy this."

Misty looked at her sister, and sighed. "If you two are ready, otherwise Daisy and I will drink some tea before our battle." This made Daisy laugh as well.

When the gym leader looked at the two boys, she saw herself, with her friends when they travelled through the Kanto times, but she shook the thought away, and jumped at once at her plate in the pool.

Danny took a run, and jumped on his plate as well, almost slipping and falling off.

"When you're ready." Misty screamed towards Danny, who slowly nodded, feeling a little bit nervous.

"This match will be between the challenger Danny from Pallet Town, and the gym leader, Misty from Cerulean City. It will be a two-on-two match, and only the challenger is allowed to switch. Are both sides ready?" Daisy asked.

Misty happily waved towards her sister, where Danny just nodded. He felt a lump in his troat.

"Then let the match begin!"

"Staryu, I'll start off with you!" Misty said, as she released a star shaped Pokémon from one of her Pokéballs.

"Beedrill, I choose you!" Beedrill flew up in the sky, and saw the water surrounding him. Not his favorite battlefield.

" _Let's see what where up against."_ Danny thought.

Staryu, this Pokémon is commonly seen fighting, which it can do as long as it's core is intact

"Staryu, go with Bubble." "Beedrill dodge it." Beedrill was just quick enough, this directly showed how fast Misty's Staryu was.

"Beedrill, try to turn the tides, go with Twineedle." Staryu wanted to dodge, even without direct command, but was hit by Twineedle, which smacked it against the ground.

"Staryu now, use Water Pulse!" A grin appeared on Misty's face, and Danny instinctively knew what would happen. "Beedrill, get out of there." It was no use, the pulse hit Beedrill straight, and the Poison Bee Pokémon couldn't keep flying, its wings where completely wet, and it felt into the water.

"Beedrill!" Daisy looked, and saw Beedrill wouldn't be able to get up again.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, the first round goes to Misty and her Staryu."

" _That Staryu is one hell of a thing. Beedrill was knocked out at once."_

"Beedrill return. You fought your hardest, I'm proud of you." Danny said, as he returned the fainted Pokémon to his Pokéball.

"I hope you now see what kind of power the Cerulean Gym holds." Misty shouted over the water. "Speaking of water, nothing can beat us."

"Then let's give this a grassy taste." Danny shouted back. "Bellsprout, it's all up to you." Bellsprout easily jumped on its plate, and looked at its opponent.

"Staryu, use Bubble again." "Bellsprout, Razor Leaf." The leaf's crossed passed Staryu, most of them hit the Star Pokémon, and it fell into the water.

"Staryu!" Staryu didn't had enough yet, and it jumped back onto its plate, but the damage of Beedrill's Twineedle and the recent Razor Leaf of Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout, finish it off with Vine Whip." "Staryu, dodge into the water." The Water type jumped into the water, and it would have made it, if Bellsprout's vines didn't grabbed Staryu's legs, lifted it up, out of the water, and smacked it against the wall behind Misty. This all was too much for the Star Pokémon, and its core started to flicker.

"Staryu is unable to battle, this round goes to Danny and his Bellsprout." Daisy called.

Misty returned Staryu with, still, a grin on her face. "You thought you had the worst, well, I'll give you the worst. Starmie!"

"Danny, Starmie is the evolved form of Staryu." Richard yelled towards his friends, Danny nodded nervously, because he knew it would be trouble.

"Bellsprout, use Razor Leaf, again." "Starmie, Water Pulse." Bellsprout got hit, but Starmie did as well. Both of them didn't backed down, both wanted to win desperately.

"Bellsprout, another Razor Leaf." "Starmie, dodge into the water." Since Razor Leaf doesn't have the ability to pull Pokémon back, Starmie was free to go, and was now swimming under water, it could be anywhere.

"Bellsprout, keep a good view at your environment, don't let it surprise you." Danny commanded, and the Flower Pokémon nodded.

Suddenly, Starmie came up from the left side of Bellsprout. "Starmie, finish it off with Psychic."

" _NO! It knows Psychic!"_

Bellsprout got struck against the ground. It couldn't get up again, neither the Pokémon or the trainer knew that Starmie was part Psychic, and had the ability to use Psychic attacks.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle, this round, and with that the match, goes to Misty, the gym leader."

Danny returned Bellsprout to its Pokéball. "You gave it all you've got, we will train and win next time."

Misty had already jumped of her plate and was now walking towards Danny.

"Well done, you fought well." Danny jumped of as well, and shook Misty's hand.

"Can. Can I have a rematch?" Danny asked, and Misty nodded. "Of course, you can have a rematch whenever you want." "Great, but I will train first. Next time, I will be the victor" "We'll see."

Both boys walked towards the Pokémon Centre, both defeated.

"Seeing those faces, I would say you had lost." Nurse Joy said. "That Starmie knows Psychic, how can a Bellsprout compete with that!" Was Danny's reaction, as he gave both Beedrill's and Bellsprout's ball to Nurse Joy.

" _From that day on, we said every trainer needed to be at least 15 years old, otherwise he or she can't start on a journey, because 10 years was too young. Jason was too young. It left a scar on me for the rest of my life, I was responsible. I promised myself their will not die another trainer under my watch." -Professor Samuel Oak-_

 **Hello, a quick announcement. First, I will try to upload every Sunday from now on, a little bit of a rhythm is nicer for you as a reader, if I don't make it, it will be, or announced the week before, or otherwise the story will be uploaded Monday or Tuesday. If it still isn't online, you should call a doctor, cause that would mean I'm dying ;). Just kidding, If it isn't online at Tuesday, there will be an Author's Note with an explanation.**

 **I can quickly tell something about the whole Jason part in this story. Personally, I think 10 years is too young to leave on a journey in a world filled with magical creatures. I know it is for kids around that age, so I'm not making a point of it, but since this is my story, I can change it. Jason's story hasn't ended yet, there will be more, maybe the reason why it is so hard for everyone. Also, when I wrote the piece about Jason, I was listening to Deoxys Battle Music from GlitchxCity, and if you read the Jason part, and start the video at around 3:00, well, it gave me the chills, so maybe you as well.**

 **That's all for today, next chapter will be up next Sunday, training for the rematch I guess. I hope you have a nice week, and I'll see you next Sunday. Bye.**


	12. Reunion with an old Friend

**12\. Flying up high.**

Danny was lying on his bed in the Pokémon center of Cerulean City. He tried to sleep, but couldn't get to it.

" _How on earth can I beat Misty, she is just too strong."_

Danny remembered how the match went, and got thrilled by it, all over again.

\- "Bellsprout, another Razor Leaf." "Starmie, dodge into the water." Since Razor Leaf doesn't have the ability to pull Pokémon back, Starmie was free to go, and was now swimming under water, it could be anywhere.

"Bellsprout, keep a good view at your environment, don't let it surprise you." Danny commanded, and the Flower Pokémon nodded.

Suddenly, Starmie came up from the left side of Bellsprout. "Starmie, finish it off with Psychic." –

It had been terrible. Bellsprout, who was part Poison as well, didn't stood a chance against such a quick and powerful Psychic type Pokémon.

"We just need to train." Danny said, by accident out loud. "What?" Richard said, halve sleeping. "Nothing, I'm sorry I woke you up." Richard looked at his friend.

"You are worried about that battle with Misty, aren't you?" "Yeah, that Starmie was too strong and too fast." Richard thought of something. "Repeat those last two words again please." "Too fast." Danny got it as well. "That's it, we need to get faster."

"Great, now get to sleep." Richard said, as he turned around, and closed his eyes again. Danny decided to get some sleep as well, so he was all fit and ready to go for the next day.

That morning.

Danny woke up at around 6 a.m., and since he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, he stepped out of his bed, and took a quick shower.

Afterwards, he went into the main hall of the Pokémon Centre, and he was happy to see that Nurse Joy was already awake as well.

"Good morning Danny, can I get you something for breakfast?" Nurse Joy smiled, happy as usual. "You too a good morning, I would like some eggs." He answered, as he felt his stomach boil.

"Of course, I'll be with you in a minute." "Thanks." Danny sat down at one of the tables, directly next to the windows.

As it was still summer, it was already shining bright outside, but that couldn't be sad about the inhabitants. There was no one around, it was quite, the streets of the living city of yesterday where empty, and the fountains where pouring water for nothing.

Nurse Joy arrived at Danny's table with a plate, on it where scrambled eggs with some bacon. "I guessed you wanted this." Joy smiled, and Danny nodded.

"Nurse Joy." He quickly said, as the nurse already wanted to walk away, she turned around, and looked at Danny. "How come those fountains can pour out water constantly, where do they get it from?" He asked. Joy thought a second. "It comes from an underground lake, which is filled by again by all the rainwater that drops on the ground in Cerulean City, that, and the all the water of the fountains are brought back to the water every time." She answered.

"A cave, that sounds interesting." Danny said. "It is, the entrance is visible if you come from Mt. Moon, it lays underneath entire Cerulean City. It once was the home for a really strong Pokémon, stronger than every other one. It was captured by Team Rocket but broke free, since that, it is said to live on New Island."

Danny thought to know what Pokémon it was. Mewtwo. At least ,that was the Pokémon that lived in Cerulean Cave in FireRed and LeafGreen, the games he was familiar with. But this was the Pokémon world, everything was different here.

"What about Team Rocket?" Danny asked. "Team Rocket was an evil organization, run by Giovanni, but it has been disbanded after our champion, Red, has defeated Giovanni in a gym battle." Nurse Joy explained. "They won't be a bother to you on your journey."

Danny laughed. "I don't think so either. Nurse Joy walked away, as Danny returned to look at the outside, back to the empty city.

" _Mewtwo, the strongest Pokémon in existence. I think I fought it once or two with my Charizard on game. Man, I sure don't want to fight Mewtwo now, not with this team. I mean, they are all 5 great, but they can't face the strongest Pokémon."_

 _By the way, I need to think of something for the rematch with Misty, and I think that lake might just be the answer."_

Danny quickly ate his eggs, as his Charmander, that also slept outside of his Pokéball, ran towards Danny.

"Hey little buddy, want some bacon?" The Fire type Pokémon nodded happily, and directly swallowed the peace of bacon Danny gave to him.

"What do you think, are you ready for some training?" Danny asked, again, Charmander nodded happily. "Great. I hope the others are ready as well."

"Do you need to make such a noise." Richard said, still rubbing his eyes. He also still wore his pajamas, which had Squirtles on it, which would make a lot of sense since Richard already knew he wanted Squirtle to start his journey with.

"I'm sorry. Now your awake, do you mind training in Cerulean Cave?" Richard slowly nodded. "I don't mind, I'll go shower, I'm right back. Can I have some eggs?" "I'll ask Nurse Joy if she has some."

Nurse Joy already herd the order, and went back to the kitchen.

In a good twenty minutes both boys where outside, bellies filled, and ready to go. Danny and Richard walked a while, out of Cerulean City, and back onto the route which led them to Mt. Moon.

"Please don't say we need to go back into Mt. Moon." Richard asked afraid. "Of course not, I would never do that to you." Danny smiled.

The continued walking, until they came by a small river, at the other side, a small hill was visible, with a clear entrance.

"How on earth do we get across?" Danny asked, silently hoping they didn't needed to swim.

"Hi, do you guys head for Cerulean Cave as well?" A girl of around 17 years old ran towards the two boys. She wore short jeans, a red colored t-shirt, and she had brown hair, reaching till her shoulders. Her skin was brown, showing a lot of hours in the sun.

"Yeah, I wanted to train some in the cave." Danny answered. "You can come with me, I have a boat. My name is Michelle." "My name is Richard." Richard said. "And mine Danny, nice to meet you." Danny introduced himself quickly. "So you have a boat?" "Yeah, well actually, it is my dad's, but I can use it if I want to go the Cerulean Cave to train."

Michelle led both boys to a small boat, that took shelter in a small outhouse. Danny, Richard and Michelle stepped in, and the last one started to pump up the engine.

"So you want to train in Cerulean Cave as well?" Michelle asked, when she managed to start the engine, and the small boat slowly started to sail towards the entrance of the cave.

"Yes, I had a terrible loss against the local gym leader yesterday, and I want to train some for the rematch." "You fought Misty?" Michelle said surprised. "Yes, I did." "That's funny. You see, Misty is a good friend of me, and I just happened to be at the gym yesterday evening, and she told me about a trainer with a Bellsprout who lost to her. That must be you?" Danny nodded. "It is me."

"You know, there is a small lake in the cave, you can train their on facing Misty on her terms." Michelle informed. "I know, Nurse Joy told me, it is the water that is the source for the fountains."

Michelle nodded. "You are good informed." Danny laughed. "So Michelle, you and Misty are friends?" Richard asked, on which Michelle answered with a nod.

"That's true, we have grown up together. We train together a lot." That was something Danny really liked to hear. "Is there a chance I can have a match with you?" Danny asked. Michelle laughed. "Of course, I would be happy to."

"From here we need to walk." Michelle informed, and she attached the small boat to the pier, that laid there.

The three slowly walked into Cerulean Cave. "You know, this cave gives me the chills every single time." Michelle said. "This used to be the home of a powerful Pokémon Mewtwo." They walked further into the cave, Danny had the feeling that Mewtwo would attack them any minute now, while Richard was trying to not have Cerulean Cave remind him of Mt. Moon.

"Here it is." Michelle said, as she pointed downwards, a small entrance led even further down. "You'll need to climb down, I'll go first." She quickly disappeared into the gape.

"Richard, we better call back Charmander and Squirtle, or we might lose them in the shuffle." Danny suggested. Richard nodded, the last thing he wanted was losing his buddy, so they both returned their starter Pokémon.

Both Danny and Richard started to panic a little when the hole felt like being endless, but first Danny, than Richard, felt ground under their feet again pretty soon.

"Turn around guys." They heard the voice of Michelle, and when they turned around, they saw the most beautiful thing they had seen so far.

A lake, surrounded by the walls of the cave, it was the purest water they had ever seen, and it looked like Misty's battlefield, round plates made of stone laid into the water, two big ones for the trainers, and 6 small ones, three on the left and three on the right, for the Pokémon.

"Misty's predecessor was inspired by this lake, and made the gym to look exactly like it." Michelle explained, as the two boys where looking at it, mouths open.

"So Danny, you wanted a match with me?" She tried to snap them both out of the spell the lake has laid on them, and it worked. The word 'match' was the magic word. Danny looked up, and nodded. "I would love to."

Michelle jumped on her plate with the same elegance as Misty did. "Well, come on then." Danny jumped on his plate as well.

"I need to say, I only have one Pokémon with me, so more than a one-on-one battle I can't give you." Michelle said to her regret. "That doesn't matter, I know one who wants make up for something." Danny said.

" _That battle with Misty was really hard on Beedrill, it looked even more depressed after the defeat than I."_

"Alright than. Butterfree, come on out!" Danny looked up, and saw the Butterfly Pokémon emerge from its Pokéball.

"Let's check this one out." Danny said, more to himself than to the others, but still good hearable.

Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree is the evolved form of Metapod. The scales covering its wings help it to shed water.

"Okay, that sounds like a good Pokémon to use on this battlefield. Beedrill, I choose you." Beedrill came out of his ball, and looked around. At first, he thought he was back in Misty's gym, but quickly knew the difference. He had something to make up for, and he would not let his trainer down again.

"Butterfree, start off with Confusion." Beedrill got struck by the strong Psychic attack, but didn't gave in a bit.

"Wow, that Beedrill is strongly trained, most of the Poison types I fight almost directly give in after a Confusion attack." "Beedrill doesn't go down easily. Now Beedrill, use Fury Attack."

Beedrill hit Butterfree hard and fast, 3 times in a row. Butterfree backed down a little, needing to restore from the attack.

"Butterfree, Confusion." This time, Beedrill didn't get out too well. It flew rounds through the cave, not attacking, not defending. It looked like it was sleep walking.

"Yeah, well done Butterfree, confusing it, brilliant idea." Michelle praised her Butterfree with the grandiose idea.

"Beedrill, try a Poison Sting attack." But Beedrill didn't reacted, and kept flying rounds. "Beedrill, do you hear me?" Danny started to become a little bit nervous. If Beedrill couldn't attack, he couldn't win. And Danny didn't wanted to think about what would happen to be Beedrill after two losses.

"Butterfree, make an end to this. Tackle it." Danny felt sweat dripping from his head, but luck was on his side this match. Beedrill's sub consciousness wanted the Poison Bee Pokémon to fly another way, and it made Butterfree tackle an out hanging stalactite, and that hurt the Bug type Pokémon.

"You really have some luck, don't you?" Michelle said smiling, and Danny smiled back as well. "I wish I had that luck in the gym battle."

Beedrill kept flying around as a chicken without its head. "Butterfree, try a Gust attack."

"Beedrill, got with Poison Sting." Beedrill, turned around, looked his trainer in the eye, and fired a Poison Sting at Butterfree, who directly stopped its attack, completely surprised by the turn of events.

"W-what? Already escaped the confusing?" Michelle was astonished as well. "Beedrill, finish it off with Twineedle."

Twineedle hit Butterfree as well, and it lost balance, and felt into the water. The same that had happened to Beedrill the day before.

"Butterfree, return." Michelle said. "Well done, that was a great battle." Danny smiled, and Beedrill looked as proud as never before.

"Well done Beedrill, you won." Beedrill was really happy. He didn't let his trainer down again.

Just when Danny wanted to start training, a boy, a little bit younger than them, ran in.

"Michelle, one of dad's Pidgey's has returned, it has a bandage on its wing. I needed to get you as soon as I could." The boy screamed.

"I'll come right away." Michelle said. "I'm sorry guys, but I need to go with my little brother."

" _A Pidgey with a bandage, could it be….?"_

"Do you mind if we tag along? That description sounds familiar." Danny said. "Sure, just follow my brother Ron."

And so the three of them followed young Ron, away from the beautiful lake, through the narrow gape, back into the main hall of Cerulean Cave.

"Ron, did you swim over here?" Michelle asked, as she saw Ron dripping.

"Yeah, I needed to reach you, but there was I couldn't come there. And I forgot to bring my Seel with me, so I needed to swim myself." He explained. Danny and Richard only now found out the boy's red T-shirt and blue trousers where soaked.

"Then it's a good thing you can come with us in the boat now." Richard laughed. All of them quickly sat back into the boat, as Michelle pulled off the rope, and the boat drifted towards the mainland again.

The four of them hurried toward a small house near the edge of Cerulean City, Ron ahead, Michelle close behind, Richard after her and Danny closed off.

As the small group arrived at Michelle and Ron's house, their father already awaited them.

"You wouldn't believe this, that one Pidgey, the one with the attention problems, has returned after two and a halve month, and it has a bandage around its wing." He said, scratching his bearded chin. He looked like he was past his forties, but if you looked in his eyes, he looked not older than twenty-five. He wore a black jacket, and black pants.

"I see you brought some company. Hi, my name is Rarrel, and I am the father of Michelle and Ron." "Nice to meet you, my name is Danny." Danny shook Rarrel's hand. "And my name is Richard." Richard shook Rarrel's hand as well.

"Hurry up, I want to see that Pidgey." Michelle said, already running inside, followed by Ron.

Danny and Richard followed Rarrel into the small barn next to the house, where they saw to their surprise multiple Pidgey and Spearow sitting on middle big sticks. At the table, the one Michelle stood in front of, the Pidgey laid. And Danny's expectations became the truth.

He walked forward, and stood next to Michelle, the surprise was also visible in Pidgey's eyes. It was indeed the Pidgey Danny and Richard met on Route 3, where Mikey had been a tyrant.

The Pidgey couldn't be more happy to see its friend back, and it flew right into Danny's arms, who happily cuddled it.

"I have never seen something like this before." Rarrel said. "You have never seen a boy cuddle with a Pidgey?" Richard asked. "No, I have never seen someone cuddle with _that_ Pidgey. It is quite outstanding, because it trusts no humans at all. It will only sit on the arms of Michelle and Ron, and I can't even cuddle with it, even though I have raised it for two years now." Rarrel still looked astonished at Danny and Pidgey.

"Richard, can you tell us what happened to it to trust Danny?" Michelle said.

"Well, it is a rather long story. On Route 3, there was a boy named Mikey, that terrorized a forest." Richard thought back at how he and Danny had found that Caterpie, wounded and well. He also remembered Mikey, shouting at them that that Caterpie was his.

"We fought against him, and won, he left in fear, so we could treat the Pokémon. One of them was this Pidgey, Danny took care of it. It was really frightened at first, but later, it completely trusted Danny, it even picked one of the paramedics and went back to Danny, before it went along with the nurses, only when Danny told it was fine."

Rarrel looked up. "Danny must be really good with Pokémon, if he gained the trust of that Pidgey."

Danny didn't heard anything of the conversation, and continued to talk with Pidgey, about what happened in Mt. Moon and how he lost against Misty. Pidgey seemed upright upset when he heard the last news, and was happy to hear the Beedrill that helped him on Route 3 had defeated Michelle's Butterfree, a Pokémon Pidgey couldn't get along with.

Actually, Pidgey could get along with most of the other Pokémon finely, even better than with humans, but that Butterfree was a different story. Why? Because that Butterfree always had to help it, while it wanted to do thing its own way.

After another five minutes, Rarrel decided it was enough for now.

"Danny, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I think Pidgey needs some rest." Rarrel wanted to feel Pidgey's wing, but got picked in his hand.

"Au, why did you do that?" He asked, but Pidgey was already in the fight position. "Calm down Pidgey, it is okay." Danny said, and as if they had practiced it, the Tiny Bird Pokémon calmed down, and let Rarrel feel its wing.

"It isn't broken anymore, they must have treated it well." Rarrel said. "How long has it been since you left Route 3?"

Richard started to think. "I think it might be about two weeks ago, why?" Rarrel smiled. "That is about the time the wing of a bird Pokémon needs to recover, that is why it is here already. The nurses probably thought it would be ready to be here already. Otherwise they wouldn't have let it go."

Danny looked at the older man. "I'm just happy it is safe back here." Danny looked at Pidgey. "I'm going to train. I'll check up with you when I'm done, okay?" Pidgey nodded in approval.

"Bellsprout, come on out." Danny called Bellsprout out as soon as he stood outside.

"Danny, should we go back to Cerulean Cave?" Richard asked, but Danny shook his head. "Nah, maybe tomorrow, but it is close to lunchtime, and I rather train out here for a little while longer."

Bellsprout looked at Danny, not knowing what to do. "Come on Bellsprout, we need to get faster, Beedrill had his training this morning, now it is our turn." And they started to do a kind of simulations.

Bellsprout had to stand in the middle, while Charmander, who has been let out of his ball as well, ran rounds around the Flower Pokémon, and suddenly attacked it.

Unnoticed, Pidgey jumped off the table, and walked outside, and started observing Danny, Bellsprout and Charmander.

"Bellsprout, you need to stay still and focus." Danny said. Bellsprout nodded, and tried to find out which way Charmander would come from, but the last one changed his pattern every time, so it was too hard for Bellsprout to keep all the moves together.

"Come on Bellsprout, try to focus on which way Charmander will come." And then Pidgey walked in, and went to stand next to Bellsprout, confusing the other three.

"Pidgey? What are you doing?" Pidgey gestured that they should continue, and Bellsprout, although not happy to give its place away, took a few steps back, so it could make room for Pidgey.

"Okay than, if you are sure. Charmander, continue the attacks, but don't hit Pidgey." Charmander thought how to do it, and then nodded.

Charmander charged in from the right, and to his surprise, Pidgey flew up, and Charmander missed, it continued his round again, when Pidgey stood back on the ground, and ran towards the Flying type, this time from behind, and again, Pidgey flew up in time, and Charmander missed again.

"Wow Pidgey, that is amazing." Bellsprout was impressed as well.

Rarrel, Michelle, Ron and Richard had walked out when they heard Danny ask Pidgey why it was there, and where all happily surprised. Rarrel stepped forward "Danny, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure, Charmander, continue the attacks, Bellsprout, if you keep observing, I think you might get the hang of it as well." Both Pokémon nodded, as their trainer left them alone and walked with Rarrel.

"Danny, I want to ask you a favor." The inhabitant of Cerulean said. "You know, I use my Pidgey and Spearow to deliver mail from Cerulean to where you want in Kanto, but this Pidgey isn't good with humans. It has delivered more problems than mail." Rarrel said. Danny looked at Rarrel, but the last one didn't laughed about his joke, showing how serious the matter was to him.

"I saw how good you are with Pidgey, and how well it fits in your team." "Do you. Do you want to ask me to take Pidgey with me?" Danny asked hopefully.

" _It feels like my heart is filled with joy. This Pidgey would fit perfectly in my team."_

"Yes, that is exactly what I wanted to ask. Since I have a lot of Pidgey and Spearow, I can't always give them enough attention, most of them don't matter, but this Pidgey does, it needs someone who will look after it, and will care for it, even more than I do." Rarrel said.

"Sir, I would love to have Pidgey in my team, I wanted that since I met it." Danny laughed, and Rarrel smiled as well. "I can't thank you enough, we will miss it, but it will be better off with you." Both walked back to where Charmander and Pidgey where still training.

Danny walked up, and kneeled down next to Pidgey, all of them stopped their activity, and looked at them. Michelle looked first to her dad, who nodded. The young girl directly knew what would happen, and she didn't know if she should be happy for Pidgey that it would have a trainer or sad that it would leave.

"Pidgey, I talked with Rarrel, and he asked me if I wanted to take you with me. With us." Danny pointed at Charmander and Bellsprout. "On our journey." The same happiness was visible in Pidgey's eyes as when it first saw Danny again. "Would you like that?" Pidgey jumped onto Danny, who felt on the ground, not suspecting this move. But he happily cuddled the Tiny bird.

"I think that is a yes." Richard laughed.

When Pidgey finally jumped of its new trainer, Danny took the last Pokéball on his belt, and laid it before Pidgey, who picked on the middle field of the Pokéball, and disappeared. It was directly captured.

"Come on out Pidgey." Danny let out his newly addition to his team. "And you to guys." As he let Abra, Beedrill and Krabby out, who all went around the Pidgey."

Danny walked up to Rarrel and the others, as Pidgey directly got a lot of attention by Danny's other five Pokémon.

"Thanks again." Rarrel just said. Danny smiled. "Thank you, Pidgey will be a great addition, and a huge help in our upcoming rematch."

"Can I invite you guys for lunch before you leave?" Michelle asked. "Sure, that would be great." Danny and Richard followed the girl into the house, as the Pokémon followed them quickly after.

After a great lunch, Danny and Richard decided to head back to the Pokémon Centre, and waved goodbye to their new friends. Ron felt a tear drop down from his eyes, seeing one of his friends walk away. And Pidgey? It couldn't be happier, it was sitting proudly on Danny's shoulder, happy to be a part of the team.

 **That was it, the chapter for the week. I already planned Pidgey to be captured ever since I wrote chapter 8 for the first time, but this is the first time I actually wrote it being captured, since I never got this far before. Next chapter will be coming next Sunday, as promised. Also, I hope you all read my LeafGreen Nuzlocke story, I published it yesterday.**

 **Since most media inform about the upcoming games, I wanted to do so as well. If you haven't heard it yet, a few days ago, Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon have been announced, both are going to be the main series game of Generation VII. The Pokémon Magearna will be one of them.**

 **That's all, I'll see you guys next week with the gym battle, and I might upload the rules of my nuzlocke upcoming week as well, since I forgot them yesterday.**


	13. Rematch in the City of Water Flowers

**13\. Rematch in the City of Water flowers.**

Danny stepped outside of the Pokémon filled with positive energy. Not only had the training really paid of yesterday, he also captured the Pidgey he met earlier.

Danny, Bellsprout and Pidgey had been training the entire afternoon, Charmander started off with the attacks for Bellsprout and Pidgey to dodge, later Krabby took over, but since it was not too fast, it couldn't help much on land. Abra was the last one doing this, it was fully awake, and even managed once to surprise Pidgey.

Bellsprout and Pidgey had been switching, Pidgey less time than Bellsprout, since Pidgey still had to slow down, and don't use its recently recovered wing too much.

Today, they should try the real thing: Danny had asked Michelle yesterday if they could go into Cerulean Cave again, and Michelle was happy to help them, so he took a walk towards the place he knew Michelle's boat laid, and was ready to go. Richard wouldn't come along, since he had a little headache, and was still sleeping.

It was not even early in the morning, Danny and Michelle would meet at 10 a.m., and right now, it was halve past nine. The sun was already full at the sky, and another summer day had started. Danny was happy to already see Michelle at the boat, and waved at her, she waved back.

"Good morning, slept alright?" She asked. "Yeah, I did, Richard has a little headache, so we won't be coming." Danny said, as he followed Michelle to the boat.

"That's too bad. Did he get drunk?" She asked with a smile, and Danny started to laugh. "We don't drink." He said. "I don't either, at least, not yet." She laughed.

Both stepped into the boat, and Michelle pushed the boat away from the mainland, drifting back into Cerulean Cave.

"What kind of training are you planning to do?" Michelle asked. "I think the same as yesterday, only this time using the water." "So training with your Krabby?" Michelle asked. "Yeah, Krabby is the best option in this case."

Danny and Michelle walked through the entrance of Cerulean Cave again, through the narrow gape, back to the beautiful lake.

"Okay Guys, come on out." All of Danny's Pokémon appeared in front of him.

"Bellsprout, Beedrill and Pidgey, you are going to switch out on the plate, same as yesterday. Krabby, you are our Starmie, swim around their plate, and feint attack them, but don't hit them, okay?" The four of them nodded.

"To make you even more aware, Charmander and Abra, you are going to stand on the other two plates, and when I give you a nod, you throw these rocks to the one standing on the main plate." Danny pointed to a hill of stones.

Beedrill and Pidgey both carried the rocks towards both plates, while Abra transported itself towards his plate. Charmander had a little bit of trouble, since he is afraid of the water.

"That's right, you are afraid of the water, how are we getting you there." Danny thought out loud.

"Maybe I can help." Michelle said. "Butterfree, come on out." Butterfree appeared again, happy to see it was back in Cerulean Cave.

"Maybe Butterfree and Beedrill can lift Charmander up and bring it to its plate." Michelle suggested. "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." Danny smiled. Both Bug types lifted Charmander up, who was really afraid.

"Don't worry buddy, trust me, it is going to be alright." Charmander slowly nodded, since he trusted his trainer, but it couldn't help being less afraid.

Charmander held his eyes closed until he felt his feet on the plate, and looked back at Danny, who smiled and pulled his thumb up, Charmander started to laugh, until he realized he needed to get off as well.

"Okay, Beedrill, are you going first?" The Poison Bee Pokémon flew towards the main plate. He stood still, knowing that his training would mainly be dodging Charmander and Abra's attacks.

Danny quickly nodded to Charmander, who threw a stone, Beedrill found out the directly quickly, and flew up, Abra, who had just arrived a nod as well, threw another stone, this one missed as well.

Out of nowhere, Krabby came up out of the water, and faked an attack on Beedrill, which would have damaged the last one.

"Keep your focus on the entire battlefield Beedrill, not only from your sides, also your beneath." Danny shouted. "You don't know which one of them you will have to fight."

Beedrill nodded, and the next time Krabby faked an attack, Beedrill was ready for it. When Krabby fell back into the water, it could quickly nod towards Beedrill, as in well done. Beedrill was happy with the compliment of his friend, but was quickly aware of another stone, coming from Charmander, that made its way towards Beedrill. The Pokémon lowered itself onto the plate, and the stone missed.

This went on for a good halve hour, Bellsprout switched with Beedrill. Bellsprout was more fragile, and didn't dodged the stones, but smacked them away with Vine Whip. Bellsprout's problem however, was Krabby. The crab Pokémon insisted to get on Bellsprout's nerves, as it always fake hit Bellsprout. The Flower Pokémon couldn't figure out how to get aware of the Water type beneath it, and this lowered its focus on the rocks, which hit it as well.

"Bellsprout, I've got an idea." Bellsprout turned around. "What if you stand on your vines, this gives you more time to see an attack from below." Bellsprout nodded, and did what Danny advised, it paid off. Krabby's next attack missed, since Bellsprout saw it coming early on. The Crab Pokémon nodded again, as a compliment, and Bellsprout was just as happy with it as Beedrill was.

Pidgey was next, it had carefully watched its two teammates do the exercise, and it knew that it had to focus on its flanks as well as on its beneath.

The rocks where the biggest problem, Krabby's attack where foreseeable, and no big tread. Pidgey had the hardest time dodging the rocks, and got hit several times.

"Pidgey, if you fly up, you are faster." Danny said, also giving some advice to Pidgey. Michelle was watching the training as she and her Butterfree where doing some training as well.

"Man, he is really good with his Pokémon, no wonder dad wanted him to have Pidgey." She said to her Butterfree, who nodded. It and Pidgey weren't the best of friends, that was because Butterfree had been jealous on Pidgey cause it was a good battler.

Suddenly, Michelle heard something coming from the gape, Danny turned around as well. "I'll go, you can keep training." Michelle said, as she walked towards the gape.

"Ahh, it is so cute!" Danny, now interested, turned around. He told his Pokémon to wait for a second, and walked towards Michelle. "What is it?"

"See this Clefairy was stuck in the gape, isn't it a cute little fellow?" Michelle treated the Clefairy as it was a baby, and the last one didn't mind it at all. Butterfree flew around it, and seemed to like the Normal type Pokémon.

"Should I capture it?" Michelle asked. "You should capture what you think you want to capture." Danny said.

"Hey little guy, do you want to be my Pokémon." The Clefairy, who hadn't moved since it was found, happily hugged Michelle, which could be taken as a 'yes'.

"Pokéball, Go!" Michelle threw one of her Pokéballs, and the ball hit the Clefairy, who disappeared with a red light. It was immediately captured.

"Come on out." Michelle said, the gladness hearable. Clefairy jumped directly in Michelle's hands after it greeted Butterfree.

"Let me see." Danny took his Pokédex, and pointed it at Clefairy.

Adored for their cute looks and playfulness. They are thought to be rare, as they do not appear often.

"Seems like you got really lucky." Danny said, but Michelle didn't hear him, she was too busy cuddling with her Clefairy.

Danny decided to let the two alone, and returned to his training, which they directly continued.

Pidgey flew up, as advised, and felt that it was easier to dodge the rocks. It looked at Danny proudly, but lost focus, and one of the rocks hit it, and it fell into the water.

"Pidgey, are you alright?" Pidgey flew up out of the water again, and seemed to have enjoyed its little dive.

"You are able to withstand water?" Pidgey nodded, surprised its trainer didn't knew that already.

Beedrill heard it as well, and although it wanted revenge, it knew that it needed to do something.

It flew towards Danny, and pulled at the trainer's trousers.

"Beedrill, what's wrong?" Beedrill pointed at Pidgey, then towards the middle plate, thereafter to himself, and as last to one of the side plates. Danny got it.

"Don't you want revenge in the gym battle? I know you think Pidgey is better in the fight than you are, but are you sure you want to give up the match?" Beedrill nodded. "Okay than, if you fly over there, you can help Bellsprout and Pidgey train." Beedrill happily nodded, glad his trainer accepted its choice.

And so the training went on, Beedrill now helping Pidgey and Bellsprout grow stronger and faster, while Krabby was continuing its attacks from underneath the surface. Charmander and Abra were out of rocks after a while, so both sat down, Charmander watching, Abra, you've guessed it, sleeping.

Both Pidgey and Bellsprout started to grow and grow, none of Beedrill's attacks hit any longer, and neither did Krabby's. They had trained for three hours straight, but the result was amazing. Michelle had played with her Clefairy the entire time, but had stopped and watched Danny's training several times, and she was impressed.

"Bellsprout, on your left." Danny started to help Bellsprout a little bit, since it still had a hard time countering Krabby's attacks, but most of the time it managed to foresee the attacks by itself. Pidgey, on the other hand, had no troubles with anything anymore, it flew around the battlefield, dodging Poison Stings and Bubble's.

"Danny turned around to Michelle. "It is time to go." She nodded. Both returned all their Pokémon. Charmander, who had been afraid to leave the plate by flying, was happy it could happen another way around.

Both went through the narrow gape, after Danny looked one last time at the beautiful lake, and although he wanted to return, he really hoped he didn't needed to too quickly. He followed Michelle through the gape, and they returned in the main entrance.

After their boat hit the mainland, both decided to go right towards the Pokémon Centre.

"Do you mind if I watch at your battle with Misty?" Michelle asked. "Not at all, I would love some company."

When both teenagers arrived at the Pokémon Centre, they found Richard sitting in the lobby, together with Squirtle.

"Hey Richard, how are you?" Richard put hit thumb up. "I'm fine, still a little bit of a headache, it will be over. How did your training go?" "Really well, we've got a new contestant for the battle. Beedrill wanted Pidgey to take his place."

Danny walked up and gave his 6 Pokéballs at Nurse Joy, and so did Michelle.

"Two Pokéballs? I thought you only had a Butterfree?" Michelle laughed. "I captured the cutest thing in the world, a Clefairy." Richard smiled at her reaction. "Well, congratulations than." Michelle laughed.

"You are all ready to go." Nurse Joy said, after the three of them waited 5 minutes in the lobby, talking about the match against Misty.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Both Danny and Michelle said. "Good luck with your gym match, I hope I see you with a happy face next time." Danny smiled. "We've trained hard, so I think it will be alright."

Danny let Charmander out, as well as Michelle did with Clefairy. "Look Richard, this is my new buddy." Richard looked at the Fairy Pokémon in Michelle's arms, and petted it on its head. "It really is a cute little thing." "I told you." Michelle giggled.

The three of them walked towards the gym, which was easily recognizable by the giant Dewgong on it.

" _Hopefully things will go alright this time. I can't bare seeing my team members be defeated a second time."_ Danny felt the sweat break out by only pushing the door.

The same hall as where they encountered Misty two days ago, this time, it would be all of nothing, Danny didn't knew if his team could bare another loss.

Nobody was to be seen, as Danny, Richard and Michelle walked on. They did hear some noise at the room of the battlefield. Michelle, knowing this place more than the other two, walked in front, into the room.

"Hi Michelle, what can I do for you?" Danny and Richard heard a voice saying. "Hi Violet, is Misty around?" Violet, the one who's voice was heard earlier, laughed. "Sure, you know Misty, she is always around, not even trying to build up a social life anymore." Violet laughed, but as both boys could here, was Michelle not laughing with her. Violet seemed to notice it as well.

"You aren't fun either, I'll go get her." Violet walked through the door. "Well hello, what do we have here?" "My name is Danny, and I am here to challenge the gym leader." "Well, than I wish you good luck." Violet winked, and walked away.

"I'm sorry you guys needed to meet Violet, she is the second oldest sister of Misty, but a real jerk." Michelle said.

"Danny, Richard!" Misty walked towards them. "I'm glad to see you guys again." She walked towards Michelle, and the two hugged. "I see you met my best friend Michelle." Richard looked at Danny, which Misty didn't escaped, and she started to giggle, reminding the conversation between the two boys earlier.

"I guess you are here for your rematch?" "Yeah, we've trained and we are ready." "Well than, follow me." Misty led them to the battle field.

"Hi guys." Daisy waved. "Daisy, do you want to be the referee again?" "Sure, better me than Violet." Both girls laughed.

"Are both battlers ready?" Daisy asked as the referee. Both Danny and Misty nodded. "Then let the battle begin." She could have done the normal intro again, but since this was a rematch, she didn't wanted to waste any time on it.

"I've got you a different kind of matchup this time." Misty shouted towards Danny, so he could hear her. "Goldeen, come on out." A Goldeen appeared in the water.

"Pidgey, it is up to you." Pidgey flew up, straight out of its Pokéball. "Seems like a total new matchup." Misty laughed.

"Goldeen, start off with Water Gun!" Pidgey remembered the training with the stones and with Beedrill's Poison Sting firing at it, so it patiently waited for the Goldfish Pokémon to land its attack, only than Pidgey dodged it.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" A small whirlwind was send to Goldeen with the regards of Pidgey, and Goldeen and the water surrounding it where blown towards Misty.

"Goldeen, don't give in. Use Aqua Tail!" Again, Goldeen couldn't seem to hit Pidgey, and the tiny bird Pokémon got away with it easily. "Pidgey, another Gust attack." Goldeen was now lifted up out of the water, and it fell onto one of the plates.

"Goldeen!" "Pidgey, finish it with Quick Attack!" Pidgey flew as fast as it could at Goldeen, and hit it hard enough for the Water type Pokémon to fall back into the Water.

When Goldeen came up, it was clear to see it couldn't battle anymore.

"Goldeen is defeated, this round goes to Danny and his Pidgey." Daisy announced.

Michelle, sitting on the tribune with her Clefairy, next to Richard, wasn't surprised. "All that training really did pay off." She said to Richard. "I see it. Man, Pidgey really is strong."

"You did really well Pidgey, now it is time for you to take a rest, you have encumbered your wing enough." Pidgey nodded slowly, and was returned to its Pokéball.

"You know what comes next, don't you." Misty laughed confident. "Starmie, take the stage!"

"Bellsprout, as we have trained. Show them what you've got!" Bellsprout appeared on one of the plates, just as Starmie did. Their second face off in one week, but seeing both Danny and Bellsprout's expressions, the outcome will be different this time.

"Bellsprout, use Razor Leaf!" "Starmie, dodge into the water."

" _Here it comes, what we have trained for."_ "Bellsprout, be ready." It was a needless comment, since Bellsprout was more than ready.

The Flower Pokémon stood silently on its plate, waiting for Starmie to come above the surface. It felt something on the right, and that was the good place to look.

The part Psychic type Pokémon appeared above water. "Starmie, Psychic." But the order came too late. Bellsprout already used Vine Whip, and smacked it against the nearby wall.

"Well done Bellsprout!" Danny said enthusiastic. "Yeah!" Richard yelled, throwing one of his hands in the air.

"I can't believe it, it worked." Michelle looked at her best friend, who was even more surprised.

"How did he do that?" Misty said out loud. "Nobody ever sees Starmie coming."

"Starmie, don't give up yet, go with Bubble beam." Starmie didn't plan to give up yet, and it used Bubble beam towards the Flower Pokémon, and hit it.

The last one, Bellsprout, didn't gave up too easily either. It stood through the attack. "Bellsprout, Razor Leaf." Starmie got hit as well.

"He can't figure us out twice, dive into the water again." Both Danny and Bellsprout where more confident after the first time succeeded, so they could fully concentrate on the Mysterious Pokémon, that was swimming somewhere underneath them.

Starmie this time came up from the left, and Bellsprout was ready for it. Another Razor Leaf hit its target. Starmie dived back in, and came up at the left side once again. Bellsprout fired a Vine Whip, and Starmie was knocked into the water again.

"I have never seen something like this before." Misty was now out of her trumps. Her strategy, the one she has used a lot of times, and it had never failed, until today.

All the training Bellsprout had done, with the help from Charmander, Abra, Krabby, Pidgey, Beedrill and, of course, Danny, had shown not to be a waste of time, since Bellsprout almost didn't took any damage, while Starmie got hit by attack after attack.

"Starmie, it isn't over yet. Use Recover." All the effort Danny had put into the battle, was all gone. Starmie looked like it just came in.

"Bellsprout, we don't give up either, use Razor Leaf again!" Starmie, still recharging from its Recover attack, got hit, and more damage was directly visible again.

"Starmie, try another strategy. Use Psychic from where you stand!" This was what Danny had secretly feared all along. Bellsprout might have trained a lot, it was still weak to Psychic attacks.

Then, he came up with an idea that could almost be described as stupid, as he remembered the day they spend at the beach, almost two weeks ago, where Bellsprout was also in the water.

"Bellsprout, dive in." Bellsprout looked confused at its trainer, but didn't question it, and dived in, making the Psychic attack miss.

" _Let's not only defeat her strategy, but take it as well."_ Danny thought with a grin, as he already knew Bellsprout would go for that strategy.

It swam underneath the plate where Starmie was standing on, but since Bellsprout wasn't a Water type, it couldn't resist under water for too long, so it had to come up.

It came up at the right side of Starmie, who didn't expect it to come that way, and Bellsprout managed a weak Vine Whip attack, but it did hit Starmie.

Bellsprout jumped onto another plate, taking a deep breath, and jumped in again. Since Bellsprout didn't needed to go as far as it needed last time, it could come up earlier, and could attack stronger.

Another Vine Whip, this time stronger, hit Starmie, and knocked it against the ground. The Mysterious Pokémon was visibly struggling to get up, but then let go, and stayed down.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Bellsprout is the winner, making Danny the winner of this gym battle."

"Yeah! We did it!" Danny jumped from plate to plate, until it was at the plate Bellsprout had climbed on to, and it started to cuddle the still wet Bellsprout, but Danny didn't matter. He had won the Cascade Badge.

"Congratulations." Misty said, as both battlers had set food on the main ground again. "It was a great battle, and a great technic using my strategy against me." She smiled, and both shook hands.

"Here it is, you Cascade badge, fully earned." Danny took the blue colored badge proudly. "Thanks."

"I knew you good do it." Richard gave Danny a pat. "It was a great battle to watch, brilliant, both of you."

"Well done Danny, all your training did help you." Danny and Bellsprout were overwhelmed with compliments, as Misty smiled.

Danny reminded her of an old friend, and that made her happy, happy to see there were still people like her old friend, still people like Danny.

Danny and Richard walked out of the Pokémon Gym, after saying goodbye to Daisy, Misty and Michelle, who had decided to stay at the gym a little bit longer.

When they walked into the Pokémon Centre, Nurse Joy could directly see on Danny's face the outcome of the battle.

"Well, I see I can congratulate you on your victory, am I right?" Danny held up his newly won Cascade badge to show her she was right.

After both Pidgey and Bellsprout where fully healed again, he sat down in the lobby, all his Pokémon, including both of Richard as well, where out of there balls, and sat around the two trainers.

Danny had both the Boulder badge and the Cascade badge in his hands. "You both did really great Pidgey and Bellsprout." Danny said to his two battlers.

Beedrill, who had given his place to Pidgey, patted the Tiny Bird Pokémon, and he looked proud. Pidgey was really happy it was part of this team now, and it also got to earn a gym badge for his trainer.

"But, we couldn't have done it without you guys." Danny referred to Charmander, Krabby, Abra and Beedrill. "Thanks for all your help."

" _Two badges down, six ahead."_

 **Chapter 13 lies just behind you. Danny defeated Misty, and will now be on his way to the next town, and the next gym. That's pretty much everything I can say about this chapter, so I hope you guys liked it. It is also the first chapter I completely made out of nothing, the predecessors of this chapter where all made completely or partly already, so this time everything is new.**


	14. The Dawn of a New Team Rocket

**14\. The Dawn of a New Team Rocket**

Both Danny and Richard where resting a little bit at the bench at front of the Pokémon Centre. It was around 5 p.m., and the boys, especially Danny, where already tired. Danny had been training all morning, and had his rematch this afternoon, and won the Cascade Badge.

"How about we take a small walk through the city? It is our last day here." Richard suggested. "That sounds like a good plan." Danny admitted. "But after that, I'm heading off to bed, all the nerves for the battle have quite tired me out. Did you know those nerves where more of an energy guzzler than a full day of walking?" Richard smiled, the nerves where a sure thing, building it up even more was the fact that Danny hasn't slept too well the last two nights, so he was close to his limits.

As the two boys walked through Cerulean City, Danny started thinking of all the things that had happened to him.

" _It is kinda crazy to think that, not too long ago, I was hyped for my 15_ _th_ _birthday, little did I know back than I would start on a journey. And now, I already have two badges, Boulder and Cascade, and I'm not stopping here. I will collect the other 6 badges as well, and then, the Pokémon League."_

The sun was still shining brightly, as the life in Cerulean hasn't calmed down a bit. Children where happily playing on the roads, while a mother was getting the clean laundry inside the house.

Both Charmander and Squirtle where having a nice time as well, as both silently walked in front of their trainers, now and then playing a while, but making sure they didn't got behind.

Cerulean City wasn't too big, so both boys where back at the Pokémon Centre within halve an hour. When they walked through the lobby, they heard a little girl cry, and Nurse Joy sat next to her.

"It is just gone Nurse Joy." She cried. "My poor little Rattata, I was sitting with it just outside my house, and when I turned around to see where it was, it was gone. It never ran off like this before."

"Now calm down, we will find it." Nurse Joy said, to calm the little girl down. "Nurse Joy, can we help?" Richard asked. The pink haired nurse looked up. "Ah, Richard, Danny. If you don't mind, this little girl has lost her Rattata, would you mind going through the city and look for it?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Sure, but isn't it a better idea if we checked the routes as well?" Danny asked. "No, my Rattata is born and raised in captivity, it can't live outside the city, so it won't go there." The girl answered.

"Don't worry, we will find your Rattata." Danny said, and both walked back outside.

"Danny, if you and your Pokémon look at that part of the city, my Pokémon and I will look at the other side." Richard said. "That sounds like a good idea."

Danny walked away from the Pokémon Centre, and grabbed the five Pokéballs hanging on his belt.

"Guys, come on out!" His five Pokémon appeared in front of him.

"Beedrill, Pidgey, can you fly up, and try to look for Rattata from above." Both nodded and flew away.

"We will look for Rattata from the ground." Danny started walking the same route as he and Richard had walked a small time ago as well.

Richard, on the other hand, took the street that went towards Route 24, the so called Nugget Bridge, both Squirtle and Sandshrew where following him, but neither of them noticed a shadowy figure following them.

"A Sandshrew, that's nothing new, but I really want that Squirtle, I don't get the chance of grabbing such a rare Pokémon too often." The manly voice said. "Let's get myself one."

"Did you hear that?" Richard asked to Squirtle, the one walking the nearest. "I thought I heard something." He said, as he saw his Starter Pokémon shaking its head. "Must have been the wind." They walked on.

"You need to be more silent Carl." The man, Carl, whispered to himself, as he continued following the young trainer.

As always, patience is rewarded, and a quarter of an hour later, Squirtle stopped and looked into a narrow street, while Richard, looking the other way for Rattata, didn't noticed, Sandshrew walked on as well, and didn't looked back.

The man, knowing this was his change, walked forward, a bag opened, towards the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, who didn't noticed anything. Carl walked on his toes, almost looking like the classic villain, except for the mask. When Richard and Sandshrew where a little further, Carl snapped Squirtle, who was completely surprised, and not able to make a sound, and put it in the bag. Sandshrew heard something, and turned around, directly pulling at Richard's trousers and pointed towards the thief.

"Give back my Squirtle." Richard screamed. "No way." Carl ran off, Richard close behind, who had just returned Sandshrew to its Pokéball, since the Ground Type wasn't fast enough to keep up.

"Give my Squirtle back right now." Richard continued to run after Carl, who had now started to run even faster, but didn't seem to be faster than Richard, as the boy from Pallet Town was closing in.

Carl turned left, one second before Richard could, and the bag containing Squirtle was now within Richard's reach, and Carl started to get worried. One more turn around, Carl almost clashed against Danny, who was looking at that side. Richard, however, did clash against Danny, and both felt on to the ground.

"Richard, what's wrong." "That guy stole Squirtle." "What?!" Both got up immediately, but the thief had disappeared into thin air.

"I'm sorry, if I didn't walked here, you would have got him." Danny laid a hand on Richard's shoulder. "It doesn't matter, all that matters now is that we get Squirtle back." "Let's go back to Nurse Joy, maybe she knows more about Pokémon robbery in Cerulean City."

The two trainers walked back into the Pokémon Centre, looking completely defeated.

Nurse Joy didn't looked any difference. "Did you found it?" Richard shook his head. "No, and now, some guy has stolen my Squirtle." Nurse Joy's look went from desperate to terrified.

"What, what's wrong?" Richard asked. "This is bad." She only said. "Have you ever heard about Team Rocket?"

"Yeah, but they don't exist anymore, right?" Danny asked. "That is right, after our current champion, Red, defeated their former leader, Giovanni, in a gym battle, but some members didn't liked Giovanni's decision. I will try to tell you what I know: After Giovanni disbanded Team Rocket, a grunt stepped up, we don't know who it was, but he said Team Rocket will never die, and he recruited most of the former members, and started the group now known as the New Team Rocket, short NTR, they do the same as the old Team Rocket, but than a little bit worse."

"Team Rocket already did really bad things, what do they do?" "They collect Pokémon to sell them on the black market of Kanto, the place no police can get their hands on, and if the Pokémon aren't sold, they are washing away all the evidence. In other words, the Pokémon are either sold, or… killed."

"That is not going to happen to my Squirtle, I will find him." Richard said, now in tears, knowing if he didn't find Squirtle on time, he would never see his friend again.

 _At the Cerulean Warehouse, NTR's new headquarters in Cerulean City._

"Shana, I got another Pokémon for you!" The thief, Carl, said to a female, looking younger than him. Carl himself was now completely visible, he wore a complete black suite, complete with hat, and there was a label on the middle of the sweater: There was a visible, thick 'R' on it, possibly standing for 'Rocket', and, with red paint, a 'N' and a 'T', in total standing for 'New Team Rocket', the girl had the same outfit, only no trousers, but a short skirt.

"Great Carl, what is it?" The girl, named Shana by Carl earlier, asked. "A rare one, a Squirtle, and a fine one as well, I took it from a trainer." Carl said, he didn't looked older than thirty, the girl even younger. He was shaved, and this made a small scar visible on his chin.

"A Trainer? Have you gone mad? Picking from a Trainer is asking for the police to step by." Shana was clearly in panic. "Don't sweat it, no-one noticed me taking that other rare one either." Carl calmed her down. "Carl, you are sweating, he chased you, didn't he."

Carl sighed. "He did, but he clashed against another kid, so I could easily get away, he didn't see where I went." "Okay, let the Squirtle out, then we'll leave this place alone, it is getting dark soon."

Carl let Squirtle out of the bag, shut the lights out, and walked out of the door, together with Shana.

Squirtle looked around, and saw five Pokémon, one was a Abra, that was placed into a special box, their also where a Spearow, a purple looking Pokémon that was called a Nidoran, the Rattata they were looking for earlier, and, at the corner, an Eevee. But this one was different, it wasn't brown, but silver.

\- Pokémon translation starts here -

"That must be the rare Pokémon I heard them about." Squirtle said out loud.

"So they took you as well?" the Nidoran said. "Then you are doomed." The Spearow said. "Just stay calm." Abra added.

"They said you are a trainer Pokémon, do you happen to have seen my trainer?" the Rattata asked. "Yeah, I did. We were actually looking for you when I got captured." Squirtle walked towards the Eevee.

"Hi, I'm Squirtle, are you alright?" The Eevee looked at Squirtle, really frightened. "What are they going to do to us?" It asked. "They are going to kill us." Spearow said. "You don't know that." Nidoran countered. "We all know it, she should know it as well." Spearow said, referring to Eevee.

"I don't know, but if I now something, than that is that my trainer will never give up looking for me, and he will find me, and you as well." Squirtle said filled with confidence.

"Do you think so?" The Eevee asked. "Yeah, of course." Squirtle answered.

"Don't listen to him Eevee, we are all doomed." Spearow said. "No, we are not." Nidoran countered again, and both started a fight whether they were doomed or not. Abra was just sitting in its cage, while Rattata was lying on the ground, thinking about its trainer.

"Hey Abra, why are you in that cave anyway?" Squirtle asked, to get the Pokémon to think about something else.

"They are afraid I Teleport away, at least, that is what I heard. This is a specially designed Abra cage, so I can't Teleport, and I am stuck here." It said. "As soon as they let me out of this cage, I am away anyway."

"They just got me when I was flying through the forest I lived in." Spearow interrupted. "Suddenly, there was a net thrown over me."

"They captured me the same way, their where these two, that man and that woman, standing in front of me. I couldn't outrun them." Nidoran added, looking at Rattata if to say Rattata should tell next.

"I was sitting next to my trainer, and when she looked away, I was grabbed, and couldn't say anything." The Rattata said, Squirtle nodded. "That's exactly how it went with me."

Eevee sat silently in the corner for the entire time, which didn't went unnoticed by Squirtle. He walked up to her. "And you, how where you captured?" Eevee started to cry. "They, they stole me out of a building, I think in a place called Celodon, Celadon?" Eevee said. Squirtle tried to comfort Eevee, and ended up hugging it.

"I'm afraid." It said. "You don't need to be, like I said, my trainer will be here any minute." Squirtle answered. "Do you really think so?" "Yeah, of course, he is a great trainer, he will be here in no time."

\- End of Pokémon translation -

Back at the Pokémon center, Danny and Richard where thinking of a plan to get Squirtle back. "Hey, can I help?" The girl, the one who lost her Rattata, walked in. "Sure you can, the more the bigger the change is that we find them." Richard said. "My name is Richard, and this here is Danny." "Hi, I am Nicole."

"My Pidgey and Beedrill are already flying over Cerulean City, looking for the suspicions thieves." Danny said.

"But what if they capture them as well?" Nicole asked. "They won't, Beedrill and Pidgey fly up high, low enough to see the city in a clear view, but too high for them to be captured."

Officer Jenny walked into the center. "Can I have a word with the trainers of the stolen Pokémon?" Richard, Danny and Nicole stood up, and walked towards the officer.

"Have you found anything?" Richard asked. "I am afraid we haven't. We don't know where the NTR holds up in Cerulean City, we have gotten a word from our Black-market inside man, that the next meeting will be in two days, this gives us forty-eight hours."

"Can't we just await them at the new meeting?" Danny asked. "No, even if we go undercover, they would find out. The Kanto black market is a wasp's nest filled with criminals, mafia and other scum. With that comes good security, the thing is directly canceled whenever they hear a police car, and since it are mostly the same people coming there, we would be directly discovered."

"Besides, they know me, and probably you, as trainers, as well, so we can't come in. It took us halve a year before this guy was allowed into the black market." Officer Jenny said.

"So what are you suggesting?" Richard asked. "My cops and I are riding through Cerulean City, doing house controls and everything, all I ask from you is to sit back, and wait for us to do the job." And with those words, Officer Jenny walked away again.

"So I guess it is waiting than." Nicole walked towards the sleeping room. "I am not going to wait until those cops to find Squirtle, or not. Let's go." Richard said. "You heard Officer Jenny, we'd better stay here." Danny said, which made Richard furious.

"If it was Charmander, instead of Squirtle, what would you do?" Richard turned around, now facing Danny, who had never seen Richard this upset before. "I would go after it until I found him." "Good, so let's go."

Both trainers left the Pokémon Centre for the third time in a real short time. Danny felt a yawn coming up, but pushed it away.

" _If that stupid NTR hadn't been there, I could have slept already."_

"We need to think, if I was a thief, where would I store the things I had stolen?" Richard asked himself. "I would probably put it somewhere in a warehouse or something, something old and on-used." "That's it, do you remember the warehouses we saw when we just entered Cerulean City?" Danny nodded. "Let's go over there first."

The warehouses Richard was talking about, where located south of Cerulean City, and they didn't looked to good anymore. The buildings were dilapidated, and the scent around the warehouses smelled terrible.

"It smells like someone died here a hundred years ago, but people forgot to bury him." Danny said, squeezing his nose.

Richard was too focused to even smell the terrible scent, he looked at the warehouses, four in total, and tried to open the doors. Two were locked, two were open, but completely empty, so warehouse 2 and 4 could be scrapped of the list. Danny managed to kick warehouse 1 open, but it was empty as well, the lock was old and rusted, and gave in directly.

Warehouse 3 had a newer lock, indicating there must have been someone lately.

"Maybe we can climb through one of the windows." Richard said.

\- Pokémon translation starts here -

"Do you guys here that?" Squirtle asked, as the others where all lying defeated on the ground.

"What?" Spearow asked. "That sound." "Must be those two coming back." Abra said, as he didn't put any attention to it.

"No, I hear another voice. It is the voice of my trainer, and the other one that is always with him. They found us!" Squirtle said enthusiastic.

"Of course not, it are the thieves and you are just deaf." Spearow said.

"Maybe it is his trainer?" Nidoran said. "I don't think so." Abra said.

Both Rattata and Eevee where silently lying on the ground.

"Aren't you happy you can go free?" Squirtle asked at Eevee. "Where can I go? I can't go back to Celadon, I have no idea how to get there." Eevee said.

"Maybe you can come with us, at least, if you don't mind." Squirtle said, getting a little bit red.

"Do you really think your trainer would take me?" Squirtle nodded. "Of course, such a nice Pokémon as you, he won't refuse." Eevee allowed a small smile on her face.

\- End of Pokémon translation -

Danny and Richard had collected several stones and other things to pile, so they could climb through the window. Richard went first. The window was locked as well.

"Danny, can you give me a small stone or something?" Richard asked. "Yeah sure." Danny gave a small stone he found on the ground, and Richard smashed it through the window, breaking it.

"Richard wait, we'd better send Pidgey in, it can see it they are there, before we get hurt." Richard nodded, and Pidgey flew in the warehouse.

It came back within a minute, and gestured they were there.

"Yes, we found them." Richard and Danny had removed all the glass from the window, and it was just big enough to go through, and Richard went into the warehouse.

He was almost directly hit by a force that flew up to him: Squirtle, who was happy to see his trainer again.

"Hi little buddy, are you okay?" Squirtle nodded. Danny came in as well.

"That must be Nicole's Rattata." Danny said, pointing at the Rattata. "And the others, should it be Trainer Pokémon as well?" "I don't know."

"What on earth are you doing here?" While Richard was reunited with Squirtle, both Carl and Shana had arrived back to check up their goods, and as they opened the door, they saw the two trainers with all the Pokémon.

"Get out of here, that are our Pokémon." Shana said. "No they aren't, this is my Squirtle. And I will take it back." Richard said.

"You idiot." Shana said as she slapped Carl. "I told you we would get in trouble if we took that Squirtle." Shana became angry, but knew she had no other way to go. "Okay kid, you can take the Squirtle and go."

Richard shook his head. "All the Pokémon are going free." "We gave you a change, now all your Pokémon belong to us, a Charmander will sell nicely as well."

"Then you will have to get past me first." Danny said, as he stood in between Charmander, Pidgey and the two NTR grunts.

"That are though words. Koffing, show them." Shana let out a Koffing, that seemed to be ready to fight.

"You to Zubat." Carl let out his Zubat.

"Charmander, Pidgey….." Danny wanted to battle, but was stopped by Richard. "Let me do this one, okay?" Danny smiled and nodded.

"Squirtle, Sandshrew, it's up to you." Sandshrew re-appeared out of its Pokéball, and was happy to see Squirtle again.

"You can't defeat us, Koffing, use Tackle on Squirtle." "Zubat, go with Leech Life."

"Squirtle, jump onto Koffing, and push it onto the ground. Sandshrew, use Dig." Squirtle jumped up, as Koffing moves forward to Tackle, and hit the Poison Gas Pokémon on the top, and it felt down. Sandshrew used the super effective attack Dig on Koffing as well, defeating it directly.

"Sigh, Koffing return." Shana stepped back. "Zubat, try another Leech Life." The previous Leech Life had missed cause Sandshrew had gone underground, but now it seems it would hit.

"Squirtle, use Bubble." One Bubble was enough for the Zubat to be defeated.

"I can't believe this, your Zubat is that weak?" Shana said. "I'm sorry, I should have trained it more." Carl said ashamed.

Outside, the police sirens where hearable. "You won't get away, I just called Officer Jenny, and they are on their way here." Danny said smiling.

"You might have defeated me, but you won't get that Eevee." Shana ran forward, and towards Eevee, but Squirtle stepped in, and used Bubble on Shana, which also hit her eyes, and she had to sat down since she couldn't see anything anymore.

\- Pokémon translation starts here -

"Not today you won't" Squirtle said, as he was looking proudly at the defeated New Team Rocket member.

"Thanks Squirtle." Eevee gave Squirtle a quick hug. "No problem." Squirtle said, getting a little bit red again.

\- End of Pokémon translation -

Officer Jenny and three other cops walked into the warehouse, directly arresting Shana.

"Hey, where did the other guy go?" Richard said. "Must have fled." Danny said. "We'll get him next time." Which made both boys laugh, but Jenny wasn't laughing.

"I importunately told you not to go after them yourself, why didn't you listen?" "Because Squirtle is my Starter Pokémon, and I will do anything to get him back." Richard said.

"Well, in this case, it was good you did. The Spearow, Nidoran and Abra have been released back into the wild, which they came from. We will take the Rattata to the young girl, we are only stuck with this Eevee, we don't know where it came from, so we have a problem here." Officer Jenny said, pointing at Eevee, who was now standing next to Squirtle.

Squirtle pulled at Richard's trousers, and pointed from him to Eevee and back.

"I think Squirtle wants to ask you if Eevee can come along with you." Danny said. "Is that true Squirtle?" Richard asked, slightly knowing the answer. Squirtle nodded.

"Well, if you want to, we know it doesn't have a trainer, nobody reported it, so I guess it must be wild. If you want to take it with you, you are free to."

Richard kneeled down next to Eevee. "Do you want to be part of our team?" Richard said, pointing at him, than to Squirtle and Sandshrew. Eevee couldn't be happier, and gave Richard lick over his cheek.

"I take that as a yes." Richard smiled, and picked Eevee up, while he took a Pokéball with his other hand. Eevee send herself inside the Pokéball, and was directly captured.

Of course, Richard directly het the Evolution Pokémon out again, who walked towards Squirtle and Sandshrew, her two new teammates.

"You are really lucky, it is a shiny one, you don't see that too often." Officer Jenny said, as she shook both Danny and Richard's hand, and waved goodbye as she stepped on her motorcycle, and rode away.

"That was quite an adventure." Richard said. "But I'm really glad you are back Squirtle, and I am even happier that we have a new team member."

"It's all really nice, but can we please go back to the Pokémon Centre, I really need some sleep." Danny yawned.

Richard started to laugh. "You know the saying, a Pokémon always resembles its trainer." Referring to Abra. Danny started to laugh as well, as both boys walked away from warehouse 3, out of the smelly scent, back into Cerulean City, which looked beautiful in the lights of the setting sun.

 **So, another team member, in this case, Eevee. In case you wondered, this is the Eevee given to you in Celadon City in Red/Blue/Yellow/FireRed/LeafGreen. Only this one is shiny.**

 **A little bit of an explanation about the NTR. Like I wrote in the story, Team Rocket has been disbanded by Giovanni, and the Newt Team Rocket (NTR) has been founded. This story follows a little bit more realistic guidelines, like a black market and the killing of Pokémon. I hope it isn't too heavy on you, the next chapter will be a little bit less heavy. And in case you wondered, this isn't a nuzlocke, I thought of it when I wrote about the fact that Pokémon are killed.**

 **Last thing, This Carl isn't the Carl from the Pokémon Manga, I found out they also have a Rocket Grunt named Carl, this is another one.**


	15. The Pokémon in Me

**15\. The Pokémon in Me**

Danny and Richard had woken up early this morning, after the events of the day before. Training and fighting in a gym battle for Danny, and for Richard chasing the thieves who stole Squirtle. Both got a good reward, Danny the Cascade Badge and Richard his new friend Eevee.

As both walked out of Cerulean City, they saws the sun rising above the horizon.

"A brand new day, what do you think will happen today?" Danny asked. "Don't know. Can't be too bad, at least not worse than that Rocket stuff of yesterday." Richard answered. Danny could still feel the anger in Richard's voice.

"You know, the worst thing is, the one who stole Squirtle actually got away with it." He continued. "If I meet him again, he would wish he would have never stolen Squirtle in the first place. Coming with it, he also stole Eevee, that makes two." Danny started to laugh. "Calm down, that guy is probably already punished by his team leader, the bringer of bad news always gets the blame." "You might be right, still, if I see him again…."

Their conversation was ended abrupt when both boys heard a guy screaming for help.

"Can't get a little bit of rest can we?" Danny said. "Why can't people just enjoy a story about us when we are relaxing?"

Richard started laughing. "Come on, don't know what's wrong, but we might be able to help." Danny nodded. "You are probably right." "I know, I am always right." Richard had to have the last word.

The boys ran towards where they heard the screaming, but couldn't find anyone. It was a dead end as well. The only thing visible was a lake and one small cottage.

"Maybe those two heard something." Richard said, pointing towards a couple sitting at the water.

"Hi, can we ask you something?" Danny said. "Stay away from me and my girlfriend." The guy directly screamed. "Calm down Chad. Sorry, my boyfriend is easily offended." The girl next to him said. "My name is Haley, can I help you?" "Yeah, we heard someone scream, so we wondered if you heard it as well?" "No we didn't, I'm sorry." "And now get lost." Chad added.

"Thanks anyway." Richard politely said, as they walked away.

"So much for kindness." Danny said grumpy. "She was nice though."

"Help!" "There it is again, it sounds near." Richard and Danny started looking around as lunatics. "There is no-one around." "I am down here." Both looked down, and saw a Clefairy, walking to stand in the midst of them.

"You can talk?" "Yeah, because I am not a Pokémon. The name is Bill, I am a Pokémon researcher, I am doing research towards the system that transports your Pokéballs towards wherever you want."

"But, if you don't mind, what are you doing in a Clefairy sized doll?" Danny couldn't keep himself together. "You know, if I were you, I would have chosen something like a Charizard or something."

"Something went wrong. I'll explain it in my lab, follow me." Danny and Richard followed Clefairy Bill, Richard serious, Danny still laughing.

"A Clefairy, the idea." Bill heard it, but decided not to respond.

As they followed Bill, they went back to the dead end where they just came from, and they saw the couple again, but this time, they went towards the small cottage which they had seen earlier.

When they walked in, they saw machines and computers everywhere. "Wow, you really are a computer genius, aren't you?" Richard asked. "Well, I wouldn't call someone that transformed himself into a Clefairy a genius." Danny started laughing again.

"That is the problem. I was a new machine that should show which Pokémon is your favorite, put it made me turn into a Clefairy." Poor Bill, he shouldn't have mentioned favorite Pokémon.

"So Clefairy is your favorite!" Danny almost fell onto the ground from laughter. "Are you okay Danny?" Richard asked. "Yeah." Danny still laughed. "Just give me a second."

Bill and Richard decided to ignore the 15 year old trainer and went on with what was the actual problem. "So Bill, how did you turn into a Clefairy?" "I don't know, it should have shown my favorite Pokémon, but it turned me into a Clefairy." Bill answered. "I know how to fix it, but I can reach the buttons."

Danny, trying to imagine how that would look, Clefairy Bill jumping up and down, which his small arms trying to hit the panel, and Danny started to laugh again.

"I'll help you, which buttons do I need to push?" "Push the green one at the left, not the one at the right." Bill started. "Done." "Okay, now take those four strings and give them to me." Richard took four stings, all of them with some kind of suction pad at the end, he gave them to Bill, who plucked all four of them against his head.

"Now, push the big, red button." Richard nodded, and pushed the big button in the middle of the pattern, one of those 'never push on this button' buttons.

A strong light emerged from the pattern, which made Richard do a step back, and Danny even stopped laughing, and looked up at the shining light. "Something wrong?" He asked Richard. "Don't know, Bill?" Bill didn't answer, the light was getting really fiercely, and neither Danny or Richard trusted it anymore.

"Should we get help?" "No.. It… Works…. Perfect.." Bill managed to get out, while his size and shape was changing completely.

Five seconds later, the fierce light faded, and a young man with brown hair was standing right in front of them. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and blue shorts. He had a kind look in his face. Short, he just looked like a nice person.

"This is how I really look like." Bill said, smiling. "It is an improvement." Danny said nodding slowly. "Sure is." Richard smiled. "What do you think went wrong?"

"I'll tell you that, but first, let's get you something to eat. What's the time?" Danny looked at his small, black watch. "Just past 10 a.m." "Well, would you like something, tea, coffee?" "I would like a cup of coffee." Danny said. "I rather have some tea, thanks." "I'll get it. You wait here." The young researcher said, as he walked off to his kitchen.

"He is okay." Danny said. "I think so to, you should have been nicer to him." "I can't help it. He is a guy that likes Clefairy's, I know I shouldn't had, but I couldn't help myself."

Bill quietly laughed, and thought off something. What if he did some things visibly with the machine, like it looked it was repaired, but actually it isn't. "Let's see what your favorite Pokémon is Danny." He said silently.

A loud whistle made clear that the kettle was done boiling the water, and that tea and coffee could be served.

As Bill walked back into the main research room, he saw several Pokémon sitting on the ground.

"Woah, I thought I had four guests, two humans and two Pokémon." He laughed. "Well, we thought we should give them some fresh air." Richard said, who was sitting on one of the chairs, and was stroking his Eevee, that led on his lap.

"You know, that brought me to an idea." Bill said, as he took a Pokéball that had led on one of the materials, and he let a brown Eevee out.

Richard's Eevee, extremely happy to see another Pokémon of her species, jumped off Richard's lap.

"So, I think I know what is wrong." Bill started his act. "It might be either this, or this." He started fiddle at the machine, without changing anything. "Well, it could be this as well."

His act worked, as both Danny and Richard looked like it was all for real.

"It should work now." Bill said. "Danny, could you try it for me?" "Me? Why not you?" "Because I can switch things back easily if it goes wrong. I just hope your favorite Pokémon isn't an Onix or a Gyarados, otherwise, where fine." "Okay than, let's go."

Danny walked up to the machine, and let Bill plug the four cables onto his head. Bill had a small grin, which went unnoticed by Danny, but Richard saw it.

"Bill, what's so funny?" He asked. But it was too late, Bill already pushed the big red button, and a fierce light appeared. 10 seconds later it had faded, and where Danny had been, there was a Charmander now.

"Bill, turn it back. Right now." Bill started to laugh. "Payback Danny, payback." Richard could see the fun of it as well, although it would have been even funnier if Danny's favorite Pokémon was also a cute little one.

"I'll turn it back now." When Bill turned around, he accidentally pushed a small green button. The ones that are like, 'although the red one is bigger you should push this one for safety' button. Bill likes to think the other side around.

Red was save, so green was…. Well, not too safe.

The machine started to crack, and several small smoke plumes lifted up from the pattern. "That doesn't look good." Bill said. "What doesn't look good? I got your joke, now turn me back." Danny started to get frustrated.

"I think we should all run away from the machine and dive, quick!" Bill said. "It is going to explode!" The word explode was enough, all of them quickly dived behind either a machine of some other big thing that could be used as protection.

The smoke plumes got bigger, and the cracking louder, and the entire machine exploded , fire spurting out of it, pieces flew through the entire room, as the heat was almost unbearable.

When the explosion had ended, and all of them where still okay, the crawled away from behind their shelters.

"Now we got a problem." Bill said serious right now, but Danny, who was a still a Charmander, had other interpretations of 'problem'. "We got a problem? I am the one in the Charmander body!" Danny screamed.

Charmander, Danny's, not Danny, walked towards Danny, and tried to calm it down. "Wow, I never seen you from this perspective." Danny said, calmed down indeed.

As it seemed to work, the others tried it as well, and Beedrill, Abra, Bellsprout, Krabby, Pidgey, Squirtle, Sandshrew and both the Eevee's walked towards Danny.

"You know, this is actually not all that bad." Danny started to see the good part of it. "That, however, doesn't take away that I have the body of a Pokémon!"

"Calm down, I'll start working on it right away, and it must be ready in no time." Bill said. "I'm sorry Danny, I didn't thought it would go wrong."

"Bill, can I maybe help you out?" "I think I know just the thing you can help me with." Bill smiled.

"And what can I do?" Danny asked. "Everything you like. As long as you remember that the fire on your tail has to be kept burning." Bill says. "Otherwise…." Danny tried to get more tragic details. "Otherwise you'll die." Bill said, and turned around. "Have fun."

"Really, what a great guy." Danny said, as he followed his and Richard's Pokémon outside.

"Maybe I can talk to them now, hey Charmander." Charmander turned around, looked at his trainer, and said happy his name, as most Pokémon do. "Nope, that doesn't work." Danny sighed. "Well, let's get playing."

Nearby the cottage was a lake, in which both Squirtle and Krabby happily dived into. Charmander and Danny, however, didn't get to near the water. Sandshrew followed them up directly, while all three of them where weak against it.

"I might even get used to this." Danny said, as he laid himself on the ground, next to Charmander. "This is the good life, right?" Charmander nodded.

 _"Now I have had it all. Being a trainer, being a Pokémon. Never thought things could turn out this way."_

In the cottage, Richard and Bill where working their hardest to get stuff done as fast as they could.

"I still don't know how this could happen." Bill said. "When it changed be into a Clefairy it didn't exploded either."

"Those things happen, luckily, Danny doesn't seem to be too angry, it would have been worse if he would have been changed into a Clefairy himself." Richard laughed. "Where can I put this particle?"

Danny was amusing himself quite well, he had decided to play instead of resting, this was maybe his only time to play with his Pokémon while being a Pokémon.

"Beedrill, over here!" Beedrill, who was currently flying up in the air, flew towards his trainer. "Let's play tag." Tag is a game, that is played as the following: One of the players is the tagger, and he or she has to tag some of the other players, than the tagged one becomes the tagger. The others need to prevent themselves from being tagged.

The other Pokémon quickly joined in as well. Danny started off being the tagger, but was quickly freed, after he tagged Krabby. The poor crab Pokémon was way too slow to tag anyone else, so it kept walking, chasing Sandshrew or Bellsprout, but couldn't tag neither of them.

Krabby's luck changed when Bellsprout slipped and fell, and the crab Pokémon didn't hesitated to tag Bellsprout, which made the last one angry.

"Come on guys, you are the tagger now Bellsprout" Bellsprout refused. Krabby, as shy as it was, already started walking again, as if it was still the tagger. "Krabby, you don't need to be the tagger anymore. Bellsprout is."

Bellsprout was still angry, but knew it better couldn't get into an argument with its trainer. Not only because Danny was its trainer, but right now, also at a type advantage.

This didn't mend, however, that Bellsprout was planning to be the tagger for long, it took the slowest player, which was Krabby, and tagged it again. This made Danny furious.

"Don't be so mean Bellsprout, you know Krabby isn't the fastest, tag someone else." Bellsprout sighed, and thought of another strategy.

It used Vine Whip to let Danny the Charmander slip, and tagged it directly. It didn't see what it did, Danny slipped, and fell into the water, that far, that he couldn't swim back to the coast. For some reason, being a Charmander also disabled his swim knowledge.

"Help! Help!" Danny screamed. He directly remembered Bill's advice and grabbed his tail, and kept it above water. This costed him one of his hands, and now he was struggling in the water with one of his hands, and both his feet.

"I need help!" Squirtle and Krabby didn't hesitated and dived directly into the water, both swam towards their trainer.

Bellsprout was shocked that it managed to get its trainer into trouble again, and had already its vines out to help its trainer back on the solid land.

Squirtle and Krabby had now reached Danny, and where now trying to figure out how to get him back onto the land.

Richard and Bill had heard some screaming, and had ran outside, and where just in time to see Danny struggle into the water.

"I'll go after him." Bill said. "No wait, Squirtle and Krabby are handling it." Richard stopped him. Krabby was now holding up Danny's tail with on claw, while swimming with the other, while Squirtle was guiding Danny back to the land.

Once there, Bellsprout took Danny with its vines, and lifted it up to the ground.

"Thanks you guys." Danny said, as he was still shaking from this nearly death experience.

"Good to see you all okay." Bill said. "And we've got good news: The machine is fixed, we can get you back to your human form." "That would be great, knowing what Charmander has to get through, I rather be a human."

The four cables where plugged against Danny's orange skin, and Bill pushed some buttons, before pushing the big red one, avoiding the green one.

Within seconds Danny was no longer a Charmander, and was back in his human state.

"Thanks Bill, if you ever dare it again, you'll find out how it is to swim as a Charmander." Bill started to laugh. "We'll see Danny, we'll see."

"The machine should be good now, Richard, can I ask you to test it?" Richard hesitated at first, but when he thought of the fact that Squirtle's could swim, he decided to give it a shot.

This time around, the machine worked perfectly: On the screen appeared a picture of a Squirtle. "Yes, it worked. Danny, want to try it?" "No thanks, I know now what my favorite is." Bill laughed. "About that by the way, the machine turned me into a Charmander, but I'm sure my favorite Pokémon is a Charizard." Danny said. "It isn't anymore." Bill answered. "You always liked Charizard, am I right?" Danny nodded. "That's why I decided to go with Charmander." "Well, you have gained a huge liking towards Charmander, you care about it a lot, that's why it is your favorite."

Danny nodded as in understanding. "Shouldn't Eevee be your favorite than?" Richard asked. "Well, it is. But you see, my girlfriend has recently captured a Clefairy, and it is such a cute and adorable Pokémon, that it has won a place in my heart." Bill said.

"Well, we should be on our way, shouldn't we?" Danny said, "Yeah, I think so." Richard answered. "It was nice having you here, whenever you get through Cerulean City again, don't forget to pass by and say hi." Bill said., "We will." Both boys said, as they waved the Pokémon Researcher goodbye. "See ya."

Both walked straight into the horizon, on with also laid Vermillion City, their next stop, where Danny has the possibility has to acquire his third gym badge. What new adventures await our heroes? Find it out in the new chapter.

 **Well, it took me quite some time to finish it, I finally got some inspiration. Don't worry about the chapter for upcoming Sunday, they idea is almost completed, only the title and the writing.**

 **The idea of Danny almost drowning is an idea by Martyn, a guest account. I first got this request at the chapter before the capture of Krabby, so I couldn't say Danny can't swim at all, since it was shown in Chapter 7. I hope this fits with the idea you had Martyn, thanks for the request.**

 **I hope more people have great ideas, you can send them by pm or as a review, some chapters, like evolution and stuff, have already been decided, but the so-called filler chapters, to introduce some of the Pokémon that otherwise won't be shown, and to give the characters some character development, haven't yet. So if you have an idea, doesn't matter if it includes a Pokémon, than send it to me, and I'll see what I can do.**

 **One last thing, as a foretaste of upcoming Sunday: Danny and Richard will gain a travel compagnion!**


	16. The Poisoning of a Grounded Mind

**16\. The Poisoning of a Grounded Mind**

Danny and Richard where back on the road again, after they found out that Route 25, the place Bill lived, was not the way towards Vermillion City, instead, it was to some old town which they didn't visited, yet.

While going back towards Cerulean City, the bridge they had went over earlier was now not as empty as the first time they passed through.

"Trainers, follow me." A man said, as he took both Danny and Richard and led them towards the bridge.

"On this bridge are three trainers, they all battle you, and if you win, you get a great prize!" The man said. Danny looked forward, and saw the three trainers, all three boys around the age of 17/18, waiting for him. The weird thing was, all were wearing the same clothes: A had, trousers and a t-shirt, all in a light brown color, like they were some sort of camouflaged hikers.

The man that was guiding them towards the bridge, was wearing a high, black head, and a black suite.

"My name is Thomas, but you can call me sir." Sir Thomas said. "And we are here to see these two trainers battle their way through the Yellow Bridge, formerly known as the Nugget Bridge."

Danny and Richard looked around, an saw a lot of people surround them. The three boys on the bridge where seemingly in their habitat, and where making the crowd crazy.

"I'll go first." Danny said to Richard. "That is the spirit!" Thomas shouted, in what looked like a Microphone.

" _Where did he get that one?"_

"Are you ready to meet and fight the Grounded Brothers?" The first boy said. "My name is Greg." "Well, better get started than." Danny said. "Bellsprout, start things off." "A Grass type huh, well, let's see. Cubone, get things going."

" _Am I having a Deja vu? Again Bellsprout against Cubone, but this time, Bellsprout needs to win."_

"Cubone, start things off with Bone Club." "Bellsprout, use your Vines to get up in the air!" Cubone threw the bone it was holding, and it hit Bellsprout's vines, making the Flower Pokémon fall onto the ground, not able to get up in time.

"Cubone, finish it off with another Bone Club." Greg commanded. This time, Cubone didn't throw it, it ran towards Bellsprout and was ready to smash it onto the Grass type, and it almost succeeded. Bellsprout knew it had to do something, and it silently and almost unnoticed grabbed Cubone's legs. The only one seeing it was Danny, who decided it was better not to give the order.

Cubone was suddenly lifted into the air, accidentally dropping its bone, and Bellsprout quickly looked at its trainer for directions. "Well, the water doesn't look like a good idea." Danny said, instantly knowing Bellsprout's plan. "Just throw it done onto the bridge." Bellsprout, looking a little bit disappointed, knew it had to follow Danny's orders, and dropped Cubone at the bridge.

"Cubone, are you okay?" Greg asked, but Cubone stayed down, not wanting to fight anymore. "Sigh, Cubone, return." Greg was visibly disappointed. "Congratulations, you defeated the first of the three Grounded Brothers, the other two won't be as easy." Greg stepped aside, letting Danny pass.

Richard decided it would way too long to wait for Danny to finish with the other two, so he walked towards them.

"Greg, can I battle you now?" Richard asked. "Why should you? You can already pass, you two are together, so you can both go." Greg said.

"Danny! Wait." Richard hurried towards Danny. "Only one of us needs to battle all three." Danny looked at his friend. "So?" "Can I have one?" A big smile appeared on Richard's face. "Sure you can." Danny smiled now as well. "But first, let me take this one."

"Hi trainer, my name is Olaf, I am the second Grounded Brother you'll need to face. Sandshrew, come on out!" Olaf let a Sandshrew out of his Pokéball.

"Bellsprout, you just battled a great match, mind if I give this one to Krabby?" Bellsprout shook its head, knowing that if Krabby would become stronger, Bellsprout would have a new sparring partner.

"Krabby, this one is for you!" Krabby appeared outside of its Pokéball. "Use Bubble." "Ah, we are getting into it directly? Sandshrew, use Rollout."

Krabby's Bubble hit, but didn't did any damage, and Sandshrew's Rollout was getting closer. Danny remembered the last time he was battling against a Rollout:

\- "Great Sandshrew, use Rollout." Sandshrew started rolling, too fast for Krabby to keep up with. Sandshrew hit Krabby once, twice, and still continued to roll around the battlefield.

"Krabby, look out!" Danny yelled, but it was no use. The rollout attacks kept coming, and Krabby couldn't handle it.

"Stop the match." Danny sighed. Richard looked up. "But we're not done yet." He said confused. "I don't think Krabby is ready yet to face you." Danny answered. –

That battle was a friendly match with Richard before both entered Mt. Moon, this time, he had to win.

Danny heard his name. "Danny, try to get Krabby in his habitat." Richard said.

 _Krabby's habitat? The only thing around is a golden bridge, made of iron, and the river. Wait, that's it. The river is Krabby's habitat."_

"Krabby, jump into the water." Krabby nodded and quickly dived in, safe from Sandshrew's Rollout attacks.

"No!" Olaf wasn't happy with the turns of events, knowing the water was something he and his Sandshrew could never touch. "Sandshrew, use Poison Sting!" The Stings coming from Sandshrew left a small, purple spot on the water, but didn't get to where Krabby was. Namely, Krabby had swam towards the other side of the bridge, and had now a clear shot.

"Krabby, use your Bubble." Sandshrew got suddenly attacked from behind, and couldn't take the super effective water attacks, and fell done.

"Sandshrew, no!" Olaf was looking just as defeated as Greg. "Sandshrew, return. You can now go to the last Grounded Trainer."

"Well, done Krabby, return." Danny said. "Richard, this one is all yours."

On one of the branches of a tree nearby, was a silhouette silently watching the battles. "He is good Venonat, real good." The Venonat next to the person nodded in agreement.

Back on the bridge, Olaf had stepped aside for Danny and Richard to walk on towards the last Grounded Brother.

"The name is Daniel, I am the oldest and last Grounded Trainer you will have to defeat to get off the Golden Bridge."

"Sure, Squirtle, you up for it?" Squirtle stepped forward, ready to rumble. "Geodude, come on out." Daniel, just as his two brothers, let out a Ground Type Pokémon.

"Geodude, use Tackle." "Squirtle, use Withdraw." Squirtle pulled his legs, arms and his head into his shell, and easily took Geodude's Tackle.

"Now, use Water Gun!" Geodude couldn't handle a full front Water attack, and fell down.

"Geodude, return." Daniels sighed. "Well done Squirtle." Richard petted Squirtle on his head. Squirtle was at one point happy, but at another point a little bit disappointed in the easiness. Even for a Pokémon that doesn't care too much for battling as Squirtle, it was an easy match.

"Well done trainers." Thomas said, walking over the bridge towards Danny and Richard. "You two have beaten my three trainers. See you around."

Danny looked at Richard to see if he thought the same, which was the situation, so he decided to ask it. "Eh, sir. Our prize?" "Of course, almost forgot it. Here you go, on Nugget." Neither Danny or Richard had ever heard about a Nugget before, so there questioning looks where visible and enjoyable.

"I see you don't know what I have in my hands, do you?" Thomas laughed. "To be honest, no, we don't." Richard said. "Well, this is a Nugget, made completely of gold, if you sell it, you can earn a lot of money." Thomas slowly ticked on the Nugget.

"Well, thank you then." Danny said, and both boys walked away towards the city.

"Come on Venonat, let's follow those two." The silhouette said. The person jumped of the branch and walked towards the Golden Bridge.

"Hold it right there, if you want to cross, you'll need to fight the Grounded Trainers, if you win, you get a great prize." Thomas walked towards the person. "But if you lose, you have yourself a problem…" He slowly laughed, and his high head fell off, and revealed another hat, a cap with three letters wrote on it:

NTR

Danny and Richard had just arrived back in Cerulean City, once again. Between you and me, they can't see to get enough from this city.

As they went towards the Pokémon Mart, Richard notices something. "You know Danny, I always thought gold was really heavy, this is weights almost nothing." "Don't worry, that Thomas looked really honest, he doesn't look like a crook to me."

The two of them walked into the Mart, and the man behind the desk seemed interested to have some customers in his mart.

"Welcome, you are the first two visitors today, can I help you?" "Yeah, we've got this golden Nugget, and we want to sell it." "That sounds really good, let me see it."

Richard laid the Nugget onto the counter.

"Now let me see." The man started feeling around the Nugget, and his expression went from optimistic from negative. "I'm sorry boys, but this isn't a real Nugget, it is a wooden one sprayed with golden paint."

"I said it wasn't heavy enough to be real gold." Richard said. "That Thomas has scammed us." "He looked so honest though." Danny silently said. "So much of your human knowledge." Richard could push out a small laugh, but it wasn't from the heart.

"I'm really sorry, I wish it was real." The shopkeeper said. "At least thanks for your time." Danny said.

"Now let's get that Thomas." Richard said furiously. "Yeah, he is probably still at that Golden Bridge."

"Hello, we are the Grounded Brothers, you can't pass this bridge before you defeated us."

"O no? Koffing, show this wimps how it's done."

Danny and Richard ran towards the Golden Bridge again, and when they did, they saw a girl, completely dressed in black clothing. She had purple hair, and a dark pink cape. She kinda looked like a ninja, and she was now fighting the Grounded Brothers, her Koffing vs Sandshrew, Cubone and Geodude. And looking at it, it didn't looked too good for Koffing.

"That isn't fair." Danny said, and took the Pokéball of his Bellsprout. Richard noticed, and he looked back to where his Squirtle was standing. "Ready for round 2?" Squirtle nodded.

"Hey!" The Grounded Brothers, Thomas and the Ninja girl looked at Danny, who came walking in. "It isn't fair to fight 3 vs one."

"We do what we want, this is our bridge." Greg said. "You already won, so get lost."

"I don't think so, Bellsprout, help out." Danny walked up to the girl and turned around. Richard did the same, taking Squirtle with him.

"We defeated you easily the first time, it will go the same this time around." Richard smiled. "You can't do this. I won't allow it." Thomas said angry. "You wait there, we've got a word with you after the match." Thomas instantly knew they had found out of his fake Nuggets, and also knew he should get out of there, since he wasn't a real fighter.

"Squirtle, use you Bubble." " Bellsprout, Razor Leaf!" The girl looked at both Danny and Richard and their battling spirit. "Koffing, can't stay behind can we? Get them with your Smog attack."

The three Ground types couldn't get away, and got hit with Bubble, than the leafs of Bellsprout, and finally the Smog of Koffing. Neither Geodude, Sandshrew or Cubone could get up.

"Like I said, defeated again." Richard laughed. The Grounded Brothers made a run for it towards Cerulean City.

"I don't think we need to worry about those three again." Danny said. "Now Thomas." But when they turned around, Thomas was far gone already. "Damn, we needed to have a word with him." Danny said cranky.

"Thanks for helping me out guys, Koffing could handle one of them, but not three Ground types." The girl said. "My name is Janine by the way." "Nice to meet you, I am Danny." "And my name is Richard." Both shook hands with the girl named Janine.

"Why didn't they let you through?" Danny asked, when the three of them where sitting in the Pokémon Centre, while their Pokémon got a good healing time.

"I don't know, I wanted to cross, and they went full on me." Janine answered. "I saw your battle though, you two are really strong." "Thanks." Danny answered. "My guess is that both of you at least have two gym badges, am I right?"

"Danny does, I don't." Janine looked surprised at Richard. "Why not?" "I don't like travelling the trainer's way. I rather take care of my Pokémon instead of emphasize the battling aspect." Richard quickly explained. "I understand your point, some people go way too far with their battling." Janine sighed.

"And you? Why are you on a journey?" Danny became more curious with the minute, for that mysterious girl that had watched them.

"I'm, eh…. Traveling around the region to improve my skills as a Poison type trainer. And one day, I hope to beat my father in a real battle." She said.

"You are a Poison type trainer?" Danny said. "Must be though." "You'll get used to it." Janine laughs. "And I couldn't wish me any better Pokémon than the two I have with me now."

Nurse Joy walked up to the table the three of them where sitting at. "I am happy to inform you that your Pokémon are all at full health again." She gave six Pokéballs at Danny, three at Richard and two towards Janine.

"Venonat, Koffing, come on out!" A Venonat and a Koffing appeared in the area.

"Wow, a Venonat, I have never seen one before." Danny said. "Let's see what my Pokédex can tell me about it."

Venonat, a Bug Pokémon. Its eyes function as radar allowing it to see in the dark.

"That sounds like an interesting Pokémon." Richard stated, looking at the little Insect Pokémon, now hugging against Janine's legs.

"It really is. It isn't too strong though, so I usually use my Koffing in combat." Janine explained. "I have trained Koffing for a very long time. It actually surprises me she hasn't evolved yet."

"It will, someday." Richard said to comfort her. "Now let me introduce my friends. You already met Squirtle, well, here are his friends." Sandshrew and Eevee appeared out of their Pokéballs, Eevee with a lot of light.

"Wow, you have a Shiny Eevee? I'm so jealous right now." Janine joked. "How did you get it?" "I captured it here, in Cerulean, she was captured by someone from the New Team Rocket."

"Nurse Joy!" A guy came running in. "There is a problem in Greyville Town." "Oh no, what's wrong?" "Some guy from Team Rocket walked in and attacked our major!"

"That must be that guy from the Golden Bridge!" Janine said. "Thomas?" " Yeah, he had a cap with the NTR on it, he must be part of the NTR as well!" "Then let's go."

Danny, Richard and Janine went back over the Golden Bridge, which was now deserted. They did see, however, Olaf sitting at a rock on the other side.

"Olaf, we need to talk." Danny run towards him. "Where is Greyville town and what is Thomas planning?" "Greyville is down the road, but what's wrong with Thomas?" Olaf was honestly not aware.

"Thomas is part of the NTR, and we just heard he attacked the major of Greyville." "What! That was never the plan. He just asked me and my brothers if we wanted to battle on the Golden Bridge." "Don't mind it." Richard said. Olaf was way too young to be a criminal, he didn't even looked 15 year.

"Come on, let's go after them." Janine said. "I'll go with you." Olaf stood up, and started running as well.

Greyville Town is a small town, not too much inhabitants, and it got its name due to the grey stones used for the buildings. It was pretty close to Cerulean City, going over the Golden Bridge and then only straight on.

When they arrived in the small town, nothing seemed to be wrong. Except one thing, there was no-one on the streets.

"Where is everyone?" Danny was the only one to ask. "Maybe there is a festival or something?" Olaf proposed. "And the entire city being quiet? I don't think it is a festival or something." Janine said, looking around, but next to the empty streets, the houses where all empty as well.

"This entire town is deserted." Richard was now ahead of the others, trying to see if there was someone in the narrow side streets, but they were alone in the town, so it seemed.

One man came running towards them. He was completely in panic. "Mister, mister wait!" Danny tried, but the man continued running like there was no tomorrow.

"Stop it!" Janine stepped right in front of the man, giving him no other option than to stop.

"Get away, there here. Team Rocket, they took the town." "What! They took the town?" "Yeah, one man, he took the mayor hostage and is now demanding we all listen to him, other Team Rocket members are on their way here."

"If there is only one man, than why are you running?" "Because a second member is already here, and he attacks everybody who runs off."

Speaking of the devil: The Rocket member walked on the scene, a Zubat flying near him. "Where do you think you are going?" The man shouted. Richard remembered the voice a little bit too well, and at that moment, the NTR member couldn't have found a worse place to be than in Greyville Town.

"You!" Richard ran towards Carl, it was indeed the thief that stole Squirtle and Eevee and some other Pokémon, and hit him straight in his face, which made Carl step back.

"You got a lot of nerve to get around here." Richard shouted. "Squirtle, use Bubble." "Richard wait, are you going to attack a _man_!" Danny stopped Richard from taking Squirtle's Pokéball, who was temporary in there, and managed to calm the trainer a little bit down.

"You tell that Thomas that we are here now, and that we will bring you down this instant." Janine said threatening. Carl, never the bravest, nodded and ran off towards the major's house, where Thomas was currently resisting.

"Olaf, you run back to Cerulean, and get Officer Jenny." Danny said. "We will make sure she got two criminals to lock away." Olaf nodded, and ran off.

"And what do we do?" Richard asked. "You let him go away." "We will do what Janine told Carl. Take them down." Janine nodded. "Then come on."

Following the main road, they managed to get to an impressive house, which they guessed was the major's house. It was confirmed when they saw Thomas walking out of the door, followed by Carl.

"So, we meet again." Thomas said. He was no longer wearing his silk clothes, now, it was just an NTR uniform, complete with the cap that was already seen by Janine.

"Thomas, why do you do this?" Richard asked. "I mean, this is just a small town, why should you want to take it over?" "It isn't this city, we want to get everyone to a neutral base, from here out, we can attack Cerulean."

" _So that's their plan, let's break it to them."_

"Sorry, but we can't allow that." Janine said. Her tone sounded normal, but her eyes didn't go along, they were cold like ice.

"Carl, you fight them." Thomas said, as he turned back and walked inside the house again.

"O-okay. Zubat, come on out." Carl said. "Do we really need to do this again?" Richard sighed. "Eevee, it's your turn."

Eevee wasn't a real fighter either, but when she recognized Carl, she gained a lot of fighting spirit.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack." Eevee started running. "Zubat, dodge it." Zubat was faster than the last time, but still not a match for Eevee, who hit it hard. Zubat was not defeated yet. When Carl said he would train with it more, he did.

"Zubat, use Leech Life." "Eevee, finish it off with Quick Attack!" Eevee hit Zubat again, and this time, Zubat felt down, unable to continue battling.

"Crap, Zubat. Couldn't you do any better?" Carl returned Zubat and then looked up, just in time to see a police car driving into the town.

"O no, Thomas!" Richard ran forward, and grabbed Carl by his arm. "O no, you are not going anywhere.

Officer Jenny stepped out directly when the car was stopped, the agent behind the wheel was quickly out of it either.

"Hi Officer. Here is the criminal that escaped last time." Danny said, as he pointed towards Carl, who made a great resemblance with a bag of pudding.

"The other one is in the building. He has hostages." Janine added. "Don't worry about that." Officer Jenny took a megaphone, and started shouting.

"You are surrounded, get out with your hands up." From out of the house cam a response. "I have hostages, so better back off."

"Officer Jenny, I might have an idea." Janine said. "Koffing, come on out. Use Smokescreen on the house." The entire house became cloaked in thick, black smoke.

"Come on agent, let's go in." Jenny and the other agent ran inside the building. 5 minutes later, the mayor, his wife and his son came walking out, each of them a tissue before their mouths. Another minute later also revealed Officer Jenny, the other agent and a handcuffed Thomas, who was heavily cuffing.

"Put them both in the car." Jenny said towards the agent. While Thomas passed by Danny, the last one put the fake Nugget in his pocket. "Here you go. A Nugget, if you sell it, you can earn a lot of money." Danny said. He slowly ticked with his finger on the Nugget, and started to laugh. Thomas gave him an angry look, and stepped into the car, next to Carl.

"Well done guys, thanks to you, we have arrested two more members of the NTR, and a lot more are on their way towards Greyville Town, so they will be easy to take in."

After the car drove away, the mayor walked towards the three. "As the mayor of Greyville Town, I want to thank you as well." He took a Nugget out of his pocket, a shining on. "Watch out, it is heavy." Richard took it, and it really was heavy. The mayor started to laugh. "Don't worry, it is real." "I can feel that." Richard laughed along.

After waving goodbye to the people of Greyville, who were all hiding in their attics and basements, Danny, Richard and Janine where walking back on the Golden Bridge.

"We are not going into Cerulean City anymore, we will follow this road, that lead towards Vermillion City, so I guess this is goodbye." Danny said. Janine said nothing for a while. "You know Danny, Richard, I have been thinking, do you mind if I tag along with you guys. You two are both really strong, and I can learn a lot from you."

Both Danny and Richard where happily surprised. Richard was the first one to say something. "No, of course not. That sounds like a lot of fun." Danny nodded. "It does indeed." "Great." Janine laughed, and both of the boys laughed as well.

Now with the three of them, they can continue their way towards Vermillion City, where Danny can fight in his third gym battle.

 **Sorry for the little delay, but since I completed the fifteenth chapter Saturday, I couldn't finish this one yesterday. So yes, Janine is coming along Danny and Richard, my guess is that most of you already know who she is, but that won't be revealed for a while.**

 **Also, Greyville City doesn't exist for real of course, I made it up, it lays above Cerulean City, between Cerulean and Bill's Cottage. Next Sunday will be a new chapter, I hope this time right on time. See you next week.**


	17. The Forming of a Barking Hot Friendship

**17\. The Forming of a Barking Hot Friendship**

While the end of the summer was starting to get near, it wasn't visible, as the sun was shining brightly, and the atmosphere felt freely, and relaxed.

After meeting Janine, the ninja-like girl decided to join Danny and Richard on their travels, something both boys where happy about. Right now, they are on their way towards Vermillion City, where Danny hopes to earn his third gym badge.

"You know Richard, I wish I was as smart as you were when you decided to take those sunglasses." Danny said, as he referred to the Black Glasses Richard wore, which protected his eyes from the incoming sunbeams.

"Yeah, the sun is getting pretty irritating." Janine added. "The worse thing is, that right now, the sun is right into our eyes." Richard nodded and smiled. "There can only be one who is the smartest." He laughed.

Behind them, Charmander, Squirtle and Janine's Venonat didn't had any trouble with the sun, their trainers where walking in in front of them, and no sunbeams could get past. Of course, Charmander didn't matter the sun anyway.

"I have never been in these part of Kanto before, to be honest." Janine said. "This forest, it looks really natural, I like it." Richard nodded. "I do to. You can even see some wild Pokémon." Richard pointed towards an small opening in the forest, where two Bellsprouts where playing.

Further was a Spearow flying over the trees, and they saw a Caterpie crawling over the branches of a big tree. "I like to see Pokémon in their natural habitat." Richard said, still enjoying the sight of the happy Pokémon. "When I was younger, I always hated trainers, because they captured Pokémon, and took them out of their habitat. Now I know that some Pokémon prefer being in a team with a trainer." Janine explained.

Danny nodded. "I always wanted to be a trainer, so I didn't really thought too much into it. All I ever wanted was to have a strong team and to beat the strongest trainers. Now I am a trainer and I have six great Pokémon, my future plans have changed." Danny looked behind him, and his heart started to glow when he saw Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon happily waved at his trainer.

"Of course, I still want to beat the strongest trainer, and become strong myself, but my main priority is to keep my Pokémon healthy and safe." Danny concluded.

As they walked on, their sight started to get a little less, as the sun started to get more intense, and they didn't saw something getting closer and closer towards the, until it bumped into Danny.

"What happened?" Richard asked, as he extended his arm to help Danny get up.

"I don't know." Janine looked around, and then saw a Pokémon, a dog like one, that was standing still, as it was frozen, looking at them as it was scared to death.

"I think it is a Growlithe." Danny said, looking at Fire type Pokémon in front of him.

Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting.

"It is a Growlithe." Richard said. "Your Pokémon knowledge it getting bigger." He joked towards Danny. Meanwhile, the Growlithe seemed to have recovered from the shock, and ran away again.

"Wait!" A boy, well, young man, ran towards them. "Growlithe, stop!" He ran past Danny and his friends, as if they weren't even there.

"Let's follow him, maybe we can help him out." Janine said. Both boys nodded, and they started chasing the man, who was chasing Growlithe.

"Growlithe, we only want to help you." The adolescent shouted. "You don't need to be afraid."

Growlithe didn't listen, and kept running until it felt safe again. It kept looking behind itself to find out where its chasers where, this wasn't a very clever idea, as Janine thought of something smart.

She climbed into a tree, and started jumping from tree to tree noiseless. "Wow, Janine really is a forest person." Danny said. The Poison type trainer was getting closer to Growlithe, while the Puppy Pokémon hadn't even found out it was chased from above as well.

Janine got closer and, eventually, at front of Growlithe, she jumped of the branch, and Growlithe was now facing another treat, a treat it couldn't dodge.

"Got you." Janine smiled, as she took Growlithe, and lifted it up. "Here you go." Growlithe's owner was quickly at the place as well, and Janine gave the Fire type Pokémon back to its owner.

"Thank you so much." The guy said. "My name is Vince." "I am Janine." "My name is Danny, and this is my friend Richard." Both Danny and Richard had arrived at the scene.

"As a thank you, I would like to invite you for a coffee over at my ranch." Vince said. "That sounds good, how about you?" Richard nodded, and Janine seemed to be in for it as well, so they decided to go along with Vince, and enjoy a cup of coffee.

Ten minutes later, all four of them walk inside a fenced area. "This is my ranch." Vince says. "I have lived here ever since I was born." Danny and his friends looked around the place, and they were amazed.

Vince, who looked a little bit young to be a ranch owner, seemed out to be above 20 already, and his young looks where thanks to the fact he shaved his beard and mustache, and he was wearing a t-shirt with a young Growlithe on it, which made him look younger.

"This used to be my parents range, but when they retired, I took over." Vince explained. From the entrance, a small house was already visible, but it looked closer than it was, and they had a quite the walk before they got there.

On the way, they saw several Pokémon walking around in the area, all Growlithe. "Why are there only Growlithe?" Danny asked. "Because I have changed this ranch into a Growlithe ranch, instead of the all Pokémon ranch my parents had."

From a far, a cloud of dust was getting closer towards them. "Guys, I think we should get out of the way of the thing creating that cloud." Richard said, which made Vince start to laugh. "Don't worry, I know what is making that cloud, and you don't need to be afraid." Richard looked in front again, and saw a silhouette getting closer.

"That looks like an Arcanine." Janine said. "I have never seen one in real life before, but I have seen a lot of pictures, they are great Pokémon." "It is, it is my Pokémon, I called him Barky when he was still a Growlithe, but he still listens to that name." Vince sat down on one knee, as Barky ran towards him, almost knocking his trainer down.

"Wow, easy buddy." Vince started cuddling with the 1.9 meters (6'03") big Legendary Pokémon. Barky happily licked Vince's face.

"Come on, you embarrass me." Vince laughed. Barky stepped back, and allowed his trainer to get back up. "Well, this is Barky." Barky cave head to all three of them, although it mend he had to kneel a little bit, since he was bigger than all of them.

Danny quickly took his Pokédex again, as he wanted to know more info about this majestic Pokémon:

Arcanine, a Legendary Pokémon. The evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine from its use of a Fire Stone.

"I never knew Arcanine was a Legendary Pokémon." Richard said. "It isn't." Vince answered. "Most people thought Arcanine was a Legendary Pokémon, I'll tell you the story my grandpa always told me, let's go to the house."

They quickly made it towards the house, where a young girl came running out. "Did you find Growlithe?" "Yeah I did, these great people helped me find it." "Thank you so, so much." Growlithe ran towards the girl, and the two had a happy reunion moment.

"You see, Growlithe is afraid for all humans, except for Elisa, and sometimes, it allows me near." The girl, Elisa, was still cuddling with Growlithe. "Don't run away again, okay?" Growlithe licked her cheek.

Elisa had two pigtails in her brown hair, and she had a nice laugh. She didn't looked older than 11, maybe 12, and she had almost completely pink clothing, except for her shoes, which where a fell kind of orange. Next to a t-shirt, she was wearing a skirt.

"Now come on in, and I'll give you something to drink. Are you coming too Elisa?" "No, I'm staying and playing with Growlithe." Vince nodded. "Okay, but don't go too far away, stay on the ranch." "I will Vince."

"You guys all want coffee?" Danny and Janine nodded. "I have tea to, if someone want to." "I would like some tea, if it isn't too much of a trouble." Richard asked. "Not at all, I only drink tea as well, so I would make it anyway." Vince smiled, and walked into the kitchen. He was back within a few seconds.

"Coffee and tea will be ready in a minute." Vince said. "In the meantime, I'll tell you the story about Arcanine."

"My grandfather always told me, when I was a kid, that Arcanine used to be a legendary. This was because there were only a few, and they weren't seen too often, that makes Pokémon like Articuno and Mewtwo legendary Pokémon, aside from their supernatural powers. Way before my grandfather was born, there were only a few Arcanine, they lived in the volcano of Cinnabar Island. One of my ancestors is said to be the trainer of a Growlithe, and after he and his Growlithe found a stone, which we now know was a Fire Stone, his Growlithe evolved into an Arcanine. From that moment, more and more Arcanine appeared, as a lot of people owned a Growlithe, but didn't know how to evolve it, or if it could evolve at all." Vince told them.

"But, shouldn't Pokémon like Nidoking and Vileplume be Legendary as well then, since they evolve with a stone as well?" Janine asked. "I don't know about that, that is a good point. I guess that was found out earlier, maybe due to the fact that the places where these Pokémon live are more accessible." Vince said. "Ah, your drinks are ready, let me get them quickly." He walked off towards the kitchen, and came back with two cups of coffee and two with tea.

"So, Danny. You are on a Pokémon Journey, right?" Vince asked. Danny nodded. "Do you, maybe, have a Psychic type with you? I really love those Pokémon." Danny laughed. "I have one, but really need to be lucky if he is awake." Danny took Abra's Pokéball, and let the Psi Pokémon out, who was awake.

"Seems Vince is lucky indeed." Richard laughed. "Wow, I am amazed." Vince said, staring at Abra, who didn't mind it at all. A little bit attention is good for everyone. "My grandpa used to have an Alakazam, who made me float in the air with its Psychic powers, I guess that's why I like them so much, cause they remind me of my grandpa."

Vince wanted to sit down, when they suddenly hear a loud noise, followed by Elisa screaming. Vince ran outside directly, followed by Danny, Richard and Janine. When they were outside, they were just in time to see Growlithe run away once again.

"Elisa, what happened?" Vince kneeled down by his sister, who was crying. "There was a loud noise, and Growlithe jumped out of my arms and ran away." Vince's Arcanine was quickly at the place as well.

"I'm going after Growlithe, Elisa stay here." Vince jumped on Barky. "We'll go with you." Danny said. Vince nodded, and ran off. "Pidgey come on out. Go in the air and look for a running Growlithe." Pidgey flew off towards the forest.

"Come on." Richard said. Danny and Janine nodded, and they ran off, Charmander, Squirtle, Venonat and Abra quickly followed them.

Elisa remained alone, but when she saw the last of the now gone heroes, she decided to go after her friend as well, and she ran off towards the forest, the same direction her brother did earlier.

In the forest, Vince and Barky where quickly ahead of Danny and the others, but in this way, it was a good strategy: Vince looked superficial, if Growlithe ran somewhere, he would see it, while Danny and Richard ran on the ground, looking everywhere to see if it hided. Janine had jumped into the trees again and was looking from an higher perspective.

"How can it have gotten this far away already?" Danny wondered. "Those Growlithe are fast."

Elisa had just entered the forest as well, and was looking for Growlithe. She wasn't even close as fast as her brother and Arcanine, who had already searched through most of the forest, but she kept looking.

"Where can it be?" Elisa started to get a little bit desperate. The sun slowly started to go down, and the forest became darker, not a place for young girls as Elisa to be at night.

"Growlithe! Where are you?" She kept looking, but nothing responded, well, Growlithe didn't, but something else did: A Mankey was standing in front of here, and it was angry.

"AAAAH!" Her scream was hearable throughout the entire forest and also hearable for the others.

"That is Elisa. Something is wrong!" Vince said. "You guys keep looking, I'll go after Elisa." Danny nodded, and started looking for the Growlithe again, while Vince and Barky ran off to find Elisa.

Elisa started running away, deeper into the forest, with the Mankey chasing her. "Please, leave me alone!" The Mankey had different plans. That weird girl had invaded its territory, and should be punished.

"Elisa!" Vince was slowly getting lost in the forest, and so where Danny, Richard and Janine. "I have no idea where to go." Right at that moment, Pidgey found its trainer, and landed on his shoulder.

"Hi Pidgey, have you found Growlithe?" Pidgey nodded, and flew up again. "Let's follow it." Danny said, and they started running in the direction Pidgey was flying.

Pidgey guided them even deeper into the forest, where the little Growlithe had hidden itself. "Danny, look!" Janine was the first one to spot the Growlithe, it was hiding under a fallen tree, which had brought other trees down as well when it had collapsed. The result was good shelter for Pokémon like Growlithe.

"Growlithe, don't be afraid." Richard tried to get near, but got a Flamethrower launched at him. "Whoa, Growlithe, calm down."

"Have we ever thought about a plan for taking Growlithe back?" Janine said sarcastically. "That would have been Vince's part." Danny answered, and Janine sighed.

"Little Growlithe, remember me?" Janine tried to get near, but got also a Flamethrower as a warning not to get too near.

"Great, what do we do next?" Janine said. "I don't really know." Richard sat down, trying to think of an idea, but he couldn't come up with something.

"There might just be one thing." Danny said. He walked towards Growlithe. "Growlithe listen. Your best friend, Elisa, is out here in the forest as well. Alone." Danny could come closer. "Vince is looking for here, but the chances he finds her are really small. You need to help us." Growlithe looked in Danny's eyes, and knew it was true.

The only person it ever trusted needed its help, how could it refuse? It stood up, and walked from underneath its shelter.

"Yeah, that's the spirit." Danny said. Growlithe started to smell the scents in the air, and within a minute it smelt its favorite: Elisa.

It barked once, and then ran off. "Good job Danny." Richard gave Danny a pat on his shoulder, and ran after Growlithe. Danny and Janine quickly followed.

Elisa was still running away from the angry Mankey, but she couldn't hold up. The Mankey, who had a way better condition, was still able to keep it up. When Elisa looked behind her to see how far away the Pokémon was, she trembled and fell, now free game for the Mankey.

"No…" She tried to get up, but the Mankey was now too close, and was about to hit her, when a force ran in and smacked the Pig Monkey away.

"Growlithe!" Elisa started cuddling with her Growlithe. "That was just in time." Danny sighed, as they walked further into the field, while Janine helped Elisa get up.

"Thanks so much." Elisa said. "I was really afraid." Janine pushed the little girl against her. "You don't need to be afraid anymore, we are here. Nothing will happen to you."

An angry sound came from one of the trees. And an even bigger Monkey Pokémon, a Primeape, jumped down. It was fumed.

Danny's hand slid towards one of his Pokéballs, but a Flamethrower from behind them hit the Primeape earlier. It was like a clash of the titans: At one point, there was the still angry Primeape, on the other side was Vince's Arcanine, who had arrived with his trainer a few seconds earlier.

Barky was angry as well, and looked at the Primeape with a threatening look. The last one knew not to be a match for an angry Arcanine, and walked off, followed by the Mankey.

"Elisa, there you are." Vince ran towards his sister, and cuddled with her. "I told you not to ran off." He patted her.

Danny looked up. "Guys, I don't want to interrupt anything, but it is getting pretty dark." Vince laughed. "I led us towards the ranch."

Back on the ranch, all of them were enjoying either a cup of coffee, or a cup of tea in Elisa and Richard's case.

"You shouldn't have ran off Elisa, I promised dad and mom to take care of you." Vince said. "I was just afraid to lose Nosie." Vince looked at his sister. "Who is Nosie?" "That's how I called my Growlithe, since it has such a good nose." Vince started to laugh, and Nosie barked happily as well.

"It seems it isn't too afraid of humans anymore." Richard said. "Apparently losing the only human it trusts brought it over the edge." Nosie happily barked again, and Elisa stroked its head. "Yeah, you are a good boy." She laughed.

"Thank you really much that we can stay here." Janine said. "It is the least I could do. Thanks to you, both Growlithe and Elisa are safe." Vince said.

Outside, it was now completely dark, and the sounds of a Primeape where hearable in the forest, but they didn't had to fear for it, because it knew that, as long as Barky was on the ranch, it stood no chance.


	18. Fighting in a Venom-enal Way

**18\. Fighting in a Venom-enal Way**

Danny, Richard and Janine continued their journey through Kanto. After a well night of sleep, they were ready to head off towards Vermillion City, which was getting closer and closer. Unless the nerves he had when he was about to battle Misty, Danny didn't had any of those right now. At least, not yet. And Vermillion City was still a day walk, so the nerves had some spare time to show up.

"Man, I can't wait to get in Vermillion City." Richard said, making both Danny and Janine look up surprised.

"I thought you liked being out in the nature?" Danny asked. "Yes I do, but these shoes are really getting irritating." Richard pointed down, and while nothing was visible from the surface, when Richard lifted one of his feet it became all clear: There where several gapes in the bottom.

"Why do you still wear them, you must have some extra?" Janine said. "I don't, my parents thought one pair of shoes would be enough, but they didn't survive the Growlithe chase." "And that's why you always buy Mountain Peaks." Danny laughed.

"So that's how your shoes are called. I never knew the brand." Richard said. "We bought them together, remember?" Richard shook his head.

" _That's right, I bought these in the real world, with the Richard that doesn't have a Squirtle by his side. How long has it been, it must have been a month at least, longer. It has been longer than a month. I doubt the dream-theory, I think it might be something else, but I don't know what. One thing I know for sure, is that my dreams are never that long and never that detailed, like this, I never think in my dream, or I don't know what I am thinking."_

"Danny, are you with us?" Janine snatched her fingers in front of Danny.

"Yeah, sorry, I wondered off." Danny answered. "We just wondered if we should stop by that Pokémon Centre over there or not." "I think we should." Richard said. "Well, why not?" Danny added to the mix.

" _Damn, it doesn't happen too often to me anymore, but when I think about the reality switch, that's a good name for it, let's call everything that happened the reality switch, I wonder off completely."_

Danny and his friends walked inside of the Pokémon Centre, which was in a complete hurry.

"Nurse Joy, what's wrong?" Richard asked. But he couldn't get as loud as the trainers where around them.

Joy and her Chansey where making extra hours, everywhere were beds and blankets. "Try to have your Pokémon calm down, I will try to treat them as fast as possible."

A stretcher with a Mankey lying on it was hurried past them, Joy behind it.

"Nurse Joy, what's the problem?" Richard repeated his question. This time, Joy heard him.

"There is a Grimer up in the small forest up on the mountain, right behind this center. And everyone that comes by, will be poisoned. Several trainers tried to capture it, but all their Pokémon end up being poisoned as well." She explained. "And they all come back here."

"A Grimer, that sounds interesting. Let's go." Janine said. "Yeah, Grimer's are one of my favorite" Danny added, and both ran off.

"Well, maybe I can help you Nurse Joy? I want to be a Pokémon doctor, so it could be a good exercise." Nurse Joy gave Richard a quick smile, as approval, before running off again towards the next patient.

"Yes"

Danny and Janine hurried up the mountain, ready to take on Grimer.

"You know I am going to catch it, right?" Janine asked, more sarcastically than casual. "I like that you want to help me, but I can handle this one by myself."

Danny started to laugh. "You thought I was going to help you? Hah, I am going after that Grimer myself, we'll see who walks away with the prize." Janine laughed as well. "That bet is on."

They ran up the small hill behind the Pokémon Centre. At the top they stopped for a while.

Janine pointed towards the north. "Look, have we passed that city?" Danny looked as well. "No, I can't remember, but it is right in the place Cerulean City should be. That's weird." Janine nodded. "I can't remember passing by that city neither." When they turned around, and looked south, another city was visible.

"That must be Vermillion City." Danny said. "I can't see it completely, but it looks like it has a harbor! I can see some of the sea."

"That would be great, seeing some sea." Danny murmured. "I always loved the sea." Janine nodded. "So do I, but you know what I like more?" Danny shook his head. "A Poison type Pokémon, so if you keep staring at that beautiful sea, I will capture Grimer." Janine laughed and ran off, Danny, of course, right behind here.

"It will be mine." He shouted.

Out of the forest, a pair of eyes was watching them, and they looked amused.

"Charmander, come on out." Charmander, who had been tired of the walking part, and wanted to rest a little bit. Venonat had the same thing.

If the sun had been shining, it wouldn't have been a problem, but it wasn't. The sky was clouded and a cold wind was blowing. Not good circumstances for a Charmander or a Venonat.

"You're really picking Charmander, don't you think that is a little bit risky?" Janine laughed. "I prefer to go with Koffing."

The feared Grimer was still looking at them, and saw both of its opponents appear, one Charmander and one Koffing. It was time for action.

Grimer appeared from out of its shelter, now visible for the two trainers.

"There it is. Charmander, use Ember!" The attack did hit, but didn't seem to leave a scar on the Grimer, who decided to go with a Sludge attack.

"Charmander, are you okay?" Charmander nodded, but seemed not okay. He fell down, and was getting a little bit purple.

"There we have it, it is poisoned, and that's why you don't fight Poison with anything else but Poison. Koffing, use Tackle."

Grimer didn't seemed to be harmed at all, and used Sludge again. Koffing looked at its trainer for instructions, cause they needed something stronger than Tackle to take out Grimer.

"I know something, how about a Sludge as well." Grimer did a Sludge attack as well, and neither one of them was damaged.

"Damn, I can't seem to damage it at all." The Grimer, however, was getting bored and turned around, ready to go.

"Hey, where battling here." Grimer didn't seemed to care, and crawled away, back into the forest.

Janine went towards Danny, who was kneeled down by his Charmander. "I know something for that." She took something out of her pocket.

"This is a Pecha Berry, I always have some with me, since both Koffing and Venonat cam poison opponents, and these berries will cure them." Janine explained. "Charmander, you need to eat this one, it will make you feel better." Janine said softly, and Charmander slowly opened his mouth.

Janine looked at Danny, who nodded, and she laid the berry on Charmander's tongue. The Pokémon's mouth closed, and he swallowed the berry as suggested.

Within seconds, Charmander went up again, happy as always. "That was a close one, thank you Janine." "Don't mention it." She smiled. "I'm just glad it worked out fine." "Worked out fine?" Danny asked surprised. "Haven't you used them before?"

"Well…" "Sigh, never mind. Grimer got away, so what do we do now?" Janine looked into the forest, as if she saw it right now.

"I don't know, we need to find a better strategy, what do you have for Pokémon with you?" "Well, I think Abra would work better, since it is a Psychic type." Janine nodded. "That would be best, why didn't you used it in the first place?" Danny sighed. "Because he was fast asleep, again." Janine started to laugh. "You really need to try and do something about that sleeping problem of your Abra." "I know. We have some time left to work on it though."

At the same time, before Danny and Janine battled Grimer, in the Pokémon Centre, Richard was having the time of his live. Not that all the poisoned Pokémon where such a great thing, but he just really like to be a doctor, and that dream was getting closer to actually coming true.

"Richard, can you help me over here?" Richard nodded, and walked towards Nurse Joy, who was just treating a Meowth.

"I need some of this powder, it is made of Pecha Berries and it heals poisoning, but this one is empty, you need to pick some." Richard nodded. "Where can I find them?" "Up the hill, there is a big tree with pink colored berries, there the only kind of healing berries that grow in Kanto, those are the ones I need." "On it."

Richard ran up the hill at the opposing side as Danny and Janine did, and when he was up, he saw both of them starring at the north, while he was walking up from the south part.

"No time to greet them, I need to get those berries." Richard, dedicated as always, walked on into the forest, right before Danny and Janine looked towards the south, and found Vermillion City.

"Somewhere in the forest, big tree with pink colored berries." Richard repeated, and he looked around. The more he looked around, the deeper het got into the forest.

"There they are." One tree stood out more than the others, and the pink berries where easily visible, and looked ripe.

"Here we go." Richard took a few that were hanging low on the tree, and put them in his pocket, but it where only a few, and he wanted more. Richard could be a real perfectionist, especially if it comes to the matter of Pokémon. While Richard was talking to himself, a pair of eyes was watching every move he made.

"It might cost a little bit more time now, but if I have to run up and down again because I didn't bring enough, that will cost more time." Richard decided, and climbed up the three, and took another pair, and another.

"That must be enough." He looked into his pocket, and he had now around 20 berries, in a quick count." While climbing down he heard a strange noise, coming from the opposite of the tree.

"Can't be anything interesting." Richard decided, and landed back on his feet. Turns out, it was something interesting. A Grimer appeared from out of the bushes, and confronted Richard full on.

"Ah, the Grimer Janine and Danny are looking for is now right here, just great." Richard said. "Sandshrew, how about you take care of this?"

Sandshrew appeared, and was ready to fight. "Okay Sandshrew, use Dig." Sandshrew went underground, now the point was, this Grimer wasn't interested in a battle to begin with. It looked relieved that the Pokémon had gone.

Right then, Sandshrew appeared from underneath the Grimer, knocking it back. Scared to death, the Grimer quickly crawled away.

"Well done Sandshrew, that was really great battling." Sandshrew was happy to do something good for its trainer, and happily returned to its Pokéball, knowing it would get a little something extra with dinner, something Richard always did when one of his Pokémon helped him out.

"Now let's go down." "Hey, Richard!" Danny and Janine where running towards Richard. "Hi guys, you never guess which Pokémon I just fought." Danny and Janine looked at each other. "I have no idea." Danny said. "It can't be Grimer, we just battled one."

"That's funny, I just battled Grimer as well." Richard said, shocking all three of them. "That's sure is strange." Danny said. "We just fought it, it was really aggressive, but got bored when it couldn't seem to win from Janine's Koffing." "No man, it isn't aggressive at all, it rather seems afraid of other Pokémon, than really wanting to fight."

Janine looked from Danny and Richard and back. "You guys are not going to say it I see, so I'll do it. There are two Grimers, one is the aggressive one that causes all the trouble for the trainers, the other one, the one Richard battled, is more shy, and definitely not the Grimer that causes all that trouble."

"That sure sounds legit." Danny said. "Anyway, you two good luck with your Grimer hunt, I need to go back towards the Pokémon center, Nurse Joy is waiting for these berries." Richard waved and hurried down, before Janine could offer to give some of her berries as well.

"Now there are two Grimers, that means we can both have one." Danny said. "I guess so." Janine said sad. "I actually liked the rivalry, I never had a rival before, and I just started to like it." Danny laughed. "Well, I have a rival, well, kind off, and it isn't too much fun."

Danny thought back on the times he was with Marcel, and the last thing Marcel had set came to mind.

-"Don't think that I'm nice to you from now on." Marcel all of a sudden said. "I still can't stand you." Marcel said, while returning both of his Pokémon, and he walked away.

"Well, I can't stand you either, glad you are leaving again." Danny screamed. –

"Believe me, having a rival isn't the best thing in the world." Danny said. Janine looked at her new friend, and realized there was a lot Danny hadn't told yet, she wondered if Richard knew everything about Danny, she guessed he did, but she didn't know for sure.

"Come on, let's go." Danny started walking again, and Janine quickly followed, putting her thoughts aside. For whatever reason Danny is keeping something secret, it is probably a valid one.

Richard had gone back towards the Pokémon Centre with the Pecha Berries, and informed everyone there wasn't one, but two Grimers. He also told Danny and Richard would capture them, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Where can those Grimer be?" Janine asked frustrated. It must have been halve an hour since they said goodbye to Richard, and there was still no sign of any of the two Grimers.

"Maybe we have better luck when we split up." Danny suggested. Janine nodded. "I'll go east, you can go west." She said, and Danny nodded.

The last one decided to let Abra already out of its Pokéball. "Okay buddy, listen up. This is very important, so you can't fall asleep, okay?" Abra nodded, but couldn't resist a Yawn.

Danny walked on through the forest, while also making sure Abra walked in front of him, and not falling asleep.

"I think I have a better idea. Beedrill, come on out as well." Beedrill appeared out of his Pokéball. "Beedrill, can you fly over this hill, and try to find a Grimer, doesn't matter which one. You are part Poison type as well, so you can't be poisoned. That means you are free to attack it." The word attack hadn't fallen yet, or Beedrill was gone. Bellsprout might be a fighting addict, Beedrill came close second.

"Maybe I should send Bellsprout out as well, it is Poison type too. Wow, Bellsprout, Beedrill and Grimer, that makes 3 Poison types, I sure hope we don't come across a Psychic type gym." Danny laughed. Abra turned around, and laughed as well. As long as it laughs it doesn't sleep.

Janine was walking through the forest as well, Venonat by her side. "So Venonat, you know the plan: When we see that Grimer, you are going to use your Confusion attack, that will do some decent damage, than I will be ready with a Pokéball." Venonat nodded, and was ready to fight.

While not noticing, Janine and Danny started walking in the same direction, there where Beedrill had flown to as well.

The Poison Bee Pokémon had seen not one, but two Grimers, sort of sitting, or standing, on the ground. It was ready for a fight, so it flew down and used Twineedle on both of the Grimer, one of them attacked immediately back with Sludge, while the other one was trying to get out of there as fast as possible.

Beedrill was just getting started, and the Sludge attack barely did any damage, so it happily went back in there, now only attacking the aggressive Grimer, since the other one didn't showed any sign of pugnacity. And, unlike Bellsprout, Beedrill did know when to attack and when to just ignore.

"Beedrill!" Before the called Pokémon could make a move, he heard the voice of his trainer, coming near. "I see you found them. Abra, use Psychic." Abra was fully awake, which actually surprised Beedrill, and used Psychic at its finest, doing visibly a lot of damage at the Grimer.

"There they are!" Janine came running in as well. "Venonat, use Confusion on the other Grimer." The shy Grimer also took some damage, and started to crawl away even more.

Both Danny and Janine took a Pokéball of their belt. "Pokéball… Go!" They screamed at the same time. Two Pokéballs flew out of the trainer's hands, and towards the Pokémon they were aiming for. Both Pokéballs hit the Grimer they were meant for, and both Grimer disappeared with two red lights.

Danny and Janine ran near. "Which's which?" Janine asked. "I don't know." At that time, one Pokéball went open again, and the Grimer captured by that Pokéball hurried away.

"O no, I'll go after it." Janine said. "No wait, let's see what this one does." Danny said. Both bend over and looked at the Pokéball. _Ding, ding, ding, ding._

"Come on, be captured." Both said. _Ding, ding. …. Click._

"Yes, I captured a Grimer." Both said, at the same time. "Hey, wait. This is my Grimer, not yours." They said at the same time again. While they were arguing, the Pokéball disappeared.

"What! Where did it go?" Janine said. "I don't know. All I know is that both Grimers are gone. One in a Pokéball and one without. Let's go down and eat something first, we'll get back here after we have eaten something." Danny said. Janine agreed, and both of them walked out of the forest, down the hill, towards the Pokémon centre, where the last patients where just cured and on their way home.

"And, who captured a Grimer?" Richard happily welcomed both trainers. "Neither one of us, both disappeared." Danny said cranky.

"Well, how about I make you some lunch." Nurse Joy said. Chansey happily agreed.

"I really wanted one." Danny mocked. "Yeah me to, but we better let it go, we can still get one." Janine said. Suddenly, the phone started to rang, and Nurse Joy answered.

"Danny, it is for you." Danny hurried towards the phone, and saw professor Oak.

"Hi Danny, I wanted to call you and tell you your Grimer has safely arrived at my lab." Danny was confused. "What?" "The Grimer you captured has been transferred to my lab, since you have already have 6 Pokémon with you, the seventh you capture will be send to me."

Danny got it. "So I captured the Grimer?" He said, loud enough for Janine to hear. "Yes, I'll let it out for you."

Grimer appeared in front of the screen, but didn't seemed to be angry or whatsoever.

"Hi Grimer, my name is Danny, and I am your new trainer." Danny said, and Grimer didn't seem to mind it, and happily waved towards him. Danny waved back. "So I know this one isn't the shy one." He said. Oak laughed. "It sure isn't shy, but really friendly. I have to go now, I will take good care of your Grimer, and your parents wanted me to say they miss you, and that they are proud of you."

Danny smiled. "Say I am doing well and miss them to." Oak nodded "I will, bye." "Bye."

Danny went back towards the table, where the food was just served. "I captured the Grimer, and it was send towards professor Oak. It was possibly just aggressive because it wanted to have a trainer, cause now it is really friendly." He explained. "Congratulations Danny." Richard said. "Yeah, congrats." Janine added.

"We can go back, you know. Give you the opportunity to capture that other Grimer." Danny said. "No, seeing how afraid that Grimer is for humans, I think it is best that it lives up there, alone."

In the forest, the shy Grimer was looking down at the Pokémon centre, and was relieved when it saw Danny, Richard and Janine leave towards Vermillion City. That other Grimer almost caused it to be captured, luckily, it wasn't.

 **I just realized I forgot to upload two weeks ago. My full apologize, I was a little ill during that weekend, and I completely forgot to add something. Well, I will try to make it up to you, right now. Danny's seventh capture is a fact, Grimer.**

 **Put your bets folks, when do you think it will be in the main team, and which Pokémon will be switched out for it?**


	19. A Shocking Find in Vermilion

**19\. A Shocking Find in Vermilion.**

Walking down one final hill, the city of Vermillion was finally visible for Danny and his friends.

"Here it is guys, Vermillion City." Danny happily said. Charmander made a happy growl, and looked up at his trainer, happy to be this far already.

"It must have a harbor." Richard stated. "Look at the sea, it is beautiful. After your battle, we are stopping by the beach." Danny sighed. "Again? We were at the beach a little while ago, remember?" Richard already looked disappointed, knowing Danny was right, but Janine had an idea. "I haven't been on the beach since a year or 3, so we can do it anyway." Richard started laughing. "You know Janine, I get more and more happy that you decided to join us." Which made Janine laugh as well.

"Eh, guys. Your love story is really nice, but Charmander and I have a battle to fight here." Danny said, and this time, neither Richard or Janine laughed, but Charmander sure was having a good time this round. Danny laughed as well, seeing both of his friends turning a little bit red.

"We should get going." Richard said. "Yes we should." Janine added, and both walked down the hill. Danny walked after them, sidewise looking down at his buddy. "What do they got?" Charmander held up his shoulders, didn't know the answer, but it sure was funny.

Vermillion City was one big city, bigger than every city they had been into so far, and both Danny and Richard where overwhelmed by it. Janine, on the other hand, didn't seemed to be too impressed.

"Guys, if you think this is big, try Celadon City. I have been there once, it is humongous." She could have better talked to a wall, cause neither Danny or Richard were paying attention.

"Richard, do you mind staying here for a while?" Danny asked, while looking around, not even facing Richard. "Not at all." Richard was looking the total other way, neither of them wanted to look away from the beautiful city that is called Vermillion.

"Come on guys, this is not such big of a deal." Janine tried. "Celadon is way bigger, and more beautiful."

"You can better stop trying girl." A girl of around Janine's age came walking towards them. She had brown hair, until her shoulders, and was wearing a t-shirt which was half pink half blue. Her shorts where completely white.

"Every man that comes into the city for the first time is hypnotized by it. Don't ask me why, must be a man thing."

Janine looked at the girl with disbelief. "But this city isn't even that beautiful." "I know right?" The girl reached out. "My name is Daniella." "Janine, nice to meet you. This are…. Wait, where have they gone?" Janine turned around, and while she had walked up to Daniella, Danny and Richard where still standing still, admiring one huge building.

"I see they already found the mall." " The mall, I thought only Celadon had a big mall." "Yes, for women, this one is for men. Vermillion is the city for the men, while Celadon is our pearl." Daniella laughed.

"My guess is that at least one of you is on his or her, in your case, way to Surge?" Janine nodded. "That would be Danny, but seeing him right now, I don't think he will ever make it to the gym. And I wanted to go to the beach, I guess I can forget all of that directly." Janine looked down sadly.

"Hey, otherwise you and I go to the beach together, and we leave these two at the mall." Janine started to laugh. "That would be a great idea, I'll ask. By the way, the weather is too great to have a gym battle today anyway."

"Hey, Danny, Richard. Do you guys agree to go to the beach right now?" "Yeah sure Janine, go have fun." Danny said. "But if you don't mind, Richard and I are going into this mall first, Richard needs new shoes, and I can use some new clothing as well." Janine sighed. "You know, I thought I travelled with two guys, but right now I think I am the manliest of us three." Daniella started to laugh. "That's a good one, let's go."

Danny and Richard managed to snap out of the captivity that the city had on them, and walked into the mall. "This city really is great." Danny said, looking around in the mall, which also was huge, and filled with the stuff men liked: Good clothing, but mostly, several beer shops, because, let's be honest, most guys like a beer every once in a while. Too bad for Danny and Richard, there was more beer than any other stuff in the mall, so after they bought Richard some new shoes, they could go. Of course, no beer for them, they are 15, what did you think?

Janine and Daniella where having a better time at the beach, it was a warm and nice summer day, so the beach was crowded, but that didn't cut the pleasure.

"Janine look, seems like your friends are done shopping already." Daniella pointed out to two teenagers walking up the beach in their swimming shorts.

"That was fairly quickly, what was in that mall?" Janine asked. "Mostly beer, and they can't get that yet, not 18 yet." Daniella laughed. "It told you this city is mostly a city for men, and one thing guys like is to lush themselves." Janine started to laugh as well, as Danny and Richard sat down next to the two girls.

"Turns out the entire mall is one big alcohol factory." Richard said disappointed. "But, I got some new shoes." Danny looked over the sea. "Last time I was at the beach I got myself a Pokémon, I don't think that will work again." Daniella looked surprised.

"Where have you been then? The only places I know with a beach are Vermillion, Fuchsia and Cinnabar Island." "Somewhere pasted Pewter city was a beach, completely made by men, and I accidentally captured my Krabby there."

"Talking about Krabby, I think he will like to be out in the water." Danny took Krabby's Pokémon, and let the River Crab Pokémon out. "Krabby, you can have a swim, but come back here when I call you, okay?" Krabby nodded, and happily ran into the water. Once in it, he tried to get as far away of all the humans as possible, just swimming in the water was already great.

Squirtle had placed himself on the sand, next to Charmander, who was, as usual, frightened of all the water that was in front of it.

"Eevee, you can come out as well." Daniella gasped when she saw Eevee appear.

"Wow, you have a shiny Eevee? That's awesome!" Richard smiled shyly. "I know, she looks really great, doesn't she?" "Can I caress her?" "Yeah sure, Eevee likes being caressed." Daniella started to stroke Eevee from her neck backwards, and the Evolution Pokémon seemed to really like it.

But just when they thought the weather couldn't get any better, a couple of dark clouds came in, directly blocking the sun.

"Just when you think you have a nice day out on the beach." Daniella sighed. Around them, several people started packing, while I lot of them looked either irritated or straight out mad.

"I'll better call Krabby." Danny walked over to the edge of the sea, and started calling for his Water Pokémon. But no response.

"Krabby! Where are you?" Danny turned around, it doesn't react.

"I'll handle this one. Go Seaking!" a Seaking went out from its Pokéball, and appeared in the water.

"Seaking, go find Danny's Krabby." Daniella ordered. Seaking nodded. "Squirtle, you come along, you know how it looks." Richard said, and Squirtle dived into the water as well.

"I told Krabby to don't go too far." Danny said, looking over the water, hoping to find it.

A few minutes later, Seaking appeared back at the beach, directly confusing its trainer and the others.

"Seaking, where are Krabby and Squirtle?" Daniella asked, as an answer, Seaking kept looking left of them, and Daniella turned to see what it was:

Squirtle and Krabby where walking towards their trainers, and at the same time they were carrying a Voltorb.

"What!" The four of them ran towards the three Pokémon. "Krabby, where did you find Voltorb?" Krabby pointed towards a the sea.

"A Voltorb going on a sea trip? That doesn't sound too healthy." Daniella said. "Better get it to a Pokémon Centre. Seaking, return. Thanks very much." Danny lifted Krabby up, while Richard did the same with Voltorb, and they started running towards the center. At the same time, the first rain drops where falling down.

"Nurse Joy!" Richard was the first one to enter the Pokémon Centre. "Our Pokémon found this Voltorb at sea." Joy walked towards them, and took Voltorb from them. "I'll take it to the examine room, you wait here."

"We are just in time." Janine said, pointing outside, where the rain was falling down. There where even some hailstones in between.

"So said, it was such a beautiful day." Daniella said. Danny nodded, and Charmander was sitting as close to his trainer as possible. The sea might have more water in it, but it was avoidable, but the rain…..

Richard was sitting still and waited for Joy to return. "You guys think that Voltorb will be okay?" He asked. "I don't know, Krabby, did you found it in the sea?" Krabby nodded, and Squirtle agreed as well.

"I can't believe it is still alive than." Janine said. "For as far as I know, Voltorb isn't a Water type."

\- Voltorb. The identity of this creature is unknown. It has an extreme personality, uses Electric attacks, and at times self-destructs. –

"Sound like on hell of a fighter, but not really a good swimmer." Danny said, looking at Janine. "So I don't think it can swim at all."

Nurse Joy came walking in the main room, which made Richard stand up directly.

"Is it going to be okay?" Nurse Joy didn't looked too positive. "It nearly drowned, you were just in time. It needs a lot of rest. Can you guys try to find out who is the owner?" "Yeah, sure, we'll go right away." Richard stormed out of the center.

"Yeah, we will go right after the rain has stopped." Danny said. "Come on man, you won't find anyone right now." But Richard was already gone.

"Sigh, I guess we are going than." Danny went outside as well.

"Not me, I'm staying warm and dry inside." Daniella said. Janine nodded. "Better to, we won't find anyone outside, everybody stays inside. I wonder how they are going to do this."

Richard pushed the doorbell of the first house he came across. An old man opened the door.

"Mister, we found a Voltorb. Do you happen to have lost a Voltorb?" The old man started to laugh. "Do I look like a Pokémon Trainer?" He said. "I'm too old for that, no, I don't have a Voltorb, the only one in this town I know could have a Voltorb, would be Lieutenant Surge, the gym leader. Maybe you better talk to him." Richard shook the old man's hand. "Thank you."

Danny came walking towards his friend. "Richard, I don't think this strategy will work." Richard smiled. "I know, but I got my answer." Danny looked surprised. "Really?" "Yeah, according to the man that lives here, the only person in this city that maybe owns a Voltorb, is Surge."

"Then we go there. I hope his gym had a roof." Danny said. "Cause if I look in the sky it seems like the rain won't end any time soon."

Back in the Pokémon Centre, Nurse Joy came towards Janine and Daniella to inform about Voltorb, and to tell them it wasn't getting any better.

"What we need is a good shock, does anyone of you have an Electric Pokémon with you?" Janine shook her head, but Daniella nodded. "I don't directly have an Electric type Pokémon, but my Clefairy knows Thunderbolt." Nurse Joy smiled. "That might work, follow me."

Joy brought the two girls into a room that was full with equipment, and in the middle an incubator, in which Voltorb was lying. And it didn't looked too good.

"Okay Clefairy, come on out." The Normal type Pokémon looked at its trainer. "How about a Thunderbolt to get Voltorb going again?" Clefairy nodded, and Joy quickly opened the incubator. The electric from Clefairy's Thunderbolt hit Voltorb, and it seemed to get healthier by the second.

When it opened its eyes, Daniella told Clefairy to stop, and returned her Pokémon to its Pokéball.

"Thanks very much Clefairy."

Meanwhile, Danny and Richard had made it towards the gym, and they were soaking wet.

A big man with army clothing opened the door. "My god, what did you guys think? Let's go for a swim?" He started to laugh. "You guys come in."

"My name is Lieutenant Surge, but seeing you guys came here you must know that already." Surge looked at Danny and Richard. He took his black sunglasses of his head. "So what brings you guys here?"

"You see, we found a Voltorb, in the sea, and we are wondering if it might be yours." Richard said. Surge looked up. "I would almost be worried that it would be mine, but my Voltorb is one a little vacation, it is in the Power Plant, near Lavender Town." Surge said. "So I'm sorry guys, it isn't mine." Richard sighed.

"Hey, don't look down kid. I'll give you some advice, and something warm to drink." Surge said. "Make a poster, hang it in the Pokémon Centre, and you can also put one in my gym if you like, and if the trainer reads it, he can come to you."

"That's the problem mister Surge….." Richard started, but Surge cut him off. "Please kid, no mister. Rather call me Lieutenant Surge." "Okay, lt. Surge, the problem is that we won't be here for long. Danny here wants to challenge you, and when he wins, we travel to the next town." Surge nodded. "I understand, you are on the gym tour. I got an idea, how about you bring that Voltorb when it is all better to me, when Danny is challenging me, and then I will keep it here for the trainer."

Surge smiled. "Besides, by the time Danny has beaten me, the trainer will have already found it." "What?" Danny directly said. "Let's be honest, you might be a strong trainer, but I have fought in the big war, I am tough. You ain't beating me kid." Surge started to laugh. "We'll see about that, I will train." "You got yourself a challenge kid." Surge and Danny shook hands.

"Can I get you something to drink kids?" He asked, but seeing that the rain was slowly stopping, he most likely knew the answer. "Thanks, but we want to get back to Voltorb right away." "I understand. I really admire the way you care for Voltorb. Let's make another deal. You go on your journey, and when you have had the league, you come back here. And if I still have this Voltorb, you can get it." Richard looked up. "Really?" Surge nodded. "Yeah, I can't imagine a better trainer than you. And Danny, good luck with your training, you will need it kid."

Back in the center, Voltorb was mostly restored again. The Thunderbolt from Daniella's Clefairy had helped it a lot, so when Danny and Richard stepped inside the Pokémon center, they were in for a surprise: Voltorb was jumping towards them, as if he wanted to say thanks, he went straight towards Richard, who had already kneeled down.

"Hi there little friend, I see you are already a lot better. I'm glad you are." Voltorb was smiling. "You know what? When your trainer doesn't come for you after we visited the league, I can take you with me. How do you like that?" Voltorb kept smiling, and said its name happily, as all Pokémon do.

"So you didn't found the trainer yet." Janine asked. Danny shook his head. "No, it isn't Surge's, and there is no other trainer in this humongous city that can have a Voltorb, according to one old man." Danny said, looking at Richard.

"Hey." Richard countered. "We're making posters, and hang them in here, in the gym, everywhere possible. And when someone sees that, they can find Voltorb at Lt. Surge's gym." Richard explained.

"Well, I hope it works." "I hope it doesn't." Richard said, looking at his new friend. "I really hope nobody comes for it, so it can come along with me." "You can't say that." Janine said. "I can see you really like Voltorb, and it visibly really likes you to, but it probably has a trainer. I asked Nurse Joy, and they don't live in the wild around here. And that trainer probably misses Voltorb a lot."

Richard sighed. "I know you are right. It is just, I would really like to take it with me." Danny laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "Hey, when I first met Pidgey I really wanted to take it with me as well, but I couldn't, and it later found me. Maybe you and Voltorb will as well." Danny said encouraging. "I hope that will happen." Richard said.

Back in the gym, Lt. Surge was looking out of his window, straight over the sea.

"I sure hope that Voltorb isn't mine. It is way to kind to go through something like this. Nah, I'm sure it isn't. My Voltorb is having a great time in the Power Plant. Well, better call it, just to be sure."

And while the sun was setting over Vermillion City, Danny, Richard and Janine said goodbye to Daniella, and thanked her for her help, and Lt. Surge had called towards the Power Plant, and heard news he certainly didn't wanted to hear.

 **3th Gym Badge here we come. I got some bad news.**

 **This will probably be the last time I upload on Sunday for a while. I got now two weeks left for my finals, and I need to study. A lot. These two weeks will be filled with studying, training for my cycling matches in the summer break and even more studying. I hope it won't be a complete hiatus, at least these two upcoming weeks. I might not upload on Sunday, maybe earlier, maybe later, but after these two weeks, Danny's Journey will go on a 3 week long hiatus, cause I just can't handle writing a chapter from over 3 thousand words per chapter, and studying for all the classes I have. It normally takes around 3-4 hours to get a chapter done, mostly due to looking up information for it, thinking about the idea, and the title, that is the hardest part of all, so I rather use that time for studying.**

 **That's all for today, have a nice day, and I will see you guys very soon.**


	20. 1000 views bonus

**1000 views Bonus**

Danny was lying on his back in the grass, watching five of his Pokémon having a fun time, the last one, Charmander, was lying next to him.

"So, what do you think of this journey so far?" Danny asked. Charmander happily smiled, counting as a 'I like it'.

"Great, I like it too." Danny looked up, there was no cloud in the sky, just the sun.

"You know Charmander, I want to tell you a story." Danny said, The Fire Lizard looked at his trainer.

"It may sound strange, but I haven't always lived in this Pokémon World." Danny started. "Actually, from all that I know, the day I met you was my first day in this world. Before that, I lived in a world without Pokémon."

Charmander looked at Danny, not sure if he should react or not. He decided not to. Not yet.

"In that world, Pokémon like you are toys, games and series, but not real, in there, it is all one big fake." Danny looked at his starter. "I sure am glad I don't live in that world anymore." He patted Charmander on his head, and the last one laughed.

"You know, it is weird, my parents, Richard. Everyone lived in the earlier world, except you and the other Pokémon, and prof. Oak, the gym leaders, Janine, Neither one of them lives in the normal world, only the people I already knew before going on this journey where real life." Danny sighed, and looked back up.

"I still haven't figured out of this is a dream, but all of this, it is too long for a dream. And the weirdest part, I dream every night, so that would mean I dream in my dream. Maybe this all is a different dimension, I don't know. Maybe someday I can talk to Richard about it, it just doesn't feel right to talk about it with him now. You must think I'm crazy, don't you?" Danny laughed, but Charmander shook his head.

"You and the others, Beedrill, Abra, Bellsprout, Krabby and Pidgey, are the best things that ever happened to me, I appreciate you guys being around me." Charmander cuddled against Danny.

"Picking you was the best decision of my life, all of the others, it was pure coincidence that we met, but you. I had the choice between you, Squirtle and Bulbasaur, and I made the right call."

A small cloud went in front of the sun, and it started to cool down immediately.

"What do you think? Are we going to win the league?" Charmander nodded in full believe. "Yeah, maybe."

The others were running (Abra, Bellsprout), flying (Beedrill, Pidgey) or crawling (Krabby) towards Danny.

"Hi you guys, having a good time?" They all nodded. "That's great, where enjoying the sun." Danny said.

Richard and Janine where watching their friend from a distance.

"He is really good with his Pokémon." Janine said. "I know, he always was a big fan of Pokémon, since we were both little, he always talked about going on a journey."

"Richard, I have the feeling Danny has a secret." Janine started. "Now, I don't mind it, but it looks like he is doubting to tell you." Richard looked at Janine. "How do you mean?"

"I don't know, it just looks like he isn't sure if he wants to tell you something, I have no idea what, but it looks like it." Janine said.

Richard sighed. "You think so? Danny and I always told each other everything, if we were in love, if one of us got bullied, everything."

"How long do you know Danny?" "Since we were like 4/5 years old. We live in the same town, so changes are you get to meet each other fairly quickly. It clicked first instance, and we always were together. That's why we were both happy to leave on a journey together."

Janine smiled. "It is good to have a best friend." She kneeled down, and cuddled with her Venonat, who was standing right below her. "Right Venonat?" Venonat happily squeaked.

Richard looked down at Janine and Venonat, and then back to Danny.

"Yeah, you are right, it is good to have a best friend."

 **Congratulations, we reached a 1000 views, this is a little something I wrote to celebrate, it is a lot of feelings, but it has some small points in it. Firstly, Danny confesses everything to Charmander, and Janine tells Richard about the secret Danny is having. Of course, this is the fact that he isn't from the Pokémon World himself. I want to thank everybody who is visiting my story, huge thanks to everyone that follows, favorites, comments, thank you. I really appreciate all of you.**


	21. Showdown in Vermillion City

**20\. Showdown in Vermillion City**

 **Where did we left off? Ah, right. Danny, Richard and Janine arrived in Vermillion City, and both boys were overwhelmed by its beauty. They found an almost drowned Voltorb, to which Richard quickly grew attached to, and met Lt. Surge. While Voltorb is recovering, Surge heard something he didn't wanted to.**

 **And now where here, where we left off. I want to thank everyone for waiting, at one point I would almost hope you missed me, which would mean you actually care about this story. Never mind, hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Before the dawn three people were already awake, far before everybody else was. They quickly ate breakfast, and got on their ways. The sun was shining over the glittering sea, and a new day was about to start off.

Danny opened the Pokémon Centre's doors.

Richard opened the door towards the examine room.

Lt. Surge opened the door of his house.

"Let's go training."

"I really hope you get strong again soon."

"I sure hope those guys still have my Voltorb."

Danny quickly let out all of his Pokémon, and sat down with them on the soft sand of the Vermillion Beach, with a nice view over the ocean.

"Okay, here's how it is likely to go down: Surge uses Electric type Pokémon, so Krabby and Pidgey won't see any action, I'm sorry." Pidgey, at first, seemed a little bit sad, but when remembering its glorious victory in Cerulean City, it didn't mind. Krabby didn't mind to battle, he had trained together with Danny, but he still wasn't as strong as some of his teammates, for example Bellsprout, who already did a step forward to volunteer as a participant.

"Bellsprout, wait a minute, you fought in my last two gym battles, don't you think others should have a shot at it?" Bellsprout looked at its trainer, and shook its head. No way, if Bellsprout could battle it would battle.

"I'm actually thinking about using Charmander." The fire lizard looked up surprised. In the last two gym battle it hadn't seen much action, mainly due to the type disadvantage, but now, it could finally participate.

"I don't exactly know how many Pokémon Surge will bring to the table, but I'm betting two or three, so Beedrill, Abra, you two are in as well. I'm sorry Bellsprout, but I want to give the others a shot as well, if things go wrong, you'll be replacing any team member."

For some reason, Bellsprout seemed to be proud being the last resort Danny would be able to count on, so it didn't matter too much.

"So you guys stay near, while Charmander, Beedrill, Abra and I are going to train and improve our speed. Won't be a problem for Abra, but Charmander and Beedrill need to get a little bit more used to dodging attacks." Charmander agreed, as he knew his edges. Beedrill had a little bit of a harder time swallowing his ego, especially with Bellsprout next to him.

In the meantime, Richard was sitting on the chair next to Voltorb, who was still not okay. It was even more red than it normally was, and Nurse Joy expected it to have gotten some fever, since it might have been in the cold sea water way too long.

Last day, it had almost seemed Voltorb was getting better, it had even greeted him when he and Danny had returned from Lt. Surge. But overnight, something had gone wrong, Voltorb was getting warmer and warmer, and Nurse Joy quickly declared it had gotten a bad fever, and back to the examine room it was for poor Voltorb.

When Janine woke up, she was surprised that the boys where already on their feet, she never saw Danny on a gym battle day, so this was all new to her. After she also ate her breakfast, she quickly found Richard still with Voltorb.

"You need to take a break." She said. "I'll take it over, you go see Danny." Richard looked up, and smiled. "I don't know, what if something goes wrong?" "Then I'll call Nurse Joy, and Venonat here will go after you directly." Janine answered, while laying her hand on his shoulder. Venonat happily nodded.

"Okay, thanks Janine." He stood up, and walked towards Voltorb. "You take care buddy, I won't be gone for long." Voltorb didn't react, and that hurt Richard. He had hoped Voltorb would grow stronger soon again, but it didn't.

"Hey, Danny!" Richard quickly ran towards his friend, who was running along the shore, together with his Pokémon.

"Hey Richard, how is Voltorb doing?" Danny stopped, and looked questioning, but the look on Richard's face said enough. "Still not getting better." Danny sighed softly. "Care for running along?" "Sure" Richard decided to let Squirtle and Eevee out, knowing that Sandshrew wouldn't care for running too much, and they started running.

Eevee quickly out speeding the others, quickly followed by Beedrill and Pidgey, than came Danny, Richard, Charmander, Squirtle and Bellsprout, followed up by Abra and Krabby.

Surge opened the doors of the Pokémon Centre, and quickly walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Those two boys with the Voltorb, are they still around?" He asked, frightened for what he would find out. "Yes, they are. Voltorb is in the examine room, resting. It got a bad fever."

"Can I see it? I just heard my Voltorb isn't in the Power Plant anymore, and I'm afraid this one might be mine." "Yeah sure, follow me."

Janine looked up when she saw Joy coming in the examine room together with a large man, wearing army clothes and with yellow hair.

"Hi, my name Lt. Surge." "Janine." The two shook hands. "Do I know you maybe, you look familiar?" Surge started thinking. "Nah, never mind. Can I see the Voltorb kiddo?" She nodded, and Surge walked forward, only to get the shock of his live. In the incubator, surrounded by towels filled with ice, laid his Voltorb.

"How….." He was completely shocked, ever since he got that call from the Power Plant, he had hoped Voltorb was hidden somewhere, but it wasn't. It had apparently swam over the ocean for as far as it could, until it couldn't go any further.

"But, why would it do that?" Surge said out loud. "Do what?" Janine asked slowly. "Girl, this Voltorb was in the Power Plant, over sea, easily 40/50 kilometers of sea between there and here, how on earth did it get here?"

Nurse Joy signed Janine to let Surge alone for a while, and both ladies left the room.

"I'm sorry my friend." Surge said, still in shock. "I never knew, I never knew something would go so wrong." Voltorb didn't hear him, it was still way too warm, and restless moving around.

Back on the beach, Danny had changed his training method: Charmander and Beedrill where in the middle, surrounded by Danny, Richard and all their Pokémon, all of them doing fake attacks towards them, making Charmander and Beedrill faster.

It looked a lot like the training Danny had done with Bellsprout and Pidgey earlier, and because it worked back then, it should work now. The only problem was, Charmander couldn't keep up. Beedrill had no problems with the attacks, but Charmander got hit pretty often, as he wasn't fast enough.

"You'll need to think about another strategy Danny, this isn't working." Richard said, looking at Charmander getting hit again, this time by hand of Krabby, who directly seemed afraid he had hurt Charmander.

"I know, but if we aren't fast, what then?" Danny looked down, petting his Charmander on his head after seeing the disappointment on Charmander's face, not happy about his edges.

"I know, if you can't out speed them, tank the hit." Richard said, Danny looked up strangely. "What do you mean?" "Take whatever Surge throws at you, and hit back twice as hard." Richard said, but that made Danny sigh.

"What's wrong?" "I have no idea how to do that. I mean, I know how to train to become fast, but how can I train in a way they can take hits?" Richard looked at his friend. "I don't know. Maybe you don't even have to train, I mean, you are pretty strong already, maybe you train because you think you need to train."

"Last time I didn't train for a gym battle I got defeated." Danny said. "Yeah, with Misty. But as far as I recall you didn't trained with Bellsprout before your gym battle with Brock, and you won." "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am." Richard softly smiled. "I'm going back to Voltorb, if you don't mind." "No of course not." "Good luck with your gym battle."

They grasped hands for a few seconds before Richard waved goodbye, and walked back towards the Pokémon Centre, followed by Squirtle, Sandshrew and Eevee.

At that moment in the Pokémon center, Lt. Surge was just coming out of the examine room.

"Do you know where Danny is?" He asked Janine and Nurse Joy, but both shook their heads. "Then I better get to the gym, maybe he's on his way already." Surge said goodbye to both woman, and ran off towards the gym, a few minutes later, Richard came walking in.

"How is Voltorb doing?" He said. "What's wrong?" Looking at Janine's facial expression, Richard was afraid something had wrong.

"No, nothing. Voltorb is holding on." Janine said. "Richard, I've got some other bad news, that's the point." "Can't be too much of a bad message, Voltorb is okay, what could beat that?"

"We found the owner of Voltorb."

Richard's face went from relieved to negative shocked. "Really?" He pushed through a fake smile, which never had the intention to reach his eyes as well.

"That's, great. Really great." He swallowed. "No, it isn't great." He sat down, now really disappointed. "You know, I had already planned everything out. Its owner would never return, after Danny had beaten the league, it would come with me." He said. Squirtle, Sandshrew and Eevee all jumped or crawled up the seats next to him, and started cuddling him.

"Thanks you guys, I'm sorry, I was really looking forward of having Voltorb in our team."

Janine looked at her friend and felt the disappointment. "Hey, look at it from the bright side, it has its trainer back, otherwise it would have needed to wait a really long time to be with you, now it can be with its trainer directly." "I guess you're right."

A loud noise from the examine room interrupted their conversation.

"Voltorb!" Richard directly ran off towards the room, and found the Ball Pokémon rolling around, and screeching as well.

Nurse Joy and Janine quickly followed towards the room, but once there, Joy started to smile relieved.

"Don't worry, Voltorb is getting better. It is now fighting the fever, and that makes a lot of noise." She said, and from relieve, Richard started to laugh as well.

"You hear that Voltorb, you are going to be just fine." Richard said, as he walked closer to the incubator. Voltorb didn't hear him, it was in a heavy fight, but it was winning.

Surge arrived at the gym the same time Danny did as well. "Are you ready for your gym battle kid?" "Sure I am." Danny said fully confident. "Then let's get rolling." Surge opened the door, and let Danny in, than rubbing his hands for the upcoming match, a man as Surge just loved to battle.

"I suggest we fight in a two on two battle." Surge said. "That's fine with me." He saw the field was one plain one, which suggested once more that Surge's team was based around speed rather than slow and defensive.

"Great, judge, whatcha think, are we ready to start?" The judge nodded. "This match will be….." He was quickly interrupted. "Don't need to be so official man, just say 'Good luck fighting' , that'll do." The judge looked indignantly, but acquiesced in his fate.

"Very well, battlers, good luck."

"Electrode, how about you start things up." A round Pokémon, a lot like Voltorb but way bigger, appeared on the field.

"Wow, never seen those before." Danny said, quickly grabbing his Pokédex.

"Always know your Pokémon kid." Surge laughed, but Danny ignored it.

Electrode, the evolved form of Voltorb. Highly concentrated electric energy causes this Pokémon to explode unpredictably. Also known as the Bomb-ball.

"I want to excuse for my language, but shit, that's one dangerous Pokémon." Danny said before he realized what he said, but Surge started to laugh.

"That's the best part of training an Electrode: I can say when it needs to explode, and even though it seems cruel, if I command it to explode, Electrode's day is made." Surge started to smile, and so did his Electrode.

"Well, we won't let you. Beedrill, come on out." Beedrill showed up, ready to fight. After the disappointing match against Misty he was ready for a good revanche.

"Electrode, start things off with Spark!" Electrode seemed to charge up, but in fact, it was rolling towards Beedrill.

"Beedrill, fly up, it can't get to you when you're up in the sky."

"That's where you're wrong. Electrode, Rollout." While rolling, Electrode made enough speed so it didn't bump into the wall, it used the wall it rolled against as a stair to mid-air, where it could smack an unsuspecting Beedrill to the ground.

"Beedrill, get it back with Twineedle." The attack landed, but didn't manage to get Electrode out of its Rollout attack, and it hit Beedrill once again.

"The best thing about Rollout is that it gets stronger every time it hits the opponent." Surge said. "And Electrode can roll all day."

"I need to think of something quick. Beedrill, use Focus Energy." Beedrill was holding still in mid-air, focusing on his opponent.

"Now you're giving me the victory kid?" Surge said, as he saw his Electrode rolling towards Beedrill once again.

"Now, use Poison Sting." Beedrill send a small sting towards the Electric type Pokémon , and it hit right between its eyes, making it stop rolling.

"Now Beedrill, use Twineedle once again." This time, the damage was visible, and Electrode had to back down once more.

"You know, I have a better idea for this turn. Electrode, Blast them away." A big smile spread from side to side on Electrode's face, as it knew what those words mend, and it started to charge, this time for real.

"Crap, Beedrill, get up as fast as you can." Beedrill flew up, but the explosion caused by Electrode was enormous, both Danny and Surge had to do a few steps back from the impact.

After the smoke was cleared, Electrode laid knocked out, but with still a big smile, on the ground. Beedrill was still nowhere to be seen.

"Beedrill?" Danny said, seeing if he would get a reaction. Finally, Beedrill flew down from above, not looking to strong anymore, but still alive.

"Electrode is unable to battle, this round goes to the Beedrill of the challenger." Normally the judge would have said 'Electrode is unable to battle, Beedrill wins the round.' But because of Surge's commentary on him earlier, he thought it would be get back on him.

"That was one hell of an Explosion Electrode, well done." Surge returned his Pokémon. "I see your Beedrill has some extraordinary maneuvers, taking such a hit and remain battle ready."

"Well, I wouldn't directly call Beedrill battle ready right now. Take a good rest buddy." Beedrill was ready to get in his Pokéball for a while, the rest would do him good.

Back in the Pokémon Centre, Voltorb kept screeching and rolling around, sometimes even releasing small electric shocks in its incubator.

"Nurse Joy, are you sure it's getting better?" Janine asked, but Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes, this is the process every electric Pokémon will have to go through after a bad fever, Voltorb will be okay in no time."

Richard sat on, safe to say, his chair, and was looking into the incubator, and then, all of a sudden, he and Voltorb linked eyes, and for a second, they were on one line, and Richard softly smiled, letting Voltorb know he was there. It was only a sec. though, after that, Voltorb went back into its fighting stage.

"He'll be okay." Richard said with a smile.

While minutes past, the shocks disappeared, the screeching stopped, and in the end, the rolling around stopped as well.

When they looked through the glass, Voltorb looked back to good health, of course, it wasn't completely healthy, a fever isn't gone in nearly seconds, but it certainly looked better than the Voltorb Richard was watching over that morning.

"Hi buddy, good to have you back." Richard opened the incubator, and took Voltorb out, and cuddled it. Voltorb, happy to be healthy again, cuddled along as well.

"I've got some good news Voltorb. We found your trainer." Richard said. Voltorb looked up surprised, not knowing that its actual trainer, Lt. Surge, had already been here.

"Now you're getting better, should be bring you to him?" Voltorb didn't react, as it was struggling with itself. At one side, there was Lt. Surge, who had been his trainer for quite some time, on the other side, was this young trainer, who had been so nice the last few days.

"Raichu, start off with a Double Team!" Surge commanded, as his Raichu was now facing Danny's Charmander, on the plain battle field.

"Charmander, counter with Smokescreen." Charmander released a thick, black smoke in the entire arena, which kinda ruined the effects that Double Team had, cause even though there where like 7 Raichu's in the room, neither one of them, including the real one, could see Charmander anymore.

"Charmander, use Ember, on every Raichu you think to see." Charmander's eyes where easily adjusted to the smoke, and he could easily see through.

The first two Raichu's hit where the effects of Double Team, but the third one was knocked down after being hit, making all the other Raichu's disappear.

"Raichu, show him how we fight, give the lizard a Thunder Bolt!" Surge commanded. Several lighting strikes hit Charmander, and the impact made the smoke disappear as well, and Charmander was smacked to the ground.

"Charmander! Are you okay?" Danny asked. Luckily, Charmander nodded.

"Now let's speed this stuff up, Raichu, Double Team once more." The 7 Raichu's returned, and Charmander had no idea what to do.

" _Hngh, the Smokescreen trick won't work again, and besides, Charmander came out heavier damaged then Raichu."_

"Charmander, use Ember, once again. Try to find Raichu." "Raichu, you go for Take Down!" Several Raichu's ran towards Charmander, and while four of them disappeared after being hit by Ember, the real own got a good possibility to launch a Take Down on Charmander, knocking it back to the ground.

"Now Charmander, Ember!" The Fire attack did what it had to do, hit Raichu right in its belly, so it had to back down a few steps.

"And again!" Now the real Raichu was revealed, Charmander kept hitting it with Ember, one after another as fast as it could, before either Raichu or Lt. Surge could react, but he couldn't keep that up for long.

"Raichu, end this with Thunder Bolt." Another set of bolts struck Charmander, and it seemed not to be able to move, at all.

"Charmander, try an Ember, once again!" Charmander had no possibilities to move, it was completely paralyzed, from head to tail.

"That's it. It's over kiddo, Raichu, Take Down!"

"Charmander, please, try to move."

Raichu came charging in again, iit didn't even seem to have suffered even a little bit from the attacks Charmander did so far, while Charmander was clearly pushed to his limits, while being paralyzed at the same time.

He tried everything he could, but he couldn't move a muscle. Charmander tried to think over the options it had, and then felt something burning up inside him, it came up higher and higher. It instantly reacted with opening his mouth, to unleash that fire inside him.

One stream of burning hot fire was shot by Charmander towards Raichu, blasting it into the wall.

"Charmander!" Danny was completely caught by surprise. "Did you just use Flamethrower?" Charmander managed to turn his head, and put on a smile.

"Raichu, don't let it do this, get back there, Take Down!" While Raichu didn't seemed to be damaged at all before, now it was clearly wounded, while running, it seemed that its left paw was weakened, and it was more hopping than really running, which made it slower.

"Charmander, try that attack again, another Flamethrower." Charmander wanted to, he really wanted, but that fire inside was gone again.

Danny seemed to see it as well. "Then try Ember, that'll do as well."

As Ember hit Raichu, and nearly seconds later Take Down hit Charmander, both Pokémon seemed to be at their end of their ropes.

Raichu was standing still, right behind Charmander, not giving up. Charmander tried as well, but the damage was too big, and he fell down.

"Charmander!" After hearing Charmander falling to the ground, Raichu's motivation to keep standing fell as well, and he started to waver, before finally hitting the hard underground.

"Both Charmander and Raichu are unable to battle, due to the challenger still having his Beedrill alive, he is the victor of this battle."

"That was one heavy battle Charmander, you amazed me." Danny kneeled down by his starter, who seemed to smile. "That Flamethrower was amazing, we'll work on that when you are all better." He petted Charmander on his head, before returning the Fire Type to his ball.

Surge did the same thing with his Raichu, while still being surprised by his loss.

"Well done Danny." He walked towards the challenger. "You fought well, and you think as a good trainer as well, returning Beedrill to keep it alive, you might now be fully aware, but that was maybe your best move in the entire match."

Danny smiled. "And of course, you defeated my Raichu, that's proof that you are a strong trainer kiddo."

"Lt. Surge, can I ask you something?" Danny asked, and the lieutenant nodded. "I wondered about this quite some time, for example, if this would have ended in a tie, who would have won?"

That question made Surge thinking. "I don't really know, I guess you would win anyway, cause you beat all my Pokémon." He scratched his head. "But that doesn't matter, here, this is for you." He handed Danny a yellow badge, seemed to be shaped like a flower or the sun.

"Thank you."

At that same time, Richard and Janine came walking into the gym, Richard carrying Voltorb.

"It seems like the battle is already over, can we congratulate you Danny?" Janine asked, to which Danny happily responded by showing the Thunder Badge.

"Congratulations than." Janine smiled. "Yeah, congrats Danny." Richard said, a little bit absent.

"It seems like Voltorb is all healthy I see." Surge said, walking towards Richard, and the Electric Pokémon.

Voltorb still hadn't decided which person to choose, and it knew the time of choosing had come, so it decided to go with the one he thought was the best choice.

When Surge wanted to take Voltorb over, it turned around.

"What?" Both Surge and Richard said. Voltorb pushed itself to Richard's body, as in: I don't want to leave this guy. Surge saw it, and although he felt a little bit disappointed, he knew the right thing to do.

"It seems like Voltorb has grown attached to you." He said, and Richard slightly nodded.

"Well then, I think Voltorb should be with the one it is the most attached to. Richard, I want to give my Voltorb to you." Surge said. Richard's mouth fell wide open. "Are you sure?" Surge started to laugh at this response. "Of course I am, it is yours."

Danny looked at Janine, and whispered. "Is Voltorb Surge's?" "Yeah, he came by the Pokémon center and explained." She whispered back. Danny slowly nodded, now all updated.

Richard couldn't be happier. He took one of the Pokéballs that where on his belt, and showed it at Voltorb.

"This is your new Pokéball, what do you think?" Voltorb happily growled, and Richard touched the middle pattern, sending the Ball Pokémon straight to its new home.

Richard was happy to see the ball click directly, making Voltorb 100% his.

Danny looked at his friend and smiled, for one that Richard had Voltorb on his team, the other reason was lying in his hand.

After a few handshaking's, Danny, Richard and Janine left the gym and went back to the Pokémon center, one with a new friend, another with a new badge.

 **Phew, that was one big chapter, after four weeks of not writing at all, I can tell I missed it. So here you have it, the gym battle against Lt. Surge. I decided to stop following the animé here, as well as gameplay, and give Surge an Electrode instead, which would really fit with his character, at least, that's what I thought.**

 **I think I can put the next chapter on next Sunday, so that means an end to the hiatus. I have one request. I haven't had time for the wikia in a long time, and the last chapter on it is "Rematch in the City of Water Flowers's", with other words, the last gym battle. If somebody is interested, send me a pm, and you can start working ;)**


	22. A Diglett Day Out

**21\. A Diglett Day Out.**

"How about we practice your Flamethrower?" Danny asked his Charmander, who nodded enthusiastic.

With Vermillion City behind them, they were back on the road, towards the next city. Even though they hadn't figured quite out which city that would be. According to the map, north of Vermillion City laid Saffron City, they could go there. Another option was to go to Celadon City, which was way more to the west, and quite the walk.

Danny had put out three targets made of wood and put them in the middle of the field.

"Okay, try to use Flamethrower on the left target." He commanded. Charmander nodded, and tried to re-create that burning feeling inside him when he had fought Raichu, bit it didn't come.

He tried again, but he couldn't get it. Charmander looked sad up to Danny, and slowly shook his head as in 'I can't do it'. Danny slowly smiled, and petted Charmander on his head.

"That doesn't matter buddy, we keep trying." Danny said. "Try to think back at that feeling you had when Raichu was charging at you. Try to copy that feeling." Charmander nodded, and tried again, without result.

On a small hill behind Danny & Charmander, Richard and Janine had just finished building up a small camp. Even though it was still near the beginning of the afternoon, they had decided to take the afternoon off and train a little.

Richard sat down on a the soft grass, and took his Voltorb onto his lap, while Eevee lied directly next to him. Eevee liked having Voltorb on the team, but she didn't like the attention it got, while she got less. Of course, she didn't, but she just felt that way. Even when Sandshrew invited her to play along with him, Squirtle and Bellsprout, she refused.

"How do you feel Voltorb?" Richard petted the Ball Pokémon on its head, and the last one made a happy noise, confirming that it felt well. This all made Eevee really irritating, and she started to give heads to Richard's leg, but he was still busy with Richard, so she decided to step up and see what the others were doing.

"Here you go Koffing." Janine had unpacked some Pokémon food and gave some to her Koffing, who was happy to receive it. Venonat was now pulling her wide black pants. She started to laugh.

"Of course you get some to. I know you love food." She gave something to her Venonat, and it directly ran off to eat it, only to return a minute later to get some new.

"Okay, let's try this out." Danny sat down and took a piece of paper out of his bag, together with a small pen. He drew something that had to represent a Raichu, to give Charmander that extra spirit again. Charmander looked with his trainer, and he raised on of his eyebrows, so clearly that even Janine saw it and she started to laugh, before running down.

"What on earth is that?" She asked before she bursted out in a laugh.

"That is a Raichu." Danny said. Not that it looked like a Raichu, it had two rather small ears, one eye opened and one eye seemed to be closed. It's body was quite short in comparison to its head and the tail was three times as long as its entire body.

"I'm not sure. I think you might have made a drawing of a currently unknown Pokémon." Janine said, before laughing again, Charmander happily laughed along.

"Come on, it is a Raichu, what else can it be?" "You tell me, you drew it." Janine almost fell on the ground from laughter. "It is a Raichu, now Charmander, let's get back to training." He walked away with a look on his face like his feelings where hurt. Charmander decided it was best to just follow his trainer.

"Now I put this Raichu drawing on here, and it is charging at you. Do you think you can unleash that fire again?" Danny asked. Charmander nodded, and walked back a few steps.

Too bad, once again the fire wasn't coming, how hard Charmander tried to think the bad drawing was an actual Raichu, he couldn't get that fire back. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Don't blame yourself Charmander, that drawing doesn't resemble a Raichu, so it didn't work." Janine said, getting another smile on her face. Danny decided to let that one go, and focus on Charmander.

"It doesn't matter Charmander, we'll just continue training." Danny said, trying to cheer Charmander up. If he knew one thing about his friend, it was that he didn't like to not being able to succeed.

"Why don't you two take a break?" Janine asked. "I mean, you can't train on an empty stomach." That was an argument that fell very strong with Danny, he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Okay, a small pause might do." He walked up the small hill and sat down next to Richard, who was still busy with Voltorb.

Seeing that his trainer was now back on the hill, Krabby went from his small hiding place towards him, but when seeing that Bellsprout, Beedrill, Abra and Pidgey were on their way to their trainer as well, it decided to stay back a little, since all of them had fought and defeated a gym leader, and he still didn't. Little to say, Krabby felt like he was the weakest and thus the least important member of the team. Little did he know that Danny thought all of his Pokémon where equally important, and that it didn't matter if a Pokémon was strong or weak.

When Danny saw his Pokémon coming up to him, he could already fell a tension between two of his team members: Bellsprout and Beedrill. Even though their rivalry had been cooled down a bit after Bellsprout had beaten Misty's Starmie, sometimes they still fought over the smallest things. Danny was curious what it would be about this time, and the bomb quickly exploded:

Janine happened to give the last piece of Pokémon food of the first tin of Pokémon to Beedrill, and Bellsprout had wanted that piece as well, so the fight was one. Pidgey had sat down and enjoyed the show.

Of course did Janine try to appease both of them, but when they fought, neither Beedrill nor Bellsprout could listen to a voice of reason. And besides that, they even seemed to like to fight.

"How is training going?" Richard asked at Danny, while still petting Voltorb.

"Not too well, but that doesn't matter. Charmander and I need to work on Charmander's fire inside. Right now, where focusing on using it against Raichu, but in the end, he will be able to use it against any other opponent." Charmander nodded heavily.

"Well, don't overdo it, I mean, you can't expect that Charmander can handle a Flamethrower perfectly just yet." Richard couldn't have said anything worse. Charmander never had a problem with Richard, but right now, he had. He looked angry at the 15 year old, as in 'I can handle anything'.

"Easy Charmander." Charmander's expression hadn't escaped Danny's sight either. "Richard is right, even though you really want to, I can't expect you to master such a powerful attack directly. But we'll work at it."

Only than Danny realized Krabby wasn't with him, and he started to look around, only to find the Water type still taking shelter in between two of their bags.

"Hey Krabby, why don't you come sit over here?" Krabby slowly got out of its small hiding place and made his way towards his trainer. Needless to say, the group made room for the newcomer, which made Krabby feel welcome.

"I kind a wonder where Eevee went." Richard said, as Squirtle and Sandshrew weren't playing anymore, and Eevee wasn't with them."

"That's strange, I'm sure she was still there when Charmander and I stopped training." Danny answered.

Richard put Voltorb down and stood up. As he looked over the small valley underneath them, there wasn't a sign of the small Evolution Pokémon.

"Where can she have gone." Richard slowly started to walk down, now also focusing on the forest, maybe a small brown creature had walked in there, but from what he could see, which was quite much since the forest wasn't too thick, she wasn't there.

Janine and Danny had followed Richard as well, and where now all three on the valley, just as their Pokémon. Something they didn't notice, was a small hole in the ground, going quite deep. A small Pokémon as Eevee could have easily fallen into it.

But as they walked on, they would soon found out, because within seconds after Richard had reached the forest border, a small scream of surprise was heard, and Venonat was gone.

"Where did Venonat go?" Janine ran towards the place where her Insect Pokémon had just walked, and there was a small hole there as well.

"What." She fell on her knees. "Venonat!" She screamed into the small hole, hoping to reach her Pokémon, but it didn't respond. She didn't had much time, because quick after, another small squeak was heard, and Krabby was gone as well.

"What is this?" Richard stepped away from the forest, looking around, only to see Squirtle fall into a gape as well.

"Guys, we need to get off this grass, I don't know what it is, but it isn't good." Richard ran towards the forest, followed by Sandshrew and Danny. Back they heard another scream, looking around Danny saw Abra holding on to the ground, and Bellsprout's vines pulling it up, and taking it with them.

When all of them had arrived at the forest, they looked behind them, seeing multiple holes in the ground.

All that where left where Danny, Richard and Janine and Charmander, Bellsprout, Abra, Pidgey, Beedrill, Sandshrew and Koffing. Voltorb was still laying on top of the small hill.

"What now?" Richard asked. "We need to go back." Danny said. "We can't leave them here." "I know that, but how do you want to go after them?"

They didn't needed to wait very long, cause while Danny was looking at Richard, the boy suddenly seemed to fall straight down, and had disappeared from the surface, only leaving a big hole in the ground.

"You must be kidding me. Richard, are you there?" Danny shouted. No answer.

"This is crazy." Janine said, followed by a quick scream, and she had disappeared as well.

Danny thought quickly. "Okay guys, try to get into a tree, quick, but before they had all reached a tree, Abra and Sandshrew had both disappeared as well.

"Damn, whatever sucks us down, its fast." Danny looked at the remaining of their teams. Koffing, Beedrill and Pidgey where flying in the air, so they wouldn't be affected by those holes at all, and Charmander and Beedrill had both managed to get into a three.

Voltorb, who hadn't moved, had seen all the panic, and rolled down towards them, circling around the existing holes, trying to get to them.

"Voltorb, go back, it isn't safe." Danny screamed. But surprisingly, whatever had sucked them down was gone now, and Voltorb could safely reach the forest.

Not taking any risk, Danny slid down slowly, grabbed Voltorb and climbed back up.

"So we need a plan, we can't leave all of them behind like this, so I suggest we go down and enter one of those bigger holes in the ground, and try to find them back." The Pokémon nodded, so Danny slid down again.

"Be careful." He said to the others, as he put his first foot in the hole, which was surprisingly deep. He almost lost his balance, but managed to grab a tree and remained staying upright.

"Let's go." He lowered himself into the hole, followed by Charmander, who was lifted down by Bellsprout, same with Voltorb. Pidgey, Koffing and Beedrill got in themselves.

The first words that might have laid on Danny's tongue could have been: 'Wow' or 'This is huge'. But he was that impressed that he could get any of those out. They were standing in an underground network of tunnels, around the height of 1 meters, so Danny had to crawl on his knees to get anywhere.

They could go left or straight ahead, and they decided to go the last named direction, hoping to find their friends back.

While crawling forward, Danny thought the tunnel was getting bigger, not only in height, but also in width. It didn't look long or all of the Pokémon could walk next to him at the same time.

While walking, Danny got the feeling the tunnel was endless, and started to freak out.

 _"_ _What if we picked the wrong tunnel? What is this one is just an endless path?"_

Next to him, Charmander felt his trainer's tension, and knew that he needed to be ready. Flamethrower or not, if his trainer needed him right now, he would be there. Little did the little guy know, his services where needed quicker than expected.

Walking further into the tunnel, they arrived at a crossroad, with again two options.

"O man." Danny sighed. "Okay guys, I decided last time, this one is on you."

Worst thing he could ever say, because Danny clearly forgot that both Beedrill and Bellsprout where still around. And as you would probably guess: Beedrill wants to go left, Bellsprout votes for right.

"Great, so that's one vs one." Danny said sarcastically. "What do you guys think?"

Pidgey and Koffing just picked a side, Pidgey was on Beedrill's and Koffing went also right, but Voltorb and Charmander seemed to have more trouble.

"Come on, and please, try to go to the same side." Voltorb and Charmander looked at each other, and then decided to go left.

"Let's go then." Danny followed Beedrill into the cave, the others all followed, except Bellsprout, who started to growl angrily.

A everyone turned around, Danny started to fear that they had to follow Bellsprout road anyway, but then out of nowhere, Charmander walked forward, and took Bellsprout's left leaf (which is his hand) and pulled the Flower Pokémon towards the group. Bellsprout, completely caught off guard, didn't knew what to do, and just went with the flow.

Danny stood watching with open mouth, as Charmander might just have fixed Bellsprout's defiance.

"Thanks Charmander." The before mentioned nodded his head happily. "Let's get going. I sure hope this is indeed the right way." Danny's nerves where back, and stronger than ever.

Luckily, his worries quickly vanished when he started to hear a voice. Richard's. Than he heard Janine's voice as well, so he started to run, already following Koffing who, when hearing its trainer's voice, had gone faster and faster. Same for Voltorb.

Suddenly, he stepped into one big open space, it was quite deep, without knowing Danny and the Pokémon had walked down and down. Right now, they should be around 7 or maybe 8 meters underneath the ground.

"Hey Danny!" Richard called his friend, and only than Danny saw the Diglett in the cave. His friends where all there, surrounded by Diglett. Behind him, Diglett appeared as well, and they pushed them further into the big room, until they stood next to the others.

"It seems like all these Diglett have made one big network down here. Once one of us fell in, they quickly took us with ten at a time until we reached this room." Janine told him.

"So, I guess we are kept prison by these Diglett." Danny stated. "Yeah, that's pretty much all we know too." Richard said. "By the way, is Eevee with you? I found Sandshrew and Squirtle along the way and Voltorb was already with you, but I haven't seen Eevee?"

Danny looked shocked, and due to this expression, Richard did as well. "No, I haven't seen Eevee." He said. Richard looked disappointed. "I hoped you had her." But before he could continue speaking, another voice started speaking.

"Hello my guests. I see my army of Diglett has taken you in." A small man, probably end 40's, walked through the same opening they had just came out of, and he was escorted by four Dugtrio.

Even though Danny wanted to hear what that guy had to say, he couldn't let this opportunity go and collect some more data for in his Pokédex.

Dugtrio. Formed when three Diglett combine. This Pokémon is able to tunnel deep beneath the earth's surface.

"Really Danny, even if we are in this trouble, you still want to check?" Janine started to laugh on the wrong side of her mouth. "That's a little immature."

"Stop it, both of you. I am the only one to talk." The man said, as he walked closer. The small glasses on his face where now visible, as well as his bald head. His clothes where the average mining clothes, not that they had seen many, but at some places, like the higher mountains behind Pallet Town, there are still people working in the mine.

"Who are you?" Janine asked.

"My name is not important, but what is important, is what you are thinking to do here. So tell me, what on earth, or under earth." The man started to laugh, but stopped when he saw nobody was following. "Where was I, Ah yes. What on earth are you doing here?"

"We weren't even planning to go here, but my Eevee disappeared, and then suddenly, everyone was falling into those holes of you. So if anyone was to blame, it is you and your Diglett army." Richard said.

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong my friend." The man chuckled. "Your Eevee went through my escape route, and was then taken by my Diglett because she invaded our underground city. She is right here." Two Diglett moved forward, with in between them, Eevee.

Richard let out a sigh of relief. His Eevee was back.

"Here's how it's going down: You and your Pokémon do whatever I want you to do, as long as I want you too. And then, and only then, you will get your Eevee back."

"Shit, bye bye Pokémon League." Danny said sad, but Richard had a plan.

"I don't think so." He smiled, a smile that Danny knew as 'be careful, he is up to something'.

"Eevee, return." Richard had taken Eevee's Pokéball off his belt, and simply returned his Pokémon to her Pokémon. Nothing could be done to prevent it.

"What!" The man seemed to be out of game.

"And now your threat is gone, we will go. Or…" Richard said threatening.

Danny looked at Bellsprout, who looked back and nodded. It was their secret sign that made it clear to Bellsprout that a fight was close. Danny tried the same with Krabby, who would also be a great help against the Diglett and Dugtrio, but it passed by the River Crab Pokémon.

"You won't go anywhere." The man simply said, signing for his own doom.

"Great, Squirtle, use Bubble." "Krabby, Bubble as well." As bubbles started to fill the cave, Bellsprout quickly added some leafs with Razor Leaf, both hitting and scaring away the Diglett. Three Dugtrio decided to take the fight.

With the same orders, they were scared away as well. An entire live underground, without needing to fight even a bit, made them quickly scared.

"No, my servants. Stay!" The man had lost all his trumps, and Danny quickly reached him.

"Now tell us what your name is, and we'll bring you up and report you to officer Jenny.

"J-Jacob." The man stammered. "But please don't report me. I might have looked a little bit angry, but I just want to protect the Diglett and Dugtrio that live here."

"Then why so aggressive?" Janine asked. "And why let us work for you?"

"Well, it's a long story. When I was younger, I was always picked on, and it didn't changed once I started working in the mines, everybody always bullied me, let me stumble, all that stuff. The worst was Jonas Brokfield. He is the son of the owner of the mine I worked, and he set everybody up to me, even saying I stole from the mine, resulting in me being fired." Jacob explained.

"It doesn't end there. Once I was gone, they started a new project at this route, building a new mine. Which started to become a big danger to the Diglett and Dugtrio that live here, so I went here and managed, with the help of the Diglett and Dugtrio, to scare them away, but I heard they would come back."

"You are wide shouldered man said, as he walked into the cave as well. "I knew you would let your guard down at some time, and now It's time to take you out of here Jacob."

"Jonas, how did you get in here?" "Simple, those stupid Diglett of you made so much holes, you were easy to find.

And as he said that, four Paras walked into the room. The wild Dugtrio and Diglett came back, trying to protect their master, but against a group of Paras, more walked in, they can't do much.

"As you can see, I came well prepared, now leave, or my Paras will destroy your Diglett."

And at that very moment, the fire that hadn't burned in Charmander after he fought Raichu had come back, and he knew he just had to open his mouth, and that was what he did.

One big Flamethrower emerged through the room, hitting the first few rows of Paras, knocking them down instantly.

"What?" Jonas was completely surprised, he had been so busy with Jacob that he hadn't seen the Charmander, and he was angry on himself for that.

The other Paras where smart creatures, and strong as well, but knew when to flee, and this was one of those moments, and they didn't knew how fast they could get out.

"It seems your Paras where destroyed." Jacob laughed, as the knocked down Paras slowly crawled up and left as well.

Jonas Brokfield always had an answer ready, but not today, as he followed his Paras in defeat.

"Wow Charmander, that was one amazing Flamethrower." Danny kneeled down next to his friend. "I knew you would be able to pull it off." Charmander happily growled, and was also quite happy to find that fire still on, and he turned around, and launched another Flamethrower, and another one.

"It seems to me Charmander has controlled that attack." Janine said while smiling, and Danny nodded. He was more than proud on his little friend.

Meanwhile, Jacob apologized to Richard. "I'm so sorry, I will talk to Officer Jenny and try to fight this the legal way." He said. "I'm sure Jenny will be on your side, I mean, there are already enough mines, we don't need another one." "That's true."

Jacob led them back up, and they all were happy to see some sunlight, except for Jacob.

"If you don't mind, I rather stay here, I have been underground for so long, I don't like the sun anymore." "Sure, thanks for your help bringing us back, good luck with Officer Jenny." Richard said, as they waved Jacob goodbye, and started packing their stuff.

As it turns out, their training session did work out.

 **I have to apologies for a lot of things: First, I'm have way to many things running currently: I have this story, two nuzlockes, one written one screenshot, I am busy making a video for my YouTube channel and I'm working on a project to make a realistic Pokédex, so I'm kind a busy. Extra on that, my non-Pokémon life, which sometimes gets overshadowed way too much. I can't promise anything yet, I hope to upload on Sundays again, but that's something I have to see.**


	23. I'm gonna be a Poison-type Master

**22\. I'm Gonna Be a Poison-Type Master**

"We really need to decide where we're going." Richard said, as he was holding the map right in front of the others. "I mean, where are we going?" Danny looked over Richard's shoulder, looking at the map as well.

"Well, we got three options, we travel back a little and go to Saffron City, we can travel ahead and we'll arrive in Celadon City, or we take a left somewhere further down the road, cross that lake and head towards Fuchsia City."

"No!" Janine interfered . "No need to go to Fuchsia, right? I mean, I've heard the gym leader of Fuchsia is the strongest Poison type trainer in Kanto."

Danny started to laugh. "Really? I don't think so." Janine looked hurt, but recovered fairly quickly. "O no? Who do you think is the strongest Poison type trainer in Kanto? Definitely not you."

"I might not be the strongest, but I've got three Poison types, and they are pretty strong already." Danny countered.

"Yeah sure, you haven't used Grimer at all and I'm sure my Pokémon can beat Bellsprout and Beedrill easily."

That could have been the start of a big fight already, if Richard didn't stopped them.

"Guys, come on. Danny, you aren't a Poison type trainer, Janine is, and Janine, Bellsprout and Beedrill have worked hard to become as strong as they are. You should both apologize."

"You're right. I'm sorry Danny." Janine said. "Yeah, me to. You and your Pokémon sure are strong." "The strongest?" Janine tried. "Don't push it." Danny laughed.

"So, if where not going towards Fuchsia, where to then?" Richard said. "If I may suggest. You have a Fire type, a Flying type and two Poison types. You can take on Erika from Celadon City."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all." Danny said. "But then I can't use Krabby, and I got the feeling he feels left out due to not being able to participate in a gym match."

"Hmmm, you've got a point there. And knowing Krabby, he probably feels bad about that." Richard said, thinking about the little crab Pokémon.

His thoughts where broken through when a girl came running towards them. Her brown, long hair was waving in the wind as she sped up to get closer.

"Hi, my name is Caroline, and I was wondering if you could help me." The girl introduced as Caroline explained. Her brown sneakers where covered in mud, and the mud reached till her knees, above which she was wearing shorts. To top that she wore a t-shirt with a Venonat on it.

"Yeah sure. I'm Janine, and I really love that t-shirt." Janine said, as she started to smile.

"You do? Thanks. It is one of my favorite Pokémon." Caroline responded. "I have one. If you want to see, I can let her out." "I would love to see her."

Danny sighed and looked at Richard, who rolled his eyes.

As Janine let her Venonat out, Caroline gasped. "Wow. She is sooooo beautiful!" She kneeled down and started cuddling Venonat. Venonat, after being a little weird at first, quickly adjusted and enjoyed the extra attention.

Janine kneeled down as well, smiling as she saw Venonat enjoying the treatment. She knew above all that Venonat liked to be put in the spotlights once in a while, which was a total difference with her Koffing, who just did its duty with battling and nothing more. It was loyal to her, but would never like to get a lot of attention besides the usual 'Well done' and 'Great job'.

"Are you done?" Danny finally said, trying to stop the way to enthusiastic girl talk, which made Janine laugh. "Had a bad sleep?" Caroline joined in on the laugh, while Danny turned around at Richard, and said: "Remind me to never, ever allow another girl to travel with us." Richard chuckled. "Yeah sure."

After 5 more minutes of highly pitched voice making and cuddling even Venonat had enough of the attention, and ran off towards Danny and Richard, knowing to be save there.

"To get to the point…" Caroline started, but was quickly interrupted. "About time." Danny said, after which Janine planted her elbow in his flank, which made him scream in pain.

"What I wanted to say." Caroline continued imperturbable. "I've got a poison type of my own, and I wanted to ask if one of you might know how to raise it properly."

Just before Danny and Janine started their feud again, Richard could just sigh, and do a few steps back, not in the mood to stop them once again.

At the same time, both said: "I can help you, I've captured some Poison types myself and I'm the best around." Followed by: "What? You aren't the best Poison type trainer around, I am." And to end it: "Stop repeating me, poison type trainer number 2!"

Richard looked down at Squirtle, who was quite impressed by Danny and Janine's ability to speak at the same time with exact the same words. Richard kneeled down next to his starter.

"You can be happy you don't need to share your Pokéball with those two." On which Squirtle responded with a smile.

"So, who is the stronger one?" Caroline asked. "I am obviously." Danny said. "I've captured three poison types, and one of them has evolved twice."

"No, I am. My father is…" Janine quickly stopped talking. "Your father is who?" Caroline asked. Janine, knowing that she had almost broke a promise to herself, tried to get out of it as clean as possible.

"My father is a Pokémart owner, and specialized in antidotes. So I know quite something about poisoning and such. And I have Venonat and Koffing to prove I can raise them as well." Good recovery, she thought by herself.

"And you?" Caroline asked curious at Richard, who had held himself out of the discussion.

"I don't train Poison type Pokémon, at least, not until I've captured one. Same goes for Danny by the way. He got those Poison types by luck." Richard smiled.

"Hey, you're supposed to be one my side." Danny said. "I'm completely independent on this one." Richard said back, still with a big smile on his face. Sometimes nothing could beat nagging Danny, and seeing his face, Richard thought by himself.

"Nevertheless, I have captured three Poison types already. That's one more than you." Danny smiled triumphant.

"Why don't we have a battle to fight it out?" Janine said. The high word was out. She knew the answer, and was praying in herself Venonat could take on Bellsprout, as she assumed he'll be sending out Beedrill against her Koffing.

"I'm in. Beedrill, you're up first." Beedrill went out with a red flash, and was surprised to see Janine against him. At first, he thought he was just let out to enjoy the weather, so it flew to the ground and sat down.

"Beedrill, where going to battle!" Richard started to laugh. He almost stopped them from fighting, but he realized they had to have this fight to determine who is the strongest, hopefully it would settle all their disputes.

Caroline, on the other hand, was just happy to be a spectator on a real poison type battle.

"Nidoran, come on out. Let's enjoy a good battle, and maybe you can learn something from it."

A Nidoran appeared, while the Nidoran Danny and Richard had seen back in Cerulean City, captured by the NTR, was completely purple, this one was blue. Indicating that this one was a female.

Nidoran happily responded to her trainer, and gave her pants heads, making sure to not poison Caroline with her spikes though.

"So Beedrill goes first huh, Venonat, let's try a battle." Janine said. She was relieved Beedrill was out of the way, so Koffing could defeat Bellsprout easily, giving her at least one of the two points, the only thing she had to do was winning with Venonat as well.

"Beedrill, start off with Twineedle." Beedrill nodded, as he flew up and charged right at Venonat, who hadn't had much battles yet. The doubt of the little Insect Pokémon was visible in her eyes, and Beedrill knew it could win easily.

While Beedrill stabbed Venonat with its stingers four times, Janine saw her changes drop. Venonat, however, decided to remain standing for now, and used the only move it could come up with.

Venonat started to look like it was surrounded with a small, pink color, and Beedrill became surrounded with the same color. After which, he was smacked against the ground two times, and remained there.

"Beedrill, are you okay?" Danny asked. "That was one powerful Confusion attack." Richard said, but the only thing Janine cared about, was that Venonat had attacked.

"That was awesome Venonat, you smacked it down." Venonat happily started dancing, but due to that, she couldn't see Beedrill charging in from behind with another Twineedle. This time, the stabs where too much, and Venonat remained lying on the ground.

Janine sighed, the victory of Beedrill was a little less now Venonat had attacked as well, but it sure was disappointing. "You did really well Venonat. Now it's your turn Koffing!"

Danny returned his Beedrill as well, praising his fine work, and let out his other Poison type he had on hand: Bellsprout.

"Okay Bellsprout. Let's make this quick, Vine Whip!" Two vines appeared and grabbed Koffing tight.

"Koffing, try to break free!" Janine commanded. Koffing, as much as it wanted to follow the orders, Bellsprout's grip was to strong, and he couldn't break free.

"Now, smack it on the ground." Bellsprout executed with a smirk on his face, as he smashed the Poison Gas Pokémon into the ground.

"Great, now use Razor Leaf." One sharp leaf after the other shot past Koffing, some hitting it as well.

"Time to turn the tables, Koffing, use Sludge." Janine ordered. Even though Koffing was still hold down by Bellsprout's vines, he managed to open its mouth and spit out a combination of black and purple gunk that hit Bellsprout right in his face, making him fall down.

"Now we've got them. Koffing, use Tackle." Koffing fasted forward, and knocked Bellsprout down as soon as he tried to get up again.

"Another one!" Janine felt like she was winning.

"Not so fast. Bellsprout, Sleep Powder!" As Bellsprout released a bunch of blue colored powder out of his mouth, Janine gasped in horror.

"Koffing, get out of there as soon as you can." As soon as Koffing could wasn't fast enough, and the levitating Poison type fell down to the ground, looking peacefully asleep.

"I don't like hurting Koffing when it's a sleep, so you want to quit?" Danny offered, but Janine furiously shook her head. "Koffing will wake up soon enough, but we'll never quit." Danny held up his shoulders. _"I tried."_

"Okay then. Bellsprout, use Wrap." In contrary to Vine Whip, only one vine was released by Bellsprout, and it was wrapped around Koffing, getting tighter around the Poison Gas Pokémon.

As Bellsprout kept holding his grip and trying to get it even tighter, so dealing not too much damage to Koffing, but enough to make it faint eventually, Janine's brain was working full-on.

"Koffing, wake up. Please!" She tried, screaming as hard as she could, but neither this, nor the wrapping of Bellsprout couldn't get Koffing out of its sleep.

Her voice, however, did get through in Koffing's mind, as it heard the only one who had always stood out for it calling for it. It knew it had to do something, but that sleep was so peaceful, it could really use a nap.

Koffing's sense of duty was fighting a losing battle with its mind, which wanted nothing else than a long nap.

"Koffing. Please." It heard that voice again, and suddenly, its sense of duty broke free, but in another way it had expected.

Janine wanted to try once again to break to that wall that Sleep Powder had produced, when Koffing suddenly started to bright up, shocking everyone around that much, that even Bellsprout lost his focus and let go of the wrap.

While Koffing was still shining completely white, it started to grow, as well as on its side, a second bulge appeared. While evolving, Koffing floated back into the air.

Janine's mouth fell open from amazement. Her Koffing was evolving, the first Pokémon that ever evolved under her ownership. She felt a sense of happiness overwhelm her, as the last sparkles disappeared, and the newly evolved Weezing was looking at her, waiting for commands as if nothing had happened.

But Janine had forgotten about the fight, and jumped forward to cuddle with her Weezing, who wasn't used to this behavior and didn't know how to act.

"Wow, congratulations." Richard said, and Danny repeated that as well. Caroline, who had silently been watching, was amazed as well.

"Wooah. Your Koffing just evolved, that's awesome." Her Nidoran added a happy squeak.

When Janine finally let go of Weezing, the last one seemed quite relieved, and turned around to get the fight going, but then something weird happened: It lost its balance and fell to the ground.

"Weezing!? Are you alright?" Janine jumped forward, running towards her Pokémon, who was now laying down on one side.

"I think I might know how to solve this problem." Caroline said, as she leaned down and took two small stones that laid before her feet.

"What are you planning?" Richard asked curious.

"By putting several little stones." Caroline started, as she sat on her squat and picked up a few more stones. "In a small pocket, and hang it on the left side of Weezing, this way it is more balanced."

Danny slowly nodded. "That might work. But then we'll need to make sure that the stones way the same as its second head."

"That's true. But you'll see when it is, than Weezing will slowly sink in to the other side." Caroline said, scratching her chin. "Then it might actually work."

"I've got a small bag." Janine said, running off towards her tent, and finding a small, purple bag, which she took. Caroline had both her hands filled with small stones.

Janine held open the bag, as Caroline slipped in the rocks.

"Okay Weezing, now hold still." Janine walked up towards her Weezing, and hang the bag on its other side, at the opposite side of its head. The result was that Weezing started hanging little bit to the left.

"Wait a minute." Caroline took the bag off, and dropped 3 stones to the ground, and hang it back. This time, it was in perfect balance.

"So, that's fixed." Caroline said proudly.

"So it has to have that bag for the rest of its live?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Ehm, I haven't thought off anything thing for that, to be honest." Caroline looked down, embarrassed.

Danny started laughing. "I figured so much. How about this: We slowly reduce the stones, so Weezing can adjust to a little bit of weight each time, how does that sound?"

Janine nodded, and took one stone back out, which was directly visible, as Weezing started to get unbalanced. "Just try to put more weight on your other side." Janine advised, and as Weezing did as ordered, it was back in balance.

They continued this for almost halve an hour, until most stones where gone, and Weezing was still in balance, although the look on its face showed it was still fearing to fall down again.

"So, now that's fixed, how about we teach you something about Poison types." Janine said. "He, we never finished our battle, who says you are the best?" Danny interrupted. "Duh, I evolved my Poison type, I'm the best."

Richard shook his head. "Oh no Janine, don't start this." But it was too late, as Danny had a victorious smile on his face. "Well, guess what. I evolved Beedrill twice, which is a Poison type. Who's the winner now?"

Caroline tried to get between, but it was of no use. Danny and Janine where back on it. "Guys." Richard tried. A Flamethrower of Charmander finally stopped the two.

"Can you please help me?" She asked. "I want to train my Nidoran, so it will evolve one day, but I have no idea how." Janine smiled. "You know, you should go by her strong points first, so you should battle grass types for example, they are weak against Poison types."

Danny nodded. "Then you look at the things Nidoran is weak against, which is out of my head Ground and Psychic, so avoid those guys. The rest is good to go, but just remain careful." Caroline smiled. "That doesn't sound that hard, I don't know why I couldn't figure that out for myself?"

"Sometimes you just need to hear it before you realize it." Danny winked. "Yeah, once you have heard it, you realize it was there all along." Janine added.

Richard's mouth fell open by surprise. "I can't believe those two. At one point they are all over each other, fighting, and now they are the best of friends and both share their knowledge." Squirtle happily nodded, and then walked away to find his buddy Charmander, with who Squirtle always could play with fine.

"Thanks for all of your help." Caroline smiled, as she sat down to pet her Nidoran. "We'll try to find ourselves some Grass types. Cia." She waved as she walked away.

"That must have been hard." Richard grinned. Danny and Janine looked back, confused. "Working together, I mean." Danny and Janine looked at each other, as they realized all of it just now.

"I guess we did, we do make a pretty good team." Janine said. Danny nodded. "Yeah we do." Richard sighed in relieve, but he knew this treaty wouldn't last forever. "I'll go with it." He said to himself, as the sun was going under, and it's last red colored sunlight was coloring the world in a soft also red color.

"This is probably the most beautiful moment of the day." Danny said, as he watched the sun making its last steps towards the end, as the day was done.

Only the red tip was now visible, and the red lights started to disappear, but the sky and its now purple coloring remained, which marked that the next day would also have good weather.

And so, we see our heroes sit down, just before sleeping as the night steps in, and takes control. The darkness quickly covers the summer evening, and temperatures start to sink. Danny and his friends decided to call it a day and went to sleep, as the first stars are seen at the sky, and the moon was doing the job the sun had left.

And they all knew that they were happy.

 **So I want to explain why I left for so long.**

 **You see, Danny's Journey is currently one of my best things I made on the internet, and my biggest fan was my grandpa. Every time I had wrote a chapter, he would read it first, tell me what to change, and what was good. He even came up with some ideas, like the Diglett chapter and Bellsprout knocking out Starmie due to using its own strategy.**

 **Two months back, my grandpa suddenly started to feel ill, so bad he had to hospitalized. There, he suffered from a heart attack, which he survived. That was about the time the Diglett chapter came out. I visited him as much as possible, and the first things he asked after we had the 'everything's okay?' was how's the journey going? And then I told him I wanted to evolve Koffing, and he was happy to hear that.**

 **His words: That poor guy was in desperate need of some screen time.**

 **So I had most of this chapter finished, when my grandpa passed away. Suddenly, one day he was recovering, and the next he was gone. I remember that day well, 17 June 2016, I went down and my mom was sitting in the main room, crying. Then she told how around 1 a.m. things had gone wrong, and my grandpa had to go to the IC, but no 2 hours later he was already gone. That day is marked as the worst day in my life.**

 **So, if you don't mind, I want to tell something about my grandpa before I continue. My grandpa wasn't the average grandpa. Even when he was in a serious talk, he always made time for us, which sometimes irritated the one he was talking to, but he didn't care. He had only two grandchildren, me and my brother, and we were the world to him. He was always alone, my grandmother died 10 years ago, so we were at his place a lot. We were best buddies, my grandpa and I, and he is probably the only adult that knows more about Pokémon than Pikachu. It was his idea I should write a fanfiction about it, and he would help.**

 **A few days later was the funeral of him, it was really nice to say goodbye to him this way, the funeral was beautiful, nice songs and everything. But it couldn't help that I lost my best friend in the whole world. Every time I opened this document to finish it, I was remembered of my grandpa, and I couldn't continue. This is the first time I ever wrote anything about Danny's journey since he has passed away, I only focused on other projects like the Pokédex, which takes my attention off it.**

 **Now, I will still not directly continue, maybe later but I feel it's still too soon. But I will continue, in honor of my grandpa. The last sentences, about the sun setting, is in his honor already. I hope you understand.**

 **The title is a pun on Ash's first line: I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master.**


	24. The Time for Sleep is Over

**23\. The Time for Sleep is Over**

"Well, it is certainly good to hear from you." Jack said over the phone. Danny had decided to call his dad when they saw a Pokémon centre appear along the road.

"I already captured seven Pokémon!" Danny said enthusiastic.

"Wow, that is impressive. I did see your Grimer already. Professor Oak is taking good care of it." Jack smiled. "It is now the friendliest inhabitant of Pallet Town."

"Yeah, professor Oak told me. It was the strangest thing dad, the Grimer was really aggressive at first."

Jack thought about it for a second before he answered.

"Sounds familiar. My Rhydon used to be really aggressive as a Rhyhorn, even after I captured it."

"Even then!?" Danny was confused. How could a Pokémon be angry after a trainer had caught him, especially a great trainer as his dad.

"Some Pokémon don't respect their trainer, so they won't listen or are angry all the time. You will probably see it yourself." Jack told his son. "In my case, I captured Rhyhorn by accident, so it didn't think I was worthy of training him."

"But it did warm up to you, didn't it?" Danny remembered his dad's Rhydon and it didn't seem angry with its trainer.

"Yeah it did. It was in a battle against some girl with a Dewgong. Rhyhorn slipped and fell into the water. He can't swim so he was about to drown, at that moment I jumped in to try and get it to the surface again." Jack's face got serious as he thought back.

"Rhyhorn was way too heavy for me to lift up, so he just kept sinking."

"How did you save it?" Danny asked, completely intrigued by his father's story.

"The girl send out her Gyarados and it could lift Rhyhorn up easily. Rhyhorn did need some time to recover but it had seen I jumped after it and started to respect me. Not long after it evolved as well." Jack scratched his chin. "Where has the time go…"

"Danny, you want to get some dinner?" Richard yelled.

"I hear you are needed over there. Have fun and don't forget to call again." His dad winked as he shut down the pc.

As Danny walked over to his friends he couldn't stop thinking about his dad's story.

"Hey Janine, how many Pokémon have you owned so far?" Danny asked.

"Koffing and Venonat only, why?" Janine answered.

"My dad just told me about one of his Pokémon being disobedient. I wondered if you had that as well."

Meanwhile, Richard had ordered the usual: A tomato salad with beef for him and Danny, for Janine a pasta with all kinds of fruits. The beef Richard and Danny usually eat is comparable to vegetarian meat.

"Well, I guess some Pokémon don't respect their trainer until they show themselves worthy." Janine explained.

"I guess so. I hope I never experience that." Danny sighed.

"Well, you don't directly experience it, but you also can't say that Abra is really a big help." Richard said.

Danny immediately looked up.

"He just sleeps a lot." Danny said defensively.

"Sleeping is good, to a certain degree. Abra just sleeps too much." Janine agreed with Richard. "Anyway, I thought you wanted to work on that."

Danny's eyes lightened up. "You are right, I did say that. Let's go!"

Richard sighed. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What is that?"

At that moment Nurse Joy came back with their food.

"We were about to go eating." Richard pointed at the plates.

"Ehm, food can wait?" Danny tried, but Richard was unpersuadable.

"Food is always a priority." Richard said seriously, which made Janine laugh. "Got his priorities straight"

Even Danny couldn't beat a two versus one situation so they ate first, after that Richard and Janine convinced him to enjoy his night and go to sleep first.

 _The next day_

"Okay Abra, we have to try and keep you awake." Danny said.

Abra looked completely bored and not interested. He even yawned.

"This is off to a great start." Richard laughed.

"Stop it." Danny said.

"Abra, let's prove them wro-…. What! How can you already have fallen asleep?!" Abra had indeed fallen asleep again.

Richard and Janine couldn't stop laughing.

"Abra, wake up." The Psychic Pokémon looked up but then shook his head and fell back to sleep.

"Haha, seems like your Abra isn't too interested in training." A man, probably around the age of 40, walked towards them. His trousers reached to his ankles and he also wore a black t-shirt. Following him was an Alakazam.

"Wow, that must be an Alakazam." Danny was directly interested and took his Pokédex.

Alakazam, a Psi Pokémon. This Pokémon uses Psychic attacks to overcome its opponents.

"You know, my Alakazam had the same issues when she was an Abra." The man told them.

"How did you get him to wake up?" Danny asked.

The man started to laugh. "Mine didn't stop sleeping that much when she evolved. And now she barely sleeps. By the way, my name is Bertram."

"I'm Danny, these two with the strange feeling of humor are Janine and Richard."

Bertram nodded as a greeting and turned back to Danny.

"I don't think you can have Abra completely quit sleeping, they need that sleep. All the sleep they now store gives them the ability to sleep less when they are Alakazam."

Danny scratched his chin. "So what you are saying is that I should let Abra sleep a lot?" Bertram nodded. "But then I can't use him to battle for me."

The next few things Bertram said shocked Danny more than anything the past few weeks.

"If he respects you, your voice will reach him, even if he sleeps and he will directly wake up to help you. Does yours get up when you need him?"

Danny didn't know what to say. Yesterday he thought he would never have a disobedient Pokémon, but now it seemed he might have one: Abra.

" I-I can't remember." Danny stuttered.

"Well, you can try it now. Call it and see if he reacts." Bertram suggested.

"Okay. Abra, wake up. We need to battle." Nothing.

"Come on, I need your help." Still nothing.

Bertram laid his hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but it seems it doesn't respect you enough to wake up."

Danny felt a tear coming up. Since they had been on a journey they had always had fun, but now it seemed that Abra didn't had that much fun.

"They can work on that, right?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, sure they can. You will need to earn Abra's respect." Bertram explained. "Show me your other Pokémon, I would like to see how they react."

Danny let out his other four Pokémon, Charmander still resisted outside of his Pokéball.

"Okay, let's start with Charmander. Alakazam, Mind Reader!"

Alakazam crossed her spoons and her eyes started to glow, just for a few seconds, then she stopped.

"And?" Bertram asked. Alakazam seemed to communicate through telepathy which only Bertram could hear, because Bertram started to smile.

"Charmander sees you as his best friend and will do anything for you." Bertram explained.

Danny smiled, kneeled down and hugged with Charmander. He had never doubted his starter, but he was happy Charmander thought the same about him as he thought about the Pokémon.

"Now, let's go on to Beedrill." Bertram said and Alakazam did the same thing.

"Beedrill respects you as his boss and friend but does want to battle more."

"That can be arranged." Danny said with a more widened smile.

Bertram and Alakazam did the same thing for Bellsprout, Krabby and Pidgey.

"Bellsprout wants to battle way more." Danny looked awaiting but was relieved when Bertram smiled. "But he doesn't want to battle for anyone except you. He sees you as his master."

"Krabby is afraid he will make a mistake and you will be mad at him. He thinks you are a great trainer and he doesn't deserve a place on that team."

Danny directly kneeled down next to the crab Pokémon.

"You are worthy of this team, never forget that." Danny hugged with Krabby. "You are really strong."

Krabby couldn't be more happier.

"Pidgey thinks you act funny a lot but does owe you, because you treated him so well before you captured him. He respects you and wants to repay you."

Richard petted Danny on the shoulder.

"So apparently only Abra is disobedient, that's not that bad." He tried, but Danny still didn't like it.

"Alakazam could try to read the mind of Abra as well, but as he is asleep it will be harder, if not impossible." Bertram said, but seeing the look in Danny's face, he looked at Alakazam and nodded.

Alakazam used Mind Reader again, but she couldn't get through Abra's dreams.

"I'm sorry Danny, Alakazam can't get through." Bertram said.

"Well, thanks for the others. At least I know for sure 5 of the 6 respect me." Danny tried to say it as happy as he could, but the disappointment was hearable.

"Well, I'll be in the Pokémon centre if you need any help." Bertram said and walked inside, followed by his Alakazam.

"Well, what now?" Danny asked his friends desperately.

"Maybe you can talk with Abra when he wakes up?" Janine tried, but Danny shook his head.

"I don't think he will listen."

Their thoughts were interrupted by someone calling them.

"Hey!" two men and a woman ran towards them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you're discussion, but I think I have a way to get your Abra happy again." The front guy said.

"Tell us, please." Danny said.

"We will take your Pokémon." The guy said with a false grin. He pulled off his sweater and revealed a New Team Rocket shirt.

"Crap, those guys again." Richard said.

"Now, I'm sure you guys have some nice Pokémon. Hand them over and you can go." The first guy said.

"Ha, you guys must be real jokers. If you want them so bad you'll have to fight them first. Weezing, come on out."

"Sandshrew, Voltorb, help us out here to."

"Krabby, you can lead. Bellsprout, back him up."

Krabby, happy to be able to battle walked forward. For once Bellsprout didn't mind being backup, knowing that Krabby needed the realization that there would be help if he would go down.

"Well, I guess we will have to fight them. Zoey, get the girl. Beck, you get the one with the Sandshrew. I'll go for mister Abra."

Zoey nodded enthusiastic and let out a Golbat.

Beck said nothing and released his Ekans.

The front man, still with the grin on his face, let out an Arbok.

"Weezing, use Double Hit!" Weezing started to glow white and bashed into Zoey's Golbat, the first time it seemed to hurt, but the second time it really did some damage. Golbat barely keeps flying.

"Golbat, use Confuse Ray!" Zoey called out. The bat-like Pokémon's eyes started to swirl as it released a yellow/orange colored ball, which hit Weezing.

"Weezing?" Janine slowly asked, but the Poison Gas Pokémon didn't react. What he did do, was swirling around in the air.

Meanwhile, Richard was having an easy time battling Beck: Sandshrew had taken care of the Ekans already, two Scratches and a Slash did the trick.

Now Voltorb was having its very first battle for Richard, not that it had any trouble: Beck had send in a Zubat next.

"Voltorb, use Sonic boom." Voltorb just looked at Richard like he had no idea how to use that move.

"Wait, you don't know Sonic Boom?" Voltorb shook its head, which basically was rolling around horizontally.

Beck still didn't react. He just nodded and Zubat went forward and used Tackle, pushing Voltorb back.

"Okay Voltorb, just use a move you know."

Suddenly, Voltorb started to grin. Richard looked at Sandshrew, but neither seemed to understand what was that funny.

They would soon found out.

The giant blow stopped every battle and made all participants look towards Richard, who was now deaf. Same goes for Beck.

Voltorb was lying unconscious on the ground, still with the big grin on its face. Zubat was knocked out and laid in a nearby tree.

"Did it just…." Beck said, speaking for the first time.

"I think that was Explosion." Richard reacted. He didn't hear Beck, he just assumed he must have asked that.

"Well, I'm out. See ya boss." Beck just wandered away.

"Sandshrew, Voltorb, return." Richard returned his Pokémon. "I'm just gonna take a sleep, good luck with the battle guys." Richard also walked away towards the Pokémon centre.

"Well, that was weird." Danny said.

"Now, Arbok, use Crunch!" The NTR leader commanded. Arbok shot forward and bit Krabby. The last one cried out in pain but wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Krabby, use Bubble."

Arbok was barely impressed. The bubbles did hit, even from a close range, but they seemed to do no damage.

"Another Crunch." Arbok's second attack was too much for the crab Pokémon and he fainted.

"Now Bellsprout, it's up to you."

"Arbok, I'm sick of this, use Bind on the trainer." Danny looked shocked when he heard it, but Arbok was moving in and before anyone could do anything, Arbok had Danny in a tight grip.

"Now, if you would like to hand over your Pokémon." The NTR chief said with a grin.

"Never. Janine, help!" Danny screamed.

Janine, however, was unconscious. Weezing had been drifting off and had hit her head. Weezing couldn't fight without an owner so Golbat had easily knocked it out.

"It seems that you are outmatched here." The leader grinned. "Now, are you going to give us your Pokémon now or what?"

Danny looked around him. Richard was gone, Janine knocked out, just as her Weezing. Beedrill and Pidgey where in their Pokéballs, which he couldn't reach due to Arbok being wrapped around him. Krabby was knocked out and Bellsprout and Charmander where trying to fight Arbok, but the Cobra Pokémon proofed to be too strong.

Then there was Abra.

" _Abra, that's it. But he doesn't respects me, so calling him won't help."_

"You really outdid yourself this time boss." Zoey praised. "With a little bit of training these might become some powerful assets to our teams."

But the boss began to laugh. "You think I'm going to add these to my team? No, I'm going to sell them on the black market."

" _Hell no, I need to find a way to get through to Abra."_

"Abra! Help us, please!" Danny tried, but Abra kept on sleeping.

"Yeah, you can keep that one." The chief laughed "We don't need it."

"Abra, come on! We need you." Danny had given up all hope but just kept screaming. Too bad the Pokémon Centre was too far off to hear him, otherwise Bertram could have helped.

All of a sudden, Arbok's tight grip started to loosen up. Danny was completely freed and Arbok was floating in the air.

Walking towards them was an angry Abra, who had used Psychic on Arbok and was now in control.

"What!?" The chief was confused but also interested. "This might be better then expected."

"Abra, you came through!" Danny said overexcited.

Abra didn't respond, he just smacked the Arbok in a nearby tree.

"Arbok, use Crunch!" the NTR boss commanded.

"Abra, another Psychic. Charmander, go with Ember. Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

Abra had Arbok back in the air in no time and with the joined forces of Charmander and Bellsprout the Psy Pokémon had an easy task.

For Arbok all the attacks where too much and after Abra had let go it fell defeated to the ground.

"Don't think this is over. Arbok return." The chief growled in anger. "Go Graveler." But before he could let out his second Pokémon, the Pokéball floated away.

"What?"

Abra had now used Psychic on the Pokéball so there wouldn't be a second Pokémon to deal with.

All of a sudden, police sirens where heard.

"Damn it. I'll get you next time." The chief said. He jumped in the air, grabbed Graveler's Pokéball and ran into the forest.

"But boss, what about me?" Zoey asked nervously. She started to run but realized someone stood in front of her.

"You are not going anywhere." Janine said. She felt ashamed she had passed out but was now back, just as her Weezing. Together they kept Zoey in place until Officer Jenny arrived.

At the same time Bertram came running out of the Pokémon Centre.

"What happened here." He asked.

Officer Jenny was about to ask the same question.

"That's a good story." Danny grinned, as he explained how Arbok proofed too strong for all of his Pokémon, except for Abra.

"So you did get through his dreams." Bertram smiled. "Do you want Alakazam to read his mind?"

"No, I'm sure Abra and I are okay. And besides, it already fell asleep again." Danny said while pointing towards an unconscious Abra.

"Like I said, Aba need a lot of sleep, it will make them stronger once they are Alakazam's" Bertram laughed.

"How did you found out something happened her." Janine asked in the meantime to Jenny, while the last one was handcuffing Zoey.

"A shocked and apparently deaf member of the NTR came walking into my office, asking if I could help him out. He told me everything."

 _Later_

"I'm sorry I couldn't help out." Richard said sadly. He was laying on his bed. The Explosion attack from Voltorb hadn't done any damage to his hearing system, but he did get a pretty big headache.

"Don't mention it. Thanks to Abra whe are all okay." Danny said, petting Abra on his head.

"Yeah but still, that guy with the Arbok was pretty strong. Stronger than of the NTR members we encountered so far." Janine thought out loud.

"Yeah, that's true. But he's gone now and two more are imprisoned." Danny said happily, but also a little too loud.

"Danny…. Please." Richard moaned.

"Sorry Richard." Danny said, now extremely softly.

"We should give you some rest." Janine suggested and Danny nodded.

"See you tomorrow Richard." They waved him goodbye and walked into the main lobby.

"I'm gonna call my dad, tell him that all my Pokémon are respecting me and are happy with me as their trainer." Danny said overjoyed. Janine nodded and walked towards the window.

"You are out there, watching me, aren't you?" Janine said to no-one in particular. "I hope you are at least a little proud of me…"

 **I'm back. I wanted to get this one out for quite some time, but now the time is there. The last sentence is something I do almost every night. I watch out of the window and hope that whatever I did this day made my grandpa at least a little bit proud.**

 **So, there are two things that will change: Firstly, after the upcoming three weeks, in which I will be too busy for school to update, I want to update weekly again. Writing this again feels good so I will start continue it.**

 **Secondly, and this one is mostly for myself, I always cared so much about the views and what people thought about my story. I will be honest, I was kinda sad when this story got so little response and not that many views. I talked to other Pokémon fans online and the changes I should make to this story according to them are pretty big and I wanted to keep it more like I had it in mind. I also decided to stop caring about what other people think of my story. If you want to read it, I'm glad you do. If you like it, I'm happy I could provide it for you. If you respond or give a like I highly appreciate it. But if you don't care about it, want it to be completely different, I don't care anymore. It is my story, something I started and which I'm proud off, so I decide the big lines. This sounds cruel, even when I wrote it down, but it is something I just wanted to point out. I still take suggestions for filler chapters, one-time characters and their Pokémon or even a small-time rival, but things like 'Danny getting fat' I won't add, because the story is serious and not a joke.**

 **That being said, I hope there are still people who follow and like my story, if you do, please leave a comment so I can react and tell you how much I appreciate it. And like I said, the suggestions are welcome, as long as they are not major plot points, as I like to think of those myself.**

 **I wish you all the best,**

 **Danny Williams**


	25. All for the Sake of Krabby

**All for the sake of Krabby**

It was really dark when Danny, Richard and Janine made their small camp. They had also been quite tired from a long day of traveling, but neither one is a good excuse for them missing all the lights and giant buildings of Celadon City less than a kilometer away.

So when the next morning some citizens of Celadon made their morning walk they couldn't do anything else but laugh when they saw the small camp just out of the big city.

Danny was, as usual, the last to get up.

"Good morning guys." He yawned. "If sleeping in these tents wasn't this crappy I would sure be able to go back to bed."

Richard and Janine had already seen where they had camped out and where waiting for Danny to realize. Sadly for them, Danny didn't.

"What are we having for breakfast?" He asked.

"We could go to a restaurant." Janine tried to say without laughing.

"I guess the Pokémon center has some nice breakfast to." Richard raised.

"Have you guys gone nuts? We are in the middle of nowhere." Danny said, making a crazy sign with his hands.

Richard walked behind Danny and turned the 15 year old around so he faced the city.

"Wait, when did that city get there?" Danny asked

"Who has gone nuts?" Janine said to Richard, who grinned.

"This is, according to my map, Celadon City, we must have missed it last night." Richard said.

"So breakfast at a restaurant?" Danny asked and the other two nodded.

 _One hour later_

"You must admit, that tasted better than the breakfast you expected" Janine grinned while they walked out of the restaurant they had just eaten.

Danny started to laugh. "Yes it was better. Way better." Charmander growled in approval.

"I think I'm going to train up the gang for the gym here." Danny said and Charmander nodded.

"You could do that, but shouldn't you find the gym first?" Richard asked.

Danny looked around him. "Eh, I don't know?"

"According to the map Celadon is the biggest city in the region with a lot of inhabitants and even more buildings. There is the Game Corner and that giant thing over there is the Celadon Department Store. If they don't have it, it doesn't exist." Richard said while pointing towards a giant tower near the west.

"We should go there first." Janine said.

"Wait, no. First we need to find….." Danny stopped talking as he saw a sign with the words 'Greatest Pokémon Trainer' on it. An arrow pointed towards the west as well.

"Who could that be?" Danny asked out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe the gym leader?" Richard tried.

"It could be an Elite 4…" Janine added.

"What if it is the Champion?" Danny said dreamy.

"Well, since we guys don't really have anything to do anyway, we can go find out." Janine started walking in the direction the arrow pointed to.

"I guess so, what about you Charmander?" Danny asked his Fire type friend. Charmander answered by quickly following Janine, so Richard and Danny followed as well.

The yelling and battle noises got louder the closer they got, and eventually they could see a Spearow flying rounds above what looked to be a Graveler.

Danny had his Pokédex quickly ready and looked up the giant rock formation:

Graveler, the Rock Pokémon. It rolls on mountain paths to move. Once it builds thrust, no Pokémon can stop it without difficulty.

"That Spearow doesn't stand a change." Richard sighed.

"Graveler, Rock Throw!" They heard a way to familiar voice say.

"Could it be….." Danny suddenly remembered the only person it could be.

Meanwhile, Graveler had started ejecting rocks from its own body and threw them towards the Spearow. The last one was knocked out after the first rock hit.

"Spearow is unable to battle, which makes Marcel the victor!"

"Hah, that's 10 in a row." Marcel said.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny said, semi-angry. "Why does that guy keep showing up everywhere we go?"

"Who is that guy?" Janine whispered to Richard.

"He's Danny's rival and, even though Danny beat him twice, thinks he is way stronger." Richard responded.

Danny had already walked into Marcel's sight, who started to laugh.

"Look who it is! If it isn't the guy that couldn't evolve his Weedle." Marcel mocked. The crowd started to laugh.

"You better shut that big mouth." Danny responded. "Even as a Weedle he had no problem beating your Raticate." Marcel didn't knew how to react directly, even though he could have expected such a comeback.

"Anyway, you want to battle the strongest Pokémon trainer?" He said.

"Sure I would, where is he?" Danny managed to have the upper hand against Marcel for once.

"You're looking at him." Marcel responded angrily.'

"How are you the strongest Pokémon trainer and yet you haven't evolved your Graveler." Danny's eyes met with Marcel's and it was clear that the entire 'not able to evolve your Pokémon' argument between the two was finished now.

"I am the strongest trainer because I easily beat Erika and thus have four badges on my belt. How many do you have?" Marcel said proudly.

"I'm on my way to get my fourth, but I will make a time to beat you too if you'd like." Danny smiled.

"Bring it on. Graveler, you're up again." Graveler growled angry, ready to battle.

"Krabby, how about you show this guy some manners." Danny said.

"Will this be a one-on-one or a two-on-two battle?" A guy, who acted as a referee, asked.

"Make it two-on-two, that's more interesting." Marcel grinned.

"Okay then. Battlers read? Begin!"

"Graveler, use Rock Throw!" Marcel commanded.

"Krabby, use Bubble." Danny ordered.

"Graveler started to shoot rocks from its body again and one or two hit Krabby, which knocked the latter down. The water type still managed to get a Bubble attack into the air and it hit Graveler hard.

"Krabby, another Bubble!" Krabby used the attack again and Graveler fell down.

"Come on Graveler, show them real strength. Use Rollout." Graveler rolled up and now looked like a giant stone, as it started rolling around the battlefield.

"Krabby, watch out for it!" The crab Pokémon had to keep jumping as Graveler seemed to get faster and faster.

"Use Bubble to slow it down." The Bubble did hit but it couldn't slow down the Rock Pokémon. Graveler hit Krabby and the crab Pokémon flew off the battlefield, unconscious.

"Return Krabby, you did great." Danny returned the Water type. "Bellsprout, get in on the action."

"Ha, one down, one more to go." Marcel mocked.

"Bellsprout use Vine Whip!" Bellsprout released two vines and struck Graveler that hard, that not only did it stop rolling, it also rolled back and fell to the ground. Defeated.

"You were saying?" Danny grinned.

The crowd was uttered: Graveler had been undefeated for 5 matches and now this Bellsprout had defeated it with one hit.

"Graveler return, go Ivysaur." Marcel let out his Starter Pokémon, who had evolved into an Ivysaur.

"I see your Charmander is no Charmeleon yet, seems like I'm still ahead of you." Marcel started to laugh.

"Bellsprout, use Acid!" Bellsprout released a purple acid-like fluid from its mouth towards Ivysaur, who had no idea what hit him.

"Who said you should stop battling." Danny said.

"Bellsprout, use Acid again."

"Ivysaur, use Tackle."

Even though Ivysaur was hit by another Acid attack it still managed to throw Bellsprout far away with Tackle.

"Grab it with Vine Whip!" Marcel commanded.

"Bellsprout, use Vine Whip to get away from there."

"Bellsprout pushed itself into the air with his vines and it escaped Ivysaur easily.

"Now, use another Acid attack."

"Ivysaur, Tackle it."

Ivysaur jumped into the air and managed to hit Bellsprout before it could attack, launching the latter into the ground.

"Bellsprout, are you okay?"

The Flower Pokémon got back up. He was hurt, but not yet defeated.

"Ivysaur, use Tackle again!"

This time Bellsprout couldn't get away in time and the Ivysaur's head hit hard. Bellsprout did a few steps back and fell down.

"Bellsprout is defeated, which makes Marcel the winner." The referee announced.

"That's 11 in a row. I told you guys I was the strongest trainer. Anyone else who wants to fight me? Richard maybe?"

"No thanks, I don't fight." Richard simply said as he walked away, followed by Janine.

"Bellsprout, return. You did good." Danny said, disappointed.

"Seems like I'm the superior trainer." Marcel laughed, as Danny walked away.

"Hey trainer." Danny stopped and turned around. An elderly woman came walking towards them.

"Good battle." She said.

"Thanks, but it wasn't good enough." Danny responded.

"Maybe not, but I can see you are a better trainer. You are closer to your Pokémon than that guy is to his." The woman said. "But that Krabby is way to insecure to be of help in a battle."

Danny nodded. "I know. I tried talking to him to make him feel better, but it doesn't seem to work."

"Let's take a seat, maybe I can help you out."

Richard and Janine where way too far to call so Danny and the older lady sat down at a tea house that was nearby.

"Would you like some tea?" The elder asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Some Pokémon won't feel that much better when you talk to them, they need to prove themselves in battle. I have a feeling your Krabby is one of that kind." The woman said after she had ordered the tea. "Tell me, do you battle with him a lot?"

"I try to, but he lost more than he won." Danny said, remembering all the battles he fought with Krabby.

"How about weaker opponents? Pokémon that your Krabby has an easier time against?" The elderly woman asked.

"You mean battles against my friends and their Pokémon?"

"For example. If you're Krabby wins more matches he might feel more confident in official matches."

They drank from their tea as they spoke, but the elderly woman finished hers way before Danny did.

"Well, I'll be on my way again. Good luck with your Krabby." She walked off.

"Goodbye miss." Danny said and he saw she had put some money on the table for the tea. "And thanks for the tea!" He screamed, but she was already too far away to hear him.

"There you are." Janine and Richard walked towards Danny.

"What took you so long?" Richard asked.

"An old lady bought me tea and explained how I should work with Krabby." Danny said.

"Well okay, how?" Janine asked curiously.

"She says I should let him battle against your Pokémon and make sure Krabby wins every time, that would help him get more confidence."

"Don't you think Krabby will realize we are all faking?" Richard said

"I don't know, it might be worth the shot." Danny said hopefully.

Janine nodded. "But we shouldn't make it obvious. How about he battles your Sandshrew and Eevee?" she asked Richard.

"That might work. Sandshrew has a type disadvantage and Eevee doesn't like to battle that much."

"Let's go then!" Danny said and he went out of the city, followed by his friends.

"Krabby, come on out!" The river crab emerged from his Pokéball, surprised to see his friend Sandshrew against him.

"Okay Krabby, it's time to do some training. Use Bubble!" Danny ordered.

"Sandshrew, use Scratch!" The Mouse Pokémon ran forward to Scratch Krabby, but the latter managed to dodge it and used Bubble.

"Krabby, another Bubble."

Krabby followed his orders and Sandshrew fell down in defeat. Sandshrew wasn't close to being defeated yet but Richard had told him to pretend.

"Well done Krabby, how about another one?" Danny cheered and Krabby happily nodded.

"Sandshrew return, you did a great job. Eevee, how about you try?"

The shiny Pokémon appeared from out of her ball and looked at Krabby. She had had instructions as well, but she really didn't like to battle.

"Krabby, use Vice Grip!" Danny commanded.

Krabby pinched Eevee with both his claws. The Evolution Pokémon squealed and fell down, playing defeated as she didn't want to battle any longer.

"Return Eevee, you did really well." Richard said.

"Great job Krabby, see that you really are strong?" Danny said and the river crab Pokémon was overenjoyed.

"Venonat, you try to beat that strong Krabby." Janine said, also part of the deal.

"Use Tackle!"

"Krabby, dodge it."

Venonat wasn't such a great battle, but missing a Tackle on purpose was really easy, so it managed to miss Krabby by a wide marge.

"Now Krabby, use Vice Grip!"

Krabby now pinched Venonat with one of his claws.

"Finish it off with a Bubble attack" Danny ordered. The Bubble hit Venonat and the Insect Pokémon faked its defeat.

"That's the third in a row, you're going strong." Danny complimented Krabby.

"I see you're trying it."

Danny turned around and saw the older woman he had tea with earlier.

"How is it going so far?" She asked.

"It's going great, Krabby beat three Pokémon in a row." Danny said proud.

"That's good to hear, but you can't keep beating your friends Pokémon. You'll need to find weaker opponents for Krabby to battle as well."

Danny nodded. "I know, but that might not be too easy."

"You could try to work with type disadvantages. For example, Krabby is a water type, so Pokémon with the Rock, Ground or Fire type are all weak to it." The elder explained. "If you use Krabby against those Pokémon he can win more easily."

"But that Graveler was also a rock type Pokémon…." Danny started.

"But it was also evolved, evolved Pokémon are stronger than unevolved Pokémon." She smiled.

"That makes sense." Danny laughed.

"Well, I will be on my way. It was nice to meet you Danny."

"It was nice to meet you to, miss…."

"Agatha, my name is Agatha." The elder smiled and walked away.

"Such a nice lady." Danny said and both of his friends nodded. Krabby still wanted to continue battling.

"I think we battled enough for today, don't you think Krabby?" Danny said.

Suddenly, a scream filled the air.

"What's going on?" Richard looked at his friends and they all started to walk back into the city. Danny quickly returned Krabby to his Pokémon and ran after them.

In Celadon City they found Marcel, who was just walking out of the city.

"Hey, did you hear that scream to?" Danny asked his rival.

"Yeah I did, but it's probably nothing interesting. You should worry about evolving your Charmander instead someone screaming." Marcel said. "I'm out of here, there's no glory for me to get, I'm on my way to the next city."

Charmander looked angry at the 15 year old guy but also a little disappointed in himself. Maybe he could have evolved already. He really wanted to and it wasn't like he and Danny didn't train: Charmander was sure that if he was send in against Marcel's Ivysaur he could have won. It just didn't happen yet.

"Hah, Charmander would beat you even without evolving." Danny said semi-angry.

"Sure." And Marcel walked away.

"I really can't stand that guy." Danny said.

"I can see now why you dislike that guy." Janine agreed. "What a snob."

"Eh guys, the screaming person?" Richard reminded them of the reason they ran into Celadon City in the first place.

"O yeah, let's go!" Danny said and they ran further into the large city, until they were in the middle of a giant square.

On it where a lot of people in grey uniforms with Zubat's, Ekans' and other Pokémon.

"Wait is that the NTR?" Danny asked and Richard nodded.

"Look at all of their hats, NTR written on it."

"Citizens of Celadon City, my name is Gordon and I am an admit of the New Team Rocket. I would like to inform you all that, from this moment, Celadon City is under our command. Nobody can leave this city anymore and no-one will enter."

"Like hell it is." Officer Jenny came walking onto the scene, followed by a woman in sheet-like clothes with flowers on them.

"I'm the gym leader of Celadon City and I won't let you." The woman, Erika, said.

"Ha, you think you can stop us?" Gordon laughed.

"I don't think so, I know so." That was Officer Jenny again. "Put all of your hands up in the air so we can all move on with our daily business."

Suddenly, a huge thing hit both Erika and Jenny and the two ladies fell down. Neither of them had seen it coming.

"Well done Machoke." Gordon said and he returned the Machoke to a Pokéball.

"Now, anyone else who wants to try and stop us?" He asked, but none of the citizens wanted to. They had all seen how quickly both their gym leader and Officer Jenny where taken down and no-one wanted to share their fate.

"Good, if you would all sit on the ground, we will make sure no-one will interfere with our businesses.

"Psst." Danny heard someone whisper behind him. He saw a shady figure who gestured to follow him. Danny tried to warn Richard and Janine, but both of them where to close to a NTR grunt so they already sat on the ground.

"I can't leave my friends." Danny whispered.

"Just follow me, you don't want to fall into their hands." The shady guy said and he pulled Danny with him. Charmander shared a look with Squirtle and both managed to flee the NTR and ran after Danny.

"Why are we running."

"The NTR can't take over Celadon City, if they manage to, they will do terrible things." The mysterious man said.

"Like what?"

"Their plan is to erase all humans from existence…. And I'm trying to stop them!"

 **Cliffhanger! Why does the NTR want to erase all humans from existence? How are they going to do it? That will be explained in the next episode. For now, this is the update of today. Quick announcement: I have (un)official summer break so I will update more, here is the schedule I will be following:**

 **Monday:** **  
** **\- Uploading one Realistic Pokedex entry (DeviantArt)** **  
** **\- Add a chapter to my LeafGreen Nuzlocke (zetaboards & )** ****

 **Tuesday:** **  
** **\- Free day for me, time to work on chapters, entries and stuff.** ****

 **Wednesday:** **  
** **\- Uploading one Realistic Pokedex entry (DeviantArt)** **  
** **\- Adding one chapter of Danny's Journey (DeviantArt & )** ****

 **Thursday:** **  
** **\- Free day for me, time to work on chapters, entries and stuff.** ****

 **Friday:** **  
** **\- Uploading one Realistic Pokedex entry (DeviantArt)** ****

 **Saturday:** **  
** **\- Right now a free day, I want to try to figure out Youtube stuff so it might become Youtube Day. (Youtube, obviously)** ****

 **Sunday:** **  
** **\- Adding one chapter of Danny's Journey (DeviantArt & )**

 **As you can see I should have updated Wednesday, but I got really busy with school work yesterday and I didn't want to rush this chapter. Hopefully you can forgive me for it. I will see you at DeviantArt tomorrow for a Pokédex update and if you only read this on Fanfiction (You should go to DeviantArt and read the Pokédex entries** **) I will see you on Sunday with another chapter of Danny's Journey.**


	26. Taking the first Steps towards Victory

**Taking the first Steps towards Victory**

 _Last time on Danny's Journey: The New Team Rocket took over Celadon City, taking out Officer Jenny and Gym Leader Erika in the process. Richard and Janine have both fallen into the hands of the NTR but Danny managed to escape with the help of a stranger. The mysterious guy told Danny that the plan of the NTR is to erase all humans from existence. Why do they want to do this? And who is this mysterious figure? Continue reading to find out._

"Can you please tell me what is happening?" Danny asked. "Erasing all humans from existing, why would they do that?"

Danny and the mysterious man had run for halve an hour and they were now in an old house, near the edge of the city.

The mysterious man was busy blindfolding the windows, but did take a look first.

"They moved quick. There is a NTR guard at this exit and I bet they have every exit guarded. Nobody will be able to leave the city." He sighed.

Danny was still waiting for an answer. Charmander and Squirtle, who had managed to flee with Danny, where sitting in the corner of the shady room they where in. In the middle was a giant table with a map of the city on it.

"Look kid. I'll try to explain. Team Rocket, and I mean the old Team Rocket and not this sad rip-off, wanted to capture every Pokémon so they could control humans. The NTR takes it a step further, they don't want to control all humans, they want to get rid of all humans."

"But why?" Danny asked.

"Their leader, Irena, apparently hates all humans. She promised the grunts that they can live if they help her. The truth is that only Irena and her admins, like Gordon, are guaranteed to survive. If they manage to succeed in their plan the grunts will perish as well." The guy explained.

"But that's terrible, how do we stop them?" Danny asked.

"There are three steps in this plan. They need to build a machine that will create radiation, enough to shut down the entire nerve system of a human. To make this, they will need to get a thing called an X-maker."

"What is that?" Danny quickly asked.

The man looked annoyed but continued. "Have you ever heard of a technical drug? Like a X-attack or X-defend?"

Danny shook his head.

"Well they improve a certain stat of a Pokémon. For example, if you use a X-attack on a Pokémon it's attacks will hit harder. It is a drug though and if it used on one Pokémon too much it will result in permanent damage. These drugs are created by a X-maker. The material in that thing is needed for the plans of the NTR."

"That's all? So we need to stop them from getting into the Department Store?"

"Don't make it sound that easy. Remember that this entire city is swamped with NTR grunts, we need to battle our way into it. Do you have any other Pokémon with you then the Charmander and Squirtle?"

"Yes I do." Danny said and he released his other five Pokémon.

The mystery man looked at all of them and nodded.

"That are some fine Pokémon, raised well." The man said. "We can use your Pidgey as a scout, give it a camera so we have eyes outside."

"Are you sure he won't be caught?" Danny asked insecure.

"Pidgey are really common around here, the NTR won't suspect a thing."

"Okay then. Pidgey, do you want to do that?" Danny asked.

Pidgey nodded combatable.

"Let me get the mini-cam." The guy said.

Suddenly, Danny realized a small but important thing.

"Hey, how do you know everything about the NTR's plan?" He asked.

The mystery guy turned around. "I pretended to be an admin and I worked close to Irena for almost halve a year. That's how I found out about their plans." He explained.

Danny nodded. "What's your name by the way?"

"My name is not important, but you can call me Gregg." Gregg said, and he walked away to get the camera.

 _Inside a dark layer in Celadon City_

"At least it's a good thing Danny got away." Janine said and Richard nodded. They were all locked up in a giant room underneath one or the more prominent houses of the city. Erika and Jenny where there as well.

"Who is this Danny?" Erika asked.

"He is our friend and a Pokémon trainer. He has 3 badges so far." Richard explained.

"But why did he leave you guys if you are his friends?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Richard said. "What I'm also sure about is that he will find a plan to free us."

"How can you be sure?" Erika asked.

"Because he always comes true when he needs to. And besides, my Squirtle is with him as well, so if Danny can't fix it, Squirtle can." Richard grinned.

"Too bad they took all of our Pokéballs, my Victreebel would have been able to help easily." Erika sighed.

"Yeah, my Weezing could have been off help too." Janine said.

"Now I know who you are. You are the daughter off…." Erika started, but Janine shut her down.

"From the Fuchsia Pokémart owner, yeah you are right." Janine winked.

Erika didn't seem to follow… "Eh, that's it, now I remember." Janine was happy Erika played along. Richard looked strangely at the two, but since there were more important matters at hand, he decided to drop it.

 _Back at Gregg's house_

"Good luck Pidgey." Danny whispered to his friend. Pidgey nodded and flew off.

"The cam works." Gregg said triumphant and Danny hurried in. On a small tablet they could see everything that happened outside from above. Danny had ordered Pidgey to fly towards the Department Store so they could keep an eye on it.

"Okay, as you can see the streets are filled with NTR members." Gregg told Danny.

"Wait, what are those guys doing?" Danny asked.

Gregg looked and his expression suddenly went from neutral to shocked.

"They are searching through the houses. We need to go." He jumped up and grabbed his stuff.

"Return your Pokémon. Quick!" He said. Danny did what Gregg ordered and followed the mysterious guy out of the house.

"Where do we go?" Danny asked.

"I know one place they will probably not look, follow me."

Gregg led Danny through all kinds of small streets and narrow paths until they faced the Celadon Game Corner.

"They won't look here? Are you sure?" Danny asked cynical. The entire Game Corner was filled with NTR grunts.

"No, not there. Look, there is a small door to the side. It leads to a large basement, it was used by the old Team Rocket as a hideout. Now we can use it. Almost no-one knows about it so my bet is that the NTR doesn't know about it either." Gregg explained.

Gregg was about to cross the street when Danny stopped him

"Watch out, two grunts over there." Danny pointed. Gregg looked and sighed.

"Thanks kid."

The NTR members seemed to have had a little bit too much to drink and both could barely walk. They slowly moved themselves in the Game Corner and their arrival was welcomed by a loud cheer.

"Okay, let's go." Gregg said after checking the street. Both ran quickly towards the small door, which was barely visible due to ivy growing all over it, and Gregg opened it.

"Come on in." He invited Danny in. Danny walked into a dark room. He had no idea how big it was until Gregg closed the door and turned the lights on: A giant room appeared, with one pair of stairs down and one up.

"This place has multiple levels, we want to stay as low as we can. The stairs up lead directly into the Game Corner and as you saw, that place is filled with the enemy." Gregg explained. They went down every stairs until they were at the lowest level.

"We can talk at a normal volume down here, they can't hear us. Concrete ceilings and walls."

Danny let all his Pokémon back out. "We do need to contact Pidgey that we moved though." Danny said.

"Yes, you are right. Do you perhaps have any other Pokémon that can fly?" Gregg asked but Danny shook his head.

"Only Beedrill, but he will attract too much attention."

"That's true. Beedrill aren't common here."

Suddenly, a loud noise could be heard on the tablet that Gregg was carrying. Het put it on the table and both men watched it.

" _Get in here Dawson, Irena wants that machine at her headquarters." Gordon said angrily._

"You're Pidgey managed to find an open window, it sure is clever." Gregg praised. Danny nodded.

" _Yes boss. But just one question: Why did we need to take control of the entire city, just for this machine." Dawson asked._

" _Because Irena wants to show off, that's why." Gordon explained. "I tried to convince her that it was way easier to just sneak in this store, grab the machine and leave. This costs us a lot of manpower and everyone in the entire Kanto region now knows we are a thing."_

" _I agree. I heard there is an army of cops coming this way, what if we can't hold them off?" Dawson asked._

" _We will. We got more grunts in here than there are officers outside. What I'm more worried about is that Elite 4 member that has been wandering around here. She must have left the city before we took over, because she is not among the prisoners." Gordon thought out loud._

" _Do you think she will be a big treat?"_

" _I don't know. Now get back to work you lazy good-for-nothing employee. Find me that machine. The sooner we get it the sooner we can get out of here." Gordon said._

 _Dawson saluted and walked away while Gordon continued setting up what looked to be an office._

"What do we do now?" Danny asked.

"Well, if there is an army on its way, we should try to contact them." Gregg said.

"So wait?"

"No, we attack." Gregg explained. "We take the Game Corner and lock all the grunts up. They might be with way more than we are but they are also drunk and easy to defeat. We can use the room above us as a prison to lock up all the grunts we have defeated."

"That sounds like a plan. What if Gordon finds out he misses a ton of grunts?" Danny asked.

Gregg scratched his chin. "Then he knows there is someone sabotaging him. But he doesn't know who, and more important, from where. Let's do it. You got 6 Pokémon with you, I got a Rhyhorn. Together we can make an important stand here."

 _With the hostages_

"Most police officers must be on their way right now." Jenny sighed. They had been sitting in the dark cell for hours now.

"Do you really think they will save us?" Janine asked.

"Don't buy it. If this officer had been a little bit more aware of her environment we wouldn't be here." A middle-aged guy said.

"And who might you be?" Erika asked firmly.

"My name is Riley." He answered.

"Well, _Riley_ , you could have stood up if you had done so much better. I was there with her and the Machoke moved silent less." She said while rubbing her head. "Next time you start criticizing your local officer remember that you might nog have done much better in his or her place."

Riley scratched the back of his head. "You're right. I'm sorry miss Erika."

"I thought so." Erika said and she smiled.

"Wow, they really listen to you." Janine said impressed.

"Of course they do. I'm their gym leader." Erika said.

"And she is really cute." Riley whispered. Erika started to blush and giggle.

"Everybody silent!" someone shouted. A man in NTR clothes stepped in.

"My name is Ronald and sir Gordon asked me to take a hostage to him. A guy with black hear. That must be you." He pointed towards Richard.

"Stand up or I will use force to get you with us." He said. With that he most likely meant calling help because he was really small and thin, Richard would easily be able to overpower him. But seeing the three Pokéballs that the guy at on his belt he decided to just follow.

"That's a good boy." Ronald said as Richard went with him.

 _At the Hideout_

"Okay guys, you know the drill right?" Danny asked his Pokémon, who all stood before him. They had been through it multiple times, but this was a completely different kind of battle so Danny wanted to be prepared.

Danny and Gregg would storm in together with Charmander and Rhyhorn by their side respectively. Squirtle and Bellsprout would follow directly after. Danny and Gregg would fight with the drunk grunts while Charmander and Rhyhorn would take care of any Pokémon that would come out. Bellsprout would try to tackle most grunts with its Vine Whip attack while Squirtle would blind everyone with Bubble, so the water would get into the eyes of the grunts.

Directly after Bellsprout and Squirtle was Beedrill, who would fly through the Game Corner, taking care of anything that would get dangerous too quickly. Krabby and Abra where the last to enter, they would aid Bellsprout and Squirtle.

"Okay, let's go then." Danny said, the fear in his voice was hearable and his Pokémon could feel it. They also felt a determination that was burning strong.

Gregg came walking in. By his side was a Rhyhorn.

"Wow, so that is a Rhyhorn, I have never seen one before." Danny said.

"They resist a lot and are really strong, the grunts won't know what happens to them." Gregg smirked. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Danny nodded, swallowing his fears away. "Although it still feels strange to attack and fight with humans."

Gregg nodded. "I know, but they weren't afraid to attack humans so neither should we."

"You're right." Danny nodded. "Let's go."

 _In Gordon's improvised office_

"Sit down." Ronald ordered and Richard decided to just follow the orders.

"That would be all, now go." Gordon said to the awaiting NTR grunt. Ronald nodded and walked away.

"You aren't really friendly to your employee's are you?" Richard grinned. For some reason he wasn't afraid at all. Danny was out there and there would be an army of police officers re-taking the city at any moment.

"I ask the questions." Gordon said angrily.

"Sure." Richard nodded. Almost everyone would have gotten really angry at this point, but Gordon swallowed it and stayed calm.

"So, we have been watching this city for the past few weeks. One thing we noticed was that you arrived this morning with two other people: The girl that is also in containment and a guy with a Charmander. We didn't capture that guy and you are going to tell us where he is." Gordon said.

Richard had been wondering why he was brought to the chief, now he knew.

"I have no idea." He simply answered.

"We didn't get your Squirtle either, it must have followed that guy you came in with. What's his name?" Gordon asked.

"His name is none of your business."

"He is in _my_ city so he is of _my_ business. So I will ask you again, who is he?"

"He's a trainer." Richard said.

"That I know. He has six Pokémon with him but I only saw his Charmander and his Krabby. My men reported that he had 4 more Pokéballs." Gordon explained. "I don't want such a guy running through this city, now tell me what's his name and where he could be."

"I told you, I don't know where he could be and his name isn't important."

Out of nowhere Gordon slapped Richard across his face, that hard that Richard took a few steps back. His check started to glow.

"Stop playing games with me, what's his name?"

Richard shook his head again.

Gordon's patience had reached its peak and he hit Richard right in the face with his fist. Richard fell down and his nose started to bleed.

The NTR admin walked over and pulled Richard up by his collar.

"Now tell me where he is and what his name is."

"You can slap me all you want, but I won't betray my friend." Richard coughed, as his blood was flowed into his mouth.

"Ronald!" Gordon screamed and he dropped Richard back onto the ground.

"Yes sir?" The grunt asked while walking in.

"Take this one back downstairs and get me the girl. Let's see how long she holds on if I start punching her." He said while cleaning up his hand. Richard turned white when he heard that.

"You wouldn't slap a girl." He said angrily.

"Do you want to find out?" Gordon said seductively.

Richard was facing an internal conflict: At one point he didn't wanted to betray Danny but on the other side he couldn't let Janine get hurt.

He sighed. "His name is Danny."

Gordon smiled. "That's a good boy." He said to the broken 15 year old. "Now throw him back in with the others." He ordered and Roland nodded.

"Sorry Danny." Richard whispered as Ronald took him back down.

 _In the Game Corner_

"Hey Dawson, want a drink?" A NTR grunt said.

"No I don't want a drink. I got orders from chief Gordon to put you back to work." He said.

"Come on man, relax a little bit. We got the entire city in our hands. There are still a lot of our man searching houses and controlling the streets." The grunt said. "You can be missed right now, live a little."

Dawson shook his head. "I'm more important than you guys. I'm Gordon's second, I can't spend my days drinking like you do. Where did you find all the alcohol anyway?"

"Eh…" The grunt didn't knew the answer.

"Anyway, hand all the alcohol over, right now, and get back to work." Dawson said angrily.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." A female grunt said. A circle off drunken grunts started to form around Dawson, but the last one wasn't afraid.

"Yes you can. Hand it over, right now."

"No." That was the first grunt again. "We won't. You can't make us and neither can chief Gordon." They all laughed.

"You can choose." The female grunt explained. "Participate with us or lights out." While saying the last words she pointed towards a giant grunt, who reached with head and shoulders above Dawson. Dawson himself wasn't a small man. He had wide shoulders and had reached his position by fighting more than by thinking, but this guy was even bigger.

Just at that moment, a giant bunker door emerged from the ground. Dawson and the grunts turned around and saw two people run out of it, followed by four Pokémon.

Dawson recognized the Charmander and directly realized who it was.

"Damn it, it's that kid. Everyone, grab them. The kid is for Gordon. Do with the other what you'd like." He ordered.

The grunts, drunk as they were, managed to run, even though it was sloppy and almost halve fell before they reached the intruders.

Danny and Gregg reached the first grunts within seconds. Gregg punched one grunt right in his face. Blood poured from the grunts nose and he fell down.

Danny tackled another grunt, who's head hit the ground quite hard: The grunt was directly unconscious.

Dawson saw what happened and looked at the giant grunt. "What are you waiting for, grab them." The giant nodded and walked towards them.

Danny saw it happen and looked at Bellsprout, who had just managed vine whip some guy's feet from underneath his torso, making the guy fall to the ground.

"Bellsprout, take care of that giant." The Flower Pokémon nodded and used his Vine Whip on the giant's legs. The grunt had had too much to drink so he was already wobbling. The Vine Whip made him fall and his head hit the wall behind him. He was directly unconscious.

Two grunts, they had had less alcohol than the others, released their Pokémon: Two Ekanses and a Koffing. Beedrill saw what happened and picked up Abra, who had just entered the Game Corner.

Beedrill dropped the Psi Pokémon near the two Ekanses and flew towards the Koffing.

"Ekans, use Poison Sting." "You too Ekans." Both grunts ordered. Abra made easy work off both of them by using Psychic. Both Ekans fell down in defeat as soon as Abra was done.

Dawson saw that, even though his grunts where in the majority, they were a losing party.

He ran up to Gregg and punched him straight in the face, making the mysterious guy fall down. He had been fighting with two grunts at the same time and he hadn't seen Gordon's second coming.

Danny had just beaten down another guy with help of Krabby, who had used Bubble so the guy was blinded for a few seconds, but when he turned around he saw Dawson right in front of him.

"End of the road kid." The NTR grunt grinned.

Danny looked shocked, but then a big thing came flying in from the right and hit Dawson on his head. It was Beedrill, who had just defeated the grunt's Koffing and the grunt himself.

Dawson fell down but stood up directly.

"How dare you attack me? Golbat, go!" He let out the Bat Pokémon.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle." The attack hit but barely did any damage.

"Ha, you think that your Beedrill is strong enough to beat my Golbat? Golbat, use Supersonic!"

A loud screech could be heard and Beedrill didn't seem to be himself anymore. He started to fly around uncontrolled and eventually hit the wall and fell down.

All of that wouldn't be too bad, if his wings wouldn't have been the first to hit the ground: Beedrill's entire weight weighed onto his wings and both collapsed. Beedrill cried out in pain.

"Beedrill!" Danny screamed in agony. Beedrill only solfty groaned.

"Seems like your Beedrill is defeated." Dawson grinned.

A loud growl could be heard and a red creature jumped from behind Danny into the air. The otherwise so peaceful and friendly Charmander had turned into an angry battling machine. Charmander slashed Golbat and jumped back, preparing a Flamethrower attack.

Danny looked at Dawson, who for this first time that battle, looked afraid. Charmander released the Flamethrower and the Golbat fell defeated out of the sky.

"I'm not done just yet." Dawson said as he returned his Golbat. He took a second Pokéball and let out a Grimer.

"Grimer use Sludge."

Charmander made himself ready for another Flamethrower. At the same time he started to glow all white. Both Danny and Dawson did a few steps back.

Charmander's feet and paws grew and his tail became longer. On the back of his head a small horn-like figure grew. Three claws grew on both of his paws.

With a big Flamethrower and a loud growl the white colors disappeared and, instead of the Charmander that had been there, a darker-red colored Pokémon appeared: Charmeleon.

Before anyone could say anything, Charmeleon created another Flamethrower and aimed for Grimer. One Flamethrower was enough to beat the Sludge Pokémon.

Danny stepped forward and punched Dawson right in his face. Charmeleon swung his tail behind the legs of the NTR second and the last one fell on the ground.

Gregg rubbed his head as he tried to get up.

"Let me help you." Danny rushed to help his mysterious friend.

"What was that?" Gregg asked.

"That was that guy." Danny pointed towards the unconscious Dawson that laid on the ground.

"Did you take him out."

"Yeah, together with my newly evolved Charmeleon." Danny said.

He walked towards his friend and hugged him. Charmeleon happily hugged back.

"Congratulations Charmander…. O sorry, I mean Charmeleon." Danny said. "You look so much stronger now."

All around them defeated grunts where laying silently on the ground.

Together with the help of their Pokémon Danny and Gregg managed to drag all of them down to the third floor and lock them all up. All together they had beaten 22 grunts and Dawson. Only five of the grunts, including Dawson, had been smart enough to use their Pokémon instead of fighting themselves.

Almost all Pokémon came out unharmed: Rhyhorn had fought off a few Zubats but mainly took down grunts. Bellsprout and Krabby had been a dangerous duo as they took down multiple grunts as well. Next to the two Ekanses, Abra had had a very small role. His Psychic attack wasn't strong enough to lift up humans, so he couldn't do much. Squirtle had assisted Charmeleon, back when he was a Charmander, with beating grunts as well.

Only Beedrill had severe damage to his wings. Gregg had laid him on his belly on a table, but both wings were damaged too bad.

Danny sat next to his friend the entire time, while Gregg was locking up the NTR grunts. Charmeleon and Danny's other Pokémon where helping Gregg as well. Only Bellsprout stayed with Danny.

The Flower Pokémon hated to see his rival down like this. Even though Beedrill and Bellsprout always tried to compete with each other they had grown a mutual respect.

When Gregg entered the room, he saw that Danny still hadn't moved.

"I'm afraid we can't do much for your Beedrill here." He said. "But what we can do, is transfer it to Samuel Oak. There is a telephone down here, so we can send Beedrill towards the professor and maybe he can make Beedrill better."

Danny looked up. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Gregg led him towards the telephone and they called Professor Oak. The old professor quickly appeared on screen.

"Hello?" The professor asked. "O Danny. It is good to see you."

Danny quickly explained the entire situation: How he had entered Celadon City with Richard and Janine but that the NTR had taken over. He told Oak about Gregg and how they had together retaken the Game Corner.

"Well, it is good to see you are doing well. Your parents were worried you had made it to Celadon City already, the takeover is on the news everywhere. I can tell them that you are fine. How about your friends?" Oak asked.

"They have been captured by the NTR." Danny explained. "But professor, I need your help. Beedrill got injured during the last battle and we can't heal him."

"Can you show it to me please?" Oak asked. Danny stood up to get the Poison Bee Pokémon.

Meanwhile, Oak studied Gregg, who had been standing next to Danny.

"I get the feeling I know you." The professor said.

"Familiar face, I hear that more often." Gregg said abrupt.

"That must be it." Oak said, surprised by the short answer.

Danny came walking back with his Beedrill.

'Ah, that doesn't look too good." Oak said. "But nothing I can't fix. If you send him to me I will take a look."

"Thanks professor." Danny said as he returned Beedrill to his Pokéball and put it in the transporter.

"Okay, all set?" Oak asked and Danny nodded.

The ball vanished and strangely, another Pokéball appeared.

"I have successfully received your Beedrill." Oak said.

"That's great, but what did you send me?" Danny asked.

"I send you your Grimer. I figured you might want to keep a full roster of 6 Pokémon." Oak explained.

Danny let out Grimer. The Sludge Pokémon seemed happy to be on the team. Danny kneeled down and petted the Grimer.

"Well, it seems like you are new on the team. Hey guys, say hi to Grimer."

The other four Pokémon came walking towards Grimer and welcomed it.

"I see your Charmander evolved." Oak said. "Congratulations, I knew you two would work perfectly from the moment you picked Charmander as your starter."

"Thanks professor. Take good care of Beedrill for me, okay?"

"I will, bye Danny." Oak said. "Before I forget, Gregg, can you stay on? There is someone who would like to talk to you as well."

 **Man, another cliffhanger. Who is this person? Well, that will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, 4700 words, this is a really, really big chapter. I'm sorry if it is too much, but I just couldn't seem to fit all of this in and make it shorter. The Richard plot will be important for the next chapter and I really wanted to include Charmander's evolution in this chapter.**

 **For the Beedrill event. As you might know, there is barely anyone who plays the entire game with one of the two early bugs (Butterfree or Beedrill) and the animé got rid of Butterfree by letting Ash release it. I didn't want to have Danny release Beedrill but I felt like his time on the team for now was done. But what is a better sendoff to such a great Pokémon than to give it one last heroic action. And remember, Beedrill is not gone, he can be called upon as much as Danny would like, as soon as Beedrill has healed.**


	27. Preparing for Combat!

**Quick update. I missed a lot, I know I'm sorry. The point is that something happens in this chapter which I'm still not sure if I will keep it in. I messaged several Beta readers but haven't gotten any reaction (yet). Hopefully I will get a reaction, I hope I won't miss another update. Btw, italic (** _ **like this)**_ **are things that happened in the past rather than present time. I know I have been using the italic feature for Danny's thoughts, that feature will be removed. To explain where the events are happening, like I did last episode with italic, will now be with a line underneath it (** **like this)** **Enjoy!**

 _Last time on Danny's Journey: The New Team Rocket has completely taken over Celadon City. Danny managed to escape with help from a new friend named Gregg. They took shelter in a bunker and managed to retake the Game Corner. During that fight Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and Beedrill got hurt badly, causing Danny to send him to Professor Oak in return for Grimer. Meanwhile, the NTR admin Gordon assaulted Richard to figure out Danny's name._

A shady figure crept through the streets of Celadon City. Careful to not make any noise that could alert the people that where in the city as well. At this moment that where mostly members of the criminal organization the New Team Rocket.

The vague guy however had no intension of meeting with any of the NTR members. No, his goal was way different.

" _Before I forget, Gregg, can you stay on? There is someone who would like to talk to you as well." Oak said by the telephone._

 _Danny turned around while Gregg nodded. "Sure, why not?"_

" _I'll connect you through."_

 _Within seconds, Oak was gone and a, equally old, woman appeared._

" _Agatha?" Danny said surprised._

" _Ah, it is good to see you young Danny. I was afraid they had gotten you too." Agatha replied._

" _I thought you were in the city as well?" Danny asked._

" _I was, I was lucky I had other plans and had to leave the city, not a moment too soon I might say." Agatha smiled. "How did you escape?"_

" _Gregg helped me." Danny said happily._

" _Ah yes, Gregg. I wanted to ask you. You seem to be more of an expert, how are things in the city?" Agatha asked._

" _I can't say they are good. The NTR took over the entire city. Danny and I just managed to re-take the Game Corner but we don't know for how long. We also managed to take 23 members hostage, they are one floor above us." Gregg explained._

" _How about the citizens of Celadon City?" Agatha asked._

" _They have been taken hostage by the NTR, we have yet to figure out where they currently are." Gregg explained. "What we did find, is what the NTR is after. There is a device that creates the X-drug, it is located in the Celadon Department Store. Thanks to Danny's Pidgey we now know they are looking for that thing."_

" _Why would they want to use that….." Agatha asked herself out loud._

" _We believe that it isn't the device alone they are after." Gregg explained. Together with Danny he had tried to figure out why Irena wanted to take over the city. "We believe that the NTR wants to frighten all of Kanto by taking over Celadon because they need more than only this advice for their plan."_

" _That would mean extra protection in every city." Agatha said._

" _Not every city." Gregg explained. "Small towns like Pallet and Lavender are presumably save."_

" _We can take no risks Gregg, I will inform all officers throughout the region that they should enlarge their police forces."_

In the Pokémon lock-up

On top of the Celadon Department Store was a small room, a kind of ceiling. In there, the NTR decided to put all the Pokéballs their hostages were carrying. They had been thrown on top of each other, making a big pile of Pokéballs.

One Pokémon, however, was outside of its Pokéball at the moment they were captured: Venonat. Venonat was sitting in a small cage, surrounded by Pokéballs. It had never been without Janine since it had decided to join her 6 years ago and the little bug Pokémon was quite frightened.

It had given up all hope, but that was just the thing that came flying in through a small window the NTR had forgotten to close….

Gordon's office

"What do you say?!" Chief Gordon was beyond himself with anger. The grunt before him did a step back.

"T-the Game Corner has b-been taken sir." The grunt tried.

"I know what you said." Gordon said angrily and he slapped the grunt across the face.

"Sorry sir." The grunt said while rubbing his cheek.

"Any word of Dawson?" Gordon asked, still angry.

"No sir, he has gone missing." The grunt crouched, fearing the answer of his chief.

"Of course he has gone missing. There is trouble and Dawson is gone." Gordon sighed. "What is your name?"

'Landon, sir." The grunt said.

"Ah yes, Landon. Would you mind walking towards the window and tell me what you see outside?"

Landon had no idea what to expect but he decided it was best to follow up the orders quickly. He ran towards the window and looked outside.

"I see houses, sir. I can see Celadon City perfectly from this point." The grunt said.

"Can you see people walking around?" Gordon asked sweetly, a tone Landon seemed to miss.

"Only our grunts, no one else." Landon replied.

"Indeed, and I would like to keep it that way." Gordon said, suddenly angry. He walked forward and pushed Landon out of the window.

The grunt screamed for almost a minute until he hit the streets below him. Other grunts looked shocked.

"He had it coming." Gordon said unimpressed. "Get someone to clean that up."

"Yes sir." Another grunt said. You better do exactly what Gordon asked, otherwise you might end up on the streets as well.

Celadon Alleys

The strange figure crept forward, it seemed like he or she was heading towards the Celadon Department Store. What he wanted was unclear.

He was wearing a big, black cape. He was close near the Department Store until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" _So what is our next move?" Danny asked Gregg after they had ended the phone call._

" _We need to take them down." Gregg answered. 'If only we could figure out how."_

 _Danny scratched his chin._

" _We still have Pidgey." Danny said._

" _No, I wanted to tell you this before we spoke Agatha, but Pidgey's cam went black. It might have been captured." Gregg said sympathetic._

" _What if its captured?" Danny asked scared._

" _Then they will put it together with the other Pokémon. Don't worry about Pidgey, they won't hurt him. What we do need to be concerned about is searching parties. I'm afraid we can't stay here."_

" _I thought nobody knew about this bunker?" Gregg's reaction made Danny confused._

" _And that is true. The normal grunts don't, but that chief, Gordon, he has been part of the original Team Rocket so he does know about this bunker. If he intervenes they will have found this place within seconds."_

" _So we will be back on the streets…." Danny stated sadly._

" _I'm afraid so. I can't think of any other place that the NTR would possibly have missed. We will need camouflage though."_

 _Danny stared at the black screen which once showed the view of Pidgey's camera._

" _I might have an idea….." He started._

The figure turned around shocked. A Team Rocket grunt looked into his eyes.

"Got you, I knew you would be here somewhere." The grunt said.

"Yeah, I got as close as I possibly could." The figure said with a grin.

In The Department Store Basement

Richard was lying on the ground. The grunts had allowed water and washing cloths so Janine had cleaned up his wounds and took care of them. He still had a headache though.

"I betrayed Danny, how could I do that?" He murmured.

"Don't blame yourself. He started beating you! I fully understand you couldn't resist and so would Danny." Janine said furiously.

"It's not that. He threatened to beat you as well." Richard said softly. It clearly costed him quite some trouble speaking that much.

"What!" Janine shouted. "You should have let him. I would have had the chance to show that jerk how strong a Poison type trainer is."

Richard shook his head. "He wouldn't stop. That guy is a maniac. He would kill you just for his entertainment."

Erika came sitting next to them. "How are you two holding up?"

"I've had better days." Richard grinned, which made him wince.

"Calm down now, you've had enough action for a while." Janine said softly. She would never admit it to everyone, but she was really thankful that Richard didn't let Gordon hit her.

In the Pokémon lock-up

Venonat looked all joyful. It had been hanging out with Danny's and Richards Pokémon long enough to know that this creature that just flew in was no-one else but Danny's Pidgey.

Pidgey walked towards the cage and examined the lock. He didn't seem to be able to get Venonat out.

Translated from the Pokémon Language

"I'm sorry Venonat, I can't get it open." Pidgey said, slightly disappointed.

"What! Are you sure?" Venonat asked scared.

"Yeah, I wish I could but I have no idea why. Do you maybe know who has the keys?"

"Ehh, there is one guard who comes checking on us every hour, if you wait in here you could check if he has the keys." Venonat explained.

"Well, that sure sounds fun. I'm in." Pidgey said happily.

"How are the others holding up?" Venonat asked curiously.

"For as far as I know they are all good. I left to spy on the bad guys, but I'm afraid this area is a little too dark for the camera." Pidgey explained. "Once we get outside they should be able to see me again, but this is more important."

Venonat nodded slightly. "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it, you are my friends so all I can do to help you is a good thing."

Just at that moment, the door opened and a NTR grunt came walking in.

"What is this? A wild Pidgey! Come on, get out!" He tried.

"This is the guy?" Pidgey asked and Venonat nodded.

"Great." Pidgey flew up and started picking the guy.

"What the hell?!" The grunt screamed, not knowing what happened to him.

Pidgey kept picking him but eventually, the grunt recovered and he tried to hit the Flying type.

Meanwhile, Venonat was simply waiting for Pidgey to grab the keys and knock the grunt out in the progress.

"How's everything going?" It asked.

"A little busy…. At the moment.." Pidgey grunted as he flew over the grunt to peck at him from behind. Sadly, the NTR member was quick and directly turned around to once again face Pidgey again.

Another peck attack at the front did hurt the grunt, but he didn't stop fighting.

"How ridiculous, why should I be fighting?" The grunt said and took one of his Pokéballs while being under attack.

A Zubat emerged from the Pokémon and started to follow Pidgey.

"Just great, another one." Pidgey said as he flew away from the grunt.

"Zubat, use Wing Attack." The grunt ordered.

"Didn't think so." Pidgey flew up higher until it was right above Zubat and flew straight down, hitting Zubat with quite some force.

"That should do it." Pidgey said. Venonat started cheering but the Zubat wasn't done just yet: It came flying back towards Pidgey.

"Dammit, I can't do this alone. Venonat, do you know which Pokéball is Weezing's? Pidgey asked. He did need help and Weezing was the biggest and possibly the strongest he knew.

"I don't know, there are a lot of them." Venonat said.

"Well, I guess any of them could help me out." Pidgey flew towards the nearest Pokéball and pressed on it.

A giant plant-like Pokémon came out.

"Ah great, a Victreebel." Pidgey sighed, but directly had to fly away from the Zubat again.

The Victreebel released a vine and smashed the Zubat against the wall with it. The Zubat fell knocked down to the ground.

"So you took over the city. Doesn't look like much." The Victreebel growled angry.

"Wait, I got another Pokémon." The grunt reminded himself while returning his Pokémon.

"No you don't." Victreebel responded as his vines took away the two remaining Pokéballs.

"What?" The grunt didn't know what was happening.

"Time for a nap. You guys better keep your breath." Victreebel said. Pidgey and Venonat both nodded as the Flycatcher Pokémon released a Sleep Powder attack.

The room was filled with a blue powder. The grunt started to yawn and quickly fell asleep.

Luckily for Pidgey and Venonat, the powder quickly left the room through the window and it was safe to breath again.

"Well, I owe you a thank you for releasing me. My name is Victreebel and I am one of the Gym Leader's Pokémon." The Victreebel explained.

"Wow, I really clicked the right one." Pidgey said relieved. "I am Pidgey and this is a friend of mine, Venonat."

Victreebel nodded. "It certainly is nice to meet you, how about we free all the Pokémon from their Pokéballs. It seems like we might be able to free our trainers."

Pidgey took the keys towards the cage and pushed it into the opening. It pushed at it with all its power and the lock went open, freeing Venonat.

"That sounds like a good plan."

In the lobby of the Pokémon Department Store

"Hi there, I found this citizen wandering around Celadon, I figured I should bring him here." The grunt said to the lobbyist, which was also a NTR member, as he forced the shady figure that had been walking through the streets forward.

"Good job, bring him down with the others." The lobbyist said.

The grunt nodded and walked towards the place the lobbyist had pointed.

"You know you're role?" the grunt whispered.

"Yeah of course, I try to bring as many prisoners to my side and ready to attack and you find the keys and free us all again." The figure said. "It was my plan after all."

"That's right, but I still believe it is risky. If I fail you are locked up there for I don't know how long."

"And that's why its fatal you don't fail." The prisoner laughed.

They eventually found a staircase that went down and they followed the stairs until they were on the lowest level.

"Who goes there?" a NTR guard asked.

"I have another prisoner."

"Let's throw him in with the others." The guard answered and he opened the door.

"Move it." The grunt said to his prisoner "Good luck." He whispered.

The vague person walked into the cage and heard the door close behind him.

"Here's some company." The guard laughed and both he and the grunt walked away.

The shady figure took off his cap and revealed a familiar face.

"Danny? Is that you?" Janine said as she walked forward "It is you! It's so good to see you." The two friends hugged for a minute.

"Where's Richard?" Danny asked.

"He lies overthere." Janine said. Danny could hear the concerned sound and fastened his pace. When he saw his best friend he was overtaken by terror.

"Richard! What happened?" Danny kneeled down besides his best friend.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Richard murmured. "How did they capture you?"

"They didn't. I'm here on purpose." When he saw the confused looks he continued talking "A man named Gregg pulled me away at the moment they took over and thanks to him I remained free. Together with him we took over the Game Corner."

"So there is resistance out there?" Erika asked, who had walked closer together with Officer Jenny.

"Yes, the grunt that took me here is Gregg in disguise. He will find the keys to this cell and open it for us. I'm here to tell you all about the current situation and get you ready to fight."

"Well, we are ready to fight." Riley said angry.

"Speak for yourself." Richard grinned. "I'm not fighting anyone."

"What happened?" Danny asked.

They quickly explained how Gordon has punched Richard into telling Danny's name. At the end Danny had tears in his eyes.

"You should have just told them my name? They don't know me, it hadn't mattered."

"Yes it matters, I didn't want to betray you." Richard said. "And I'm sorry that I did."

"Don't be sorry, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that Gordon will pay for this."

"By the way, where is Squirtle?" Richard asked.

Danny suddenly got a smile again. "That is another part of my plan."

Somewhere in Celadon City

Translated from the Pokémon Language

"So we all know the plan, right?" Danny's Charmeleon asked. All Pokémon nodded.

"I can't say it is a nice plan though. Why don't we get to battle?" Bellsprout asked.

"Because it is crucial that we get to the other Pokémon. We are just with six. If we can join up with all the others. Sandshrew, Voltorb, Venonat, Eevee, Weezing and all the other Pokémon that are held captive, we might have a better change." Charmeleon explained.

"After that I am more than 100% certain that you will get to combat." Abra said with a smile. "As well as I am 100% sure I will be getting my most pleasant nap in a very long time."

"You always sleep very pleasant." Bellsprout sneered.

"That is correct." Abra laughed.

Krabby and Grimer were standing on the side.

"How can you live around these guys?" Grimer asked.

"They protect me, so I learn to ignore their fights." Krabby explained.

"They do seem like nice Pokémon though." Grimer added and Krabby nodded.

"They are."

"Okay then. If everyone knows the plan we can move out. It's still a long way towards the Store and we might not have much time left." Charmeleon said.

"And remember. Don't get caught!" Squirtle reminded the others. They all nodded and started walking.

 **Next chapter will be the extremely exiting finale of the NTR takeover of Celadon City. I hope you guys don't mind that I did so many Pokémon talk in this, it might be irritating but I feel that 'Char-Char' or 'Pidg-Pidgey!' is more annoying, since now I directly get to translate their feelings. It also helps with the character building, so there's that. I don't know if I will keep the death in this chapter, it is really dark and I don't know yet if it is the style I want to keep. Let me know what you thought. Was it too dark or did it fit this story?**


	28. Danny's Tricks

**Welcome everyone to the epic finale of the Celadon City Siege of the NTR. Will Gregg succeed in free Danny and the others? Can Charmeleon lead the other Pokémon into the Department Store? Read this chapter to find it out!**

 _Last time on Danny's Journey: After the New Team Rocket took over Celadon City, Danny met Gregg and together they managed to take over the Game Corner. Realizing the entire NTR will be looking for them they made a plan which included Danny 'getting captured' and locked up with the others to make them ready for combat. Meanwhile, Pidgey managed to find all the Pokéballs of the captured trainers and, together with Erika's Victreebel, knocked out a NTR grunt. Charmeleon, Squirtle and Danny's other Pokémon prepare themselves to find the captured Pokémon and form a second army to take down the NTR._

"Danny! Step forward." A grunt screamed as he opened the prison doors.

Danny looked up.

"No please?" He asked with a grin. Just as Richard had done earlier, Danny decided not to work along at all.

"You can get a slap across the face if you don't get here within 5 seconds." The grunt said angry.

"Sure, I'll be on my way." Danny said with a wink.

Once at the door the grunt roughly took him away.

Danny saw the entire building as both had to walk the stairs. Apparently the elevators where only for the important people and a grunt with a prisoner wasn't important enough.

After 25 staircases they finally arrived at the level of Gordon's office. The grunt kept pushing Danny forward until he commanded Danny to stop.

"Sir Gordon, I have the prisoner you asked for." The grunt said as he nodded on the door.

"Come in." A voice was heard from the other side. The grunt opened the door and Danny walked into a regular big office.

Danny hadn't really seen Gordon up close before so it kind of shocked him: Gordon had blond hair and wore the regular uniform, only this one was white instead of grey, showing that he was important. All together he didn't seem like the monster Danny had pictured.

"So you are the guy that has been messing with my city?" Gordon asked.

"Well, it's technically not your city." Danny randomly said.

"Don't be so brutal." The grunt shouted and he raised a hand to slap Danny, but Gordon commanded him not to.

"You can leave us." He said to the grunt, who saluted and walked away.

"You know Danny, you and I are not that different. We both are strong trainers" Gordon started.

"I'm afraid that's where the similarities end." Danny quickly responded. "You are evil, I try to be good. You hurt people whenever you like which I really despise. Do I need to continue?"

Gordon was a little bit surprised by Danny's brutal reaction. He had hoped that the thing he had done to Richard had been enough to make Danny more uneasy, it seemed to have been the other way around.

"Aren't you afraid I will slap you? Like I did with your friend?" Gordon tried.

"You can slap all you want. I do know that I will get you when this thing is over." Danny said, now angry.

"Get me? That's amusing. May I ask how?" Gordon said, pretending to enjoy the conversation.

"It doesn't matter how. Just know that it will happen." Danny answered.

"Well, I don't think so." Gordon started. "How do you like it here? In the Pokémon World?"

Danny was a little bit puzzled by Gordon's question.

"Fine." He simply answered.

"Well, I guess you would really like to remain to live in this world." Danny started to get a bad feeling. "I guess you would hate to be send back to your regular world, wouldn't you?"

"How do you…" Danny started, completely shocked.

"It doesn't matter how I know. You aren't from this world. You came here a while back and now you have a 'Pokémon journey' and, while you're at it, destroying our plans. I have halve a mind to send you back, but I want you to join our cause instead." Gordon explained with an evil grin.

"Why would you want me to join you?"

"You took over the Game Corner, fought against 30 grunts and won. That strength will be rewarded within the NTR you know? Irena might make you an admin like me." Gordon said. "Would you like that?"

This was it, the reason Gordon wanted to speak with Danny in the first place, he wanted to make him join the New Team Rocket.

Danny was thinking. He didn't want to go back, sure he enjoyed his life but this life was so much better. Including that his parents and Richard where all in this world as well. On the other hand, he couldn't join the NTR. He would hate himself for doing it.

"I won't join you." Danny murmured.

"What was that?" Gordon asked.

"I will not join you." Danny responded, now nearly shouting.

"Are you sure? Otherwise I will have to send you back to the regular world." Gordon said.

"Send me back then. If I would join the NTR this world would be worse than the one I came from." Danny's reaction seemed to anger Gordon a great deal.

"Fine than. Take him back to prison." Gordon screamed and the grunt came running in and took Danny away.

In the streets of Celadon City

 **Translated from the Pokémon Language**

"Can you guys keep up?" Charmeleon asked. He was looking at Krabby and Grimer, who apparently where the slowest of the bunch.

Charmeleon seemed concerned, but Grimer nodded his worries away.

"Sure. We are just covering your backs." He said with a wide smile.

"Okay great, if we need to slow join just ask." Charmeleon explained. He was happy everything was alright. He was also happy to have Squirtle helping him out: Even though it was only a small team Charmeleon felt it was difficult to have all that responsibility. He really missed Beedrill, who was an evolved Pokémon and due to that seemed more mature.

But Squirtle had proven himself to be a great help for the Flame Pokémon.

"Where do we need to go?" Bellsprout asked. Charmeleon had been lost in thoughts so he completely missed the question.

"I think we have to go to the right here." Squirtle answered. Bellsprout nodded.

Charmeleon shook his head. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

"I didn't know you could think?" Bellsprout said and he started to laugh. The others kept silenced though;

"Come on guys. A joke to lighten our current mission."

"Not the right moment." Abra answered. "Also not a laughable joke."

"His attempt was laughable though." Squirtle said. Everyone either grinned or started laughing, except Bellsprout who seemingly got angry.

"How is that funny but my joke isn't?" He said frustrated.

Krabby, who had kept himself silent the entire conversation, decided to respond.

"The thing he said wasn't really that funny, it was your face at the moment you heard it what did the trick." Everyone started to laugh again which made Krabby happy.

"Even you? I thought you were the only one who respected me." Bellsprout pretended to be heavily offended.

"I do." Krabby said. "Just not now."

What no one knew was that Grimer and Krabby had been talking about how Krabby should speak up more and make jokes. In the few hours Grimer had shared with the group it became perfectly clear to him that Krabby was really shy and he wanted to change that.

"Well done." He whispered to Krabby, who became proud from hearing that.

In the Celadon Department Store

A grunt was walking around the building, seemingly lost. It was of course Gregg, who hadn't been in this building before.

"What are you doing here?" a blond haired man asked. Seeing his white clothes it was Gordon.

"I, uhh…" Gregg started.

"Why don't you salute me? I am your boss." Gordon said.

"Oh sorry boss." Gregg jumped up and saluted.

Gordon looked at him miserably. "If you forget it again I will have you shoved out the upper window."

"Yes sir." Gregg saluted again as Gordon walked away. "I'll deal with you when this is done." Gregg whispered angrily.

Now he had to find the keys. The plan wasn't too difficult, but he did need a key. It would of course be easy to steal the key from one of the guards, but there were five guards and all where armed as well. The safest option was the sixth key, which Gordon probably has.

Gregg decided to follow the NTR admin to upstairs but he had no idea how to get the key yet.

"You there!" Gregg turned around and saw another NTR member walk towards him. "Do you have anything to do at the moment?"

His brain was making extra hours. He had no idea what he could be doing at this point.

"No? Okay good, come with me." The member said. Just at that moment Gordon looked behind him.

"Crap." Gregg whispered, knowing he had no option but to go with the member. He nodded and followed the guy.

On the ceiling of the Celadon Department Store

 **Translated from the Pokémon Language**

"That's the last one of them." Sandshrew came reporting to Pidgey and Victreebel. Once the grunt was defeated they had started to open up all Pokéballs. Richard's Sandshrew, Voltorb and Eevee as well as Janine's Weezing where the first ones to come out.

"Thanks Sandshrew." Pidgey said.

Victreebel turned around and looked at the Pokémon: There where grass types like Tangela, which was also Erika's. There were flying types like Pidgeotto and Fearow. Most common where Rattata and Raticate.

"So I think we should let the flying types fly down aside from the building and attack from there." a Meowth started. Even though it was mostly determined that Pidgey and Victreebel where in charge (Victreebel had the most battle experience off all of them and Pidgey saved them all) the Meowth still thought he could claim the non-existing third leader position.

"Stop it right there." Sandshrew responded.

Pidgey nodded to his friend. "The best chance we got is to strike them all together."

"Won't it be better if there are different armies?" the Meowth asked. "That is what I would do."

"Maybe, but you are not in charge." Eevee said cocky. She was missing her trainer and had to release her unpleasant feelings towards someone, might as well be the Meowth.

"The plan is simple really." Victreebel started explaining with a huge sigh. "We are one army. According to Pidgey his trainer has a second armada outside of the building. Pidgey will fly out to find them and make sure they will join our cause."

Pidgey nodded. "The third party is currently in lockup. If we can free them we might be able to take over this building again."

"Then we have the building. What about the city?" Meowth once again started. "I suggest…" Meowth started shaking and fell to the ground. Voltorb laid next to him.

"Me being sick of him." He simply said.

Everyone in the room started to laugh, as they all shared the dislike towards Meowth.

"But how do we plan to take over the city?" Eevee asked. The last thing she wanted was another battle.

"Don't worry about that little Eevee." A low voice said. Everyone turned around and saw a Golbat on the roof.

"Who are you?" Victreebel asked.

"I am Golbat. My trainer is the Elite 4 member Agatha." The Golbat started. "She is currently residing just outside of the city with a big group of police officers."

Pidgey stepped forward with a surprised look on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." The Golbat smirked. "I just came from there."

The Bat Pokémon stepped further into the room.

"But the police forces can't enter and attack the city until all of the hostages are freed, that's why I was send here. If you could free the hostages and send someone to fly over to the police forces and give the okay sign." Golbat explained.

Pidgey looked around him, seeing two Fearow, a few Spearow, some Pidgey, five Zubat and even a Pidgeotto. They'd have enough Flying types to send someone over even if halve got hurt in the battle.

"That's a deal." Pidgey said.

"Okay good, I will be back and inform my boss you have this under control. Good luck!" Golbat walked out of the room and flew away.

"Did I miss something?" Meowth got up again.

"Shut up or I shock you again." Voltorb said and Meowth did a few steps back.

"I'll go and find my trainer." Pidgey said.

Victreebel nodded. "I'll lead these guys into the building."

Pidgey reached out with his right wing and Victreebel released a vine and shook Pidgey's wing in a sign of mutual respect and to wish each other good luck.

With that Pidgey looked at his friends and they all nodded.

"Good luck man." Sandshrew said.

"Make sure Squirtle is okay, yeah?" Eevee added.

"Get trainer to us." Voltorb responded, while Weezing and Venonat where nodding in agreement.

"I will, good luck to you too. Stay safe." Pidgey took a few steps forward and they all shared a hug. After that Pidgey took flight and flew away.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Eevee asked Sandshrew.

"Of course he will." Sandshrew assured the Evolution Pokémon. "So we're leaving as well?" He said as he turned to Victreebel.

"Yeah. Everyone, with me!" Everyone lined up and followed the gym leader's Pokémon.

Meowth started walking faster so he could walk next to Victreebel.

"What do you think you're doing?" The latter asked.

"This way we can discuss battle strategies." Meowth responded.

Victreebell shook his head, for as far that's possible. " I don't think so." He released two vines, pulled Meowth up and carried him over the entire group of Pokémon. He eventually placed the Normal type at the end of the line. Everyone started laughing but the Meowth growled.

In the Celadon Department Store

Meanwhile, Gregg followed the NTR grunt to the other side of the building.

"So what do you need help with?" Gregg asked.

"I need one more man for a search party through the city. The boy was captured but there was another with him. At least, that's what the men captured in the Game Corner told us."

So they are free again, Gregg thought.

"We're leaving in 10 minutes, get ready cause we'll be out for 6 hours." The grunt informed.

Gregg quickly looked around him and noticed there was no-one there.

"No we won't" He answered and punched the grunt right in his face.

"What the.." The grunt fell backwards. Gregg stepped forward and managed to grab the man's collar and punched in his face again, he felt bone breaking and his hand started to hurt as well. The grunt's nose started to blood and he passed out.

Gregg dragged the body out of sight and went back to where he came from, still with the problem of not having keys.

Then he saw a familiar face: Dawson. He had a bandage over his arm and was still a little worn out but apparently back in business. He might have keys.

"Sir." Greg put his cap more down so Dawson wouldn't be able to see his face.

"What?" Dawson snarled.

"There has been a problem down with the hostages, I was send towards the boss to get extra keys just in case, but now I see you walking here I wondered if you had a pair.

Dawson, obviously not interested in what this was about, took his keys from his belt and threw them at Gregg.

"I want them back within an hour, do you understand?" He commanded.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Gregg nodded and walked towards the cellar where the hostages were held.

Dawson walked on towards the stairs to meet up with Gordon, until he realized something.

"Wait a minute, why would they need six pairs of keys?" He asked himself out loud. He turned around and hurried down the path Gregg had just taken.

With the hostages

Danny was walking along the bars. He was nervous, Gregg was late.

"Come sit down." Janine asked him. "There's no point in working yourself up like that."

"He should be here by now." Danny whispered back. Even though the guards didn't seem to pay attention at all, he wanted to make sure they couldn't hear him anyway.

"There's nothing you can do about it." Richard said as he got up, which resulted in a painful grin.

"I know, that's the point." Danny growled.

Richard wanted to say something but he silenced when they all heard footsteps approaching.

"You're off duty." A, for Danny familiar, voice said. "Orders of the boss."

"Yeah man!" One of the grunts cheered. "I've been sitting here for hours, I could use me some beer." His comrades laughed as well.

"Who will be guarding those guys?" One of the grunts asked, pointing towards Danny and the hostages.

"I'm here already, 3 others will come over." Gregg replied.

All the man laid their keys on the table and walked away. Gregg let out a loud sigh before he walked towards the bars and opened the door.

"Do you realize all the trouble I had to go through to get some keys, only to see that they leave them here when they leave?" Gregg said annoyed.

"Well, it worked." Danny said with a wide grin. He reached out with his hand and Gregg shook it. "Good to see you made it." The young trainer said.

"I had to." Gregg responded with a smile, which was rare for him.

Erika walked up to the two.

"So you are our savior?" She asked.

"The name's Gregg miss." The older man replied.

"I swear I know you." She stated. "Well, no time for that. We need to go up."

"No way." A voice behind them said angry. They all turned around and saw an angry NTR grunt holding Gregg at gunpoint.

"Dawson…" Danny said, just as angry.

"No-one is leaving this cellar. Everyone back inside."

They had no choice to obey so they walked into the cellar. Dawson walked forward and locked the door again.

"I'll be here guarding you since apparently all grunts are idiots." He said.

Danny looked from Gregg to Richard and Janine and back. They were in deep trouble now!

Near the Celadon Department Store

 **Translated from the Pokémon Language**

"What now?" Squirtle asked his friend.

"I don't know. Too be honest, I haven't figured this out yet." Charmeleon answered. They were hiding in a pair of bushes near the giant building.

"It is hopefully clear that none of us can walk into that building in our current state." Abra stated.

"No kidding genius." Bellsprout said cynical. "Can't you just teleport us onto a higher level?"

Abra scratched his chin. "Your suggestion isn't completely horrible, but I am not certain if I have the needed amount of power to teleport every single one of you into the building."

"One at a time might work though?" Grimer asked, but Abra shook his head.

"We need to be quick otherwise the enemy in the building will notice us." The Psy Pokémon responded.

"I got a place you can teleport them to."

They all looked up and saw Pidgey flying above them. He circled around once more and then landed.

"Pidgey! How've you been?" Charmeleon reacted. The entire group gathered around to hug with the Tiny Bird Pokémon, who was happy to see all of the familiar faces again. Grimer stayed out of it, as he never met Pidgey before.

"I assembled an army on top of the building, all of the captured Pokémon." Pidgey explained with a smile. "Squirtle, I need to give you the regards of Sandshrew, Eevee and Voltorb."

"I'm glad to hear they are all right." The Water type responded.

Pidgey looked around the group. "Where's Beedrill? Didn't he come along?"

"Beedrill's hurt." Krabby said sadly. "That's why Grimer's on the team now."

Pidgey's smile froze. "How bad is he?"

"He will be healthy again soon, he is with the professor now." Abra explained.

"Well, I guess you'll be on the team then. Nice to meet you, my name is Pidgey." The Flying type walked towards Grimer to meet the latter.

"Well, I'm Grimer and it's certainly nice to meet you too." He said with a huge smile.

"So, what is this place you talked about? Where I can safely teleport all of us towards?" Abra asked.

"Above the building. The group of freed Pokémon might still be around, but even if they aren't, it's a safe space for us to go."

Abra nodded. "Okay, who shall go first?"

"I'll fly there." Pidgey reacted.

"Can I go with you?" Bellsprout asked. "I'm not looking forward to being teleported."

But it was your idea?" Squirtle interrupted.

"It was on my no-go list." The Flower Pokémon explained.

"Then it's decided, you go first." Charmeleon laughed.

Abra nodded and disappeared together with Bellsprout.

"I'll see you guys up there." Pidgey nodded and flew up as well.

During the following minutes Abra kept returning and teleporting, taking each one of the teammates up to the building, until only Charmeleon was left.

"How are you holding up?" He asked Abra.

"Well, it is quite an intense business, I think I might take a small nap when we arrive at the top of the building." The psy Pokémon responded.

"You can sleep later, let's go."

Within a second they had disappeared.

….

"I swear I will never do this again in my life."

When Charmeleon arrived Bellsprout was still shaking. The others found it amusing to watch.

"Everyone alright? Charmeleon asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine." Grimer said.

When Charmeleon turned around to face Abra a strong white light blinded him.

"No way." Bellsprout stopped complaining. "Do you guys think what I think?"

"He's evolving." Pidgey claimed. "That's awesome!"

When the white lights disappeared, Abra had grown. He had gained a spoon and a mustache. His tail had grown as well and he had three red stripes on his belly.

"Congrats." Charmeleon said.

"Thank you." The newly evolved Kadabra responded. "I honestly don't feel tired at all, forget what I said earlier about that nap."

Charmeleon started to laugh and the others joined in.

"It seems like the others have all left, let's move down and find them." Pidgey explained.

In Gordon's office

"That's excellent work Dawson." Gordon wasn't the one to give compliments but he realized how disastrous it would be if all the prisoners had escaped. Not all guards were carrying guns so it would be really hard to stop them.

Dawson nodded.

Gordon stepped up and walked towards the window.

"What are you waiting for sir?"

"My Golbat….. Ah, there it is." The chief opened the window and a Golbat flew in.

"Let's see what you brought me." Gordon took a small device from the table.

"You know Dawson, the boss had this little device developed that will help us with our plans." Gordon pressed on a small red button. "It was expensive, I'll admit it, but with this we have a major edge over whoever where facing."

The chief turned towards his Golbat. "Now tell me everything."

"All the Pokémon above have escaped." The Golbat announced. Dawson's mouth dropped open.

"I-it talked." He stuttered.

Gordon nodded. "Go on."

"They took the stairs down, I told them to go safe the hostages, so that's where they will be heading." Golbat replied.

"Good. Machoke, come on out." The humanoid creature emerged from the red light and looked at his master.

"Go with Golbat towards the stairs and wait for the Pokémon from above, I will make sure all the other grunts will send their Pokémon as well."

Both Pokémon nodded and walked or flew away.

"I'll go with them." Dawson said and followed his boss' Pokémon.

"Okay, one more thing Dawson." Gordon said. "We will be leaving this night, there's nothing more for us here. The machine we needed is already being smuggled out of the southern end of the city as we speak."

Dawson nodded and left.

With the hostages

"What now?" Danny had returned to his walking past the bars mood, while Gregg, Richard and the others were sitting on the ground.

"Just shut up." Dawson said irritating. "There's no 'what now', whatever kind of plan you made, it has gone wrong.

Danny sighed and sat down next to Gregg.

"I'm sorry Danny." He said, quite loud. "I had no idea he would be following us."

"It's not your fault. Our plan was too risky." Danny said.

Dawson started to laugh.

"That Game Corner trick you guys pulled, that was a good one. Even though we outnumbered you we still lost. But we don't fall for tricks twice in a row."

"I guess not." Danny said with a sad expression. If you knew it all, he thought.

 _On top of the Celadon Department Store_

 **Translated from the Pokémon Language**

"They most likely went this way." Pidgey gestured his friends to follow him. There was a smaller cabin on top of the building, right next to the bigger one Pidgey had found the Pokéballs and Venonat in, which served as a stairwell.

"Let's go then." Bellsprout ran towards it, ready for action as always.

Krabby nervously scratched the top of his small crown with his claw.

"Hey, be calm man. You can do this!" Grimer responded directly.

Charmeleon nodded. "We got your back, nothing to worry."

"Thanks guys." Krabby said with a nervous smile. He followed Bellsprout towards the stairwell and the others followed after.

The Department Store was a giant building, so it had a lot of stairs. It didn't take them too long to catch up with the big group.

As a real strategist, Victreebel had organized their travel: A group of 6 Pokémon had left earlier to make sure there weren't any traps and another group of six had left later to deal with any pursuers. Charmeleon and his group first caught up with the last group, who directly signaled the main group that there was more backup.

While there were a lot of stairs, every few meters had a small platform with a door, leading to multiple offices on the level they were on. While these platforms weren't large enough to have every single Pokémon of the army stand on, it was large enough for a cheerful reunion between Squirtle and his teammates.

"Good to see you guys are okay." Squirtle said. Even though he enjoyed spending time with Danny's team, his own was like his family and he was glad to see them again.

"I was really scared, I'm so happy you're here." Eevee cuddled up against Squirtle, quickly followed by Voltorb.

"I zapped bad Meowth." It proudly said.

"Yeah, you sure did." Sandshrew petted the Ball Pokémon.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but we need to keep going." Victreebel announced.

"Yeah, you're right." Charmeleon nodded.

The army, consisting of over 60 Pokémon, continued their travel down the building.

"Where will we enter the building?" Charmeleon asked.

"The plan is to invade from the ground floor." Victreebel began. "But two groups of five Pokémon will leave earlier: One on the third floor and one of the second floor, to cause some more disturbance."

"Smart move. Can I join one of those two groups?" Bellsprout asked. Victreebel looked at his pre-evolution.

"Sure, why not?"

"Wouldn't you rather fight besides your teammates?" Grimer asked.

"Most of the time I would, but I really want to battle and with a smaller group I'll get to do more battling." The Flower Pokémon smiled.

As usual, armies don't move that fast but eventually they made it to the third floor, where the first group would start wreaking havoc.

"Well guys, I'll see you on the other side." Bellsprout joined the small group and went through the corridor door as soon as the entire army had past.

Two grunts walked by and suddenly saw five Pokémon ran through the doors: Bellsprout, a Fearow, a Growlithe, a Poliwhirl and a Doduo.

"Attack!" Bellsprout screamed, but is was hardly necessary. The Fearow alone had short work with a grunt and Poliwhirl joined up with Growlithe to take down the second one.

"Okay, next battle I will do the battling. Okay?" Bellsprout said semi-angry as they ran through the halls.

In Gordon's office

"Sir, there are Pokémon on the loose in the building." A grunt said through the radio.

"Yes, I know that. My Golbat and Machoke are already taking care of it." Gordon replied.

"No sir, not on the ground floor. These Pokémon are on the second and the third floor."

"Well than get your men and take them out." Gordon ordered angry. Golbat hadn't said anything about which level they would go out, what if his guess had been completely wrong?

No, it couldn't be. The second and third floor had no importance at all. The most important offices where in the top and the hostages were in the cellar, below the ground floor.

He took the radio. "Dawson, get here."

It took a while but then the response came: "I am currently making sure the hostages are not escaping sir, there has been an incident halve an hour ago and since no grunt is apparently smart enough to do their job, I will do it."

"That's impossible, you were here with me halve an hour ago." Gordon replied.

At that moment the radio fell out.

"Dammit." Gordon cursed as he smashed his radio onto the ground. Something was wrong. He took his gun and ran out of his office. Whoever was trying to sabotage this mission was going to get it.

With the hostages

"That's strange." Dawson said as he tested his radio. "Boss?" No reaction.

Dawson said down. At one point he felt something was wrong, why would Gordon think he had been with him during the past halve hour? But he couldn't go away, he needed to guard the prisoners. Although, they were all locked up again, if there was a danger if wouldn't come from them.

Dawson made a decision. "If I catch any of you free in the building I'll shoot." Dawson said strict as he ran off.

"Well, that worked." Gregg said to Danny and the latter nodded.

"True." Danny responded. "You got the key?"

Gregg nodded. He took the key out of his pocket and walked to the door.

The other prisoners completely lost their minds.

"What!? I thought you had dropped your keys on the table?" Richard asked.

"I did, but I took these out beforehand." Gregg answered as he opened the door. Danny went out, followed by Janine, Erika and soon the others. Gregg was the last one to leave.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you anymore." Erika said.

"This is all part of the plan." Danny answered. "But we must hurry."

Danny and Gregg went to the stairs up and the group of ex-hostages followed them. They took the stairs until they reached the ground floor.

"Okay, one of us needs to go to the border of the city and signal the police and Agatha." Gregg explained. "We will need their help."

"I can run fast." A guy stepped forward.

"Well, I guess you can go …." Gregg stopped, as he didn't knew the man's name.

"My name is Riley sir, I can go."

"Well, go on then."

Riley nodded and swiftly walked towards the doors.

"Riley, one thing." Gregg said quickly. Riley turned around. "Don't get caught."

"I won't" Riley smiled and walked through the doors.

Danny looked around him. "Where are all the grunts?" He wondered.

Gregg looked around as well. Nothing was to be seen. They tried to walk slowly through the lobby, but there was no-one. What they didn't know was that all grunts had gone to the second or third floor.

When they got the doors that led to the staircases in sight they saw a Machoke, a Golbat and a NTR member. The latter turned around and noticed them.

"How did you get out!" Dawson took this gun as the Golbat and Machoke also turned around. "Get them."

Seemingly not happy with taking commands from someone lower ranked as their boss, they charged forward… for a few seconds before Dawson smashed his gun against the head of the Machoke.

The Golbat turned around and noticed they were being betrayed. Before he could act a Flamethrower went through the door and blasted the Golbat away, followed by a group of Bubbles and a strong Razor Leaf. The Golbat smashed against the wall and fainted.

The Machoke was still awakened and took Dawson by the throat. Seconds later he was lifted into the air and had to drop Dawson. He fainted as well after being smashed into three different walls.

Danny ran forward to see what had happened: Out of the door the army of Pokémon came stepping forward. Charmeleon and the others saw Danny and ran towards their trainer. Squirtle, Sandshrew, Voltorb and Eevee hurried towards Richard and Venonat and Weezing made their way toward Janine. All Pokémon met up with their trainers.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay." Danny said. "And you evolved!" Kadabra nodded enthusiastic.

Janine simply cuddled with her Venonat and Weezing. "I missed you so much." She said.

"Well well well."

Everyone turned around to see Gordon with a whole group of grunts, as well as a group of Pokémon.

A few grunts stepped forward and threw ten Pokémon forward, not fainted but wounded. One of them was Bellsprout.

"If you think you can fool me that easily, you are wrong." Gordon said. "And I don't want you fooling with me any longer."

Danny hurried forward, as well as a few other trainers, to get their Pokémon.

"Bellsprout, are you okay?" He asked.

The Flower Pokémon nodded weakly.

Danny took Bellsprout's Pokéball and absorbed the Grass type into it.

"How dare you hurt my Pokémon?" Danny asked angrily.

"I can do whatever I want. You are standing in my building in my city!" Gordon said aggressive. "I was too merciful, I should have slaughtered you when I had the change. But now I will, none of you will see the light of day ever again."

Than he noticed Dawson, standing with Danny and the others.

"Dawson, what the hell are you doing there? Get over here." Gordon said furious.

"I already am here." Dawson stepped forward from the ranks of grunts.

Everyone, including Dawson himself, was confused. Two Dawsons?

"You said we couldn't fool you." Gregg said. "But you were wrong."

" _One more thing Agatha." Gregg hurried before the connection was gone."_

" _Yeah?" The Elite trainer asked._

" _Could you send sir Gregor into the city? I believe he is a higher ranked Police Officer."_

The fake Dawson stepped forward as well with a mean smile.

" _I hear you needed me boss."_

 _Gregg and Danny turned around. A NTR grunt that looked exactly like Dawson stood behind them._

" _Good to see you Gregor."_

 _The two shook hands._

" _Danny, this is Gregor, the twin brother of Dawson." Gregg introduced. "Gregor, this is Danny, my companion."_

" _Nice to meet you." Gregor took a fake mustache out of his Pokémon and put it on._

The fake Dawson pulled off what seemed to be a fake mustache.

"I am not Dawson, I am Gregor."

"You." Dawson said angrily.

"Who is this man?" Gordon asked pissed.

"That sir, is my twin brother. He joined the good side after the old Team Rocket fell."

Gordon's mouth fell open.

"While you were explaining 'Dawson' about being able to talk to Pokémon, you explained it to me." Gregor said with a smile. "But the main reason I was there so I would know what you're plan was, so I was able to fold it."

" _I'll go with them." Dawson said and followed his boss' Pokémon._

" _Okay, one more thing Dawson." Gordon said. "We will be leaving this night, there's nothing more for us here. The machine we needed is already being smuggled out of the southern end of the city as we speak."_

Gregor opened his NTR outfit and showed a couple of wires.

"The police was listening to every word I, and you, said. The machine is most likely already in our hands as we speak."

Gordon's head grew red.

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

Pokémon as well as grunts and ex-hostages ran forward and clashed.

Charmeleon fired off as many Flamethrowers as he could and managed to hit several Zubats and Golbats. Victreebel liked to get more physical and straight-out attacked the grunts.

Dawson found Gregor and punched the latter in the face.

"You filthy traitor." Dawson said.

"I missed you too brother." Gregor responded as he spit out a bit of blood, before stumping Dawson in the stomach. The latter released a big amount of oxygen due to this.

"Did you never listen when dad thaught us how to fight?" Gregor started. "Never be vulnerable." Gregor hit Dawson below his chin and the punch lifted the evil twin up in the air before he fell to the ground.

In the mass of fighting, Erika and Richard managed to find Danny, who just hit a grunt.

"Gordon's gone." They said together.

In Gordon's office

The NTR admin ran into his room and locked the door behind him. He had managed to get out of the masses.

"They won't get me alive." He said with an evil grin.

"Irena, get me out of here." He screamed through the radio. Seconds later he heard her reaction "Affirmative."

He ran towards the desk and took the money out of it.

Suddenly he heard the sound of something burning and when he turned around he saw the door going up in flames. Through the flames came two boys, a Charmeleon and the local gym leader.

Danny. That was his name. The boy that had managed to destroy everything.

" _You can slap all you want. I do know that I will get you when this thing is over." Danny said, now angry._

" _Get me? That's amusing. May I ask how?" Gordon said, pretending to enjoy the conversation._

"I told you I would get you." Danny said bittersweet.

Gordon looked around him. He had nowhere to go.

"At least I'll get the change to kill you." He said with a false grin as he pulled his gun.

"Charmeleon!" Danny screamed. Charmeleon released an Ember at the gun and set it on fire. Gordon dropped it due to the heat.

"Now you've lost." Erika said.

Gordon heard a familiar sound and smiled. "Now, now I win."

He sprinted towards the window, opened it and jumped out…. Right into a helicopter.

Danny and the others ran towards the window as well.

"Next time I will deal with you." Gordon said angrily before the helicopter doors shut and the machine flew away. Danny, Richard and Erika where left alone with nothing.

 _Later_

"All the grunts are arrested." Jenny informed Erika.

Danny, Richard, Janine, Erika, Jenny, Agatha, Gregg and Gregor where sitting together in the Police Office.

Right after Gordon had left, Riley had arrived with the Police forces. Now hopelessly outnumbered, the grunts directly surrendered. Jenny had rushed towards the upper level only to find out that Gordon had left.

Riley had been happily reunited with his Meowth and Dawson was found still unconscious.

"It's bad that Gordon left though." Agatha said. "He was the most important link. Through him we could have reached Irena."

Erika nodded. "But you did recover the machine?"

"Yes we did. Ten grunts tried to get it out of the town but we overwhelmed them." Agatha said.

"So the entire Celadon mission failed." Jenny said relieved.

"Yes it did, and not in the least thanks to these heroes. Danny and Gregg." Agatha replied.

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"It was nothing." Gregg waved the compliments away.

"No it wasn't." Gregor stood up. "I was part of the old Team Rocket and I am glad everyone forgave me. I am now fighting for the good side and I never felt better. But there is another man that deserves forgiveness. Giovanni." He pointed towards Gregg.

"You are Giovanni?" Danny responded confused.

Gregg simply nodded. "Yes I am. After I abandoned Team Rocket I had to go undercover and train. Ever since this new Team Rocket was founded I tried to make all their missions fail. Since I couldn't do this as the former Team Rocket boss I needed to have an alibi."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure if I could trust you." Gregg, or Giovanni, said with a soft smile.

Agatha stood up as well. "Giovanni, the actions you took years ago in name of Team Rocket are all forgiven, you showed us all today you're true nature."

Giovanni nodded as a thanks.

"We could use someone like you in the police." Gregor said with a smile, but Giovanni shook his head.

"I'm not ready for that. I would rather continue what I am doing right now. As an anonymous person."

"Well, you made quite a name today." Janine answered. "You both did." She pointed towards Danny as well.

"That is true, you will need to be more careful now." Jenny said. "I don't want to hear three trainers went missing."

They all shared a laugh.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Richard replied.

"And so will I." Janine added.

Jenny raised her glass. "To Danny and Gregg, the saviors of Celadon City."

Everyone joined in. Luckily no-one was really harmed. Although Danny kept wondering if Gordon really had the power to send him back to the real world.

 **Holy sh*t. This is a really, really long chapter. Almost 7000 words, that is more than double than a usual chapter. I hope everyone is happy with how I wrapped this up, I might change it up a bit later, but I think the main aspects have been pointed out. Let me know what you thought of this!**


End file.
